Exodus - Exo fanfiction
by lunoire22
Summary: Inspiré du MV "MAMA". Bienvenue à l'Exo-club! Club secret du royaume de Mama dont, pour les douze (neuf?) boys, vos désirs sont des ordres. Littéralement. Prisonniers, leur seul espoir semble résider en la fille de Mama et surtout Max, sa garde du corps aux idées sur les hommes... radicales. AU, Chanyeol/OC, Baekhyun/OC, DO/OC, Angst, Fluff, M, XOXOXOXOXOXOXO !
1. Intro

Vous connaissez la légende, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que vous la connaissez. Sans quoi vous ne seriez pas en train de lire ces lignes. Pour celles qui, par miracle, viennent de coins reculés du royaume d'où elles n'en auraient jamais entendu parler, voici une petite leçon de rattrapage :

Quand les cieux et les terres n'étaient qu'un, à travers leur force croissait l'Arbre de Vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, une énergie destructrice, rouge comme le feu, recouvrit le cœur de l'Arbre et le dessécha lentement. L'Arbre se fendit et, afin de maintenir son cœur en vie, les forces qui le protégeaient en cachèrent les morceaux à la vue de tous. Alors le ciel s'obscurcit et la terre trembla jusqu'à se séparer en deux. C'était il y a de cela presque toute une vie humaine.

Qui a lancé cette flamme rouge sur le cœur de l'Arbre ? Personne ne le sait. Il ne fait seulement aucun doute des deux côtés que l'attaque était d'origine magique. Car la magie existait, du moins du temps où l'Arbre n'était qu'un. Les Honorables du Royaume Mâle racontent que c'était Mama. Les Honorables du Royaume Femelle racontent que c'était Papa. Je vous laisse deviner de quel côté je me place. Leurs accusations sont ridicules. Qu'est-ce que Mama aurait gagné à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre l'Arbre, la source même de toute magie, si c'est pour en récompenser ses sujets par une nuit constante et empêcher le moindre sort de fonctionner? Par contre, de l'autre côté… Pensez-vous. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que nos épopées chantent toujours les louanges de magiciens, d'oracles, de savants et de gentils héros mais jamais de guerrières, de sorcières ou de prêtresses ? C'est évident. Au fur et à mesure que la génération avant moi avait de plus en plus accès à la magie, eux et Papa ont fini par craindre qu'on ne prenne le dessus.

Ces conflits ont eu lieu avant que je sois née. Je fais donc partie de la première génération à vivre sans magie et à ne pas avoir de pouvoirs. Quel effet cela fait, vous vous demandez? Honnêtement, pas grand-chose. Je dirais sans doute que je suis plutôt satisfaite. Oui, je fais partie de ces « folles » qui pensent qu'il y a du bon à ce que nous soyons séparées des hommes et privées de sortilèges. J'ai les chiffres de mon côté : depuis que les deux royaumes sont rivaux, les femmes se sont montrées plus productives, plus fortes et plus compétentes qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été quand nous étions un peuple uni. En sport, en sciences, en économie, en art, en stratégie militaire… A chaque domaine où nous les surpassons, c'est une page de l'Histoire dont ils nous ont privées que nous réécrivons.

A commencer par moi, Max Brienne, 23 ans, capitaine de la garde royale du Royaume Femelle (mais je préfère l'appeler le Royaume des Femmes). En cette nuit éternelle, ce matin-là, le ciel était dégagé et la lune brillait fort, faisant briller la lame de mon épée aiguisée, la pointe de mon arbalète et mon armure nouvellement lustrée tandis que je patrouillais sur la place forte de la cité. Je me dis que c'était un signe que la journée allait bien commencer. J'avais tort évidemment. Alors que je me rapprochais de la frontière, où je passais la plupart de mes inspections, j'aperçus une garde en train de somnoler sur place, vacante à son poste alors qu'un groupe de civiles au loin était en train de s'approcher de la Barrière. Heureusement, il lui restait encore de la distance.

En chemin qui plus est, je trébuchai dans une flaque dont je sentis l'eau glacée me traverser la chausse jusqu'à la cheville, ce qui me fit jurer intérieurement. Comme je n'avais pas le temps de l'enlever, j'en décollai seulement le petit papier qui y était collé. Ça ressemblait à une carte, si détrempée que je pus à peine y déchiffrer les deux lettres « X » et « O » d'un rose brillant. J'en plaignis sa propriétaire étourdie. Ce n'est pas comme si les rues étaient mal éclairées pourtant, avec la lumière que fait la Barrière !

La Barrière magique est la partie la plus reculée du royaume. On raconte que lorsque les conflits entre nos deux peuples sont devenus incontrôlables, chacun s'est réfugié de chaque côté de la frontière et a puisé dans ses ressources de magie pour l'élever. C'en fut la dernière manifestation que les deux royaumes vécurent avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour de bon. La terre tout autour est aride, craquelée et rocailleuse. La Barrière, elle, est si vaste que nul ne sait où elle s'arrête ni à la verticale ni à l'horizontale. Elle est très blanche, brillante, ce qui demande un certain temps d'adaptation pour garder les yeux ouverts près d'elle, et son ronronnement constant peut facilement vous bercer. C'est pourquoi il faut aussi s'en méfier. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous la gardons constamment. Sans m'apercevoir, la vigie aux yeux fermés continua de ronfler doucement, droit dans ses bottes, tandis que j'étais maintenant à sa hauteur. Quand je lui pressai le front de l'index jusqu'à la faire reculer, elle leva le nez pour voir qui avait osé la perturber et sursauta en me reconnaissant, subitement au garde à vous.

« Capitaine !

-Ça va ? Bien dormi ?

L'agente rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sous son casque. Je la connaissais. C'était une des nouvelles, boulotte, d'une tête de moins que moi et une coupe nette au carré, tout juste sortie de l'école. Probablement une de celles qui s'était engagé par vengeance du passé.

-Pardon, capitaine. J'ai veillé toute la nuit et j'attends ma relève. Ça n'arrivera plus…

-Bon, ça va. Elle est où, ta relève ?

-Je la vois, elle arrive ! dit-elle en pointant une silhouette derrière moi qui se rapprochait de nous d'un pas tranquille en roulant des hanches.

-Ah oui, la voilà. On va l'attendre ensemble alors, lui dis-je d'un air entendu. Dis, tu remarques rien, là ?

Comme je lui avais posé la question à mi-voix, elle rapprocha d'abord sa tête comme si elle avait mal compris. Puis, face à mon regard insistant, elle regarda fébrilement tout autour d'elle et se figea enfin comme un chien à l'arrêt quand elle aperçut les vadrouilleuses.

-Je te laisse faire ton taf, lui dis-je gravement.

Docile, elle se précipita vers le groupe de femmes qui n'était maintenant qu'à quelques mètres du champ de force et les arrêta.

-Hé, vous, là ! Oui, vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous, j'ai dit !

En la voyant foncer vers elles, trois d'entre elles, des gamines de 13-14 ans, avaient fait volte-face et couru en se dispersant comme un envol d'oiseaux. Heureusement, la garde avait réussi à attraper le bras de la troisième, la plus petite, qui tenta de se dégager en chougnant. Je vis également une quatrième, une vieille femme, restée immobile dans son dos.

-Lâchez-moi ! J'ai rien fait !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites à traîner à la frontière ? Lui cria la jeune recrue au visage. Vous savez pas que c'est dangereux ? Que vous pouvez avoir la mémoire effacée si vous la traversez?

-C'est Khlaer et Mee-Na qu'ont dit à l'école qu'on peut accéder au Troisième Royaume de l'autre côté, se justifia l'autre en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Moi, je voulais juste regarder ! S'il vous plaît, madame, le dites pas à mes parents !

Ah, le Troisième Royaume. J'avais oublié cette fameuse rumeur. Depuis quelques années, dans les cours de récré et les bars, il se répète de bouche à oreille qu'il existerait un Troisième Royaume où la magie n'a pas disparu. Des plantes comme l'Arbre de Vie poussent dans les champs, femmes et hommes collaborent entre eux en paix et harmonie pour les faire grandir… Les habitants sont jeunes, très beaux, talentueux et sont doués de pouvoirs magiques. Avec bien sûr, aucune preuve à l'appui de son existence, son emplacement et encore moins un seul témoignage concret. Comme la jeune recrue fut prise de pitié par les larmes de la fillette, elle desserra sa prise.

-Bon. Exceptionnellement, je vais rien dire à tes parents. Mais attention. Parce que la prochaine fois, je vais…

-Attention !

J'arrivai juste à temps pour empêcher la vieille, qui avait levé une lourde pierre au-dessus de sa tête, de la faire tomber sur la jeune garde. La pierre tomba de côté, déstabilisant la recrue qui échappa sa prise. Evidemment, la petite en profita pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. La vieille se débattit mais je mis peu de temps à lui coincer les mains dans le dos et mettre les fers à ses poignets, fins comme des pattes d'oiseau.

-Vous devriez avoir honte ! cria-t-elle. S'en prendre à des enfants et une femme de mon âge ! Honte à vos mères, mesdemoiselles !

-Calmez-vous, madame. Vous êtes leur grand-mère, c'est ça?

-Non ! Elles ne sont pas avec moi ! Je ne sais pas qui sont ces enfants. Moi, je suis venue retrouver mon mari et mon fils.

En les mentionnant, elle cessa de lutter et baissa ses yeux gris vers la terre sèche.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus… On m'a confisqué toutes les photos que j'avais d'eux. Mon fils est né bien avant que cette maudite barrière ne soit en place. Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir revu une dernière fois leurs visages.

-Madame, répliquai-je aussi sec en me mettant face à elle. Réfléchissez : même si nous vous laissions passer, après avoir traversé la Barrière, vous ne vous souviendriez même pas de leurs noms. Comment vous pourriez les retrouver, alors ? Vous-même, vous ne sauriez même plus qui vous êtes. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils en profiteraient, de l'autre côté ?

-Je m'en fiche, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux. J'ai plus rien à perdre. Je veux juste être avec ma famille. J'avais votre âge quand ils ont emmené mon fils à la frontière, vous savez.

Comme je la poussai pour l'écarter de la Barrière, elle tenta de tirer sur ses menottes, en vain.

-Attendez ! S'il vous plaît ! Faites une petite exception pour moi ! Personne ne le saura ! J'ai de l'argent ! Pitié pour une vieille femme ! Pitié !

-Allez, avancez, madame. Toi, tu restes là et t'attends ta relève, dis-je à la recrue qui demeura raide, incapable de décider quoi faire.

Le temps que je raccompagne la vieille femme à la ville, elle pleura et renifla tout le long du trajet jusqu'à ce que je la confie à une autre patouille qui passait et l'emmena à la prison. Quand je revins dans le sens inverse, je vis la relève qui discutait avec la première qui croulante de sommeil. Quand elles me virent toutes les deux, elles s'interrompirent aussitôt. J'avais déjà eu quelques altercations avec la relève, une grande brune aux longs cils qui secouait toujours ses cheveux en parlant. Elle savait que je ne l'aimais pas, et elle me le rendait bien.

-Ok, tu peux y aller, dis-je à la petite boulotte. Attends, avant que tu partes, juste une chose... Tu vois comment j'ai géré la situation, là ? Avec la vieille dame ? C'est exactement comme ça que tu dois régler tous les cas. Toujours. Si tu choppes une gamine et qu'elle te fait ses grands yeux de biche pour pas que tu la caftes, te laisse pas embobiner. Sois pro. Je sais, c'est dur, mais on n'a pas le choix. C'est la loi. Ok ?

-Ok, capitaine.

-Et que je te chope plus à roupiller sur place. C'est à cette heure-ci que t'arrives, toi ? Dis-je en me tournant vers la relève qui sursauta.

-Oui. Pardon, capitaine. J'ai eu une panne de réveil.

Elle produit un petit rire qu'elle croyait sûrement mignon. Au regard que je lui lançai, son sourire s'effaça.

-Et c'est quoi ça ? Dis-je en pointant du doigt le trou en forme de cœur sculpté dans son armure au niveau de la poitrine.

-Ça ? C'est une amie forgeronne qui m'a customisé le décolleté. Je peux aussi lui faire faire la même version en doré, si vous voul…

-L'armure dorée, c'est seulement pour les capitaines. C'est moi. Vous, vous devez porter des armures grises et in-té-gra-les, articulai-je. Et il y a une raison pour laquelle les armures n'ont pas de décolletés. C'est pour pas se prendre une flèche « là », dis-je en enfonçant mon doigt sur le cœur de peau nue, ce qui la fit grimacer.

Exaspérée, je desserrai l'écharpe que je portais sous mon col en ce matin frais.

-Mets ça, dis-je en le lui lançant à la figure. Couvre ça bien. Et demain, t'as intérêt à avoir réparé ton armure ou t'entendras parler de moi. On te paye pas pour agiter tes miches sous le nez de l'ennemi. Compris ?

-Oui, capitaine. »

Lorsque je leur tournai le dos pour continuer ma ronde, je l'entendis néanmoins chuchoter à l'autre : « Sérieux, c'est quoi son problème, à l'autre coincée du cul? ».

Je décidai de laisser filer. J'étais moi aussi très fatiguée d'enchaîner une ronde du matin avec celle de la nuit. C'est au petit matin que les recrues sont le moins vigilant. A part ça, j'aimais ce travail et j'étais fière d'y être la meilleure... Si seulement je n'avais jamais à menotter une femme qui pourrait être ma propre mère.

Alors que je longeai la Barrière, je sentis qu'on m'observait. Je me retournai, mais les deux recrues étaient déjà loin derrière moi. Et la garde du poste suivant, balayant régulièrement les alentours du regard, m'avait saluée puis repris sa routine. Je continuai d'avancer. Pourtant, la sensation ne diminuait pas. Au contraire, il me semblait même qu'on me regardait plus attentivement encore. D'instinct, je fis face à la Barrière et pointai droit devant moi mon arbalète. Mon instinct avait vu juste. De l'autre côté, en transparence, je devinai la forme d'un grand homme qui me fixait, debout, immobile.

« Reculez!

La silhouette ne bougea pas.

-J'ai dit, reculez !

Elle ne bougea toujours pas. J'étais incapable d'établir la distance qui séparait réellement les deux royaumes donc je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il ne m'entendait vraiment pas ou s'il faisait semblant. Je n'avais jamais non plus vu un habitant de l'autre côté venir d'aussi près. Quand je tirai à travers la barrière à ses pieds, il finit cependant par faire quelques pas en arrière, choqué. Je supposai que c'était le mari de la vieille femme qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

-Vous ne l'aurez pas ! Vous entendez ? Elle restera avec nous ! Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour vous approcher de la Barrière, je vous tuerai sur-le-champ !

L'homme inclina la tête, comme pour faire signe qu'il avait compris, entama le geste de partir, s'arrêta, puis partit pour de bon. Quand je fus certain qu'il était hors de vue, je repris mon chemin. Quelque chose l'avait fait hésiter à partir. Je me demandai ce que c'était. Au milieu de ma réflexion, une garde qui venait de la ville vint vers moi.

-Capitaine! On vous demande au palais!

Je retins un grognement. J'étais à deux postes près de finir mon inspection et rentrer retrouver mon lit! Mais après tout, si Mama en personne me convoquait, c'est que c'était sans doute très important. En dépassant le poste que j'étais censée inspecter, je vis, gravée dans la pierre, une inscription en lettres pointues des trois lettres « E », « X », « O » dans un cœur. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être, décidément ?


	2. Au palais

Lorsque j'arrivai au nouveau palais, réaménagé loin de la frontière, je fus étonnée de n'être accueillie que par des servantes.

-Mama n'est pas ici ? Demandai-je à la première gouvernante qui descendit les escaliers principaux.

-Mama est très occupée. Vous savez bien que personne ne peut la voir, me répondit-on d'un air pincé.

-Je sais bien. Mais elle m'a convoquée.

A cette réponse, la vieille gouvernante secoua la tête.

-Non, pas Mama. Madame sa fille.

-Sa fille ?

-Max !

Suivant de peu la gouvernante, Del-Fynn descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se jeta à mon cou comme une petite fille, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa gouvernante.

-Je suis trop contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi, Altesse, dis-je, hésitante, en tâchant de respecter un minimum l'étiquette.

-C'est bon, Baba, tu peux disposer. Laisse-nous seules entre copines ! Va t'acheter des robes neuves, dit-elle en jetant à sa nourrice un sac de pièces avant de la chasser de la main comme une mouche.

Celle-ci s'inclina légèrement puis prit congé, les lèvres toujours légèrement serrées. Je connaissais cette vieille bique sur le bout des doigts. Del-Fynn me disait que depuis qu'elle avait atteint sa majorité, elle détestait ne plus avoir autant d'autorité sur elle qu'avant. Et elle avait toujours cette expression quand sa protégée préparait un mauvais coup.

-C'est bon, tu peux arrêter les courbettes. Elle te voit plus maintenant, me dit-elle quand elle eut disparu.

Nous nous sourîmes et nous serrâmes dans les bras jusqu'à l'asphyxie.

-Ça fait un bail effectivement, maintenant que j'y pense. C'est toi qui m'as convoquée ?

-Oui. Il fallait bien ça. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais de te voir !

-C'est-à-dire que je suis un peu capitaine des gardes maintenant, Delf. C'est plus comme quand on avait 10 ans.

-Je sais, pas la peine de me rappeler, dit-elle en faisant la grimace. Mais bon, maintenant, t'es là. C'est tout ce qui compte !

-Et pourquoi tu m'as appelée ?

-Tu t'en doutes pas ?

-Non.

-Vraiment pas? T'es passée trop près de la Barrière ou quoi ?

-Mais non, je sais pas! Ok, dis-moi. Et arrête de sourire comme ça, ça commence à devenir flippant!

Toujours en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Del-Fynn me prit la main et m'amena jusqu'à la salle du trône où nous attendait un chœur de servantes qui entama l'air de « Joyeux anniversaire » à quoi la princesse se joignit en rajoutant « Capitaine Max !», puis elles applaudirent. J'en demeurai bouche bée, entre le rire et le choc.

-Ça te la coupe, hein ? dit Del-Fynn en prenant mon visage dans ses mains et en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Alors là, je m'y attendais pas du tout. J'avais complètement oublié. Je suis sans doute passée trop près de la Barrière effectivement.

-Je m'en doutais. Et tiens-toi bien, voilà ton vrai cadeau! Dit-elle lorsque l'une des servantes lui passa deux enveloppes puis me tendit l'une d'elle.

Je la saisis et l'ouvris, incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une invitation ?

Lorsque je la lus en entier, je demeurai perplexe.

-Delf, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je plus sérieusement.

-Tu sais pas? C'est des entrées pour l'Exo-club, le club secret de la capitale! Et je nous ai pris des places premium pour ce soir!

Ma meilleure amie sautillait maintenant comme une puce sous l'excitation. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi la gouvernante avait l'air si fâchée tout à l'heure. Il était clair maintenant qu'elle s'était servie de cette date uniquement comme prétexte pour se faire ce cadeau à elle-même.

-Je vois bien ce que c'est, je sais lire. Mais c'est quoi ce club, exactement ? Et c'est qui, les douze têtes sur les illustrations ? Delf… commençai-je sur le ton de l'avertissement.

-Je sais. Oui, c'est bien des mecs. Mais avant que tu dises quoi que soit, commença son Altesse agacée, sache que j'y suis allée plusieurs fois avant et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé, ok ? C'est un club érotique tenu par une femme que tout le monde appelle Madame et qu'est composé de douze garçons. Ils font des soirées à thème, des strips-shows, des massages… Mais tu sais pas le mieux : non seulement c'est douze mecs, mais c'est douze mecs du Troisième Royaume ! Ils sont super-sexys et ils ont des vrais pouvoirs, et tout! Alors qu'ils ont notre âge, tu te rends compte ?

-Non, me dis pas que toi aussi, tu crois à ces conneries… soufflai-je en me couvrant la tête d'une main.

-Mais si, c'est vrai, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Bref, toutes les filles de la capitale y vont. Et… pour une certaine somme… ils font même des soirées individuelles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ronronna-t-elle en me lançant une œillade malicieuse.

J'en fus sur le coup si révoltée que j'en tressaillis, comme frappée par la foudre.

-Et ça se passe dans mon Royaume, ça? Sans que je le sache ? Me dis pas que tu veux vraiment qu'on y aille aussi !

-Mais si, ça va être cool, je te dis ! Mais vraiment, il faut que t'essayes ! D'ailleurs je nous ai réservés les plus beaux pour ce soir. Moi, je me suis pris Baekhyun, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un jeune homme blond aux lèvres fines et aux yeux en amande soulignés à l'eyeliner. Lui, c'est mon chouchou, alors t'y touche pas ! Me dit-elle en faisant mine de grogner comme un chien gardant son os.

-Ouais, ouais, commentai-je en tâchant de cacher mon dégoût.

-Et le tien, c'est celui-là, dit-elle en en désignant un autre, brun, à la bouche étroite et au regard endormi. C'est le plus jeune. Tu verras, il est super grand mais il est trop chou!

-Delf, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Merci du cadeau, mais je pense pas que j'irai à ta soirée, la coupai-je d'un ton définitif. Et je crois pas que tu devrais y aller non plus.

En entendant ces mots, le regard de ma meilleure amie se fit plus dur.

-Si, tu vas le faire. T'as pas le choix. Ordre de Mama.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Ordre de Mama? Son Altesse va me forcer à aller au bordel avec sa fille?

-Mère ne sait rien du bordel. Et elle ne le saura jamais. Par contre, elle m'a demandé de te convoquer, capitaine, pour que tu m'accompagnes ce soir en tant que mon garde du corps personnel, où que j'aille.

-En somme, j'ai rien le droit de dire ?

-Ben, non. Dommage, hein ?

Prise de court devant son sourire de triomphe, je croisai les bras et soupirai bruyamment.

-Tu fais chier. Toi et tes caprices, tu fais chier. Depuis qu'on est petites, je te couvre, toi et les trucs que tu fais en douce dans le dos de ta mère. Et c'est toujours moi qui paye.

-Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda soudain Delf comme une petite bonne lui fit soudain signe avec un paquet dans les mains.

Après lui avoir fait prendre congé d'un généreux pourboire, elle me tendit le paquet que j'ouvris et révélai… Namu, l'épée de l'ancienne capitaine de Mama!

-Plus légère que la tienne mais deux fois plus robuste, récita sagement la princesse. Pour le manche, poignée d'or, pommeau d'ivoire, garde aux initiales modifiées à ton nom. Lame en acier trempé avec tranchant amélioré. De rien !

Même si je voyais dans le reflet de la lame ses yeux fixés sur moi, je ne pouvais détourner les miens de cette arme mythique, caressant du bout des doigts la cime de l'Arbre gravée dans le pommeau. Depuis des années, j'économise sur ma solde pour m'acheter une épée identique ! Je poussai un profond soupir, résignée.

-Tu sais comment m'avoir. Ok, on va y aller, à ton club. Mais je te préviens, je serai vraiment ton garde du corps, ce soir. Ça veut dire que je garde Namu avec moi. Et si, à un moment ou un autre, je dis qu'on se tire, on se tire. Et on n'y retourne pas !

Sans surprise, dès qu'elle eut sa réponse, Del-Fynn écouta à peine le reste et me sauta dans les bras en faisant pleuvoir sur moi bisous et caresses.

-Fais-moi confiance, capitaine Max, me dit-elle avec un petit rire. Tu le regretteras pas. »


	3. A l'Exo-club

Je le regrettai déjà. Tout sentait le guet-apens à plein nez, à commencer par l'adresse du club en question, située en plein quartier pauvre, au milieu des huttes des paysannes et des mendiantes. L'établissement, quant à lui, était un temple réaménagé depuis qui sait combien de temps en maison de passe. Le passage par lequel nous devions y entrer était les escaliers menant à la crypte. Je me sentais d'autant plus sale d'y pénétrer. Même les étoiles s'étaient cachées de ce spectacle désolant derrière d'épais nuages qui ne cessaient de gronder. Il y avait plus de monde que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu tandis que je jetai des coups d'œil discrets à la file devant et derrière nous.

« Sois pas crispée comme ça, tu vas nous faire repérer, me chuchota Del-Fynn par-dessous son capuchon.

-Tu me fais rire. S'il y a un mouvement de foule, j'aurai un minimum de marge pour te protéger. Je suis venue sans armure, je te rappelle ! Je me sens pas bien, murmurai-je en frottant mes bras et mes jambes désagréablement nues sous ma tunique.

-Tout va bien aller, tenta de me rassurer ma protégée.

Toutes celles autour de nous étaient venues aussi incognito que nous. Les visages étaient rares sous les chaperons et pas un mot n'était échangé entre quiconque. Devant une telle réunion de jeunes gens en aubes sombres, on aurait dit la procession d'une secte. Dans le silence du sommeil des bonnes gens autour de nous, nous descendions toutes lentement à pas réguliers sur les marches froides en direction des portes de pierre, attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent enfin.

-Regarde discrètement! Entendis-je chuchoter à quelques mètres derrière moi. La grande avec la capuche noire, c'est pas notre capitaine ?

-Elle ? Ici ? Non, pas possible ! Ça me ferait bien marrer !

Sous ma cape, je portai ma main au pommeau de Namu, la seule arme que j'avais pu emporter, moins par sécurité que par orgueil. Quelle réputation il allait me rester en sortant d'ici ? Le fait que je faisais naturellement au moins une tête de plus que tout le monde n'aidait certainement pas.

-C'est censé durer combien de temps, ton truc ? Demandai-je discrètement, irritée.

-Le show dure deux heures. Mais pour nous, il va certainement durer toute la nuit, ajouta Delf en serrant ma main dans la sienne avec un sourire complice.

Je grimaçai à ce rappel pénible.

-Génial.

-Je voulais te dire… même si je t'y ai forcé, me dit-elle soudain, je suis réellement contente que tu sois là. J'ai jamais l'occasion de sortir du palais, ni même de parler avec d'autres gens, à part les bonniches. Alors… qu'on puisse partager ça ensemble, ça me rend fière. Merci !

Etonnée et touchée, je lui fis un sourire en coin.

-A ton service, princesse.

Enfin, lentement, les portes s'ouvrirent devant nous et un murmure d'enthousiasme se mit à vrombir autour de nous. Alors nous fûmes poussées à l'intérieur et, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai avalée par l'antre sombre, loin de la lumière du dehors.

-Ah, j'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça… » Marmonnai-je entre mes dents serrées lorsque nous fûmes toutes à l'intérieur et que les portes se refermèrent, sembla-t-il d'elles-mêmes, sur les dernières d'entre nous.

A l'intérieur pourtant, l'atmosphère était complètement différente. Nous fûmes accueillies par une puissante musique joyeuse et les habituées, comme on se débarrasse d'un manteau d'hiver, ôtèrent leur air grave et détachèrent leurs capes avec soulagement, révélant tuniques brodées de fils d'or et pierreries scintillantes en discutant entre elles. On se serait maintenant cru à une réception ordinaire. Del-Fynn elle-même ôta sa cape de bonne en secouant ses cheveux hors de son chignon.

-Tu ne veux pas l'enlever ? dit-elle en désignant ma propre cagoule. Tu risques d'avoir chaud, sinon. Demande à Madame de te garder ton manteau. Elle est très gentille, tu verras.

-Merci mais je vais décliner l'offre ce soir, dis-je d'un air sombre.

Ce disant, j'avais reconnu dans la foule la recrue de ce matin dont la robe, comme son armure, était amplement échancrée en V. Alors voilà à quoi elle devait ses « pannes de réveil »….

La chambre souterraine du temple de l'Arbre dans lequel nous étions toutes regroupées était sans fenêtres et très haute de plafond. Celui-ci était orné de superbes voûtes centenaires ciselées imitant des branches qui partaient toutes d'un même point pour aller s'enfoncer dans les murs autour de nous, comme une coquille d'ébène semblant nous protéger du monde extérieur. Sur les colonnes gravées d'écorce et de fleurs sur les côtés, des flambeaux avait été fixés et surmontés de globes de verre blanc et or, éclairant le souterrain de couleurs ardentes. Certaines colonnes au fond avaient été remplacées par de longs pôles métalliques sur lesquels des danseurs pouvaient s'accrocher, trop près des sièges à mon goût. Des statues de bustes masculins sculptés dans différentes positions avaient pris la place des idoles dans les coins. Dans les rangées, les bancs des fidèles avaient été ornés de coussins crème plantés de boutons de perle. Il semblait tentant de s'y glisser et d'y oublier les tracas de la journée tant ils paraissaient moelleux. Des tableaux d'artistes masculins peu vêtus décoraient aussi les murs, entre la grâce et l'obscénité.

Comme nous avions les tickets les plus chers, nous fûmes les premières à passer. Une petite dame nous accueillit à l'entrée, aux yeux ridés, courbée, les cheveux retenus en un étroit chignon par une baguette métallique, en robe noire de veuve et aux lèvres rouges comme une plaie au bout de son menton pointu. Sa taille maigre était aussi sanglée d'un petit ceinturon auquel pendaient des franges qui s'agitaient à son passage comme des plumes de corbeau.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle D. dit-elle à Del-Fynn avec un sourire entendu révélant ses dents racornies lorsqu'elle lui passa nos tickets d'entrée et son manteau.

-Bonsoir, Madame.

Elle ouvrit alors grand ses yeux sur moi, en fait gris et pâles, ce qui changeait toute la physionomie de son petit visage fripé, comme pour me scanner.

-Je vois que vous êtes venue accompagnée ce soir ! Je n'ai jamais vu votre visage par ici.

-Madame, voici Max, mon capitaine des gardes, me présenta-t-elle avant que je n'aie le temps de l'arrêter.

-Les secrets dans cette maison sont bien gardés, me dit-elle d'un ton rassurant en s'inclinant modestement comme elle devait m'avoir vu lui jeter un regard noir, son visage à nouveau fermé et souriant. Soyez la bienvenue, mademoiselle M.

-Merci. En fait, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, déclarai-je, semblant prendre mes deux interlocutrices de court. Pouvez-vous me dire depuis combien de temps ce club existe ?

Madame se gratta la tête de ses ongles pointus d'un air de réfléchir.

-Ça doit bien faire cinq, six ans maintenant. Oui, c'est cela.

-Et comment vous avez recruté ces garçons ?

A cette question, ses yeux se plissèrent de nouveau sous le sourire qui se redessina sur ses lèvres luisantes.

-C'est une question qu'on me pose souvent. En fait, ces garçons sont un jour venus me voir à la recherche d'un travail. Ils venaient de loin... Leur seule volonté, disaient-ils, était de se montrer aussi utiles à la communauté des Femmes qu'ils le pourraient. Ils étaient très doués et très polis, alors je leur ai offert un travail ici en tant qu'hommes du spectacle.

-Spectacle érotique, soulignai-je.

Madame hocha la tête, ignorant ma pique.

-Tout à fait.

-Et ces gigolos que vous employez, est-ce qu'ils viennent vraiment du Troisième Royaume, comme la rumeur le prétend ? Est-ce qu'ils ont des papiers qui…

-Enfin, M, arrête de l'embêter avec tes questions ! S'impatienta Delf, comme les autres derrière nous. On n'est pas à un de tes interrogatoires ! Dépêche-toi de lui donner ton manteau et allons nous installer, ça va bientôt commencer !

-Je garde mon manteau sur moi, merci, dis-je sans quitter la petite femme courbée des yeux.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous demanderai néanmoins de me confier l'épée que vous cachez sous votre cape, me dit la maquerelle sans ciller.

Comme elle me tendait sa paume sèche, je n'eus d'autre choix que de lui confier ma dernière protection.

-Passez une bonne soirée, capitaine, me dit-elle à mi-voix en ouvrant un tant soit peu ses yeux pour les planter dans les miens.

Mais alors que Del-Fynn me tirait par le bras et que nous étions sur le point de partir, j'entendis soudain un autre mouvement de contestation derrière moi et fut surprise de voir une autre figure, en blanc et elle aussi en capuche, faire son chemin dans la foule jusqu'au comptoir de Madame. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, la figure lui parla d'une voix si basse qu'il me fut impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Madame, elle, sembla pourtant avoir bien saisi car elle croisa les bras et son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à un air sévère.

-Je regrette, mes garçons ne sont pas à vendre, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

La figure ne se laissa pas démonter et sortit aussitôt de sous son manteau un lourd sac de pièces d'or qu'elle laissa tomber sur la table au nez de Madame dans un sourd fracas métallique. La maquerelle n'en démordit pas pour autant.

-Je vais vous demander de sortir, dit-elle.

-J'ai payé mon droit d'entrée comme tout le monde ici. Je reste, marmonna la figure, bornée.

Des murmures étonnés fusèrent dans la foule des membres autour de nous. Curieuse, sans que la figure ne s'en rende compte, Del-Fynn se rapprocha d'elle et inclina la tête pour voir sous les plis du tissu.

-Pardon, je ne vous ai pas déjà vue quelque part ? lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Intriguée, Madame dévisagea à son tour son interlocutrice qui baissa encore plus la tête, puis lui releva brusquement sa cagoule. Je fus surprise de voir, le temps d'un éclair, le visage d'une belle jeune fille au visage de porcelaine et aux longs cheveux cuivrés. Prise de court, la sublime créature se hâta de relever son capuchon en vitesse et s'enfuit dans la file en sens inverse, laissant là son argent.

-Jessica ! Sale peste ! Piailla Madame en tendant son cou maigre dans sa direction. La prochaine fois que je te vois ici, je te ferai arrêter !

-Vous la connaissez ? Demandai-je.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Madame en se raclant la gorge et en refaisant son chignon qui s'était légèrement défait. N'y pensons plus pour ce soir. Bon spectacle à toutes ! Dépêchons, dépêchons, dit-elle en continuant de faire avancer ses clientes qui oublièrent volontiers l'incident pour se remettre dans l'atmosphère de fête.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre banc qui se trouvait au premier rang, et que je voyais surchargé de fleurs, à quelques mètres de l'ancien autel, maintenant la scène principale. Celle-ci était nue, en-dehors des chandeliers et de la table de l'autel qui avaient été laissés intacts. Mais avant, j'eus presque un haut-le corps lorsque nous dûmes passer entre les tombeaux des anciennes protectrices de l'Arbre. Leurs histoires, leurs noms et leurs portraits sur les côtés avaient été démolis au marteau et au burin puis remplacés par ceux des douze garçons, allongés sur le côté, souriants et semblant inviter du geste les filles à les rejoindre dans leur lit de pierre, leurs noms flottant au-dessus d'eux par de petites ailes de papillons. Les caveaux étaient tous remplis de fleurs, de nourriture et d'autres cadeaux offerts par les invitées de l'Exo-club. Delf s'avança jusqu'à la tombe de Baekhyun, déjà rempli jusqu'au bord, et y déposa son propre tribut, un bracelet en or massif décoré de pierreries qu'elle avait fait ciseler il y a des semaines. Moi-même, contrairement à ce que m'avait demandé Delf, je n'avais rien apporté pour mon garçon.

-C'est à qui celles-là ? Demandai-je à Delf en montrant du doigt trois tombes au fond, nues et scellées. Pourquoi y'a rien dessus ?

Les noms et les visages des garçons à qui elles avaient appartenus avaient été effacés. Del-Fynn m'expliqua :

-Tu vois, c'est « Kris », « Luhan » et…

Elle eut soudain une exclamation de stupeur devant la troisième tombe et retourna voir Madame qui venait de finir de compter ses billets.

-Tao est parti aussi ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. Je croyais que c'était le plus loyal à l'Exo-club !

D'autres, visiblement affolées de la nouvelle, l'entourèrent et se mirent toutes à parler en même temps. Madame réclama patiemment le silence.

-Je sais que vous êtes toutes fâchées qu'il ne soit plus parmi nous. Je le suis aussi, croyez-moi. Les garçons aussi. Une fois de plus, c'est à un traître qui nous tourne le dos que nous avons affaire. Et c'est comme un autre mort que nous pleurons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils deviennent sans nous. Mais soyez sûres que s'ils reviennent un jour à nous et nous demandent pardon, l'Exo-club les accueillera à bras ouverts.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous feriez, dit l'une des filles. Moi, je leur pardonnerais pas un coup pareil ! Surtout Tao, après tout ce qu'il a dit sur le départ de Luhan et Kris !

Une autre éclata en larmes. Madame la prit dans ses bras.

-Là, là..., lui dit-elle d'une voix maternelle. Je sais que c'était votre préféré. Il reviendra sans doute, ne vous en faites pas. Allez profiter du spectacle que les neuf autres ont préparé pour vous et n'y pensez plus.

Ainsi, nous allâmes toutes rejoindre nos bancs, dont le nôtre qui embaumait tout le premier rang. D'autres s'étaient installées derrière nous et nous entamâmes une discussion durant les dernières minutes qui restaient.

-Pauvre Panda, soupira Delf. Perdu dans la nature… Il doit être tellement effrayé !

-Vous savez, dit l'une de nos interlocutrices. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Madame en soit en partie responsable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Delf, étonnée.

-Elle a déjà engueulé les garçons plus d'une fois devant moi. Et puis ses grands airs qui nous empêchent de savoir ce qu'elle pense… J'aime l'Exo-club mais je peux pas la supporter, elle.

-Pourtant, c'est grâce à elle que tu connais l'Exo-club, non ? Lui fit remarquer sa copine.

L'autre en demeura perplexe puis rentra la tête dans les épaules avec un sourire de défaite.

-J'avoue.

-Chut, chut, ça va commencer ! Murmura-t-on autour de nous comme le son de la musique diminuait.

Les lumières s'abaissèrent autour de nous et la foule applaudit avec un grand « Ah ! » de satisfaction. Il était heureux que peu de gens connaissaient le visage de leur princesse, qu'ils ne voyaient que de loin, lors des cérémonies. Néanmoins, je n'aimais pas qu'elle baisse ainsi sa garde, surtout dans un endroit aussi mal famé.

-« D », dis-je ironiquement, souviens-toi. Au moindre truc louche, si je dis « on dégage », on dégage. Et on revient pas ici. Compris ?

-Oui, oui, t'inquiètes. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malgré mes propres mots, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand nous fûmes plongées dans le noir complet. Je sursautai quand les premières notes de musique jaillirent autour de nous avec la puissance d'un boulet de canon, ce qui fit rire Del-Fynn quand je me repositionnai sur mon siège, vexée. Les sifflements et les hurlements de joie fusèrent dans tout le souterrain tandis que la scène restait vide. Soudain, Delf me fit signe de regarder sur ma gauche. Alors, des deux côtés de l'angelot qui ornait un double escalier, les douze, enfin, neuf garçons débarquèrent enfin, provoquant par leur seul sourire une hystérie de masse chez ces demoiselles. Ce serait mentir que de dire que ces garçons ne captivèrent pas tout autant mon attention sitôt que je les vis. Non pas que j'eus un coup de foudre, mais ils me fascinèrent comme un pauvre qui voit passer un riche pour la première fois. Cette petite armée de soldats, rangés comme des jouets les uns après les autre, aux cheveux soyeux et brillants, au visage lisse comme du velours, aux yeux pénétrants, aux lèvres ourlées, aux dents de perle, leur silhouette svelte et souple que mettaient en valeur de fins costumes de soie noire… Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Pourtant, je n'étais pas aussi transportée que les filles autour de moi, y compris Del-Fynn qui se mit à rire hystériquement quand les garçons traversèrent la rangée principale et effleurèrent quelques mains en passant, y compris la sienne. Je la reconnaissais à peine. Je devais aussi être fatiguée car j'aperçus ses pupilles virer au rose l'espace d'un instant, sans doute par un effet de lumière.

Quand ils atteignirent la scène, chacun des garçons s'aligna en V devant leur public puis, quand ils furent tous positionnés, alors, sur une haute note, la danse commença. Le tempo était rapide et les basses faisaient presque trembler le sol sous mes pieds. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais vu un groupe aussi synchro, comme si ces neufs corps n'étaient contrôlés que par un seul esprit. Au rythme du morceau, leurs corps poppaient, ondulaient, donnaient un coup de poing au ciel avant d'entamer un jeu de jambes si complexe que mes yeux avaient peine à les suivre. Soudain, un des garçons se détacha du groupe pour se rapprocher du public, puis descendit de scène pour danser pile devant moi, si près que je pouvais voir ses abdos sculptés sous sa chemise qu'il avait très courte. Je me reculais petit à petit, tâchant de ne pas en avoir l'air pour ne pas le vexer. Les filles autour de moi hurlèrent comme des louves pour l'encourager. Lui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Visiblement amusé, il se pencha ensuite et me fit un baisemain avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de rejoindre les autres sur scène. Del-Fynn me prit dans les bras.

« La chance ! Moi, ils m'ont même pas regardée, la première fois que je suis venue. En tout cas, t'as l'air de plaire à Chanyeol, on dirait !

-Oh ben chouette, alors. » Maugréai-je en me redressant.

Quand enfin la musique s'arrêta, sans que je ne l'entende venir, ils s'inclinèrent et posèrent tous une main au sol, l'autre toujours levée en un poing en l'air, laissant discrètement leurs souffles se ralentir, leurs tempes déjà ornées de perles de sueur. La salle applaudit à tout rompre, y compris moi et Del-Fynn.

La seconde chanson commença à un rythme plus lent que la première. Au son d'une cloche de cérémonie, les neuf garçons se relevèrent et se regroupèrent en gardant le nez au sol, poings croisées sur leur poitrine. Les chandeliers sur les côtés avaient été discrètement retirés et la lumière, provenant maintenant d'au-dessus, projetait des ombres sur leurs visages, leur donnant une allure mystérieuse. Alors, pour la première fois, tous ouvrirent la bouche et de leurs lèvres résonna un chant religieux qu'ils lancèrent en chœur. Je fus stupéfaite de reconnaître la mélodie d'un ancien chant, celui que les Honorables avaient dédié à l'Arbre autrefois, à l'époque où le Royaume n'était qu'un. Les paroles avaient été modifiées cependant pour ressembler à un chant d'amour sans saveur. Leurs harmonies n'en étaient pas moins parfaites. Les voix étaient douces et puissantes à la fois. Je ne puis donc avoir assez de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentis lorsqu'ils ajoutèrent le chant à la danse sans que leur voix ne s'en modifie une seule seconde. Puis vint le moment que toutes les filles avaient sûrement attendu depuis le début : un à un, chacun des garçons arracha les boutons de son haut avec rage, exposant leur torse et la gloire de leurs biceps taillés dans le marbre. La foule se mit à rugir de plus belle et quelques-unes se levèrent brusquement, manquant de tomber de leurs sièges. Lorsqu'un des garçons lança sa chemise déchirée dans la foule et que des filles à côté de Delf la saisirent au vol et la réduisirent en charpies en se battant presque entre elles, je me plaçai d'instinct entre elles et son Altesse. Delf voulut me dire quelque chose à l'oreille lorsqu'elle se remit de nouveau à crier, me perçant un tympan. L'un des garçons, aux mèches argentées et qu'elle regardait en particulier, entamait maintenant une haute note qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter, faisant ressentir les veines de son cou d'ivoire. Tout en chantant, il arracha le dernier morceau de sa tunique, laissant voir un simple pagne de cuir qui cachait son entrejambe à la façon d'un homme sauvage et un collier de cuir au cou, tout comme les huit autres.

« Ils sont doués, hein ? me dit Delf par-dessus le vacarme.

-J'admets.

-Et ils sont beaux, hein ?

-Oui, oui. Mais ça ne veut toujours pas dire que je suis prête à me jeter sur eux, moi !

-Attends, tu vas voir, ça va… »

Alors le chant s'interrompit net et les percussions reprirent le dessus. A mon grand étonnement, la lumière se baissa progressivement alors qu'ils étaient tous encore sur scène. La musique, elle, s'intensifia encore, puis s'arrêta autant. C'est alors que, de l'obscurité et du silence profonds jaillirent de scène un éclair et des flammes qui éclairèrent tout le groupe et me surprirent si fort que je crus que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. Chacun des garçons dressait maintenant ses mains en l'air d'où jaillissaient rayons multicolores, cascades scintillantes, tourbillons de glace ou de poussière et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je regardai ces garçons, bouche bée, lorsque je retins un petit rire : sous leurs pieds, des tuyaux se dressaient et expulsaient ce qu'il fallait juste à l'endroit où ils avaient situé leurs mains, serrant les lèvres en faisant mine de se concentrer. Quelle idiote. J'aurais du me douter que cette histoire de Troisième Royaume était du chiqué. Madame avait bien vendu son histoire, elle pouvait être fière d'elle.

Lorsque le numéro se termina, après un noir pour ranger discrètement les accessoires discrètement (genre des gens comme moi n'ont rien vu…), il fut suivi par une infinité d'autres : un rappeur souffleur de feu, une chorale en duo tout en foudre et lumière, un prestidigitateur muet faisant léviter des morceaux de sol, un danseur fou prétendant se téléporter d'un coin de la salle à l'autre (alors qu'il ne faisait qu'envoyer le signal à ses partenaires postés ça et là), un strip-tease sous l'eau dans une cage en verre… La liste est trop longue pour que je me souvienne de tout.

A la fin du spectacle, toutes les filles se dirigèrent vers le bar, à la place de l'ancien confessionnal, où un comptoir avait été installé, gérée par quelques serveuses. Je fus néanmoins perturbée d'en voir quelques-unes continuer de trembler d'extase tandis qu'elles buvaient leurs verres en en renversant la moitié par terre. Qui plus est, en la regardant de près, une d'elle était pâle, le front couvert de sueur et ses pupilles étaient encore une fois plus roses que si ses yeux avaient été remplacés par deux bonbons. Est-ce qu'elle avait une maladie inconnue?

« Alors ? me demanda Del-Fynn en me sortant de ma contemplation. T'en as pensé quoi ? Ça t'a plu, hein ? Allez, avoue-le !

-Oui, c'était pas mal, admis-je du bout des lèvres en sirotant ma menthe à l'eau.

Elle-même avala d'une traite la moitié de sa liqueur avant de se tourner vers moi, maintenant éméchée.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'ils avaient vraiment des pouvoirs. Ça te la coupe, hein ?

Je la regardai d'un air de pitié.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? grogna-t-elle avec appréhension.

-Ma pauvre D, c'est tout du faux leur truc ! Je l'ai vu ! Tout ça, c'est des tours de passe-passe. Et ne serait-ce le fait qu'ils se soient foutus à moitié à poil devant moi, j'aurais juré aussi que c'était des filles déguisées en hommes tant tout paraissait faux. C'est des poupées, rien de plus.

-Ah, tu m'énerves à toujours être cynique sur tout, ragea Delf en finissant sa liqueur. Avec toi, on peut jamais s'amuser.

Elle tendit son verre vide à la serveuse puis me prit par la main en me conduisant de nouveau à notre banc, tandis que les autres filles partaient.

-Mais peut-être que ce soir, ça va changer. » Me dit-elle d'une voix légèrement ivre, la tête penchée avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Nous étions maintenant seules dans le souterrain lorsque Madame vint nous rejoindre, suivie des garçons qui revinrent sur scène, changés dans une énième tenue qui soulignaient leurs silhouettes d'éphèbe. Delf les applaudit, je fis de même, poliment, puis ils se joignirent à nous dans nos applaudissements.

-Bravo, ils étaient formidables, ce soir !

-Merci, votre Altesse, répondit Madame, à quoi les autres hochèrent la tête. Bon, les garçons, Baekhyun, Sehun, vous savez quoi faire. Je vous laisse accompagner ces dames.

A ces mots, un grand dadais à l'air endormi que je reconnus comme étant celui qui avait été choisi pour moi et le garçon aux cheveux argent que Delf n'avait cessé de fixer vinrent à nous tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et remontèrent.

-Tu vas voir, me chuchota Del-Fynn en vitesse, c'est le plus jeune et il est vierge, comme toi. C'est un honneur exclusif que de dépuceler un membre du groupe ! »

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le grand Sehun me prit la main avec un sourire timide tandis que Baekhyun prit celle de Delf. Ils furent les premiers à remonter l'escalier alors que Sehun et moi les suivions docilement. Alors je me retrouvai face à un étroit couloir, tout en longueur, dont chaque porte menait à une chambre différente. Nous remontâmes silencieusement le passage tandis que Delf avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Baekhyun, ses doigts entrecroisés avec les siens. Quand ils nous quittèrent sur le pas de la porte de Sehun, non sans qu'ils nous jettent un dernier regard, Delf à moi et Baekhyun à Sehun, et que sa porte se referma derrière nous, je me sentis soudain très seule.

Sa chambre, noire et blanche, était un étrange mélange entre une chambre d'ado et le reste du bordel. Elle avait été passablement rangée, à la va-vite. Sous le lit à dorures, je pouvais voir des jeux et des paquets de gâteaux entamés. Sur la table de nuit, une petite pile de fictions illustrées servait de reposoir à une bouteille de champagne dans un seau de glace et deux flûtes scintillantes. Enfin, dans le placard du fond, à côté d'un pôle métallique et d'un fauteuil, j'aperçus des nounours sur les étagères et une caisse encore scellée mais transparente remplie… d'accessoires qui me donnèrent des frissons. Quand Sehun passa à côté de moi, je demeurai interdite et ne bougeai que lorsqu'il me fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur le lit, en face de lui. Quand je m'exécutai, nous nous regardâmes tous deux en chiens de faïence. La nuit allait être très longue pour nous deux.

-Ok, écoute, dis-je au jeune homme. Je sais que t'as des ordres. Et je sais que tu veux bien faire ton boulot. Mais honnêtement… J'ai pas envie, désolée.

Le jeune garçon me regarda d'un air interrogateur, visiblement pris de court.

-Pardon?

-J'ai pas envie, expliquai-je patiemment. Je veux pas qu'on le fasse. On m'a traînée ici de force parce que c'est mon anniversaire et parce que ma copine était d'humeur à sortir mais j'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi. T'es un mec très beau, c'est pas le problème. C'est juste que je veux pas et je sais que t'as pas envie non plus. Alors on le fait pas. Ça te va ?

L'autre continua de me regarder comme une énigme impossible à résoudre, excepté qu'à présent, il semblait plus agité qu'avant.

-Attends, attends… ! Je t'ai même pas dit ce que je pouvais faire ! On peut faire plein de trucs avant de, hum, passer à l'action… On peut faire euh… un Peppero ! Euh, je peux danser pour toi ! Ou, euh, te faire un massage…

-Non merci, ça ira, répondis-je, agacée qui plus est par son ton de voix si bas qu'il sonnait monocorde. Ecoute, laisse tomber. Mais de toute façon, t'es payé quoi qu'il advienne, alors t'as pas besoin de faire du zèle. On peut faire semblant, à la limite, dis-je comme il me regardait toujours d'un regard insistant. Je dirai à ma pote et à Madame que t'es un super coup, que je me suis bien amusée, tout ça, et tout le monde sera content. On n'a pas à se forcer.

-C'est pas si simple, entendis-je Sehun dire à voix basse entre ses dents.

Soudain, il se tourna vers la porte et me regarda d'un air paniqué. En tendant l'oreille, j'entendis à mon tour des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient.

-Va t'asseoir sur le fauteuil, me dit-il en me désignant celui qui se trouvait près de la colonne.

Je voulus protester mais, comme il me tira par les poignets, je n'eus d'autre choix que de me relever et allai m'y asseoir, à contrecœur.

-Ok, dit-il soudain, sans doute plus pour lui-même que pour moi, comme avant de faire un grand plongeon.

Alors, il se rapprocha de moi d'un pas décidé puis se courba de plus en plus bas avant de se retrouver à quatre pattes par terre, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Sans me quitter du regard, il rampa vers moi en ondulant des hanches comme un fauve puis s'arrêta, la tête maintenant posée entre mes deux genoux.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Dis-je en les reculant et en tentant de les fermer, soudain très mal à l'aise.

-Chut, fais-moi confiance, murmura-t-il en y posant ses deux mains chaudes et en les ouvrant de nouveau. Les autres m'ont appris, c'est facile.

Soudain, s'appuyant sur mes deux genoux, il se releva en frottant son corps le long du mien, jusqu'à ce que nos visages se retrouvent à la même hauteur, poitrine contre poitrine. Je sentis brusquement mes joues me brûler et mon cœur partir en vrille tandis qu'il frôlait mes lèvres du bout des siennes puis se retourna pour s'asseoir mes genoux, saisissant mes deux mains dans les siennes pour les faire se balader sous sa chemise, sur son ventre nu. Alors, quand mon champ de vision se fut dégagé, je me sentis clairement observée.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à la porte, murmurai-je.

-Je sais. C'est Madame. Elle vérifie par la serrure si on est en train de baiser.

Je fus choquée d'entendre ce mot prononcé si naturellement par une voix si jeune. Mais je me dis qu'étant donné l'environnement où il était, c'était normal qu'un tel terme fasse partie de son vocabulaire quotidien. D'un autre côté, je tentai de le lâcher mais il garda ses mains sur les miennes et entrelaça nos doigts.

-Laisse-toi faire et elle va s'en aller, me dit-il à l'oreille en levant une main et en abaissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

Je sentis alors son odeur envahir mes narines alors que le bout de mon nez effleurait son collier de cuir. Il sentait bien trop bon à mon goût. Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, les bruits de pas reprirent et s'éloignant, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un lointain souvenir.

-C'est bon, on peut arrêter maintenant, murmurai-je en le repoussant du fauteuil, le faisant tomber sur les fesses contre le plancher. Ok, merci d'avoir joué le jeu et désolée si je t'ai fait perdre ton temps. Bonne continuation, tchao, dis-je en me précipitant jusqu'à la sortie.

Tandis que je tenais la poignée de la porte et n'avais plus qu'à l'abaisser pour être libre, quitte à attendre Del-Fynn toute la nuit dehors, je manquai de pousser un cri quand je le sentis soudain de nouveau dans mon dos me saisir par la taille, ses deux bras fermement enroulés autour de moi et sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Qui plus est, sa respiration était saccadée et il se cramponnait à moi comme un désespéré au bout d'une falaise.

-Si je ne perds pas ma virginité ce soir, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, étouffée contre mon cou, ce sera la baguette magique pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Comme j'avais lâché la poignée de la porte et m'étais retournée, il me lâcha aussi, la tête maintenant basse comme un enfant pris en pleine faute grave.

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Si, si, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe. Et très vite.

J'étais maintenant revenue en plein mode interrogatoire. Intimidé par mon ton sec, il s'exécuta.

-C'est comme ça que ça marche ici. Quand Madame est contente de nous, on a le droit à quelques jours de repos. Sinon, c'est la baguette. Moi, j'avais déjà merdé il y a trois mois parce que j'avais la trouille de le faire. Je lui rapporte rien en étant vierge. Ce soir, c'est mon soir de rattrapage.

Je l'écoutai, stupéfaite, quand il me bloqua soudain contre la porte.

-Alors il faut que je m'y mette, tout de suite, dit-il en se forçant à se plaquer contre moi.

-Arrête. C'est une grave connerie. Arrête.

-Non, je peux pas.

-Arrête ça, je te dis.

-Peux pas.

-Arrête ! »

Furieuse, je le repoussai si fort qu'il tomba contre la table de nuit et renversa la bouteille de champagne qui se brisa au sol. Déterminée, j'ouvris de nouveau la porte alors qu'il tentait vainement de me ramener à l'intérieur de sa chambre, couvert de champagne.

-Attends, reviens !

-Delf ! Où elle est, sa chambre ? Delf !

Frappant du poing à la porte de Baekhyun, je dus attendre un temps avant de me faire accueillir par un Baekhyun tout habillé, alors que Del-Fynn était encore sur son lit à demi-nue, affalée sur le côté, en train de rire bêtement. Je devinai à la bouteille renversée et à la flûte entamée dans sa main ce qui s'était passée. Je poussai de force le jeune homme hors de mon chemin, pris les vêtements de Delf et les lui lançai.

-Rhabille-toi, on s'en va.

-Non, pas question. Je suis bien ici avec Baeckie, geignit-elle en prolongeant la dernière voyelle suivie d'un autre rire ivre.

Comme elle s'entêtait, je la forçai à se remettre en tenue et la saisit par le bras avant de la traîner dans le couloir.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Entendis-je la voix de Madame derrière nous comme nous descendions machinalement les escaliers.

-Il y a que vous êtes un monstre ! Un vrai monstre ! Dis-je en me retournant face à elle malgré la princesse qui pendait comme un lourd fardeau au bout de mon bras. Jamais je n'ai vu un commerçant traiter ainsi ses clientes. Ou sa marchandise, d'ailleurs ! Je suis sûre que cet établissement brise un nombre incalculable de normes. Vous pouvez être sûre que sitôt que j'aurai le pied dehors, je ferai tout pour qu'il ferme et pour que vos chiens-chiens retournent d'où ils viennent ! Qu'ils ne reviennent plus jamais dans mon pays !

Tandis que je me dirigeai vers la sortie, récupérant au passage mon épée, je vis une cape blanche passer les portes et retourner au-dehors.

-Tu fais bien de te casser ! Lançai-je à la figure. Cet endroit pue l'illégalité. Et la maltraitance avec ça !

-Crie pas comme ça, tu me fais mal à la tête, protesta Del-Fynn d'une petite voix tandis que je la soutenais.

-Attendez ! s'exclama une dernière fois Madame en retenant la porte que je tentai d'ouvrir. Il doit y avoir un moyen de s'arranger. Je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu. C'est…

-Rien du tout, l'interrompis-je. Au-revoir, « Madame ». »

Quand je refermai les portes sur elles, une pluie glacée se mit à battre à torrents sur nos têtes, réveillant instantanément Del-Fynn qui se mit à grelotter en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je remarquai par ailleurs que la figure blanche était introuvable. Qu'importait. C'était toujours mieux que de passer une minute de plus dans cet endroit répugnant. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'avis de tous ceux qui avaient écouté notre conversation, et certainement pas le mien après la façon dont cette nuit absurde se poursuivit.


	4. Trois ombres

Traînant son Altesse la Dauphine sous la pluie torrentielle, en longeant les portes du temple, je déterrai à mains nues un coin de gravats au pied du mur et fut soulagée de voir que le sac que j'y avais caché était toujours là. En l'ouvrant, je récupérai chaque pièce de mon armure et la remis machinalement tandis que Del-Fynn me regarda vaguement faire, appuyée à l'édifice pour se tenir droite.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris, bordel ? J'étais bien, là ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu m'en foutes dehors ?

-Je te l'avais dit, dis-je en ajustant l'épée à ma taille, maintenant beaucoup plus confortable. Cet endroit est louche. Il se passe des trucs bizarres là-dedans.

-C'est justement pour ça que tout le monde y va ! Glapit la princesse en se recouvrant au maximum de sa cape d'été. Toi et ta parano à deux balles... Et moi qui pensais que baiser un coup, ça te décoincerait. Ça m'apprendra, tiens !

-Où tu vas ? Dis-je comme elle passa devant moi et se mit à avancer à grands pas dans la gadoue qui se formait sous ses pieds.

A mi-chemin entre le temple et les habitations les plus proches, nous marchions maintenant sur un terrain nu, sans lampes ni panneau pour nous indiquer où aller.

-Je me casse. On peut jamais s'amuser avec toi. Ni avec personne d'autre ! Je suis crevée, je suis gelée et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je rentre chez moi.

-Reste ici, c'est dangereux !

-Et alors ? T'es ma garde rapprochée, non ? Et je suis la princesse, ici ! Les gens savent que s'ils me touchent, ils sont déjà morts ! Ça aussi, c'est pratique pour se faire des potes ! dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ralentis et reste près de moi ! C'est un ordre ! Aboyai-je.

-T'à qu'à avancer plus vite ! Moi, je t'attends pas. J'en ai marre de toujours t'attendre, dit-elle d'un air plus grave en accélérant.

-Delf ! Arrête de faire ton bébé ! Del-Fynn ! L'appelai-je encore tandis qu'elle se mit à courir dans les ténèbres.

Seul le silence me répondit. Je me mis à accélérer, espérant la rattraper sur ce que j'espérais être un sentier sûr. Plusieurs fois, j'appelai son nom, en vain. J'aurais du me douter que c'était une mauvaise idée de la contrarier. L'alcool rend dix fois pire les défauts de n'importe qui. Et maintenant qu'elle était soûle, dans la nature, elle n'écouterait plus rien ni personne. Il fallait que je la retrouve par mes propres moyens. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines quand j'entendis soudain un cri dans le noir et le reconnut comme étant le sien. Une fois de plus, je criai le nom de ma meilleure amie en dégainant mon épée. Son éclat dans le noir me rassura quelque peu. Je me fichai que Mama me mette au cachot ou me tue si je revenais sans sa fille. Si Del-Fynn se faisait tuer, ce serait une partie de moi qui mourrait avec elle. Rien ni personne ne la remplacerait jamais.

En continuant mon chemin, ignorant le froid qui me mordait les joues, je réalisai que les huttes se faisaient plus rares et que je traversais maintenant la lande hors du village. En appelant une fois de plus son nom, à travers le rideau de pluie, je vis une silhouette à la lumière de la lune. Je tressaillis quand je reconnus sa couleur d'un blanc spectral. J'accélérai vers elle, prête à lui faire passer un interrogatoire à ma manière, jusqu'à ce que j'entende du bruit derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournai, trois autres ombres surgirent et m'encerclèrent, toutes vêtues de noir. L'une était à mains nues, l'autre portait une épée et la troisième, immense, tenait une arme ressemblant à une lance dont la lame était longue et effilée comme un sabre. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle arme auparavant. Néanmoins, concentrée, je me tins en garde vers les trois pointes du triangle qu'ils formaient autour de moi. C'était une bonne occasion de voir de quoi Namu était capable.

La première à m'attaquer fut celle à mains nues qui se lança sur moi d'un bond et tenta de me l'arracher. Je reculai et tâchai de lui faire une encoche de la pointe de ma lame pour l'intimider mais elle l'esquiva aussi facilement que si je l'avais attaquée avec une plume. A son tour, elle se retourna sur elle-même et m'envoya un coup de pied que je reçus en plein visage. Mon nez me faisait atrocement mal et saignait un peu. Mais je restai stable. Quant à mon adversaire, comme elle était encore déséquilibrée, j'en profitai pour lui assener un autre coup à la jambe sur laquelle elle tenait debout, ce qui la fit tomber par terre.

Quand je voulus lui donner un autre coup, celle qui tenait une épée, plus petite, ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, m'attaquant sur l'autre flanc. Comme je voyais mal dans la tempête, je fus reconnaissante à mon armure d'avoir contré le premier coup qu'elle me porta au dos, avant de croiser le fer avec elle, de face. Leur technique était pointue et ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'on m'avait enseignée durant mes entraînements. Elle me faisait plutôt penser à celle des contrées orientales du royaume. D'où venaient ces gens ? Je réussis cependant à donner un coup au visage de l'une des silhouettes du fil de ma lame. La moitié inférieure de son masque se déchira, me laissant voir son menton et sa bouche qui grimaça de douleur. Quand je me retrouvai au corps-à-corps et que nos lames se retrouvèrent à grincer l'une contre l'autre, je vis rouge quand je réalisai que la garde de son arme était gravée des mêmes symboles que la mienne : l'Arbre entouré d'une couronne, que celle, sigle de la garde royale des Femmes.

« Combien de gardes tu as tué pour te la procurer ? » demandai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Sur la bouche nue et pâle de l'ombre, ornée maintenant d'une zébrure rouge, se dessina un petit sourire. Puis elle dévia nos deux lames d'un ample geste du bras, si vite qu'elle en fit tomber mon arme et la sienne en même temps. Sans perdre un instant, je me jetai alors sur elle et lui arracha d'une prise le reste de son masque, laissant voir un petit ovale d'ivoire. Mais avant que je ne puisse détailler plus avant sa figure, elle me repoussa d'un coup de poing au ventre et disparut à son tour dans la nuit, le visage couvert d'un de ses gants noirs. Etouffée, je me retrouvai une fois de plus seule dans le noir alors qu'il me fallait maintenant lutter pour respirer normalement. C'est alors que la troisième figure, imposante, s'approcha lentement de moi. Ni mes deux adversaires précédentes ni la figure blanche n'étaient à portée de vue. Pourquoi n'attaquaient-ils pas tous en même temps? Qu'ils approchent! Ils ne me faisaient pas peur ! Abandonnant l'idée de fouiller l'herbe noire à la recherche de Namu, à la lumière de la lune, je me saisis de mon arbalète. Ma cible était cependant si rapide, zigzaguant sans cesse de droite à gauche, que j'eus beaucoup de mal à viser. Et, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, elle était déjà dans mon dos quand elle me frappa d'un puissant coup à la tête. Lorsque je tombai dans l'herbe tête la première, à moitié sonnée, je me dis que c'était la fin. Du moins, c'est ce que dut se dire mon assaillante dont j'entendis les pas se rapprocher et qu'elle menaça le coin de mon œil de la pointe de sa lance. La boue se mêlait maintenant au sang dans ma bouche. D'un geste rapide, je me retournai, déviant la lame du tranchant de ma main gantée de fer et décocha un carreau qui partit se loger dans l'épaule de la silhouette. Celle-ci poussa un haut cri et recula alors que je vis toutes les autres débarquer, s'emparer de moi et me redresser sur mes jambes. Tandis que je me débattais toujours, paralysée de tous côtés, la silhouette à la flèche, retenant un gémissement, leva une main à la hauteur de mon visage. Alors les autres me lâchèrent mais je ne tombai pas. Je ne tenais pas même sur mes jambes. Pire, j'étais incapable de bouger. Je ne pouvais pas bouger ! Pas même un cil !

« Chuis désolé. » prononça une voix tout bas.

Avant de sombrer, rageant encore dans mes derniers instants d'avoir été ainsi vaincue, je fus stupéfaite d'entendre qu'il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme.


	5. Mission

Mes bras me faisaient mal, mon ventre me faisait mal, mon visage me faisait mal et j'avais froid. Quand je me réveillai, je me trouvai toujours dans l'obscurité. Quelque part, l'écho d'une voix hurlait à l'agonie.

« Non, pitié ! Arrêtez ! J'ai trop mal !

-Tu vas te taire, bon sang ? »

Je voulus remuer pour aller sauver Del-Fynn quand je me rendis compte que mes bras étaient attachés au-dessus de ma tête et que j'étais suspendue au-dessus du sol. Quelque chose à côté de moi bougea en me hélant et je fus surprise de voir Delf qui me fixait dans la semi-obscurité et chuchotait mon nom alors que les cris persistaient au loin. Elle aussi était enchaînée à la même hauteur.

« Merci à l'Arbre, t'es réveillée! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois morte !

-Jamais pendant le service, murmurai-je péniblement. Où est-ce qu'on est?

-J'en sais rien. Ça schlingue et j'entends des bruits de flotte. Je crois que c'est les égouts du royaume.

Effectivement, en remuant mes liens, j'entendis quelque chose goutter et tomber dans l'eau en-dessous de moi. Au loin, comme dans un tunnel, je vis une flammèche danser au rythme d'éclaboussures et se rapprocher de nous petit à petit.

-Max, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? J'ai peur, je veux pas mourir ! Gémit Delf en pleurant.

-Non, non, il ne t'arrivera rien. Surtout, ne montre pas que t'as peur, tentai-je de la rassurer. Ecoute ma voix. Tant que je serai en vie, ils seront obligés de passer par moi avant de s'en prendre à toi. Toujours.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Tu vois, c'est ce genre de mots… Quoi qu'il arrive, là, tout de suite, dit-elle en se calmant un peu, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir engueulée tout à l'heure. T'as toujours été la plus forte, la plus courageuse de nous deux, celle qui sait prendre la bonne décision... Je t'admire pour ça. Le Royaume Femelle a besoin de filles comme toi, pas des paumées comme moi.

-Dis pas ça. Tu seras une bonne reine, je t'assure. Aussi bonne que Mama. Et c'est un honneur pour moi de savoir que je passerai ma vie à... »

Un nouveau hurlement nous fit tressaillir toutes les deux. Alors, nous vîmes soudain que la flamme que nous avions vue au loin n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous, se reflétant dans l'eau et éclairant maintenant la personne qui la tenait de toute sa hauteur, excepté le visage, toujours voilé. Alors que nous nous tenions immobiles, elle se tint très près de nous et éclaira nos visages un par un de sa torche éblouissante avant de l'accrocher à un mur puis de baisser lentement sa capuche, révélant une tête blonde. Je reconnus également la cicatrice fraîche qui traversait ce visage, si jeune qu'il semblait appartenir à un enfant.

« Lulu ? s'exclama soudain Delf.

Le kidnappeur tourna les yeux vers elle et eut un sourire au coin de sa bouche en bouton de rose.

-T'as toujours aimé m'appeler de ce nom-là, hein ?

-Tu le connais? Dis-je à Delf.

-C'est Luhan ! Un de ceux qui bossent à l'Exo-club et qui a disparu!

-Je ne bosse plus pour l'Exo-club, enchaîna l'angelot en brandissant ce qui semblait être une vieille bande de cuir noir déchiquetée qu'il jeta dans l'eau. J'ai arrêté et je n'y retournerai plus jamais !

-Alors, ça y'est? Elles ont avoué? Dit une autre voix, plus grave, quand une seconde figure apparut soudain devant nous en accrochant au passage son flambeau au mur opposé.

Il atterrit dans l'eau sur ses deux jambes avec la grâce d'une pirouette de cirque, nous éclaboussant à l'occasion. Je trouvai étrange le fait de ne pas avoir entendu ses pas dans les flaques derrière nous.

-Pas encore. Mais elles ne vont pas tarder, dit Luhan en nous regardant soudain d'un air sombre.

Son visage, scié en deux par ma ligne rouge, en sembla d'autant plus menaçant. Le garçon qui venait d'apparaître, lui, sans cape, aux cheveux en piques et plus grand que Luhan, regarda Delf en coin et lui fit un sourire.

-Tu te rappelles de moi aussi, pas vrai ?

-Evidemment : Kris, le deuxième chef de la bande.

-Le seul et unique, ma belle, compléta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Malgré mes liens, je me débattis de plus belle pour pouvoir me détacher et frapper sa gueule de chérubin. Alors un énième hurlement se fit entendre, puis apparut une troisième figure, plus grande que les autres, sans torche, qui se tenait l'épaule en geignant.

-C'est bon. On l'a enlevé, ta flèche, lâcha Kris en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin de pleurer dessus pendant 20 lunes !

-N'empêche, elle m'a fait super mal. J'aimerais bien voir comment vous réagiriez, vous, si vous en preniez une! Gémit le géant en se massant l'épaule de sa main sertie de bagues en argent.

Celui-ci, immense et frêle, devait être le dernier disparu. Des larmes perlaient encore le long de son nez aquilin et au coin de ses yeux en amande.

-Tu sais Tao, tu as le pouvoir de faire en sorte que ça t'arrive pas, ce genre de bavures. Et nous aussi, tu pourrais nous prévenir ! Lui fit remarquer Luhan en frottant sa longue égratignure du bout de ses doigts.

-Crois pas que c'est aussi simple ! Chaque fois qu'on se bat contre elle, elle fait jamais la même chose ! C'est une dure à cuire, je vous jure ! Là, on en est à un temps où on est le moins amochés, elles et nous !

En regardant l'air ahuri de Del-Fynn, il était évident que ni elle ni moi ne comprenions de quoi ils parlaient.

-Bon, peu importe. Est-ce que c'est bien elles, au moins? Demanda Kris en nous pointant du doigt sans même nous adresser un regard, comme des poules sur un étal de marché.

Après avoir essuyé une dernière fois le sang séché sur son manteau, Tao saisit une torche et se rapprocha de nous deux, dévisageant d'abord Delf, puis moi, plissant les paupières en une fente si fine qu'on aurait dit des yeux de chat guettant sa proie.

-Oui, pas de doute. C'est bien elles, dit-il en se retournant vers les deux autres qui eurent un sourire satisfait tandis qu'ils nous encerclaient de nouveau tous les trois.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Delf trembler. Ignorant mon nez encore en feu, bouché par les plaies, je m'écriai en les regardant tous un par un :

-Oui, bravo ! Vous avez mis la main sur la dauphine du Royaume des Femmes. Bien joué les minables ! J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que quoi que vous décidiez d'en faire maintenant, Mama va lancer une armée contre vous qui vous poursuivra jusqu'au bout des deux royaumes. La vie de sa fille vaut bien plus que celles de vous trois réunis, bande de pouilleux !

-C'est pas elle qui nous intéresse. C'est toi.

La façon dont celui au visage d'ange me fusilla des yeux était si intense et son ton si grave qu'il en capta toute mon attention.

-Ok, je t'écoute, « Lulu », dis-je en lui rendant son regard mauvais.

-On veut savoir ce qui s'est passé au club. On sait que ce soir, c'est toi qui devait te charger de notre maknae.

-Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

-Ils veulent savoir si oui ou non, t'as pris la virginité de Sehun, me dit Delf à mi-voix.

De son côté, les trois garçons me fixaient toujours, attendant ma réponse. Luhan, les bras croisés, semblait particulièrement remonté contre moi.

-Et à ton avis ? Dis-je d'un air amusé en lui retournant le sourire en coin qu'il nous avait jeté. Dans un club où toutes les bourges viennent « s'amuser entre copines » avec les plus beaux garçons du royaume, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se soit passé ? Est-ce que tu crois que je lui ai passé dessus, ton Sehun ? Fis-je en roulant des hanches.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il serra le poing et s'avança vers moi d'un air menaçant quand Kris le retint par l'épaule et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Son visage se décrispa soudain quelque peu et, à son tour, il me sourit.

-Très bien. Puisque t'as décidé de te foutre de notre gueule, on va voir si ta copine a la langue aussi bien pendue que toi.

Comme répondant à ses ordres, je vis soudain le corps de Delf descendre jusqu'à son niveau et elle poussa un petit cri tandis que Luhan s'approchait d'elle. Soudain, quand il la toucha, passant une main sur sa joue, elle se calma et plongea soudain son regard dans le sien, comme hypnotisée. Il rapprocha soudain son visage du sien et lui parla à l'oreille.

-Dis-voir, ta copine, est-ce qu'elle a bien profité de son cadeau d'anniversaire ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Delf en rougissant, détournant la tête, quand Luhan se saisit de son menton d'une main et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûre? Vraiment sûre? Ronronna-t-il tout contre ses lèvres. Réfléchis... Elle a bien du t'en parler quand vous êtes sorties.

-Je-je sais pas, bégaya-t-elle le souffle court, rapprochant sa bouche de celle de Luhan tandis qu'il l'éloignait avec un sourire moqueur. C'est à-à-à elle qu'il faut demander !

Soudain, je me rendis compte que mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol, l'effleurant du bout des orteils, quand une paire de mains s'enroula autour de mes hanches et que je me retrouvai tout contre Kris.

-Alors? Tu es sûre que tu veux pas parler? Peut-être que moi, je dois être plus dans ton style, déjà. Tu dois être du genre à aimer les grands qu'ont du caractère, solides comme toi, dit-il en descendant une de ses mains fines sur ma fesse à laquelle il se cramponna sur ses derniers mots.

Mes mâchoires s'en serrèrent sur le coup, avant de répondre, d'abord en un grognement puis de plus en plus fort :

-Dégage de mon espace personnel, espèce de sale pervers !

Je terminai en me soulevant de terre en le repoussant de mes deux pieds contre sa poitrine, le projetant en arrière d'une telle force qu'il tomba dans l'eau en s'étalant de tout son long.

-Kris !

-Hyung!

-C'est quoi ton problème, espèce de tarée? Me hurla Luhan au visage en prenant la place de Kris. Tu veux qu'on arrête de la jouer fair-play et qu'on te montre vraiment de quoi on est capables ?

-Fais voir un peu de quoi t'es capable ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Si tu crois que je fais partie de ces petites pucelles qui payent des mecs pour qu'ils fassent semblant d'avoir envie d'elles, faut te faire soigner ! Je préfère encore boire toute l'eau de ces égouts à la paille que de toucher un seul d'entre vous ! Surtout ton Sehun chéri !

-L'appelle pas comme ça, sale… !

-Hyung, arrête ! cria Tao en retenant son bras des deux siens, qu'il avait levé pour me frapper.

-Elle est pas ensorcelée !

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent soudain les deux autres en se retournant, déconcertés.

-Elle est pas ensorcelée, répéta Kris en se relevant, non sans se recoiffer au passage. Regarde ses yeux. Elle a pas le sort d'amour en elle, elle est intacte!

Luhan saisit une torche puis, à la lueur de sa flamme, manquant de me brûler le visage, il força une de mes paupières à s'ouvrir et inspecta mon œil.

-Putain, chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant de moi. Kris a raison, elle est intacte ! Ça marchera pas, nos contacts, sur elle !

-De quoi vous parlez maintenant, bandes de malades ?

-C'est le sort d'amour, expliqua Tao en desserrant son col.

Ce faisant, il pencha la tête de côté et nous laissa voir son cou doré arborant une trace claire d'ancien collier et un signe inscrit que je reconnus comme étant une rune du mot « Amour ».

-C'est un sort très puissant et irréversible. Quiconque le porte verra toutes ses victimes tomber sous son charme instantanément sitôt qu'un échange de fluides corporels s'effectuera entre eux et elles. N'importe lequel, même un baiser suffit.

-Et c'est facile d'en reconnaître les victimes, compléta Kris, à cause des yeux roses de la victime sitôt que l'hôte s'approche d'elle.

Ce disant, il se rapprocha de Delf et lui tourna la tête vers moi d'une main alors qu'elle rougissait de nouveau, ses pupilles maintenant aussi roses que celles d'une poupée. Comme elle ne devait pas supporter la tête que je fis quand nos regards se croisèrent, elle baissa la tête piteusement.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout bas.

Je ne lui répondis pas. A la place, mon cerveau s'embruma soudain des plus sombres pensées.

-Qui… Lequel lui a fait ça ? Demandai-je lentement en articulant chaque syllabe. Comment avez-vous osé… A elle, à toutes ces filles qui…

-C'est pas nous qui avons fait ça, c'est Madame ! S'empressa de répondre Tao, maintenant sur la défensive.

-On a été ensorcelés dès qu'on est entrés dans l'Exo-club. C'est un sort qui dure toute la vie, déclara Luhan d'un air désolé. C'est pour fidéliser les clients. Ceux qui en sont marqués sont atteints d'un manque qui n'est satisfait que s'ils…

-Merci, j'avais compris, dis-je entre mes dents, tâchant de donner des coups de pieds dans l'eau grise, impuissante. Vous me donnez envie de vomir, tous ! Encore plus qu'avant !

-Alors c'est bien la preuve que ta copine n'a pas touché à Sehunnie !

A mon grand étonnement, une quatrième voix se fit entendre, provenant des ténèbres derrière les trois garçons. A peine clignai-je des yeux que sa propriétaire apparut, que je reconnus être la jeune fille en blanc. Celle-ci ôta son capuchon et dévoila une fois de plus son visage angélique à la lumière des flambeaux, qu'elle tourna vers Luhan. De ses doigts délicats, elle lui saisit le menton pour orienter sa tête sous tous les angles et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu aurais du me prévenir à propos de ça ! dit-elle d'un ton de reproche en pointant un index vers sa cicatrice. J'espère que ça va pas laisser de marque.

Avec un petit soupir, elle retroussa sa manche et rapprocha ensuite sa paume d'ivoire de son visage. Alors, dans la semi-obscurité, de petites étincelles jaillirent en arabesques de ses doigts et s'affairèrent autour de la plaie. Quand elle s'écarta du visage du blessé, son nez était comme neuf. Je ne crois pas exagérer en disant que Del-Fynn et moi sommes restées dix bonnes secondes bouche bée devant eux deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? M'entendis-je dire comme si les mots sortaient tout seuls de ma bouche.

-Vous jetez vos propres sorts ! Alors vous venez vraiment du Troisième Royaume ! Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit ! Tu me croyais pas ! s'exclama Delf à mes côtés, si excitée que ses chaînes en tintèrent comme des clochettes.

C'était impossible. J'avais pourtant vu les ficelles durant le spectacle des garçons, ceux qui étaient encore à l'Exo-club. C'était du chiqué de bout en bout ! Ou est-ce que c'était un autre trompe-l'œil de Madame pour éviter que les soupçons ne deviennent trop sérieux à son goût? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Vous venez vraiment du Troisième Royaume ?

-Nous n'en savons rien. C'est notre plus grand souhait de le savoir, on vous jure, dit la fille d'un air soudain très sérieux, ce à quoi les trois garçons hochèrent la tête. Sans doute notre mémoire nous a été retirée quand nous sommes passés à travers la barrière. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous sommes les seuls de notre âge à toujours avoir des pouvoirs. Mais ce dont on est sûrs, rajouta-t-elle avec un rictus, c'est que ces conneries à propos de magnifiques créatures du Troisième Royaume venant bosser gratos des deux côtés de la Barrière sans broncher, c'est de la pure propagande.

Une fois de plus, les trois garçons approuvèrent, plus graves que jamais.

-Des deux côtés ? T'as dit « des deux côtés » ? Répétai-je, abasourdie.

Jessica hocha la tête.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour rendre service. Nous ne sommes même pas venus de notre plein gré. C'est tout ce que nous savons. Notre mémoire a été effacée lorsqu'on nous a fait passer des deux côtés de la frontière. Depuis, nous sommes tous esclaves et aucun des deux camps ne nous laissera partir tant qu'on leur servira encore.

-Combien de filles ?

-Neuf. Nous étions neuf. Maintenant, elles sont huit.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Huit potentielles citoyennes manquaient à l'appel et personne ne les avait réclamés pendant toutes ces années! Je me tournai vers Delf, prise de court.

-T'étais au courant, toi?

-Non, répondit-elle, tout aussi perplexe. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Mère ne me parle pas de toutes les affaires du royaume, encore moins des secrètes. Elle préfère encore tout diriger elle-même tant qu'elle le peut encore. Mais je reconnais que ce coup-là est particulièrement vicieux. Bien joué, maman, déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête, les lèvres serrées par le dépit.

-Donc vous vous êtes échappés chacun de votre côté et tu t'es retrouvée avec eux, conclus-je en revenant à Jessica. Et nous, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans ? Ou alors… est-ce que votre plan B, c'était de prendre la princesse en otage pour annuler le pacte ?

Jessica sourit.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu es médium ! A la base, oui. C'était ça, notre plan. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que Tao te reconnaisse.

-Mon pouvoir à moi, c'est de contrôler le temps, même si je le maîtrise encore mal, admit modestement ce dernier. Je vous ai vues dans notre futur. Toi et elle, dit-il en montrant Delf du doigt, vous nous sauviez la vie et vous nous faisiez tous rentrer chacun chez nous.

-Je suis définitivement sûre d'être prête à accomplir une de ces deux tâches-là, répondis-je avec un rictus.

-On ne s'en doute pas, répliqua Jessica avec un autre sourire cachant mal son irritation.

-Mais si ce n'était la vision de Tao, il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi, rajouta Kris. Ta hargne, tes petits mots doux pour nous, tes pupilles encore noires… c'est quelque chose de rare ces temps-ci. C'est même précieux, je dirais, dit-il stoïque, sans aucune attitude. Toi et Jessica, et peut-être Mama, devez être les seules de tout le Royaume Femelle à être encore épargnées par le maléfice.

-Les filles du SNSD Club ont encore les pupilles noires aussi. Même la petite amie de Baekhyun est encore intacte.

-Baekhie a une petite amie? S'exclama Del-Fynn, ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Delf ! Au nom de l'Arbre, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça ?

-Il en a une, oui, lui répondit Jessica. Elle s'appelle Taeyeon et ils sont fous l'un de l'autre. Désolée de briser tes espoirs si tu en avais, mais comme ça tu es prévenue… En attendant, reprit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers moi, elle se retrouve à satisfaire d'autres hommes, tout comme il corrompt d'autres femmes ici.

Du coin de mon œil, je voyais Del-Fynn, qui fixait maintenant le sol comme si sa couronne préférée venait juste de se briser à ses pieds. J'en avais mal pour elle. De l'autre côté, face à moi, Jessica me fixait du regard. Il était évident qu'avec ou sans moi, cette fille était prête à tout pour accomplir sa mission. J'aimais ça. Et il était tout simplement impensable qu'en tant que capitaine des gardes, je laisse nos huit sœurs subir plus longtemps le calvaire qu'elle avait vécu.

-Alors, c'est quoi le plan?

Une fois de plus, le visage de la jolie rousse s'éclaira.

-On pourrait peut-être commencer par les libérer, non ? Déclara soudain Luhan qui, je le constatai, transpirait à grosses gouttes tandis que les veines de son cou avait jailli. Parce que c'est pas que vous êtes lourdes mais… Si, c'est juste ça. Surtout toi et ton armure, c'est pas possible !

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur en inspectant ses deux poings vides, aux jointures pourtant blanchies par la tension. Je levai alors la tête et réalisai que nos liens pendaient depuis tout à l'heure… sur du vide.

-Ok, dit Jessica alors qu'elle et les deux autres se retenaient de rire. Tu peux les lâcher, maintenant.

Soudain, sans prévenir, nous fûmes lâchées et tombâmes comme des pierres dans l'eau croupie. Nos chaînes, de même, se déroulèrent de nos poignets endoloris comme des serpents morts. De son côté, Luhan semblait maintenant beaucoup plus détendu.

-Dommage que ça muscle pas, la télépathie, hein, hyung ? lui dit Kris en posant fièrement à côté de lui, lui et sa demi-tête supplémentaire.

-Télékinésie, Kris, je t'ai déjà dit, répliqua son aîné, vexé, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

-C'est pareil.

-Yah, non c'est pas pareil ! Toi, si t'étais aussi aussi doué en magie que t'es con, tu nous aurais déjà bâti un tunnel dans la Barrière à ton nom sans problèmes ! Rugit-il alors que Tao se tenait plié en deux de rire dans un coin.

-Dites, les amoureux, on peut continuer ou on sort ? demanda Jessica d'un ton impatient, les poings sur les hanches.

En réponse, Kris et Luhan s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre alors que Tao se retenait encore de rire, les deux mains plaquées sur ses côtes.

-Notre plan est simple, reprit Jessica. Chacun de son côté libère les prisonniers des deux clubs. Les garçons libèrent les filles, et moi, enfin nous, on libère les garçons. Ensuite, on se retrouve tous à la Barrière et on procède à l'échange. Comme je le dis, c'est très simple sur le papier.

-C'est quand il est question de passer au concret que ça douille, continuai-je sans surprise.

Elle acquiesça.

-Même si on passe plus ou moins inaperçus en étant du bon sexe des deux côtés du royaume, je ne connais pas grand-chose du Royaume Femelle et eux trois ne connaissent pas grand-chose du Royaume Mâle. On a passé trop de temps du mauvais côté. Heureusement, avec vous de mon côté, les choses sont sûres d'avancer à grands pas maintenant. Mais je suis aussi tentée de repartir avec les garçons pour les guider, admit-elle.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée, dis-je. Si tu te fais repérer, c'est retour à la case départ assuré !

-Je sais, mais… j'aimerais bien pouvoir leur donner un chemin pour qu'ils puissent passer la Barrière et éviter les gardes de l'autre côté.

-Il y a un moyen, expliquai-je en faisant fonctionner ma mémoire. A la Barrière, les gardes sont postés environ tous les cinquante mètres. Et tu vois ces casques ? Dis-je en désignant dignement le mien. Ils ne sont pas là que pour faire joli. Ils nous servent à traverser la Barrière quand on transfère un clandestin sans que notre mémoire en soit affectée.

-Je sais, dit Jessica. Je suis une ancienne garde, moi-même. Et j'avais un garde du Royaume Mâle pour régulier. C'est lui qui m'a donné son casque pour me faire traverser. Mais lui, il avait oublié qu'il n'avait plus le sien. Alors quand il est reparti, il avait complètement oublié qu'il m'avait aidé à m'échapper. Il était en train de retourner me voir au club !

Je lui en tapai cinq. J'adorais de plus en plus cette fille. Delf rit aussi avec nous, même si je sentis qu'elle s'y forçait, l'esprit encore occupé par autre chose...

-Je peux vous faire passer pour mes prisonniers, avec toi et Delf comme gardes, mais on va avoir besoin de deux autres armures.

-Je peux nous en obtenir avec les casques qui vont avec dès ce soir, répondit Delf d'une voix morne.

-Et quant à l'autre côté, il y a une église démolie à l'extrême-ouest que personne n'a touché depuis des années et où personne ne passe. S'ils enjambent les ruines sans faire de bruit, ils peuvent rejoindre facilement le centre-ville en deux-deux.

Il y eut une minute de silence durant lequel tout le monde, y compris moi, demeura figé.

-Comment tu sais qu'il y a une église en ruines à l'ouest ? demanda Jessica, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Moi-même, je ne savais pas d'où m'était venue cette réponse. Comment je pouvais avoir un plan aussi clair du royaume en tête alors que je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds ?

-Quand on est garde, on a de bons yeux, me justifiai-je. A force de côtoyer la Barrière, on passe l'éblouissement et on finit par voir des choses au travers.

Heureusement, cette excuse sembla valable pour tout le monde, y compris Jessica qui battit des mains, ravie.

-Je me souviens de cette église maintenant! Les gamins s'y cachent pour sécher les cours. Je saurais même nous y conduire. Une fois en ville, ils n'auront plus qu'à demander. Dans le Royaume Mâle, aller au SNSD club, c'est pas aussi tabou qu'ici.

-Alors, vous avez votre plan.

-Tu veux dire « notre » plan, corrigea-t-elle avant de se retourner vers les garçons qui se chamaillaient encore. Les mecs, vous pensez qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

-Je suis pour ! lança Kris.

-J'ai encore quelques doutes. Il y a des choses qui sont pas claires, répondit Luhan en me regardant. Mais en majeure partie, je suis pour.

-Tao ? Ton jugement ?

Tao regarda Delf, puis me fixa, moi, avant de se tourner vers Jess.

-Je suis pour. C'est elle. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

-Alors bienvenue dans le club, me dit-elle en me tendant de derrière son dos un objet enveloppé dans un linge comme un bébé que je reconnus être Namu. Je la brandis et fis briller son éclat à la lueur des torches. Elle avait visiblement été nettoyée avec soin.

-Ah ! Et faut pas que j'oublie ça, non plus.

Se disant, elle me pinça le nez qui cessa alors de me faire mal. Ça faisait du bien de respirer de nouveau ! Quand elle approcha Delf, les deux mains amicalement tendues vers elle, la princesse recula légèrement.

-J'ai besoin de rien. J'ai pas été blessée. J'ai pas mal, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Quelque chose dans son regard contredisait pourtant ces mots. J'eus pitié pour elle. Ce dut être aussi le cas de Jessica qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller. Il en vaut pas la peine, tu sais. Ses blagues sont drôles qu'une fois sur deux et Taeyeon m'a dit qu'il bave dans son sommeil.

Je manquai de sursauter soudain quand j'entendis le souterrain résonner du rire aigu de Delf.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait ça ! C'est dégueu, ça donne pas envie de le regarder dormir ! »

Quelle joie ce fut pour moi de la voir serrer Jess dans ses bras avec le sourire. Après sa promesse de faire faire les armures pour le lendemain, nous nous quittâmes en nous promettant de nous retrouver le lendemain soir à l'ouest de la Barrière. Comme le chemin était raide (à la verticale et sans échelle !), il nous fallut user d'un transport… particulier.

« Je sais que vous êtes trois, mais vous êtes si légères pour moi que je n'aurais besoin de faire que deux voyages, crâna Kris en soulevant Delf et Jessica par la taille et en les faisant s'accrocher à ses épaules.

-Contente-toi de les remonter, débile, grommela Luhan, encore trop fatigué.

Lorsqu'il sauta à pieds joints sur le sol et se mit soudain à s'élever dans la haute colonne de pierre jusqu'à la surface, tandis que j'attendais mon tour, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et vis Tao qui serrait dans sa main quatre colliers de cuir déchirés.

-Ça sera dur pour toi. Peut-être plus que pour nous tous. Mais ça, dit-il en brandissant les colliers vers son cœur, c'est la preuve que ça vaut le coup de se battre.

-Merci, Dao.

-Tao.

C'était pareil. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver l'air libre du dehors le plus vite possible et de m'éloigner de ces types. Celui des trois que je détestais le moins était sans doute Luhan qui ne me sourit pas un seul instant, contrairement aux deux autres. Lui au moins comprenait ce que je ressentais. Cette trêve n'était que temporaire, ils pouvaient en être certains.

C'est néanmoins avec des bénédictions mutuelles que nous nous quittâmes. Comme, malgré la nuit permanente, les garçons préférèrent rester dans les ombres du souterrain, seules Jessica, Del-Fynn et moi nous tînmes toutes les trois face à face à la lumière des étoiles du matin alors que leur alliée nous salua d'une révérence courtoise.

-Mon capitaine, votre Altesse… Désolés de vous avoir traités comme nous l'avons fait. J'espère que vous trouverez un chemin sûr jusqu'au palais.

-Tu veux dire en dehors des trois fous qui se battent en robe noire sur la lande ? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

-Entre autres, répondit Jessica en souriant. A demain soir, Altesse.

-A demain, Jess.

-Bonne chance à nous six ! »

Tandis que nous nous éloignons, je vis quatre mains nous faire encore signe de loin, jusqu'à ce que chacun de leurs propriétaires se réfugie de nouveau dans les ténèbres de leur abri. Etonnamment, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je me sentis démarrer cette nouvelle journée, ignorant ma nuit blanche, avec la perspective de libérer le royaume de Mama de la tumeur qui l'empoisonnait. Del-Fynn, elle, était de nouveau muette et le demeura tout le long du trajet. Comme nous savions toutes les deux de quoi il en retournait, je décidai de la laisser plongée dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, en sentant sa main chercher la mienne puis s'y accrocher sans un mot, je resserrai ma propre prise. Son pas se fit plus sûr et elle redressa la tête vers moi.

« Bavouyou? Demandai-je avec une voix de petite fille.

Surprise, elle hocha cependant la tête.

-Bavouyou.

Nous sourîmes avant de nous exprimer toutes les deux en même temps :

-Bavouyou qui poue dou cou! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire à notre code secret alors que nos mains se balançaient en rythme entre nous comme si nous avions de nouveau dix ans quand on se moquait ouvertement de sa gouvernante, celle qui ronflait en puant du bec. Tout allait bien se passer. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Je ferais tout pour que ça ne se passe pas autrement.


	6. Je sais de quoi t'es capable

C'était étrange pour moi de conduire trois garçons à la Barrière. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, et encore moins avec Delf. C'est pourtant les fers aux poignets, à pas coordonnés et aux bas des quelques volets encore ouverts à cette heure tardive que nous conduisîmes Luhan, Tao et Kris, jusqu'à la frontière des deux royaumes, eux encapuchonnés et nous toutes en armures et casques réglementaires en priant pour que personne ne remarque que Delf et Jessica portaient des casques de capitaine. Quand nous atteignîmes la zone aride et déserte, je leur ôtai les menottes et nous continuâmes notre chemin tous les six côte à côte. Ayant perdu l'habitude de regarder la Barrière en face, c'est dos tourné à elle que les garçons se virent confier leurs trois casques protecteurs, leurs trois silhouettes noires se découpant vivement contre le mur de lumière derrière eux alors que les couvre-chefs dorés brillaient dans leurs mains. Cependant, ils ne les mirent pas tout de suite. Leurs regards restaient rivés par-dessus nos épaules vers le lointain, vers le club.

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas aller avec elles pour les saluer ? demanda Tao en se tournant vers ses aînés. Je sais que c'est risqué mais…

-C'est pas seulement risqué, dit Kris d'une voix grave. Tu sais pourquoi c'est impossible qu'on y retourne.

Il y eut un silence durant lesquels eux trois et Jessica gardèrent le nez au sol alors Delf et moi les regardions d'un air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi c'est impossible ? Osai-je demander.

Comme Kris refusait de répondre, Luhan le fit à sa place d'un ton hésitant.

-On peut pas, c'est tout. Pas après ce qu'on leur a fait. On est… des traîtres. On est « les trois maudits ». C'est comme ça qu'on les a entendus nous appeler la dernière fois qu'on a été tentés de les voir. Vous vous souvenez ? demanda-t-il à Tao et Kris qui hochèrent douloureusement la tête. Ils nous haïssent presque autant que Madame. Et c'est pas peu dire.

-Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent, déclara Jessica. Si jamais notre plan foire, je ne sais pas où je trouverai assez de courage pour faire face à mes nanas.

-Je sais mais… ils me manquent, dit Tao à voix basse.

-T'inquiètes pas, dit Luhan en passant affectueusement la main sur la nuque du plus jeune, quand tout ça sera fini, on sera tous à nouveau unis.

L'espace d'un instant, le visage de Tao s'éclaira d'un faible sourire.

-Nous ne ferons qu'un, une fois de plus.

-Un seul, une fois de plus, répéta Jessica avec certitude.

D'un geste solennel, tous les quatre tendirent le poing vers le cercle qu'ils formaient et se posèrent les mains les unes sur les autres. Au regard d'encouragement que Jessica nous lança, nous nous joignîmes à eux.

-Un seul une fois de plus ! lança Kris à voix basse, que nous répétâmes tous ensemble.

Après quoi, le cercle se brisa et, après quelques dernières étreintes entre eux et Jessica, tous trois enfilèrent leurs casques et s'enfoncèrent bravement dans le brouillard aveuglant tandis que nous les regardions s'éloigner, leurs manteaux noirs battant follement autour d'eux comme des ailes de chauve-souris tandis que la lumière tentait de s'emparer d'eux par tous les bords de leurs silhouettes. Quand la Barrière les eut absorbés complètement et que le silence revint, nous attendîmes le dernier signe, inquiètes. Après ce qui nous sembla une éternité, quelque chose de rond et métallique se propulsa hors de la Barrière et roula au sol à mes pieds. Je fus ravie de reconnaître mon casque sur lequel son propriétaire provisoire, Luhan, avait écrit quelque chose à la boue sur l'or :

« Sois sage »

En lisant ce mot, Delf et Jessica sourirent.

«Si même lui, il a fini par t'adopter, c'est que c'est bon. Ils vous font pleinement confiance.

-Alors… J'imagine que maintenant, tout ne dépend plus que de nous trois, me dis-je tout haut. Pas vrai?

-T'as tout compris.

Sans perdre de temps, nous nous remîmes aussitôt en route, direction l'Exo-club.

-T'inquiètes pas, dit Jessica qui avait du sentir ma nervosité alors que nous nous éloignions de plus en plus de ma Barrière chérie. Aussitôt qu'ils comprendront que vous êtes avec moi, ils vous adopteront complètement comme des membres de leur famille. »

Pour la deuxième fois, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ancien temple. Mais cette fois, nous nous laissâmes guider par le manteau blanc de Jessica et contournâmes l'entrée souterraine jusqu'à nous retrouver sous un prieuré de douze vitraux à motifs floraux. D'un geste vif, Jessica ramassa un caillou dans la boue et la lança à la première fenêtre. Rien ne se passa. Elle en lança un plus gros. La fenêtre s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un bras puis un buste entier d'homme en noir.

« Qui que vous soyez, revenez demain, dit une voix polie et discrètement grincheuse dans les ténèbres. Le club est fermé à cette heure-ci.

-Même pour une vieille amie ? murmura Jessica avec un sourire.

Penché au-dehors, le jeune homme tressaillit puis rentra à l'intérieur et alluma précipitamment des chandelles avant de scruter de nouveau l'extérieur. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, éclairée par la lumière dansante, la jeune fille lui sourit. Je vis les yeux du garçon s'écarquiller.

-Jess…!

Il s'arrêta à temps. Sans perdre une minute, il regarda au loin à gauche, puis à droite, posa sa bougie et tira sur les draps de son lit qu'il sortit à l'extérieur.

-Rentre vite !

-Je suis venue avec quelques amies.

-Ok, montez. Faites pas de bruit, surtout!

Nous lui obéîmes en silence. Quand nous fûmes toutes à l'intérieur, il remonta ses draps qu'il roula en boule dans un coin avant d'allumer plus de chandelles. Quand la pièce fut plus éclairée, Jessica et lui se serrèrent joyeusement dans les bras. C'était une chambre qui ressemblait à celle de Sehun, excepté avec moins de jouets, des livres sur les étagères, un calendrier et un large emploi du temps avec le nom de tous les garçons collé sur le mur (excepté trois noms, mis au feutre entre parenthèses). La bouteille et les coupes avaient été rangées dans le placard, laissant plus de place à un désordre ordinaire. Comme il baissait la tête vers notre guide, à la lumière des flammèches, les yeux du garçon chez qui nous étions brillaient d'un doux éclat et d'un sourire bienveillant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment tu…

-C'est une longue histoire. Autant que j'ai envie de te la raconter, on va attendre plus tard pour l'instant.

Il hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et leva ensuite la tête vers moi et Delf. Alors son sourire s'effaça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?

-C'est bon, Suho, elles sont avec moi. C'est de ça justement qu'il faut qu'on parle. On est venues vous sauver.

En nous regardant toujours d'un air méfiant, Suho acquiesça néanmoins et nous passa devant.

-Je vais avertir les autres. Restez là.

Sans un bruit, il se faufila dans le couloir avant que ne s'ensuive une série de tocs réguliers sur chaque porte, de plus en plus éloignés, avec toujours le même murmure, comme un mantra : « Rassemblement ». J'en conclus qu'il devait être le leader de la bande. Quand il revint, ce fut une petite armée qui s'engouffra avec lui dans sa chambre étroite. Tandis que l'on cherchait ici et là une place pour s'asseoir, quitte à rester par terre, quand les garçons reconnurent Jessica, une fois de plus, ils lui firent une véritable fête en la serrant vigoureusement dans leurs bras, certains avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres, d'autres avec un juron étouffé. Ce fut un vrai remue-ménage silencieux. Mais une fois de plus, lorsque Delf et moi nous retrouvâmes à portée de leur vue, l'atmosphère se glaça autour de nous alors que les plus vieux d'entre eux, peut-être inconsciemment, se rapprochaient autour de Sehun qui s'était fait une place sur le lit. Celui-ci évita mon regard sitôt qu'il m'eut reconnut.

-C'est bon, les gars, les rassura Suho. Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais ce soir, elles sont pas là en tant que clientes.

Jessica acquiesça.

-Ce soir, on est tous alliés. Elles sont au courant de tout, souligna-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ? Tout ? demanda une voix.

Je reconnus le garçon qui avait posé la question comme étant Baekhyun. Quand je me tournai vers elle, le regard que lui lança Del-Fynn dut effacer ses derniers doutes. Oui, nous savions tout. Absolument tout. Après quoi, elle se leva et avança vers lui

-Je peux te parler ? L'entendis-je lui demander à mi-voix.

-Plus tard. Ça a l'air important, lui répondit le garçon aux cheveux argent.

Avant que Del-Fynn ne puisse répliquer, de toute évidence outrée par cette réponse, on nous fit soudain signe de se taire et tous devinrent silencieux. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Rapidement, les garçons se hâtèrent de guider leur amie jusque sous le lit de Suho. En revanche, aucun d'eux ne bougea pour nous deux. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, nous vîmes Madame, démaquillée, le visage couvert d'une substance blanchâtre lui donnant, à la lueur de sa chandelle, un air cadavérique, engoncée dans une robe de chambre à grosses mailles ressemblant à un filet d'araignée. Pourtant, son chignon était toujours tenu en place par sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. Suho, pourquoi ils ne sont pas tous dans leurs chambres ?

-On répétait une dernière fois le planning, expliqua calmement Suho en pointant son énorme calendrier au mur.

Cette explication sembla convaincre la maquerelle, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux pâles tombent sur Delf.

-Princesse, je ne m'attendais à vous trouver ici ! Qui vous a laissé entrer ?

-Moi, dit Baekhyun avant que son leader ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai entendue dehors et je lui ai ouvert.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu sembles avoir oublié que toutes les clientes doivent passer par moi d'abord. Toujours, rappela Madame d'un ton qu'elle voulut moqueur bien que ses yeux brillaient d'une colère froide.

-J'ai raté le show de ce soir, s'empressa de rajouter Del-Fynn. Je voulais quand même passer. J'étais… très pressée. C'est de ma faute.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Altesse. Et vous êtes revenue avec votre capitaine! dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les miens alors que je pensais qu'elle m'avait ratée.

-Oui, j'ai… comment dire… dis-je en me sentant mal à l'aise en me souvenant de ma dernière sortie où je lui avais hurlé au visage.

-Je l'aidais à choisir un autre garçon, me coupa Delf dont j'admirai le talent inné pour le mensonge. Comme la dernière fois s'est moins bien passée que prévue, on s'est dit qu'un peu de conseils ne nous ferait pas de mal.

-Je comprends, répondit Madame en dodelinant de la tête. Mais dans ce cas, il va falloir payer un supplément. De plus, vous ne pouvez vous payer qu'un garçon à la fois, et chacun dans sa chambre. Et, les garçons, plus de cachotteries de ce genre à l'avenir. Pas vrai ? dit-elle en clignant de l'œil et en pointant de son index squelettique Suho et Baekhyun.

-C'est promis. Nous y allions justement, dit Delf en s'accrochant fermement à la main de Baekhyun qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.

-Capitaine, entendis-je de nouveau la voix de Madame m'appeler comme une corneille, essayez d'être rapide dans vos choix. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai à l'entrée en bas, dit-elle avant de laisser passer Del-Fynn et Baekhyun.

-Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, entendis-je celui-ci murmurer aux autres avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux trois avec un bruit sourd.

Quand Jessica ressortit de sous le lit et se réinstalla à sa place, le silence était revenu entre nous.

-A part ça, est-ce que tout le monde est là ? demanda Jessica d'une voix hésitante.

-Non, dit Suho après un rapide comptage mental. Il manque encore quelqu'un. Où est Xiumin ?

Celui qui lui répondit avait une voix claire et les coins de la bouche naturellement retroussées vers le haut, lui donnant l'impression de sourire sans arrêt.

-Il est en train de faire le ménage dans sa chambre. Il viendra plus tard.

-Il est sérieux ? demanda Suho avant de soupirer. Quelqu'un peut aller le chercher, s'il vous plaît ? On a besoin que tout le monde soit là, maintenant !

-On a aussi tous besoin de nos petits rituels, comme toi hyung, dit le sourieur d'une voix pourtant très sérieuse en désignant du doigt les propres livres du leader. Xiumin ne pourra pas dormir avant que toute trace de la dernière visiteuse ne soit effacée. Crois-moi, il est parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passe et il viendra.

Bien qu'il eut l'air encore sceptique, Suho sembla cependant accepter l'excuse avec résignation. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et Jessica, comme tous les regards dans la pièce, nous signalant que c'était à nous de parler.

-Si on commençait par de meilleures présentations ? proposa Jessica à mi-voix. Vous connaissez tous Max, je suppose. Max, je te présente donc Suho, Kai, Chen, Lay, Chanyeol…

Je la laissai les appeler tous un par un en hochant patiemment de la tête. J'espérais qu'elle ne s'attende pas à ce que je retienne tous leurs noms en une nuit ! De toute façon, nous ne resterions pas ensemble longtemps. Du moins, je l'espérais. Chacun me salua poliment, non que certains semblent s'y forcer, y compris un garçon immense aux cheveux rouge feu assis tout près de Sehun que je reconnus être celui qui avait dansé tout contre moi le premier soir. Il me semblait que son nom était Chanil. Parmi cette meute, un seul ne me salua pas. C'était un garçon aux yeux noirs et ronds comme des billes qui regardaient le sol, assis contre un angle de mur les coudes sur les genoux, à la bouche boudeuse et la mine triste. Personne, y compris Jessica, ne fit de remarque sur son silence, pas plus qu'il ne sembla faire à attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il paraissait enfermé dans sa bulle. Je choisis de faire comme tout le monde et l'ignorer.

-Je sais que tu as dit que c'était une longue histoire, reprit Suho. Mais qui t'a mené jusqu'à nous ? Est-ce que ce sont elles ? Dit-il en me désignant.

-Non. J'ai… mes contacts.

-Quel genre de contacts ?

A cette question, pour la première fois, malgré le regard insistant de Suho, Jessica resta muette. Je décidai de répondre pour elle :

-Kris, Tao et Luhan.

Comme nous nous y attendions, le silence retomba entre eux tous et les visages, d'abord étonnés, firent place à la consternation.

-On devrait pas prononcer leurs noms si fort, déclara nerveusement l'un d'entre eux, au visage allongé et creusé de fossettes comme ses lèvres se crispaient légèrement.

Effectivement, tous surveillaient la porte comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir surgir Madame comme un diable de sa boîte.

-Et moi, je pense qu'on devrait, dit celui que j'identifiai comme étant le danseur téléporteur du dernier spectacle. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque, après tout ? Que Madame gueule une fois de plus contre eux ? De tout façon, elle a raison de le faire. Depuis qu'ils sont partis, on a trois fois plus de boulot. Et l'atmosphère est trois fois moins respirable, rajouta-t-il à voix basse en fixant la poignée de la porte.

-Je suis d'accord avec Kai, dit Chanil. Moins j'entendrai parler d'eux, mieux je me porterai.

-Ça, on l'a compris. Depuis le temps que vous gueulez dessus, tous les deux, dit le sourieur en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et elles, qu'est-ce qu'elles font avec toi ? demanda Suho en tâchant de changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elles sont dignes de confiance ?

-Par un fait on ne peut plus simple : Tao les a vues dans votre futur, à vous tous. Il a vu que c'était Max qui vous sauverait la vie.

A ces mots, personne ne répondit tout de suite, quand le sourieur et le danseur éclatèrent soudain de rire en tentant d'étouffer leur chahut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Leur demandai-je.

Tâchant de reprendre une contenance, le sourieur prit une grande inspiration avant de me répondre.

-En fait, je croyais que ça allait être un argument hyper solide. Mais sitôt qu'elle a prononcé le nom de « Tao », j'ai compris que ça allait vraiment être dur pour elle !

-Le problème avec Tao, expliqua le danseur qui se tenait encore les côtes, c'est qu'il ne maîtrise pas son pouvoir. On le sait, tous. Il s'est souvent trompé dans le passé. La preuve, s'il était si doué, on se serait pas tous fait capturer. Et il se serait pas entraîné si dur au combat s'il savait contrôler ses visions sur comment les gagner!

-Yah ! s'exclama celui aux fossettes, indigné. C'est parce que Tao-ah n'aime pas tricher. C'est un gamin loyal et honnête.

-Tellement loyal et honnête qu'il a pas hésité à tailler les deux autres avant de les rejoindre dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion…, remarqua Chanil avec un rictus.

Celui aux fossettes le regarda, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, ne sachant quoi lui répondre, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Fort heureusement, Jessica était si menue qu'il lui suffit de se cacher dans mon dos pour passer inaperçu. Cette fois, Madame tenait un dossier coincé sous le bras et son visage était propre, laissant voir toutes ses rides et ses lèvres fines retroussées sur ses canines jaunies.

-Encore là, vous tous ? Aboya-t-elle. Que l'un de vous se désigne et vite ! Les autres, au lit ! Vous avez du travail demain ! D.O., tu viens avec moi, dit-elle en s'adressant visiblement au garçon qui était sagement assis par terre et qui sursauta en entendant son nom.

Sans un même un air de protestation, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Je vis sur son passage des mains serrer la sienne, y compris Suho qui lui serra les deux en murmurant ce qui devait être quelques paroles d'encouragement.

-Vous croyez qu'il est encore dernier, ce mois-ci ? demanda celui aux fossettes à ses voisins.

-Ça se pourrait, dit le danseur en haussant les épaules.

-C'est même sûr. Sa côte de popularité est en chute libre. Pour ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre, cette semaine, c'était pire que d'habitude, déclara Suho d'un air sombre.

-C'est pas ta faute, hyung.

Le visage appuyé contre son poing d'un air profond, il ne répondit pas. Partageant le même statut, je me sentis un semblant de sympathie pour ce chef de troupe.

-Je propose qu'on fasse un vote, déclara soudain Chanil.

-Commence pas, répondit Suho en levant la tête d'un air irrité vers lui.

-Je commence rien du tout. Elle est en train d'écouter des choses qui la concernent pas, dit-il en me pointant du menton. Alors quitte à jouer cartes sur table, autant le faire à fond. Qui a encore en travers de la gorge ce que les trois maudits nous ont fait ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, à commencer par celle du danseur à ses côtés, puis Sehun. Même le sourieur leva lentement la sienne, comme malgré lui. Il soupira.

-Ça me fait chier de faire ça. Mais ce qu'ils nous ont fait, c'était trop. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça, on n'en avait pas besoin. Je peux pas leur pardonner, peu importe à quel point j'essaye.

Au final, seuls Suho et celui aux fossettes n'avaient pas levé la main. Quand Chanil l'interrogea du regard, Suho garda les bras croisés en les regardant tous droit dans les yeux.

-Je refuse de participer à un débat concernant d'anciens membres de mon groupe.

-A ta guise, répondit Chanil en haussant les épaules. Lay ?

Alors que tous les regards étaient maintenant rivés sur lui, le dernier, Lay, sembla pris de court.

-Je veux dire… c'est pas que je leur ai pardonné, ou pas pardonné, mais on devrait pas parler de membres comme ça. C'est pas cool de se retourner contre eux sans qu'ils puissent…

-Parce que eux, tu crois qu'ils se sont gênés pour se retourner contre nous « sans qu'on puisse » comme tu dis ? répliqua Chanil, acide.

-En plus, hyung, rajouta le danseur, moi, si j'étais toi, je serais le plus inquiet. C'est à cause d'eux que Madame t'as dans le viseur depuis quelques temps. Tu viens de la même contrée qu'eux, tu as le même accent…

Face à eux deux, Lay finit par les quitter du regard et sa voix se fit plus basse.

-Je m'en fiche. Je suis prêt à bosser plus dur s'il le faut. Je croirai toujours qu'on est qu'un, quoiqu'il arrive. Et personne pourra m'en empêcher.

Comme il se tut, Chanil reprit la parole.

\- Je crois que le verdict est clair. Je suis désolé, Jessica. A toi, je te fais définitivement confiance. Mais ça, dit-il en me désignant une fois de plus, de savoir que c'était leur idée, à ces trois connards, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose pour moi : ils t'ont embobiné pour nous faire surveiller et être sûrs qu'on reste là pour toujours.

-Là, t'y vas peut-être un peu fort, non ? Se moqua le sourieur en ricanant.

-Un peu fort ? T'es de quel côté, rappelle-moi ? Ok, alors dans ce cas, explique-moi comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu se laisser convaincre que la solution, c'était de confier notre sort à la princesse et au capitaine des gardes en personne !

-Parce qu'ils ont compris que je vous hais, vous et tout ce que vous êtes, répondis-je assez fort pour le faire me regarder en face. Et que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de vous faire fermer vos gueules et vous faire dégager de mon royaume à coups de pompes dans vos beaux petits culs. Ça te va, comme explication?

Comme je l'avais souhaité, il se tourna vers moi. Pour la première fois, nous étions les yeux dans les yeux, lui et moi. Jessica et les autres semblaient craindre le résultat de mon initiative, mais c'est comme ça que je suis. S'il avait un problème avec moi, on allait le régler ici et maintenant. Je n'allais pas le laisser gâcher nos plans. Un sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres, comme fasciné. Il devait sûrement avoir reconnu mon visage de la dernière fois. Alors que j'étais assise dans un des fauteuils, il se rapprocha en plantant ses deux bras sur les accoudoirs, son visage penché à la hauteur du mien.

-Ça t'a pas mis longtemps à arrêter de jouer les bonnes samaritaines et révéler ton vrai visage, dit-il à mi-voix. Néanmoins, je serai toi, je parlerai sur un autre ton, ma grande. Parce que t'es peut-être un bon chien de garde à l'extérieur, mais ici, t'es chez nous. Et au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, ça joue pas en ta faveur, en ce moment. On s'est compris, ma bellle ?

-Je te donne trois secondes pour reculer, articulai-je lentement.

-Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me taper ? J'ai peur.

-Chanyeol-ah !

-Max ! nous rappelèrent à l'ordre nos chefs respectifs.

Non sans qu'on se quitte des yeux, Chanyeol retourna à sa place près de Sehun et je desserrai ma prise sur le pommeau de mon épée que j'avais saisi. Jessica se racla la gorge.

-Ce qu'elle essaie de vous faire comprendre, certes à sa façon, c'est que même sans Tao ou Luhan ou Kris, oui Lay je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on dise leurs noms en entier, c'est que vous pouvez quand même lui faire confiance. On ne vous demande pas d'être potes ! Max se rallie complètement à votre cause.

-Ah oui ? Ok. Alors laissons « Max » nous raconter encore comment s'est passée sa soirée avec Sehun, continua Chanyeol en posant fièrement une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

. Tu te souviens ? Le jour où tu devais lui ôter sa virginité tant convoitée ! -Je ne la lui ai pas ôtée, dis-je en me tournant vers Sehun pour voir s'il leur avait menti. Regarde mes yeux, ils sont intacts !

-Je sais, je leur ai dit, marmonna Sehun en ignorant toujours mon regard.

-C'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué, moi aussi, dit Chanyeol d'un air amusé. Mais je pense que t'as pas encore compris ce que nous a coûté ta petite crise. Sehun-ah, si tu montrais un peu à cette demoiselle comme tu as été bien récompensé de ta soirée avec elle ?

-Hyung, je pense pas que…

-Vas-y. Montre-lui, je te dis.

A contrecœur, Sehun se leva de sa place et procéda, au milieu d'eux tous, à un effeuillage improvisé tandis qu'il se retourna, gêné. Lorsqu'il eut retiré complètement sa chemise, révélant entièrement son dos, Jessica eut le souffle coupé. Suho lui-même serra les mâchoires : son dos entier était couvert de zébrures blanches, des épaules jusqu'au bas de la colonne vertébrales, creusées au plus profond de la chair. Chaque plaie semblait aussi fraîche et béante que si elle venait d'être ouverte et les contours brillaient d'un étrange halo clair. En voyant ces lumières palpiter comme des branchies de poisson, je retins un haut-le-corps. Je pouvais presque sentir ces marques dans mon propre dos.

-Ça a l'air toujours aussi douloureux, dit Lay d'un air désolé.

-Ça l'est, dit Sehun en s'empressant de remettre sa seule protection et de se réinstaller à sa place.

-Tu vois ? me dit alors Chanyeol. Le pouvoir de Lay-hyung, c'est de guérir. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il peut pas, à cause de ces foutus trucs, dit-il en pinçant le collier de cuir noir qui entourait son cou. Alors sachant que c'est tes chefs qui nous ont conduits à ça, non, je ne te fais pas confiance. Et je pense pas que je ferai confiance à la moindre fille provenant de ce royaume de dégénérées !

-Chanyeol, calme-toi. C'est bon ! lui ordonna Suho en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait baisser d'un ton comme il haussait de plus en plus la voix.

-Non, c'est pas bon! S'exclama Chanyeol toujours plus fort. Putain, mais ouvre les yeux ! Ça me donne envie de hurler tellement je…

Soudain, il porta ses mains à sa gorge et se crispa à genoux sur le sol, le visage rouge et tordu par la douleur. A son cou, le collier brillait maintenant d'un éclat rougeoyant alors que la peau de ses paumes et de son cou laissait échapper une inquiétante volute de fumée. Suho en profita pour se lever et lui saisir la nuque d'une main, les doigts glissés entre le collier et la peau alors qu'ils brûlaient maintenant avec lui. Paralysé, son cadet se laissa faire, aspirant de l'air à grandes goulées.

-Tu vois ? Lui glissa son chef à l'oreille. Maintenant, tu te calmes. Si tu t'énerves plus, non seulement tu vas te faire mal, mais on sera vraiment dans la merde.

Docile, Chanyeol s'exécuta et se détendit. Quand la lumière du collier s'éteignit, Suho le lâcha et son cadet retomba sur le sol, le visage couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

-Suho, ta main ! s'exclama Jessica en voyant les lézardes blanches qui la couvraient, elle et la gorge de Chanyeol.

-Ça va aller… C'est ça que tu veux toute ta vie ? dit-il, grimaçant de douleur, en continuant de s'adresser à Chanyeol au sol puis au reste du groupe. C'est ça que vous voulez toute votre vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque maintenant? Que ça soit pire ? Comment ? Jessica a parcouru les deux royaumes pour nous sauver ! Peu importe d'où nous vient l'aide qu'on nous offre. C'est la seule qu'on a, maintenant. On n'a pas le choix.

Nul ne contesta ce fait indéniable. Pas même Chanyeol qui se frottait maintenant le cou d'un air penaud.

-T'es vraiment de notre côté ? Entendis-je une petite voix demander, que je reconnus être celle de Sehun.

A cette question, tous se retournèrent vers moi, y compris leur leader qui ne souriait plus du tout. Solennelle, je levai mon casque et portai un genou à terre devant lui, une main étendue en symbole de l'arbre sur ma poitrine comme pour toute cérémonie officielle.

-Suho-ssi, tant que je serai avec vous, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. Je dédierai mon épée, mon honneur et mon âme à cette mission qui m'a été confiée.

-Tant mieux. C'est tout ce qu'on attend de vous, capitaine, me dit Suho d'un air grave. On n'aura pas de deuxième chance. Soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Maintenant, on va voter, déclara-t-il à l'assemblée. Qui est pour ne rien faire? Très bien, enchaîna-t-il comme aucune main ne se leva. Maintenant, qui est pour jouer le tout pour le tout et rentrer enfin chez nous ?

A ces mots, une forêt de mains se leva, y compris celle de Chanyeol qui, après un coup de coude de Sehun, finit par se plier à la majorité. Je me sentis soudain rassurée tandis que Suho se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi et me fit signe de me lever ainsi qu'à Jessica.

-Jessica, Capitaine, nos vies sont entre vos mains. Ne nous décevez pas, souligna-t-il en me fixant en particulier.

-Je crois qu'elle a capté le message, tu sais, répliqua Jessica avec un sourire en coin.

Nous nous serrâmes tous les trois les mains. Disciplinés, les garçons applaudirent brièvement notre pacte puis l'assemblée se dispersa lentement, chacun retournant à sa chambre alors que Suho partait retrouver Xiumin, agacé. Mais alors que Jessica venait de descendre de la fenêtre de la chambre, quand vint mon tour de l'enjamber, je me sentis brusquement tirée en arrière. Quand je me retournai, je tombai nez à nez avec Chanyeol qui me serrait le poignet en étau.

-Méfie-toi. C'est pas parce que tu es sous l'aile de Jessica et Suho-hyung que je vais baisser ma garde avec toi. J'ai une idée de quoi t'es capable pour te débarrasser de nous.

-Tant mieux pour toi, dis-je avec un sourire méprisant. Mais si tu te sens plus capable que moi, dis-toi que tu peux toujours essayer de sauver les autres à ma place !

D'un geste inattendu, il me tordit soudain le bras, ce qui me fit échapper un petit cri de douleur qui le fit sourire quand il le tourna soudain pour me coller contre sa poitrine. Soudain, comme nous étions tous les deux les plus grands de nos groupes, je sentis alors son souffle tout contre mon oreille.

-Fais attention. Au premier faux pas dans ton petit manège, je te déclarerai direct hors-jeu et je ferai ce que je veux de toi. Toi par contre, tu n'as aucune idée de quoi moi, je suis capable. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu affaire à une intacte. Je prendrai mon pied. Quelque chose me dit que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps avant de craquer.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces? Tu crois qu'on n'est pas deux à jouer à ce jeu-là ? Dis-je en sortant soudain Namu de mon autre main et en en piquant la pointe tout contre sa pomme d'Adam. Vous faites ce que vous voulez de mes serments. Mais si jamais le moindre d'entre vous blesse la princesse de quelque façon que ce soit, et je dis bien « de quelque façon », je serai sans pitié. Je vous traquerai tous jusqu'au bout des deux royaumes et je vous éliminerai tous un par un, à commencer par toi.

Comme nous étions tous les deux figés et que je lui avais fait relever la tête du fil de ma lame, je fus surprise quand il baissa soudain le menton, souriant, me forçant à éloigner mon épée de ses veines pour ne pas les percer.

-Que la partie commence. » Murmura-t-il.

Quand Suho revint dans la chambre, nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que de nous séparer en vitesse, ce dont je profitai pour enfin m'échapper de ce temple toxique. Quand je respirai l'air du dehors, je sentis un poids se soulever de ma poitrine. Jessica elle-même semblait soulagée d'en avoir fini avec l'atmosphère exécrable que nous savions installée, Chanyeol et moi. Quand, sans un mot, elle leva un pouce dans ma direction, je ne saurais dire si c'était ou non du sarcasme de sa part. Alors que nous nous dirigions à nouveau vers l'entrée pour attendre Delf en rasant les murs, je sursautai soudain quand une figure me tomba presque dessus et me trouvai soudain en face d'un garçon tête en bas, suspendu à une des fenêtres par ses genoux avec l'habileté d'un artiste de cirque. Celui-ci, bras croisés derrière le dos, les lèvres retroussées en un petit sourire malicieux, ses mèches noires et bleues retombant autour de son visage rond comme une couronne de flocons de neige, me fixait maintenant en plissant les yeux comme un gamin satisfait de sa farce.

« Salut, moi, c'est Xiumin ! Désolé de pas avoir assisté à votre réunion, je me suis endormi juste après avoir fini. Je suis peut-être le plus vieux mais l'avantage, c'est qu'on me laisse m'en sortir avec ce genre de trucs ! dit-il en feignant de crâner. Mais j'ai quand même pu entendre des bouts de phrases de votre dernière conversation. T'inquiètes pas pour Chanyeol et les autres. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, on est crevés. Néanmoins, on est contents de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui se mobilisent pour nous sauver, même si c'est pas ceux à qui on s'attendait. Et comme ils sont pas prêts de le dire pour l'instant, je préfère m'adresser au nom de tous : merci les filles ! dit-il en me souriant de toutes ses dents d'un blanc éclatant.

Une autre fenêtre s'ouvrit soudain et quelqu'un se pencha au-dehors, sans doute attiré par le bruit. Je reconnus alors le garçon aux yeux ronds comme des billes. Quand une fois de plus, nos regards se croisèrent, il sembla tout à coup pris de panique et recula en fermant ses volets, puis les rouvrit une seconde fois, nous salua humblement puis verrouilla ses volets à double tour.

-Est-ce que D.O. va bien ? Demanda Jessica en se tournant vers Xiumin, inquiète. Je me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi…

-Isolé ? suggéra Xiumin en orientant la tête vers sa fenêtre, son sourire effacé et les sourcils froncés, à peine dérangé par sa position d'acrobate. Je sais. Il ne parle plus depuis qu'il a perdu son pucelage. Il a toujours été plus ou moins solitaire, mais là, il a vraiment changé. Il est complètement dans son monde. Même avec nous, il communique à peine. Comme tu vois, la situation urge, chef, dit Xiumin en se tournant de nouveau en face de moi. Alors, je répète ce qu'a dit Suho-ah, on compte sur toi ! T'as notre soutien !

-Euh, merci. » Bredouillai-je alors qu'il se levait déjà pour disparaître à son tour dans sa chambre.

Avant que je le réalise, je sentis cependant sa main m'ébouriffer les cheveux comme une petite fille alors qu'il me souriait d'un air de grand frère. Après quoi, ses fenêtres se refermèrent sur lui pour de bon.

« C'est… ben, c'est Xiumin, me dit Jessica comme si cette explication suffisait, comme je levai un sourcil interrogateur vers elle. Tout le monde l'adore. Il est toujours là pour donner des bons conseils à tout le monde et faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. »

Comme, à cette heure tardive, nous vîmes les premières paysannes partir travailler leurs champs, incapables d'attendre plus longtemps sans se faire repérer, Jessica et moi nous quittâmes tandis que je regardais son manteau flotter dans la nuit jusqu'à disparaître. Soudain, je sentis une autre silhouette se jeter sur moi. Alors que je me retournai vivement, pommeau au poing, je fus rassurée de reconnaître Delf qui se cramponnait maintenant à moi comme un marin à sa bouée. Des traces humides brillaient sur ses joues. J'eus un rictus amer.

« On est mal barrées comme héroïnes, hein ? »

La langue nouée, elle hocha la tête vigoureusement contre moi et je nous guidai jusqu'à la sortie du hameau où nous attendait son carrosse, dans lequel nous nous refugiâmes comme des cafards à l'abri du soleil. A la voir aussi dévastée, j'osai à peine imaginer le tour qu'avait pris la conversation avec son protégé.


	7. Dans la chambre

Quand Del-Fynn et Baekhyun atteignirent sa chambre, comme à son habitude, Baekhyun fut le premier à lâcher leur serrement de mains. Alors qu'elle restait à la porte, elle le regarda se laisser tomber sur son lit avec un soupir d'aise. Les yeux fermés, parfaitement détendu, il n'avait pas l'air du tout conscient de la tension qui l'habitait, elle, de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Sans doute l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour faire l'amour le mettait plus à l'aise avec elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé avant ?

Quand elle posa la question, le garçon releva un instant la tête, étonné.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait. J'avais aucune raison de parler de ma copine pendant le travail. Surtout avec une cliente !

-Mais nous, c'est pas pareil. On a une relation spéciale, toi et moi. Non ?

Semblant d'abord embarrassé, Baekhyun finit par hausser les épaules.

-Je dirais pas ça, non.

-Je suis ta cliente principale, quand même! Protesta Delf, choquée. Je ne vais jamais vers les autres garçons !

-Sauf que je t'ai pas choisie, moi.

D'abord abasourdie, Delf eut ensuite un petit sourire en se rapprochant de Baekhyun qui s'était allongé sur le dos face à elle, comme un bon chien qui offre son ventre à sa maîtresse.

-Je vois, tu me charries, ronronna-t-elle à son oreille. Ok, si t'es soûlé d'être avec moi, on va voir un peu la tête de ton fardeau…

Penchée sur lui, avec un petit rire, elle saisit ses lèvres et l'embrassa alors que sa main, qui connaissait si bien le chemin, glissa sur son torse puis le long de ses abdos avant de s'aventurer au niveau de sa ceinture. Alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts sous son boxer, elle s'arrêta soudain.

-Tu bandes même pas, s'étonna-t-elle tout haut avant de coller son autre main à son front. T'es malade ? Je t'ai filé un truc ?

Exaspéré, il lui saisit les deux poignets qu'il écarta avec force de sa tête et de son pantalon.

-La seule chose que tu me files, c'est la gerbe quand tu fais ça, cracha-t-il. Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu fais genre tu comprends pas que tu m'attires pas ? Que tu m'as jamais attiré ?

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu penses toujours à elle ? A l'autre fille ?

-Elle a un nom. Elle s'appelle Taeyeon, lui répondit le prostitué froidement.

A son tour, Del-Fynn le regarda comme un animal étrange.

-Pourquoi ? Comment elle fait pour te retenir encore à elle ? C'est parce qu'elle, elle a des pouvoirs et pas moi? Parce que si c'est que ça, je suis sûre que je l'égalise au moins largement en beauté, continua-t-elle en réarrangeant une mèche sur son visage. Et même sans ça, je la défie de venir te réclamer au palais, à sa princesse !

Comme le garçon semblait maintenant à peine l'écouter, adossé au mur la tête ailleurs après que ses lèvres aient prononcé le nom de « l'autre », elle s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et prit sa voix la plus câline :

-Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas du crier. Après tout, j'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Elle a peut-être eu la chance de t'avoir eu en premier, il n'empêche que maintenant, c'est à moi que tu fais l'amour tous les soirs. C'est en moi que tu jouis. C'est moi qui prends soin de toi, dit-elle en rangeant une de ses mèches de cheveux soyeuses.

Quand une fois de plus, il la sentit le toucher, le garçon chassa sa main comme une mouche et se leva du lit en faisant face à elle.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre soin de moi. Tu t'écoutes parler ? Tu te prends pour qui, bon sang ?

-Je me prends pour qui ? Je me prends pour qui ? répéta Delf plus fort en bondissant du matelas à son tour comme un ressort. Je me prends pour la future Mama des terres qui t'abritent, mon gars ! Je pourrais te faire enfermer pour la façon dont tu me traites ! Alors je te conseille de surveiller ta langue parce que personne des trois royaumes, pas même à l'Exo-club, ne peut se vanter d'être aussi privilégié que toi. Je t'offre un luxe unique au monde de coucher et d'être chouchouté par une princesse et toi, tu le gâches en pleurant après une fille qui n'est plus qu'un souvenir dans ta tête ! Tu ne portes même pas les cadeaux que je t'achète, fit-elle remarquer en désignant son poignet nu.

-Oh, tes cadeaux ? Demanda-t-il, faussement étonné. Tu veux parler de ça?

Bouillant de rage, Baekhyun se précipita vers son placard et sortit un coffret empli de pierreries, d'argent et de vêtements cousus d'or qu'il sortit un par un en les jetant sans regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-Ou tu veux peut-être parler de ça ? Ou de ça ? Ou de ça, peut-être ?

Quand enfin son déballage fut terminé, si long que son placard était maintenant vidé et que le sol de sa chambre était couvert de richesses jusque dans ses moindres recoins, il lui resta en main le bracelet le plus récent, le plus cher que Del-Fynn lui ait jamais offert. Sans hésiter, il le balança à ses pieds tandis qu'il atterrit avec un lourd bruit métallique.

-J'ai pas oublié, t'inquiètes pas. Je peux pas oublier, on me laissera pas faire. C'est dans ma chambre, c'est sur mes vêtements, c'est dans mon cerveau. Vos odeurs, vos voix, à toutes… ça me colle comme du chewing-gum et ça me donne envie de m'arracher la peau. « Mama », écoute un conseil de ton peuple. Tu veux savoir ce que tu devrais en faire, de cet argent? Arrêter de le gaspiller dans des conneries. Donne-le aux pauvres, donne-le aux hospices ou ailleurs, je m'en fous. Donne-le à ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin pendant que toi, tu fais ta diva dans mon lit. En tout cas, je ferai plus semblant avec toi. Comme dirait Chanyeol, on joue cartes sur table, maintenant. Je sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, ta copine et toi. Mais moi, j'attendrai que ma Taeyeon vienne me chercher. Ou que ce soit moi qui vienne à elle. Là, je serai heureux. Pas avec ton argent. Avec seulement elle.

Comme elle me le décrit, Delf avait l'impression de s'être pris un mur à cent à l'heure. Sonnée, son regard restait fixé sur le bijou par terre. De toute sa vie, jamais on ne l'avait rejeté comme ça, même par moi.

-Tu réalises que je vais tout dire à Madame ? Que sans moi, tes gains vont chuter jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves dernier du groupe ?

-Ça fait rien, je prends le risque. Ça vaut toujours mieux que de coucher avec toi comme on le fait. Même pour toi, c'est dégueulasse. »

Comme la voix de Baekhyun s'était faite plus douce, à ce son, et à sa propre surprise, la princesse tomba à genoux devant le gigolo.

-Et à ça, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Ce bracelet, c'est pas tout ce que je peux t'offrir. Je peux te donner beaucoup plus, dit-elle en entourant ses jambes de ses deux bras, la joue collée à son pantalon. Reste avec moi et je te ferai Papa. Tu règneras sur les deux royaumes avec moi. Non, mieux ! Tu seras mon roi et je serai ton esclave. T'as juste besoin d'un seul mot. Un seul.

A ce moment, tous deux entendirent Madame toquer à la porte.

« J'ai entendu des cris, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Figée dans sa position, Delf ne sut que faire alors que tout en elle refusait de bouger le moindre cil.

-Arrête de faire n'importe quoi, entendit-elle une voix grave chuchoter à son oreille. Si tu ne te relèves pas et qu'elle ouvre la porte, on va foutre tout le monde dans la merde.

Avec toute la peine du monde, elle se décrocha, tourna les talons et répondit naturellement à la porte:

-Tout va bien, rien de cassé ! Merci beaucoup !

Satisfaite, ils écoutèrent la tenante s'éloigner de nouveau vers la chambre où Suho, moi et les autres étions tous réunis. Puis le silence s'installa de nouveau alors qu'elle tournait toujours le dos à Baekhyun.

-On peut plus retourner les voir tant qu'elle est là. Il vaut mieux que tu attendes ta copine dehors.

Comme elle ne disait rien, Baekhyun se rapprocha d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je t'ai pas trahi, il y a jamais eu de toi et moi. Il faut que tu…

A peine sentit-elle sa paume chaude sur son épaule qu'elle fit volte-face et le fusilla du regard, les yeux brillants.

-Tu vas… Tu vas le regretter, eut-elle la force de lui dire malgré la pression qui s'accumulait dans sa gorge.

-Je suis désolé. Je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux pour la convaincre de sa sincérité.

Serrant les dents pour garder les yeux secs, Delf se rabaissa un instant pour ramasser le bracelet avant de se relever avec dignité.

-Au-revoir, Byun Baekhyun.

-Au-revoir, votre Majesté. »

Quand elle franchit la porte, elle ne lui jeta pas un regard, quand bien même tous les deux savaient qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Qu'importait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Elle avait peut-être perdu une bataille. Mais elle ne perdrait pas la guerre.

Evidemment, maintenant qu'elle s'était fait épingler par Madame, elle n'avait pas le choix que de passer de nouveau par elle à la réception et payer. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de pierre qui menaient à l'ancienne crypte illuminée, elle entendit des éclats de voix de Madame. Comme elle ne l'avait apparemment pas encore aperçue, Delf se laissa encore cacher par les ombres que découpaient les flambeaux entre les colonnes. A ses côtés, elle reconnut Do Madame lui montrait les pages de son registre en tapotant le papier de son ongle pointu.

« T'as encore rien foutu cette semaine ! Là, c'est du foutage de gueule ! J'en ai plein le cul de toi ! Les filles ne veulent plus de toi parce que tu leur parles pas. Alors pour la dernière fois, tu vas parler, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Ce disant, elle sortit de son corsage ce que Del-Fynn crut d'abord être un tas de chiffon mais qu'elle reconnut comme étant une petite poupée. Alors, de sa ceinture de franges noires éternellement en place, elle pinça une boucle brune qu'elle détacha et fourra dans le ventre béant de la poupée. Devant elle, Do, paralysé, semblait trembler pour sa vie tandis que Madame détachait ses longs cheveux en tirant sur la baguette pointue qui les tenait en place. Avant même que Delf ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était avancée jusqu'à eux deux. Ceux-ci la regardaient maintenant avec des yeux ronds.

-Pardon, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, altesse ! s'exclama Madame en rangeant la baguette derrière son oreille et en coinçant la poupée dans sa ceinture. Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? Vous êtes bien pâle, dit soudain Madame en s'emparant délicatement du menton de Delf entre son pouce et son index émacié, l'empêchant de capter Do du coin de son œil.

L'autre l'examina comme pour une consultation avant de lui faire un regard de chien triste.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Je sais que ça ne vous arrive jamais, mais je me prépare toujours au pire. Vous voulez que j'y remédie ?

D'un air entendu, elle porta la main à sa baguette qu'elle tapota contre la paume de sa main comme une maîtresse d'école. Derrière elle, quand Do croisa accidentellement le regard de la princesse, il détourna les yeux par réflexe, ce à quoi elle ne sembla pas prêter attention. Elle parut hésiter, puis secoua la tête.

-Laissez tomber. Les disputes, ça arrive tout le temps dans un couple.

-Vous avez raison, dit Madame en rangeant sa baguette. Ça rend le sexe encore meilleur quand vient le temps de la réconciliation! »

A son petit rire forcé répondit celui désagréablement aigu de la maquerelle qui rit si fort que les neuf mèches de cheveux attachées à sa ceinture sous les franges en tressautèrent. Comme elle dut s'apercevoir que Del-Fynn les fixait, elle détacha sa ceinture qu'elle enroula proprement sur elle-même et fit signe à Do de se pousser tandis qu'elle raccompagnait Delf à la porte. Le regard qu'elle porta au garçon était très clair : aujourd'hui était son jour de chance. Demain serait un autre jour. A son tour, Madame l'emmena à sa chambre-prison où elle l'enferma, comme toutes les nuits. S'ensuivit l'incident où, après avoir entendu Xiumin et qu'il m'ait aperçue au-dehors il referma ses volets par réflexe. Mais alors qu'il se préparait à se coucher, comme il lui semblait avoir saisi autre chose du coin de l'œil, il rouvrit sa fenêtre et vit celle qui l'avait sauvé s'éloigner dans mes bras. Pour ce que les autres comprirent de son histoire qu'ils lui arrachèrent à force de douceur et de patience, ce jour-là, il regrettait pour la première fois de ne pas avoir pu dire merci et au-revoir à une cliente.


	8. Le pacte

« Elles arrivent.

-Max, je veux pas le faire.

-Je sais, mais il le faut.

-Je déteste ces vieilles biques. Et elles me détestent aussi.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point la situation est grave ? Un échange d'esclaves porteurs de maléfices d'un Royaume à l'autre ?

-Je sais, j'ai compris ! Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais moi j'ai mes habitudes, au club. Peut-être que j'ai pas envie qu'il ferme, moi !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-C'est ça. Ça doit être le mauvais jour du mois, ironisa Delf avec une grimace.

-Attention, elles arrivent. Prépare-toi, dis-je en me mettant au garde à vous.

-T'inquiète, je sais comment ça marche. » Répliqua nonchalamment la princesse en allant s'installer en bout de table.

Il était rare de pouvoir réunir toutes les Honorables en même temps. Non pas qu'elles soient très occupées mais, en dehors des cérémonies et des fêtes de fin d'année, elles étaient tant respectées, même par Mama, qu'elles n'étaient jamais dérangées. C'est donc avec beaucoup de hauteur qu'elles répondirent présent à l'appel de sa fille. Mon assistance fut aussi d'une grande aide sachant que j'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur après que j'aie enfin viré la recrue qui taille des décolletés dans ses armures. Elle avait laissé son poste vacant pour la dernière fois. Inutile de préciser que Delf et moi étions malgré tout très intimidées sachant que Delf n'avait jamais présidé à une réunion. D'autant plus que certaines avaient été nos professeurs étant petites et que d'autres étaient mêmes d'anciennes Mama elles-mêmes.

« Permettez-moi tout d'abord de vous dire, seigneuries, que c'est un honneur que de vous voir toutes réunies en ce jour. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacées pour répondre à mon appel, tenta Del-Fynn avec une profonde révérence.

Comme les gardes avaient été congédiées, je restai seule debout à ses côtés pour les surveiller. Ses aînées ne pipèrent mot, gardant leur air pincé fixé droit devant elles comme si Delf leur était invisible. Je remarquai cependant qu'aucune d'elle n'avait décliné la nourriture ni les cadeaux qu'elle leur avait fait préparer à leurs places avant leur arrivée.

-Où est Mama ? Demanda l'une d'elle.

A cette question, Delf tressaillit à peine.

-Elle est souffrante, mentit-elle en regardant la questionneuse droit dans les yeux. C'est donc moi qui lui ferai mon rapport de cette réunion à la fin de la journée. »

Bien sûr, sa mère n'avait pas été prévenue. Sous aucun prétexte, il fallait qu'elle ne sache que sa fille connaissait l'existence d'un bordel dans une banlieue du Royaume.

Sitôt que le sujet fut lancé, la matinée devint longue, compliquée et pénible, ses seigneuries refusant de croire à l'existence même d'un club « exotique » au sein de leur foyer. Delf elle-même semblait vouloir que tout s'arrête. Je continuai cependant de la soutenir du regard. Et toujours Delf garda son adorable sourire, comme toujours lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose. Quand, à force d'impatience, une d'entre elles, la plus vieille, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, indignée, je la suivis et d'autres se levèrent pour m'empêcher de passer. Je fus cependant plus rapide et bloquai le passage bras croisés avant que l'autre n'atteigne la porte. J'avais un souvenir encore trop frais de ma dernière arrestation pour toucher à un seul cheveu de l'ancêtre mais la petite femme ratatinée, à quelques pas de moi, n'en fut pas moins outrée.

« Comment oses-tu ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui je suis, petite insolente ? J'ai été Mama quand ta mère se faisait changer ses couches ! J'ai vu naître ce royaume quand ce n'était encore qu'un tas de cailloux avec trois péquenauds et une charrette !

-Justement, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Lui demandai-je. En tant d'années de règne, vous avez du être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le royaume. Vous avez du en voir l'évolution. Et jamais, au grand jamais vous n'avez été curieuse de ce qui pouvait attirer toutes les bourgeoises dans un coin aussi glauque? Jamais le Conseil ne s'est réuni pour parler de ces neuf filles qui ont toutes été portées disparues le même jour? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, seigneuries, je pense que vous vous foutez de la gueule de votre future souveraine. Et je n'apprécie pas.

Prise de court, l'Ancienne hésita avant de soupirer et se tourner vers la princesse.

-Mama n'est pas au courant de cette réunion, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ? C'est parce que tu y vas, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

Delf rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. A son absence de réponse, la doyenne eut un petit sourire et alla se rasseoir parmi ses cadettes qui n'avaient cessé de nous fixer, elle et moi.

-Quand bien même, nous sommes personnellement contre l'existence de ces deux clubs, sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Quand la Barrière s'est élevée, les tensions sont devenues internes entre les deux Royaumes. Alors Papa et Mama ont conclu un pacte secret, un échange de tributs qui serviraient de soupape de sécurité des deux côtés.

-Techniquement, nous ne pouvons pas renvoyer ces garçons et ces filles chez eux parce qu'ils y sont déjà, rajouta une autre Ancienne. Je le sais, c'est moi qui ai scellé l'accord. Une chance pour vous que j'en garde toujours une copie sur moi pour me rappeler toujours dans quel monde fou on vit !

Sous les sourires des autres vieilles femmes, celle-ci sortit la copie pliée d'un geste magistral avant de le tendre à Delf. Nous la lûmes en diagonale. J'étais effarée.

-Mais… mais… mais…

-C'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé comme solution. Et ça marche. Donc si vous tentez d'intervenir, même vous, princesse, vous seriez dans l'illégalité la plus totale. Il n'y aurait aucune limite à votre châtiment. A moins que…

Comme elle le souhaitait sans doute, l'ancienne législatrice eut soudain toute notre attention alors que nous avions levé la tête vers elles.

-A moins que ?

-A moins que vous ne trouviez une contradiction entre l'accord et les lois datant du pacte. Elles se trouvent toutes aux archives. Vous vous souvenez ? La pièce où vous cachiez vos devoirs, princesse ! dit-elle en souriant.

Gênée, Delf hocha machinalement la tête. Elle faisait déjà la tronche à l'idée d'entrer dans cette pièce qu'on évitait autrefois comme la peste. Quand je tendis la copie à sa propriétaire, elle la refusa poliment.

-Gardez-la. Comme je n'ai pas le droit de vous aider, vous en aurez besoin. »

A en juger par les petits sourires autour de nous, je me demandai si ce n'était pas un mensonge par paresse. Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus les unes pour les autres, la séance prit fin et Delf se vit confier la clé de la salle. Celle-ci était sombre, poussiéreuse et pleine à craquer de vieux livres et de parchemins jusqu'au plafond. En vain nous épluchâmes chaque registre, chaque décret, cherchant la bonne page, la bonne époque, mais le Royaume était vieux et les réformes concernant la mise à jour des registres avait toujours été le dernier problème des Mama. Quand nous finîmes par abandonner, l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps et nous étions en retard pour notre rendez-vous avec Jessica. Déçues, nous laissâmes la paperasse tel quel et préparâmes nos déguisements.

Jessica nous attendait déjà à la taverne du village, comme toujours dans sa cape blanche aux bords noircis par la boue, à une table du fond. A en juger par les bocques qui jonchaient la table, cela faisait un moment qu'elle nous attendait. Quand elle nous vit entrer, elle nous salua discrètement et nous la rejoignîmes en nous excusant. Quand nous lui fîmes le compte-rendu de notre matinée gâchée, elle ne sembla pas surprise.

-Je m'attendais à un truc de ce genre. Evidemment que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile, tu parles. Elles se laisseraient pas faire comme ça, les pète-sec. Le prends pas mal, Delf.

-Pas de problèmes.

Avec un rictus, Jessica finit son bocque cul sec. Moi-même, je sirotai lentement le mien. Del-Fynn, peu habituée aux goûts du petit peuple, manqua de s'étrangler à la première gorgée de la bière à trois sous mais fit cependant semblant comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Néanmoins, merci pour vos efforts. Ça me touche beaucoup. Depuis que je vous connais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes sœurs de groupe !

Elle commanda une nouvelle choppe et, quand elle arriva, la fit tinter avec les nôtres avant que nous ne les vidâmes d'une traite. Quand elle reposa la sienne, à en juger par la façon dont sa tête dodelinait, l'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête. Del-Fynn, elle, s'excusa et se leva, la mine un peu verte, avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes. Ça ne dérangea pas Jessica qui regarda briller sa choppe tandis qu'elle la faisait tourner avec un sourire rêveur.

-Tu devais peut-être y aller mollo, dis-je. On a encore du travail qui nous attend.

Elle hocha la tête, penaude.

-Ça faisait un bail que je ne m'étais pas détendue comme ça. J'ai l'impression de renaître. Je fête un peu ça, c'est pour ça, me dit-elle d'un air désolé comme elle avait du suivre mon regard sur ses choppes éparpillées.

-Je comprends, dis-je en lui souriant. Néanmoins, j'ai hâte qu'on puisse faire une vraie fête avec nos autres « sœurs ».

A ces mots, le visage de Jessica s'éclaira un instant d'un large sourire avant d'aborder soudain un air très sérieux. Elle me fit signe de me rapprocher tandis qu'elle baissa la voix.

-Justement, j'ai un plan. Je l'ai encore dit à personne, pas même au groupe de Kris… Si on s'y tient sérieusement, ça peut marcher. Je vais être honnête, je pense pas que vous trouverez quoi que ce soit dans les lois. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, une bougie tombée dedans et c'est bon. Plus de lois, plus de problèmes !

Ses mots m'effrayèrent quelque peu. Comment une ancienne garde pouvait dire une chose pareille ?

-L'idée, c'est simple. On garde le plan initial tel quel. Sauf qu'à la Barrière, au lieu de faire l'échange des gars et des filles, comme on aura tous perdu nos colliers, on se sert tous de nos pouvoirs pour péter la Barrière.

-Péter la Barrière, carrément ? Répétai-je en haussant seulement les sourcils, contrôlant au maximum mon ahurissement.

-Oui, carrément ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

Je lui fis signe de baisser la voix en vérifiant discrètement derrière moi mais personne ne sembla faire attention. On avait l'habitude ici des ramdams de soûlardes.

-Y'en a marre de cette Barrière de merde ! Continua Jessica. C'est à cause d'elle qu'on en est là, aujourd'hui, à se planquer, à s'exploiter, à faire le tapin… Je ne dis pas qu'on vient à coup sûr du Troisième Royaume. Mais ce mur a absorbé tellement d'énergie depuis tout ce temps, si nous, on concentre tout ce qu'on a dedans, il devra bien céder à un moment ou un autre.

-Et Mama et Papa ? Tu penses pas qu'ils vont essayer d'élever une deuxième Barrière ?

Jessica haussa les épaules, la faisant tanguer de côté.

-L'Arbre est à sec, il n'y a plus de magie sauf chez nous. Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. Je pense que ça peut se faire. En tout cas, moi j'y crois ! Dit-elle en tapant de nouveau du poing.

Moi aussi, j'y croyais, hélas. Redoutablement, même. Et je n'avais pas prévu ça. Ça semblait aussi être le cas des deux buveuses du côté que Jessica n'avait pas remarquées et qui nous observaient maintenant d'un drôle d'air, baissant la tête quand leurs regards croisèrent le mien. Quand Delf revint, barbouillée, je fis signe à elle et Jessica de payer et partir, ce que nous fîmes. Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi et nous allions bientôt rejoindre les garçons au club. Hélas, sur la place du marché, les buveuses nous suivirent et haletèrent un groupe d'agentes qui passaient par là, nous pointant du doigt. Comme Jessica marchait devant nous, je tirai Del-Fynn en arrière et lui fit signe de se taire. Jessica n'avait pas remarqué que nous avions cessé de la suivre tandis que les gardes l'abordèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Chuchota Delf en se débattant légèrement. Faut aller l'aider !

-Si on l'aide, on est mortes toutes les trois, répondis-je par-dessous ma capuche.

-Elle aussi ! Entendis-je soudain une voix clamer tandis que qu'on me prit le bras vigoureusement. Elle était avec elle ! C'est une terroriste, madame !

Sans ménagement, on me tira jusque sous le nez des gardes qui me regardèrent, étonnées.

-Chef ? C'est vous ?

Je m'aperçus trop tard que ma capuche était tombée. Heureusement, Delf ne semblait pas avoir attiré leur attention. Quand je les regardai en face, elles se mirent au garde à vous, l'une d'elle tenant le poignet de Jessica qui se débattait maintenant par à-coups maladroits.

-Euh… on nous a signalé une fille qui avait déjà causé des ennuis au nord, une rousse avec un manteau blanc... Et aujourd'hui, il semble qu'elle tenait des propos radicaux et qu'elle fomentait un coup contre la Barrière avec une autre… C'était vous ?

-Oui, c'était elle ! C'était elle ! Arrêtez-la ! cria la poivrote qui m'avait dénoncée et écoutait maintenant de loin notre conversation avec le reste des badauds.

-Non, c'est un malentendu ! protestait Jessica. C'est pas nous, je vous jure ! J'ai rien dit !

-Elle ment !

Avec les cris qu'elles poussaient toutes les deux, de plus en plus de monde s'amassait autour de nous. Je voyais Delf qui eut le réflexe malheureux de se détacher de la foule pour s'approcher. De son côté, Jessica me jetait des coups d'œil désespérés. Je soupirai.

-Félicitations. Vous avez niqué ma couverture. J'étais habillée en civil pour lui tirer les vers du nez, dis-je en désignant Jessica. J'étais déjà au courant de son signalement. Et notre conversation m'a fait tirer les choses au clair.

-Alors… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on l'arrête ? demanda l'une des gardes qui ne semblait plus où se mettre.

Jessica secoua rapidement la tête dans ma direction, désespérée. J'étais coincée.

-Oui, lâchai-je douloureusement. Arrêtez-la.

-Non !

Quand l'agente qui la tenait tenta de lui passer les menottes aux poignets, elle lui mordit la main jusqu'à la faire hurler et tenta de frapper l'autre à la gorge. Quand bien même elle avait passé des années enfermée, elle ne semblait rien avoir perdu de son entraînement. Cependant, comme elle était la moins sobre de nous toutes, elle finit par perdre la partie, à plat ventre au sol tandis qu'on lui passait les menottes.

-Me touchez pas, bande de sales putes ! Continua-t-elle alors qu'elle luttait maintenant pour avancer vers moi. Max, les laisse pas faire ! Ils vont m'emmener, là-bas ! Je veux pas y retourner ! Max ! Delf ! Au secours !

Les dents serrées, je gardai la tête baissée sous les applaudissements des villageois quand les gardes finirent par emporter Jessica loin de moi. Celle-ci se fit ensuite joyeusement huer alors qu'on lui lançait des œufs, des chaussures, des détritus et tout ce qui tombait sous la main. Son regard restait pourtant planté sur moi. Quand il croisa de nouveau le mien, il s'était durci.

-Ok, je vois... Putain d'hypocrite, va ! Traîtresse ! Mais elle va tomber, ta Barrière chérie, t'en fais pas ! Ça finira par arriver ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Elle va tomber votre Barrière de merde ! Continua-t-elle d'hurler à la foule haineuse. Elle va tomber ! Et vous serez bien contentes quand on le fera tomber pour vous ! Bande de putain de lâches ! »

A bout de nerfs, la garde laissée avec la main en sang, qui s'était déjà servie d'une bandelette du manteau blanc de Jessica pour se faire un pansement, en arracha un autre lambeau pour le lui fourrer dans le gosier. A travers son bâillon, Jessica tenta encore de crier, ne laissant que des râles étouffés qui firent rire la foule, puis se tut et pleura en baissant la tête.

Quand elle fut hors de portée de vue, le monde se dispersa, non sans que la poivrote me tapote une dernière fois l'épaule avec un pouce en l'air avant de s'éloigner. Delf, elle, me retourna et me gifla.

« T'es devenue folle ? Lui criai-je en me tenant la joue.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu les as laissées l'arrêter ? Merde Max, c'était notre seul lien avec les mecs et maintenant, on n'a plus rien !

-C'était de sa faute ! Elle avait qu'à pas ouvrir sa grande gueule sur ses plans de faire péter la Barrière. Devant tout le monde !

-On s'en fout de ce qu'elle a dit ! A cause de toi, ils vont la faire retourner là-bas !

-Et ils ont besoin de l'autorisation de qui ? Réfléchis ! Tant qu'ils ont pas mon feu vert, ils vont la garder autant qu'on veut au poste. De toute façon, personne ne sait qui c'est, à part nous et Madame. Ce sera notre nouveau lieu de rendez-vous, ce sera plus sûr.

Abasourdie, Delf se mit à rire.

-C'est impressionnant comme tu gardes la tête sur les épaules, même quand tu fais une connerie.

-C'était pas une connerie. Au nom de l'Arbre, tu m'as entendu ou pas ? Elle disait qu'elle voulait faire péter la Barrière ! Articulai-je lentement.

-Et même si c'était possible, qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal à ça ? Articula Delf pareillement.

Même si elle m'avait sans doute imitée par provocation, c'était maintenant à mon tour d'avoir envie de la gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal à ça ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu te rappelles rien de ce qu'on nous a appris à l'école ? Les discriminations, la paye, la femme-objet... Les guerres, tu veux que ça recommence ? Les morts, tu veux que ça recommence ? Ou pire que ça, pire que tout… Quand une femme est coincée par un homme, qu'au lieu de la tuer direct, il fait ce qu'il veut d'elle, et personne ne fait rien. Et après on dit que la fille avait qu'à faire attention ! Tu te souviens de ces histoires ? Tu veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose, à toi aussi ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Mais putain, Delf ! Si jamais ça t'arrive un jour, je tue le mec ! Je te tue ! Et je me tue ! Tu m'entends ?

-Ok, j'ai compris, lâche-moi maintenant ! Tu me fais peur !

Quand je l'entendis crier, je me rendis compte que je l'avais saisie par les épaules et que je la secouais maintenant comme un prunier, couverte de sueur froide. Gênée, je la lâchai et tâchai d'arranger les froissements de sa tenue mais elle chassa mes mains.

-Ça va, ça va… Ça nous dit toujours pas ce qu'on va faire sans elle avec les garçons, ce soir.

-On se débrouillera. On dira qu'elle s'est fait arrêter quand on n'était pas là. Ou au pire, t'improviseras autre chose. C'est ton rayon, les excuses toutes faites, non ?

-Je sais pas si je tiendrai le coup devant les garçons. Tu sais, avec…

Elle fit un geste vague pour montrer ses pupilles qui, je remarquai, avaient une teinte plus rose que d'habitude. Je hochai la tête.

-On se débrouillera. » Répétai-je.

A moitié convaincues toutes deux par mes paroles, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le nord, en direction du club. Mais du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus une silhouette en noir qui disparut sitôt que je tournai la tête. Un des garçons ? Impossible, ils avaient passé la frontière depuis longtemps. Qui d'autre pouvait avoir intérêt à écouter nos conversations ? Comme le reste du chemin se passa sans autre incident, je décidai de laisser passer celui-là pour préparer mon mensonge.

Nous choisîmes de passer à l'heure du show habituel des garçons pour ne pas paraître suspectes. A ma grande surprise, le club n'était pas aussi bondé que la dernière fois, sans doute du fait que nous étions en semaine. A en juger par l'agitation derrière les volets, ils étaient tous encore en train de se changer. Comme nous étions en avance, nous passâmes sous les fenêtres des garçons. Suho ouvrit sa fenêtre sitôt qu'il nous vit et nous fit signe.

« Rendez-vous après le show comme la dernière fois ?

Nous acquiesçâmes. Je le vis cependant froncer les sourcils.

-Jessica n'est pas avec vous ?

-Justement, commença Del-Fynn, c'est de ça qu'on doit vous parler.

-Ah ! Décidément, vous êtes pleine de surprises, mademoiselle D ! Clama fortement une voix râpeuse qui sembla provenir de nulle part.

J'aperçus soudain Madame se faufiler auprès de Suho, qui se recroquevilla, avant de partager avec lui l'espace étroit de son cadre de fenêtre. Quant aux autres garçons, sitôt qu'ils entendirent sa voix, comme des chiens dressés, certains s'habillèrent en vitesse et bientôt, tous était chacun à leur fenêtre, la tête exposée à l'air de la nuit, tournée vers elle.

-La dernière fois, continua-t-elle, vous étiez arrivée trop tard, et maintenant c'est trop tôt ! Le show ne commence que dans vingt minutes, rappela-t-elle d'un air moqueur en plissant ses yeux de chouette. Et comme toujours, vous devez d'abord passer par la réception avant de rejoindre les garçons. En passant, mademoiselle M, dit-elle soudain en se tournant vers moi, je dois vous féliciter ! A ce que j'ai entendu en ville, vous avez enfin mis la main sur cette peste de Jessica. Et qui plus est, en train de monter un coup d'état! Félicitations ! J'applaudis des deux mains. Vous êtes officiellement mon nouvelle héroïne !

-Hum…Merci, bredouillai-je machinalement.

Alors que Madame me souriait toujours, il y eut un étrange silence durant lequel je sentis tous les regards des garçons, y compris celui de Suho, peser lourdement sur nous.

-Allez, allez, s'exclama la maquerelle en tapant dans ses mains. Laissez à mes garçons le temps de se préparer pour vous. Je vous attends à la réception.

Comme elle ne quittait pas sa position, sans que nous ayons une chance de nous expliquer, nous nous dirigeâmes à contrecœur vers le souterrain principal où nous payâmes nos tickets et allâmes nous installer dans le public. Autour de nous, les places se remplirent petit à petit avec le même bourdonnement familier.

-On est mal, marmonna Delf à mon oreille en s'agitant sur son siège. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Max ?

-Je sais pas. Attends, j'essaie de réfléchir, dis-je en tentant de me détacher mentalement de la foule qui nous entourait.

Mais c'est alors que les lumières autour de nous s'éteignirent et que la musique démarra. Aussi intensément que je refusais de l'admettre, on était mal. On était vraiment mal.


	9. Punition

Le show débuta normalement. Comme Delf et moi étions dans une rangée du milieu, les garçons ne semblaient pas nous avoir repérées. C'est du moins ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que l'un des garçons, Chanyeol, descende soudain de scène et s'approche des bancs. Les filles devinrent hystériques et l'effleurèrent, s'accrochant à son débardeur, espérant vainement qu'il s'arrêterait devant elles, avant qu'il ne leur échappe. Continuant sa traversée, il s'avança entre les rangs, ne jetant de regards à personne. Quand il s'arrêta devant nos sièges, je compris qu'il était trop tard pour s'enfuir. Avec un petit sourire, je fus celle à qui il tendit délicatement une main, que je n'eus pas le choix de prendre. Sous les cris aigus autour de nous, il me releva et me mena droit vers la scène. Il avait aussi passé une main autour de ma taille qui me maintenait fermement près de lui. Gardant un air de plaisante surprise, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il m'avait préparé. Son expression demeurait énigmatique. Mais celles des autres garçons, fermées quand nos regards se croisèrent, m'en dirent long. Même Xiumin évita mes yeux quand je le distinguai.

Un roulement de tambour résonna dans l'air quand nous remontâmes sur l'estrade. Ils semblaient maintenant exécuter un numéro de magie dont je serais l'assistante. C'est donc avec un sentiment mélangé que je me laissai faire quand Chanyeol me guida un peu plus loin vers un rideau noir en fond de scène. Soulagée que c'est là que s'arrêterait ma performance pour le public, c'est pourtant avec un certain scrupule que je laissai l'hôte le refermer sur nous et nous faire disparaître. Il était si épais qu'il nous isolait complètement du bruit et de la lumière du reste de la salle. L'espace dans lequel nous étions était si étroit que nous y tenions à peine, même debout. Je me dis que je profiterai de cette occasion pour m'expliquer avec au moins un des garçons. Mais avant même que j'aie l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche, il me poussa soudain contre un des murs en se plaquant contre mon dos. Je tentai de le repousser mais la cellule était si serrée et il me pressait de si près que je n'avais ni la place ni la force de bouger. Collé contre moi, le moindre centimètre de son corps enveloppait le mien comme si j'étais dans le ventre d'un serpent. C'est alors que je sentis sa respiration tout près de mon oreille quand il murmura :

« On m'a dit : fais ce que tu veux d'elle, on te laissera faire. T'as pas été sage du tout, on vient de l'apprendre. C'est pas bien. Va falloir qu'on prenne des mesures de sécurité avec toi, maintenant.

Sans que je m'y attende, il me retourna soudain et je me retrouvai bloquée contre sa poitrine, face à face, tandis qu'il me saisit la mâchoire d'une main puissante comme une pince, ses yeux fixés sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il avançait les siennes.

-Attends ! Murmurai-je dans la précipitation en les voyant s'entrouvrir dangereusement. Jessica n'est pas en danger, elle est à l'abri, sous ma garde ! Si tu m'ensorcèles, vous perdrez votre seul pion lucide et votre dernier contact avec elle. Vous vous retrouverez avec un pantin inutile de plus.

Comme il s'était arrêté à mi-chemin et semblait maintenant hésiter, je me rendis compte que je serrais maintenant les lèvres et que ma respiration était saccadée. Les yeux à mon tour vissés sur sa bouche, je vis un sourire s'y dessiner avant qu'il ne me force à me retourner pour la seconde fois.

-S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est quand on me contredit, souffla-t-il à nouveau au niveau de ma tempe. Mais t'as pas tort. Il vaut mieux qu'on te laisse intacte encore un temps. Enfin, ceci dit…

Alors que je m'étais détendue l'espace d'une seconde en l'entendant me donner raison, je me figeai à nouveau quand je sentis soudain sa main glisser le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon entrejambe.

-…ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu n'auras pas droit à une punition, vilaine.

Mon sang se glaça. Incapable de me battre ou de m'enfuir, j'étais en train de vivre l'expérience la plus effrayante de ma vie. Pas même un combat contre tous les soldats du Royaume Mâle réunis ne m'aurait terrifiée plus que ça. Alors que je cherchai une faille dans la prise qu'il avait sur moi, je retins mon souffle quand je sentis soudain son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Comme un démon, il aspirait maintenant avidement mes veines auxquelles il avait pleinement accès, laissant une traînée de baisers alors que sa main s'enfouissait plus profondément entre mes cuisses serrées.

-Pourquoi tu nous évites tant ? dit-il entre chaque baiser. T'es pas curieuse de ce qui fait notre réputation ? Ou peut-être que t'es jalouse parce qu'on se tape ta copine à ta place.

-Dis pas n'importe…

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je poussai un gémissement qui n'était pas de douleur quand je sentis un de ses doigts s'enfoncer à travers la toile de mon pantalon jusque… là. Comme je plaquai une main contre ma bouche et que, de l'autre, je tirai sur son poignet pour ôter sa main en vain, il eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Ok. J'ai tort, visiblement. Ceci dit, elle au moins, contrairement à toi et ta belle épée de chef, elle sait profiter de sa nature de femme. Toi, je parie que tu t'es même jamais masturbée.

Incapable de répondre, je continuai de résister silencieusement alors que son autre grande main me massait maintenant les seins dont je sentis avec horreur les tétons se dresser. Un feu en moi s'était allumé et il refusait de s'éteindre. Pire, il s'intensifiait à chaque vague que ses doigts traçaient sur mon corps. L'autre l'alimentait, sensible à la moindre de mes réactions, consumant mes dernières forces comme de vulgaires brindilles. Je redoublai néanmoins de violence dans ma lutte, ce qui sembla amuser mon adversaire alors que quelque chose derrière moi formait maintenant un pic dans mon dos.

-Vas-y, tigresse, marmonna-t-il d'une voix maintenant plus grave. Continue, j'adore ça. Ça faisait longtemps qu'une fille m'avait pas excité comme ça.

C'était de pire en pire. Même sa voix seule provoquait des orages dans mon ventre. Alors que, en se saisissant de mon poignet, il pressa ma paume contre la bosse enflée de son pantalon, son autre main sembla s'écarter un instant avant de s'infiltrer petit à petit sous la toile du mien, à même la peau nue de mon bas-ventre. J'en écarquillai les yeux, comme pour me réveiller d'un cauchemar.

-Non, arrête ! Arrête ! » Haletai-je, affolée.

Pour toute réponse, il me pressa encore plus fort contre la paroi, bloquant mes deux bras d'un seul coup alors que sa bouche s'affolait maintenant contre le creux de mon épaule, alternant les coups de dents et de sa langue brûlante, ce qui me donnait des frissons. Alors que son autre main avait rejoint l'autre, ses doigts experts écartèrent mes lèvres, comme un rideau vers un chemin qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop. Alors je les sentis soudain se presser autour d'une partie de moi minuscule, mais qui m'envoya pourtant des décharges électriques fracassantes de la tête aux pieds. Tout en moi se recroquevilla, de mes orteils dans mes bottes à mes paupières et mes mâchoires qui se soudèrent pour ne pas céder. Chanyeol lui-même était pantelant derrière moi, l'odeur de nos transpirations m'enivrant à en faire céder mes genoux. Quand il accéléra tout d'un coup ses mouvements en saisissant mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents, comme un bouton qu'il ne fallait pas presser, les dernières barrières de mon corps cédèrent. Je poussai le plus haut cri qui n'eut jamais échappé de mes lèvres alors qu'une douce rivière coulait maintenant le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à mes chevilles et que le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement.

Sous le plafond voûté, la salle entière était interdite. La musique avait été coupée et les garçons ne dansaient plus, immobiles sur scène, nous fixant, moi et Chanyeol. Du fond de la salle, je perçus Madame qui se tenait debout, les bras croisés, trop loin pour que je lise son expression. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se relève soudain précipitamment de son siège et monte sur scène avec un manteau. C'était Delf. Quand elle me couvrit de ma propre cape, je réalisai que j'avais les seins nus et que mon visage était découvert. Quand elle me raccompagna jusqu'en bas de la scène, ignorant Chanyeol et tout le reste, tandis que nous avancions tête baissée, parmi les spectatrices, je reconnus quelques-unes qui m'avaient alpaguée ce matin pendant l'arrestation de Jessica. Dans les rangées, j'entendis les noms de « capitaine » et de « Altesse », qui se répandit comme une traînée de poudre tandis que les regards redoublèrent d'attention sur nous. Malgré moi, je lus leurs visages et y vit de l'étonnement, de la colère, du dégoût, de la moquerie… Mes jambes me faisaient à peine tenir debout. J'avais envie de me cacher six pieds sous terre et mes poings tremblaient de rage. Sans un mot, nous ramassâmes le reste de nos affaires et sortîmes par la porte avec toute la dignité et la rapidité que pouvaient nous offrir mes genoux en coton. Même dehors, dans la nuit noire, je restais enveloppée dans mon manteau comme une vieille femme alors que Delf me prit dans ses bras en me frottant le dos d'un geste rassurant.

« Je suis désolée si tu voulais voir Baekhyun, dis-je d'une voix blanche, peu habituée à ce que ce soit moi qui ait besoin de soutien.

A cette réponse, Delf haussa les épaules.

-J'avais pas envie de le voir, de toute façon. Mais j'ai un plan pour lui, t'inquiètes. J'espère juste que ça va marcher. »

Je n'insistai pas. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Plan ou pas plan, il n'y aurait pas de meeting ce soir. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, il n'y en aurait plus jamais. En tout cas, il ne se faisait aucun doute que nous aurions désespérément besoin de notre troisième parti, et vite, qu'elle accepte de nous recevoir ou non.


	10. Sang et savon

« Va chier.

Sans surprise, c'est avec ces mots que Jessica m'accueillit dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Les fers aux poignets, elle se balançait sur sa chaise tandis que je la fixais, assise de l'autre côté de la table. Delf était aussi là, m'attendant anxieusement derrière le mur insonorisé.

-T'as raison de m'en vouloir, admis-je. C'est vrai que c'était un coup de pute de ne pas t'avoir défendue. Mais maintenant que t'es sobre, tu pourrais reconnaître que tu m'as laissée aucune marge de manœuvre. Tu t'es fait trop remarquer, ces jours-ci. Et ta petite crise sur le marché n'a pas aidé.

-Je t'emmerde.

Bornée, elle se refusait à me regarder dans les yeux et gardait le menton appuyé sur ses poings, faisant clinquer ses chaînes.

-Si t'es vraiment de mon côté, alors enlève-moi ces trucs et fais-moi sortir d'ici ! dit-elle en les secouant sous mon nez.

-Je peux pas faire ça. Ça sera trop suspect. Ici au moins, on peut discuter en paix.

-La paix, mon cul !

Une fois de plus, elle se balança sur sa chaise, faisant résonner le bruit des pieds de la chaise qui retombaient lourdement sur le sol dans toute la petite pièce.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide avec les garçons.

-Sans blague ? Attends laisse-moi deviner, ironisa-t-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Ils ont pas apprécié qu'une bourge et une flique enferment leur copine et se présentent à eux la bouche en cœur comme si de rien n'était ? Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux en deux fentes malveillantes. Tu t'es fait punir ?

J'eus soudain la langue nouée. Comme après une journée dans la mer, mon corps se souvenait de tous les vas-et-viens des mains de Chanyeol sur moi comme si elles s'étaient imprimées sur ma peau. Comme elle devinait, Jessica eut un rictus de triomphe.

-J'en étais sûre.

-Ils sont devenus incontrôlables, admis-je. On a besoin de ton aide pour les remettre en confiance sinon, on va pas s'en sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? T'as décidé de tout faire à ta sauce, alors maintenant démerde-toi, conclut-elle en me tournant le dos.

A bout, je me relevai et renversai la table qui alla se taper contre le mur avant de retourner sa chaise vers moi et de la saisir par son col, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle ne sembla pas s'en troubler un seul instant.

-Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire ? Hein ? Tu peux utiliser toute la violence que tu veux, je finirai toujours par me soigner. L'Arbre m'a pas abandonnée, moi ! Et de toute façon, je suis passée par tellement de fantasmes de tarés, y'a plus rien qui m'impressionne.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je n'allais quand même pas devoir la frapper pour de bon pour la faire obéir? Alors que nous restions immobiles, nez à nez, j'entendis soudain toquer à la porte. En jetant un dernier regard noir à mon ex-alliée, je me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Aboyai-je. Si c'est pas urgent, vous pouvez…

-Max, dit soudain Delf d'une petite voix quand la porte s'ouvrit complètement, je voudrais que tu me raccompagnes au palais. Je me sens pas bien.

Prise de court, je regardai ma meilleure amie qui tremblait sous nos deux manteaux qu'elle portait l'un sur l'autre. Elle était pâle comme un linge et, quand je la pris par les épaules, je retirai aussitôt mes mains.

-T'es gelée !

-Oui, j'ai un peu froid. Mais ça va aller. Je vais juste prendre un bon bain pour me réchauffer.

Sans que je m'y attende, j'entendis alors Jessica se relever derrière moi et avancer vers la porte, que je bloquai de mon corps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas moi mais Delf qu'elle regardait.

-Laisse-moi la voir, me demanda-t-elle en me poussant doucement.

Avant que je n'eus le temps de protester, elle avait déjà pris Delf par le menton par-dessus mon épaule et regardait maintenant son visage sous tous les angles. Puis elle recula de nouveau de quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Fais-la entrer, déclara-t-elle à voix basse.

Je m'exécutai et, quand Del-Fynn se fut réfugiée à l'intérieur, je lui offris ma chaise et verrouillai de nouveau la porte. Pendant que j'étais éloignée d'elle, Jessica s'approcha une fois de plus de Delf et je vis ses mains briller tandis qu'elle les posa sur le front de la princesse. Delf soupira d'aise alors que ses joues reprenaient des couleurs.

-Ça fait du bien, murmura-t-elle. Ça va un peu mieux.

-C'est vrai ? Tant mieux. Je vais vous aider avec les mecs, dit-elle soudain en se tournant vers moi d'un air décidé. File-moi ton épée.

Je la regardai, hésitante.

-Qu'est-ce que comptes faire avec ? Demandai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais rien faire de mal. Allez, donne !

Comme Delf m'encourageait de même du regard, je la lui passai à contrecœur.

-Elle est super belle, dit-elle en inspectant le fil de la lame. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Namu.

-C'est un joli nom. Elle a l'air ancienne…

Soudain, la saisissant d'une main par le pommeau, elle pressa son autre main contre la lame qui se brisa comme de la glace et je poussai un cri.

-Namu !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama de même Delf, les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais.

Alors que ses doigts continuaient de jouer avec le tranchant, je la regardai modeler de ses mains brûlantes le nouveau bout de métal au bout de la garde. Quand elle eut terminé et me rendit l'épée ancestrale encore fumante, elle n'était plus qu'une dague ordinaire.

-Ça va, fais pas cette tête ! Vous avez besoin d'une arme pour couper le collier des mecs qui retiennent leurs pouvoirs, expliqua-t-elle. Mais il faut qu'elle soit discrète pour éviter que Madame vous la pique. Si vous vous faites inviter et que vous la leur montrez, ils se souviendront que vous êtes toujours de leur côté. Ok ?

Regardant ma nouvelle Namu, je la rangeai contre ma cuisse. Elle tenait effectivement beaucoup moins de place que mon épée de capitaine, mais le tranchant en était plus effilé qu'avant.

-Ok.

-Promettez-moi juste que vous viendrez me chercher aussitôt que vous aurez libéré les garçons. Je serrerai les dents aussi longtemps qu'il faut mais faudrait pas jouer avec mes nerfs. J'ai eu ma dose d'enfermement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

-C'est promis, on t'oubliera pas, dit Delf en se levant de sa chaise. C'est bientôt l'heure ! On y va, Max ? Je t'attends dehors !

Etrangement excitée, elle se dirigea vers la porte comme un petit chien prêt pour sa promenade et sortit. Je profitai de notre nouvel isolement pour me tourner une dernière fois vers Jessica.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis d'un seul coup?

En me fixant droit dans les yeux, le visage de Jessica, auparavant joyeux, redevint froid et sévère.

-Il faut qu'elle aille revoir Baekhyun. Ou un autre mec. Le sort d'amour a pris du terrain à cause du manque. Comme c'est un sortilège corrompu, y'a rien que je puisse faire à part ralentir les symptômes au maximum. Mais ça va revenir en force, à un moment ou un autre. Regarde-la dans les yeux, si tu me crois pas. Aussi, glissa-t-elle plus bas, à cause du sort, elle va peut-être essayer de faire une connerie pour avoir ce qu'elle veut.

-Avec ou sans sortilège, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle, dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Je la surveillerai, compte sur moi.

Mais alors que j'allais partir, je la sentis soudain m'agripper le bras et m'attirer de nouveau à elle.

-Une dernière chose, me dit-elle tout bas : si nous sommes coincés ici pour toujours à cause de toi, je te traquerai et je te tuerai.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'avais senti qu'on serait hyper copines toutes les deux. » Dis-je en retirant mon bras.

Malgré son regard encore brûlant, c'est néanmoins avec une esquisse de sourire que nous prîmes congé l'une de l'autre tandis que des gardes la raccompagnaient à sa cellule. De son côté, Delf m'attendait toujours, presque en sautillant.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de mettre mon plan à exécution. Cette fois, Baekhyun n'aura aucune excuse pour me résister ! me murmura-t-elle tout bas sur le chemin entre deux servantes.

Au souvenir de notre dernier scandale au club, où tout le monde l'avait reconnue, je nous avais cette fois fait accompagner de plusieurs chaperons de la même apparence qu'elle pour traverser sans danger les places publiques sur le chemin, moi en tête de notre petit groupe. Et ce n'était certainement pas les bonnes du palais qui allaient refuser cette petite excursion au club tant réputé !

-Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire en quoi consiste ton super plan ? Demandai-je tout aussi bas.

-Quand on est parties la dernière fois, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai vu l'autre côté de la réception. A côté des registres de Madame, j'ai reconnu des parchemins de sort. Je suis sûre que l'un d'eux est le sort d'amour ! Si t'arrives à distraire Madame ce soir pour moi, pendant qu'elle regardera ailleurs, je lui piquerai le sortilège et je le jetterai sur moi pour ensorceler Baekhyun!

-J'espère que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est risqué, ton plan. Si ça foire, Madame va te virer du club, et pour de bon !

-Ça foirera pas. De toute façon, je suis la princesse. On ne me vire pas comme ça. Mais ça marchera. Il faut que ça marche. Tu m'aideras, pas vrai ?

En ralentissant, je la sentis me serrer la main, tiède mais encore un peu fraîche alors qu'elle regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux par-dessous sa capuche. Comme m'avait prévenu Jessica, ses pupilles étaient d'un rose intense, comme une sucrerie gâtée.

-On va déjà voir si ça peut recoller avec les garçons, dis-je en soupirant. Et surtout, on va essayer de pas se faire remar…

-Sale perverse !

Sans que m'y attende, je sentis soudain quelque chose de lourd et humide m'atterrir en pleine face et réalisai que c'était de la boue. De l'autre côté, une servante piailla et bientôt, toute la rue nous bombardait de gadoue et d'ordures en nous huant.

-Petites putes !

-Elle se sert de notre argent !

-Vous étiez un modèle pour ma fille !

-Capitaine Max ! Pleine jusqu'au casque !

-Princesse Del-Fynn ! Nous on paye, eux ils la pinent !

Tous éclatèrent de rire et les lancers redoublèrent. D'un autre côté, même si je tentais d'abord de l'en dégager, je sentis Del-Fynn s'accrocher à moi par derrière tandis que les servantes restaient groupées autour d'elle, faisant courageusement face à la foule hostile. De mon côté, je tâchai de les protéger toutes en dérivant au maximum les projectiles sur moi. Quand j'aperçus des femmes se mettre à nous poursuivre, furieuses et armées de pierres, je murmurai au groupe de courir et gardai Delf serrée contre moi.

-Accroche-toi, lui dis-je. Ça va secouer.

-Tu schlingues maintenant, marmonna-t-elle contre mon épaule.

Je souris. Nous finîmes le reste du chemin en sprint tandis qu'une partie de nos assaillantes se découragea en cours de route. Lorsque nous finîmes à la frontière de la ville, je fis soudain face aux hooligans et sortis Namu, avant de réaliser combien elle était maintenant plus petite. Elles s'esclaffèrent à nouveau.

-Il a bien changé, le budget des armes de la garde !

-On devine pourquoi !

-On sait chez qui elle court quand elle veut sa grosse épée !

-Reculez ! M'écriai-je tout de même en pointant la dague vers la plus proche d'entre elles. Et avant d'essayer de nous demander des comptes, souvenez-vous de qui vous a informées de ce qui s'est passé. Si vous êtes au courant, dites-vous que c'est parce que celles qui vous en ont parlé y étaient aussi ! Vos sœurs, vos mères et vos cousines !

Le bec cloué, nos adversaires restèrent figées sur place avant de redoubler d'injures alors que je leur tournai les talons et que nous continuâmes notre route, toujours en courant. Néanmoins, comme d'autres gardes étaient venues à notre secours, aucune d'entre elles ne tenta de nous arrêter.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Madame ce soir-là, nous étions à bout de souffle, en nage et couvertes de saletés de la tête aux pieds. Heureusement, quand les filles ôtèrent leurs manteaux, elles étaient quasiment aussi propres que lorsqu'elles avaient quitté le palais. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant pour moi qui étais restée en armure sous ma cape, dans la crainte de ce genre d'évènement. Le show était déjà terminé quand nous ouvrîmes les portes et, lorsque Madame nous accueillit, elle fronça d'abord le nez et recula sa tête ratatinée.

-Au nom de l'Arbre, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivées ? Ne dites rien, je crois deviner, dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Si je pouvais compter sur la discrétion de mes clientes autant que sur celles de mes garçons ! Mesdemoiselles, clama-t-elle à l'assemblée de femmes qui discutaient maintenant allègrement au bar. Merci d'être venues ce soir. Exceptionnellement, le club va maintenant fermer ses portes. Merci de revenir toutes demain à la même heure et toutes mes excuses ! Rajouta-t-elle face à la consternation qui apparut sur les visages.

Cependant, toutes enfilèrent leurs manteaux et leurs capelines avant de passer en jetant à peine un regard à nous, le groupe de pouilleuses qui venaient d'entrer, fronçant à la limite le nez tandis qu'elles sortaient un mouchoir pour le cacher. Quand nous fûmes à nouveau seules, Madame sortit de nouveau son plus beau sourire de dents mortes.

-C'est la moindre des choses pour le désagrément de la dernière fois, dit-elle d'un ton flatteur à Delf en lui prenant délicatement son manteau.

Les servantes firent de même, exhibant modestement leurs plus beaux habits du dimanche tandis que certaines rosirent en apercevant les garçons qui les saluèrent des coulisses. De mon côté, j'anticipai le moment où Madame jetterait un coup d'œil à mon corsage et demanderait la dague que j'y avais cachée, mais elle n'en fit rien. Je manquai de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

Quand nous fûmes présentés à eux une fois de plus, les garçons nous évitèrent du regard et sourirent professionnellement aux servantes. A en juger par les costumes qu'ils arboraient encore, le thème de la soirée avait du être « Animal », chien ou loup peut-être. Comme leur maîtresse avait la curieuse générosité de leur offrir la soirée de leurs rêves, elles prirent leur temps pour choisir leur garçon. De mon côté, je choisis Xiumin avant elles toutes. Celui-ci me regarda d'un air étonné quand il entendit son nom de ma bouche, à l'instar des huit autres. Celui qui sembla le plus en tomber des nues fut Chanyeol qui le regarda bouche bée l'espace d'une seconde. Néanmoins, il se reprit quand une des servantes le choisit, souriante jusqu'aux oreilles. Delf, elle, fit mine de continuer d'hésiter quand nous partîmes.

« Xiumin, lui dit Madame, emmène d'abord mademoiselle M à la salle d'eau. Et que ça soit propre quand vous aurez fini ! l'avertit-elle gentiment.

Xiumin acquiesça d'une humble courbette puis me prit par la main, comme c'était l'usage, avant de m'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain qui était en face de sa chambre, toutes deux isolées du reste du couloir par une seule porte. La salle de bain était immense, très haute de plafond avec une baignoire aussi grande que celle personnelle de Delf et, j'en eus la désagréable surprise, ouverte sur la chambre de Xiumin sans qu'aucune cloison ne les sépare.

-Ça fait parfois partie de la performance, expliqua Xiumin, embarrassé, tandis qu'il fermait la porte du couloir derrière lui. Je laisse les garçons emprunter ma chambre quand une cliente demande ce genre de…

Comme il m'avait tourné le dos, lorsqu'il se retourna, il leva soudain les mains en l'air en voyant que je le pointai de ma dague.

-Si jamais t'essaies de me toucher, t'es mort. Tu piges ? Murmurai-je entre mes dents.

Il hocha la tête puis se détendit quand je rangeai mon arme secrète. Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Je me disais aussi, c'était louche que je t'aie tapé dans l'œil au bout d'une seule conversation amicale.

-Je t'ai choisi parce que je veux que tu transmettes un message pour moi aux autres gars, dis-je en lui montrant le manche de ma dague. Tu vois ce petit « J » à la base ? On a rendu visite à Jessica, c'est elle qui m'a fait cette arme pour que je puisse vous libérer de ces trucs, dis-je en désignant son collier. On vous a pas abandonnés, le plan tient toujours !

En saisissant mes mots, il sourit soudain fièrement.

-Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi.

-Justement, si tu pouvais faire en sorte que les autres le sachent aussi, ça m'arrangerait, dis-je en crachant un bout de terre qui avait fait son chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres.

Xiumin me regarda d'un air désolé.

-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, ça ? dit-il en montrant mon visage méconnaissable sous la boue.

-Tout juste. A cause de ton pote Chanyeol, dis-je en crachant chaque syllabe de son nom.

Il y eut un petit silence entre nous.

-Je vais te faire couler ton bain, dit-il d'un air gêné en se dirigeant vers la baignoire.

Tandis que, tous deux adossés côte à côte au carrelage de la pièce immense, nous écoutâmes le bruit de l'eau chaude tambouriner contre la céramique, je faisais danser ma dague entre mes doigts, sentant l'atmosphère se remplir petit à petit d'une douce vapeur tiède à l'odeur de savon.

-Tu sais, entendis-je Xiumin dont la voix claire rebondit doucement aux murs, je sais pas si ça va te faire sentir mieux ce que je vais te dire mais tu plais vraiment à Chanyeol. Chaque fois qu'on a un moment, il arrête pas de nous parler de toi et de votre tête-à-tête comme s'il avait touché l'Arbre à mains nues.

-T'as raison, je me sens pas mieux.

Il rit légèrement à ma remarque.

-Désolé. Je t'avais prévenue.

-Quoiqu'en perspective, c'est pas à lui que j'en veux le plus. C'est juste un sentiment de ras-le-bol général, déclarai-je soudain presque malgré moi en laissant mes yeux errer sur Namu. Je suis flic. J'ai toujours voulu être flic. Servir la justice, protéger les faibles, c'est mon truc. Et je savais qu'en prenant ce job, je ne me ferais pas que des amis. Pas beaucoup de gens aiment les flics. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'est de pire en pire. Tout le monde me déteste, même ceux que je soutiens, je me fais engueuler de tous les côtés… J'essaie juste de faire mon boulot ! Et avec vous, c'est pas facile ! Y'a des fois, j'aimerais… je sais pas, faire une pause. Parce que là, j'en ai un peu marre, quoi.

Quand je me tus, je me rendis compte que j'avais posé mon front contre mon ancienne épée. Comme je regrettais sa taille d'avant ! Du coin de mon œil, je voyais Xiumin me fixer, calme, les sourcils froncés comme un artisan détaillant une structure dont il cherche la faille à réparer.

-Bouge pas, dit-il en se levant. Je reviens, je vais chercher un truc.

En passant, il ferma le robinet d'eau chaude et je réalisai avec délice que le bain était prêt, gonflé d'une délicieuse mousse blanche, légère et parfumée. Toujours dans mon armure dans laquelle je me sentais de moins en moins à l'aise, j'attendis patiemment que Xiumin revienne. Comme il un certain temps à revenir, impatiente, je jetai un œil rapide dans le couloir puis, quand je m'assurai que lui et Madame étaient encore loin, je me déshabillai en vitesse et me glissai dans la baignoire. La sensation de l'eau brûlante contre mes muscles fatigués était un régal. Quand j'y plongeai jusqu'aux oreilles, je poussai un haut soupir de plaisir et regardai la saleté dans les pointes de mes mèches se diluer dans l'eau, que je distinguai à peine à travers toutes les bulles.

-A l'aise ?

Je sursautai quand je vis Xiumin me sourire à l'entrée. Heureusement, avec toute la mousse, je n'avais pas besoin de cacher grand-chose. Comme il avait les mains cachées derrière le dos, il sortit soudain ce qui ressemblait à une petite cafetière.

-Je la pique de temps en temps du bar quand Madame est ailleurs, dit-il en la désignant comme un présentateur. Les petits trouvent ça cool quand je fais ça.

De son autre main, il fit sauter par-dessus son épaule un large verre qu'il remplit habilement d'une main de café chaud. Celui-ci y tourbillonna en fumant abondamment. Alors, entre les voûtes de vapeur blanche, comme un prestidigitateur, mordant légèrement ses lèvres dans un sourire qu'il tentait de retenir, le garçon concentra ses grands yeux captivants sur le verre en y faisant danser ses doigts. Soudain le fond du verre changea de couleur, passant du noir au blanc et la vapeur se dissipa. Maintenant, il était plein à ras bord de glace pilée brune, qu'il décora ensuite d'une paille et d'un petit parasol qu'il sortit de sa poche. J'applaudis quand il me présenta son œuvre finale avec un salut.

-Effectivement, bien joué.

-N'est-ce pas ? Crâna-t-il. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être barista. Alors je m'entraîne sur mon temps libre. J'espère bien qu'un jour, ce rêve se réalisera grâce quelqu'un, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Quand je sentis une fois de plus le poids de mes responsabilités sur les épaules, j'eus du mal à garder mon sourire en place. Il dut le sentir car il toussa et s'avança vers moi pour me tendre ma coupe.

-Désolé, je voulais pas te ramener aussi brutalement à la réalité.

-C'est pas grave.

Je sirotai ma première gorgée. Le contraste entre la boisson fraîche et la chaleur du bain était parfait. A vrai dire, après m'être sentie si prise au piège et vulnérable dans les bras de Chanyeol, l'atmosphère douce, presque maternelle de cette soirée avec un autre garçon m'apaisait. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir l'impression d'être avec… un ami, juste un ami.

-C'est pas grand-chose mais c'est tout ce que ce que Madame me laisse faire en-dehors des shows dit-il en ajustant son col comme il avait glissé en se penchant vers moi.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Dis-je en posant mon café glacé à mes côtés. S'il faut montrer une preuve de ma bonne foi aux autres, autant commencer par toi.

En joignant le geste à la parole, je lui tendis ma dague, que j'avais gardée avec moi, et lui fis signe de se pencher une fois de plus. Docilement, il s'exécuta tandis que je découpai péniblement d'une main l'épaisse lanière de cuir qui lui serrait le cou. Quand nous sentîmes tous les deux la dernière fibre céder, nous sourîmes tandis qu'il se massa le cou avec joie.

-Ben, tu vois, je me sens presque nu avec ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement alors que ses mains ne pouvaient plus se passer de cette nouvelle surface de peau. C'est marrant, hein ?

-Oublie pas de trouver un moyen de le rattacher pour éviter que Madame ait des doutes. Et en parlant de nu, tu veux bien… ? Dis-je en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner comme je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans l'eau.

Quand il comprit, il rougit et s'écarta en faisant volte-face.

-Ah, oui. Bien sûr… Attends ! Je vais en profiter pour tester quelque chose !

Calmement, presque nerveusement, il ferma les yeux et étendit les mains devant lui. Alors, en une fraction de secondes, un mur gigantesque de glace s'éleva entre nous dans lequel je pouvais maintenant me voir. Alors qu'il m'était maintenant complètement invisible, j'entendis Xiumin pousser un immense cri de joie.

-Chht, pas si fort ! Dis-je à voix basse en me retenant de rire.

-Oups, répondit-il tout aussi bas.

Nous attendîmes un temps que Madame se montre éventuellement à nous. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

-N'empêche, toi qui te plaignais tout à l'heure, ça te va comme protection ? lança-t-il de loin, presque arrogant.

-C'est nickel, merci ! Peut-être un peu petit, dis-je malicieusement.

-« Un peu » ? Je vais devoir en faire plus, alors ! Ah la la, à peine libéré, je suis déjà de nouveau un esclave !

Follement, il dansa dans la pièce en élevant encore d'autres murs, toujours plus épais, toujours plus nombreux, alors que je lavais vigoureusement mon visage toujours sale en l'écoutant faire, ravie. Je couinai soudain en sentant du savon me rentrer sous la paupière que je frottai, sans résultat, évidemment.

-Xiumin, j'ai besoin d'une serviette ! Appelai-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

-T'es là ? Tu t'es congelé tout seul ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Un peu irritée, je sortis un bras de la baignoire et trouvai une serviette rouge juste à mes pieds. Je m'essuyai avec et, comme je voyais maintenant plus clair, je réalisai que je m'étais déshabillée trop loin de la baignoire et que mes vêtements étaient maintenant hors de vue.

-Xiumin, tu peux me passer mes fringues, s'il te plaît ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ? En sortant de la baignoire, je me couvris de la serviette et partis à sa recherche. Je souris en voyant le labyrinthe dans lequel je me retrouvais maintenant à errer, entourée de dizaines de moi qui me souriaient aussi.

-Xiumin ! Crétin ! T'as fait une galerie des glaces ! Où t'es ? Je te vois pas !

Sans surprise, je n'entendis pas sa voix. Pourtant, il y eut un bruit quelque part derrière moi. Je me retournai mais il n'y avait personne. Quand je revins à ma position initiale, je sursautai en me retrouvant face à un de mes nombreux reflets. Alors je me tins parfaitement immobile et, quand j'aperçus quelque chose bouger sur la gauche, j'aperçus une ombre qui s'enfuit.

-Xiumin ?

Hésitante, je me mis à avancer en direction de la chose noire, serrant ma dague contre ma poitrine.

-Ok, mec, c'est plus drôle. Dis quelque chose maintenant. Parce que si t'essaies de me faire peur, ça va mal se finir !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter quand je reconnus cette voix grave. Dans une des parois qui me piégeaient, je reconnus ces yeux noirs perçants qui me fixaient comme un loup sa proie. Presque automatiquement, ce regard rappela soudain à mon corps toutes les sensations qu'il avait traversées et je sentis une fièvre me gagner.

-Déconne pas, Chanyeol. Si tu m'attaques, t'es mort.

Je réalisai avec horreur que ma voix tremblait.

-Je ne veux pas t'attaquer. J'ai juste envie qu'on joue.

Comme la sienne semblait provenir de partout et nulle part à la fois, j'abandonnai l'idée de le trouver en premier et cherchai plutôt la sortie. Mais aussi claire qu'eut été mon idée de l'espace en y entrant, j'étais maintenant complètement désorientée. De plus, l'idée de tomber sur lui au sortir d'un angle me faisait parfois rebrousser chemin. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je me retrouvai à tourner en rond, au rythme irrégulier de mes pieds nus, jusqu'à retomber sur la baignoire. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

-Promenons-nous dans les bois…, chantonna-t-il, amusé.

Je donnai un coup de poing sur ma gauche où je l'aperçus de dos, mais ne brisai qu'une vitre. Son ricanement résonna jusqu'au plafond. De mon côté, avec juste un habit rouge contre sa grande figure noire, je n'avais nulle part où me cacher. Et je ne supportais plus de voir toutes mes têtes effrayées et mes mains cramponnées à mes pauvres affaires comme une mendiante. J'eus une idée.

A présent que je m'en éloignai, après que j'eus laissé le robinet d'eau chaude couler dans la baignoire débouchée, je regardai la pièce se remplir petit à petit de vapeur qui s'épaissit au contact de la glace. La pièce était maintenant entièrement emplie de brouillard. Qu'il essaye de me trouver, maintenant ! De plus, comme prévu, en fondant, beaucoup des parois perdirent leurs reflets et se couvrirent de buée, me laissant retrouver mes repères beaucoup plus facilement.

-Intelligent… admit Chanyeol d'une voix, heureusement, lointaine.

Un rictus naquit au coin de mes lèvres. Aucun garçon ne devrait sous-estimer mes capacités. J'entendis le robinet cesser de couler et la température de la pièce chuta de nouveau alors que la vapeur retombait. Les pieds humides, à moitié nue, je commençai à grelotter et ressentir la fatigue de cette journée sur mes épaules. Lorsque, sur le sol devenu glissant, je dérapai et retombai sur les fesses, je l'entendis rire une fois de plus.

-Ça suffit maintenant, montre-toi ! Criai-je, impatiente en brandissant ma dague.

-Comme tu veux. J'arrive.

A la détermination dans sa voix, je regrettai ces paroles. Lorsque le bruit de ses pas se rapprocha de plus en plus vite, tonitruant, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et me précipitai vers la sortie que je vis droit devant moi. Hélas, c'était sans compter sur l'épaisse paroi qui me séparait encore d'elle et contre laquelle je me cognai tête la première. Sentant mon cœur battre comme un fou, j'ignorai la douleur et frappai la vitre de mes poings nus sans résultat.

-Allez, bordel ! M'encourageai-je à voix haute à travers mes dents serrées.

En tentant une percée avec le manche de ma dague, je fus soulagée d'entendre enfin la glace se fissurer mais accélérai aussi le rythme de mes coups en percevant le bruit de ses pas ralentir, plus nets que jamais. Il ne me cherchait plus. Je savais qu'il était dans mon dos et s'avançait maintenant dans l'impasse à une allure tranquille, triomphant. Je frappais maintenant à l'aveuglette, guidée par un instinct féroce de survie. Ma dague allait céder, je le sentais dans les vibrations du manche au creux de ma main. Mais j'étais si près du but ! Encore à peine deux coups et je serai libre !

C'est alors que je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Alors tout se passa très vite. D'une vive volte-face, je laissai ma lame zébrer les airs. Puis je me pétrifiai: Chanyeol était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi, debout, les yeux écarquillés, lèvres mi-closes et la gorge ouverte comme une ouïe de poisson d'où jaillirent de puissants flots rouges. Il tenait dans ses bras une pile de vêtements, les miens, qui se tintèrent de son sang tandis qu'il inondait sa poitrine. Les mains maintenant brûlantes et tremblantes, je lâchai Namu qui tomba sur le sol aussi bruyamment que si mille épées m'étaient tombées des mains.

-Ch… Chan…

Il s'écroula comme une pierre, le corps pris de spasmes, toussant et crachant dans d'abominables gargouillements. J'eus soudain l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

-Au secours ! Hurlai-je de toute la force de mes poumons. Quelqu'un, vite ! Chanyeol est en train de mourir !

-T… Tu… entendis-je soudain Chanyeol prononcer tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration dans un rauque déchirant.

-Non, essaie pas de parler, lui dis-je en tombant à genoux à côté de lui. Garde ton souffle, respire par le nez!

Comme il me regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux, il me fit signe de me rapprocher et je tendis l'oreille.

-T'as f-fait exprès, hein ? Articula-t-il tout bas. T'as prévu de t-tous nous tuer…

-Non ! M'écriai-je, soudain affolé par autre chose. Non, je voulais pas te tuer ! Je te promets, c'est un accident ! Je veux que vous foutiez le camp mais je veux pas vous tuer ! Je veux tuer personne, moi ! Et toi, il faut pas que tu meures ! Dis-je en reprenant ma dague et en arrachant précipitamment son collier. Je t'en supplie, meurs pas !

-Où il est ? Entendis-je soudain la voix sévère puis stupéfaite de Madame dans mon dos. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ?

Je tombai alors nez-à-nez avec elle, Lay et Xiumin, au collier rattaché par deux grossiers points de couture cachés sur sa nuque, tous trois plantés dans le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la salle de bain, entre les glaces brisées à moitié fondues, le carrelage inondé de ruisseaux rouges dilués et moi, penchée à moitié nue sur Chanyeol, les mains arrosées de sang et de savon tandis qu'il agonisait à mes pieds, les yeux roulant maintenant dans ses orbites alors qu'il perdait connaissance.

-C'est un accident ! C'est un accident, je vous jure ! Répétai-je en me relevant, m'agrippant à Madame comme un marin à sa bouée. Faites quelque chose, vite !

-Poussez-vous, grogna Madame en me repoussant et en attrapant Lay par le collier qu'elle força à s'asseoir par terre. Occupe-toi de ça, vite !

Il semblait que le sang était trop abondant pour qu'elle s'aperçoive que le cou de Chanyeol était nu. Sous la surveillance de Madame, docile, Lay appliqua ses mains sur la plaie tandis que ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une douce aura. Sous ses doigts, la plaie saignait toujours mais elle se mit à diminuer de taille à vue d'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui, d'abord ? Aboya-t-elle en se tournant vers Xiumin qui demeura stoïque.

-J'avais pas verrouillé la porte, expliqua-il en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est de ma faute. J'en prends toute la responsabilité.

Madame plissa ses yeux en deux fentes malveillantes.

-Oh oui, tu vas la prendre, ta responsabilité. T'as de la chance que j'aie jamais eu de problèmes avec toi jusqu'à présent. Mais tu me déçois beaucoup. Les bonniches de la princesse m'attendent en bas, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Avec tout ce ramdam, elles ont pris peur et sont en train de foutre le camp. Je vais m'en occuper. Je veux que vous soyez tous là à mon retour ! Ordonna-t-elle une dernière fois en nous regardant tous dans les yeux, y compris moi.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et la regardèrent partir tandis que Lay s'appliquait toujours à sauver son cadet. Quand la porte du couloir se referma sur elle, Xiumin s'accroupit près de Lay.

-C'est trop lent. On n'aura pas le temps de le sauver. Tiens, attends, dit-il en portant ma dague, qu'il avait ramassée, encore trempée de sang.

-C'est le sang de Chanyeol ? Recule ça tout de suite ! s'exclama Lay en s'éloignant brusquement, épouvanté de voir la lame se rapprocher de son cou avant que Xiumin ne plaque une main contre sa bouche.

-Crie pas, abruti ! Max, tu peux t'en occuper, s'il te plaît ? me demanda Xiumin en montrant du regard le col de Lay.

Encore étourdie par le choc, je m'exécutai comme un robot tandis que Lay, sans cesser de guérir son cadet, gémit en me voyant m'approcher de lui avec un couteau alors que Xiumin le maintenait fermement en place. Quand il ferma les yeux mais ne sentit aucune douleur, il regarda ensuite son col tomber par terre avec un bruit sourd.

-Qu'est-ce que vous…

-Vas-y à pleine puissance, maintenant. Dépêche ! Le pressa Xiumin en appuyant ses mains par-dessus les siennes sur la plaie ouverte.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Lay s'exécuta et sembla s'émerveiller de sa propre énergie lorsque la peau se révéla comme neuve sous sa paume et que Chanyeol se réveilla péniblement.

-C'est mouillé, ici. Grommela-t-il, encore groggy. Qui a eu un accident ?

Avant que je n'aie le temps d'y penser, je le frappai d'un coup sec au bras et il poussa un cri avant de brandir le poing vers moi.

-Ça va pas, non ? Espèce de malade !

-Je t'avais dit ! Rugis-je plus fort. Je t'avais dit de pas t'approcher ! Mais toi, t'as voulu jouer au con ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie à cause de toi !

Je ne devais plus contrôler mes décibels car à la façon dont Chanyeol, Xiumin et Lay me regardaient, ils étaient paralysés comme des lapins devant un phare.

-T'as trouvé ça drôle de me faire peur comme ça ? Tu crois que j'ai voulu rire quand je t'ai vu agoniser à mes pieds ?

-Je suis désolé, finit par bredouiller Chanyeol. J'avais convaincu hyung de me laisser entrer. Je voulais m'excuser et je me suis laissé emporter. Mais j'avais pas l'intention de…

-Oui, ben voilà le résultat ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! A cause de toi, j'ai failli prendre la vie d'un autre être humain. Si y'avait pas eu Lay et Xiumin pour te sauver, tu serais…

Ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge et je me rendis compte que des larmes menaçaient de poindre sous mes paupières. Alors je serrai les dents sur ma phrase inachevée. Un petit silence passa entre nous quatre. Gêné, Chanyeol me tendit mes vêtements froissés.

-Tiens, tu les avais oubliés à l'entrée. Je suis désolé qu'ils soient… inutilisables, maintenant.

Quand ils furent entre mes mains, en regardant leurs taches de sang brun épais, j'éclatai en sanglots et pris celui à qui appartenait le sang entre mes bras, laissant les larmes couler en cascades. Raide, semblant d'abord surpris, il finit par refermer à son tour son étreinte sur moi, plus délicatement.

-Je referai plus jamais ça. Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement à mi-voix.

-Ta gueule, ducon. C'est moi qui suis désolée. Tellement désolée… Merci à l'Arbre, merci à l'Arbre, merci à l'Arbre… »

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je me serais autant inquiétée pour la vie de ce connard. Devant moi, je voyais Xiumin avec qui je croisais mon regard alors qu'il abordait un petit sourire de contentement. A ses côtés, Lay, lui, semblait complètement perdu alors qu'il contemplait encore la lanière de cuir qui lui serrait la nuque il y encore peu, maintenant déroulée entre ses mains.

Lorsque Madame revint, nous l'attendions tous en silence, séparés les uns des autres, alors que Lay tenait maladroitement son collier contre son cou en faisait mine de se gratter la tête. Sans un mot, Madame tendit à Xiumin serpillère et seau puis se tourna vers moi.

« Partez. Et ne revenez pas.»

Je devais être sa première cliente qu'elle foutait volontiers dehors. C'est donc dignement, que je me rhabillai pièce à pièce devant eux tous et que je sortis. Quand Xiumin voulut me rendre discrètement ma dague au passage, je lui fis signe de la garder. Cette partie du plan serait au moins achevée correctement. Au dehors, heureusement, les traces de sang séché de mâle du Troisième Royaume étaient entièrement dissimulées sous mon armure. Je n'en sentais pas moins leur rugosité contre ma poitrine qui m'en râpait un peu la peau à chaque pas.

« Alors ? me demanda Delf qui m'attendait dehors.

-J'ai libéré Xiumin, Lay et Chanyeol, dis-je d'une voix blanche. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je me suis fait expulser du club.

-T'as même libéré Chanyeol ? s'exclama joyeusement Delf qui, de toute évidence, ne m'écoutait qu'à moitié. C'est génial ! C'est une bonne chose de faite !

-Tu l'as dit, dis-je amèrement avant de lui poser la question qu'elle mourrait d'envie que je lui pose. Et toi ? T'as réussi à choper « tu sais quoi » ?

A ce moment, ses yeux se mirent à briller et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

« C'était pas facile, je t'avoue... commença Delf en prenant son temps. Pendant je sais pas combien de temps, je suis restée assise au bar à faire semblant de boire mon verre de… truc. L'autre harpie est quasiment soudée à son comptoir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Je me demandais : « en combien de temps t'es censé boire un seul verre avant que ça ait l'air suspect ? ». Quand elle est partie d'un coup à l'étage (c'était toi, je suppose ? Merci, du coup !), j'ai vite vite quitté mon siège et je suis rentrée derrière la caisse pour fouiller.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? » j'ai entendu.

Je me suis relevée. C'était Baekhyun au bar. Il était caché derrière le bar tout ce temps !

« Rien. » je lui ai dit. « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? ».

« Rien. » il m'a dit en se dirigeant vers l'étage. « T'as pas entendu ta copine crier ? Tu devrais pas aller l'aider ? »

« Elle est capitaine des gardes. Et elle a toujours su mieux se débrouiller que moi. Je vois ce que je pourrais faire pour l'aider. » J'ai répondu en tâtant mes petits bras.

J'espère que tu le prends pas mal, me demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet, ce à quoi je secouai vaguement la tête. En tout cas, bravo pour ton cri. Pendant une seconde, j'ai vraiment cru que t'étais en danger. Ça m'a foutu les jetons ! Bref, Baekhyun, lui, il a remonté l'étage mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question.

«Et toi ? Qu'est-ce tu foutais derrière le bar ? Je t'ai pas vu quand on vous a présentés aux servantes. Tu te cachais pour pas être choisi ? Ou peut-être que tu te cachais seulement de moi ? Madame risque de pas être contente quand je lui dirai que tu ne joues pas le jeu.

Vu la façon dont il se tenait sur les marches, j'ai compris que j'avais fait mouche. Il a baissé la tête et je l'ai entendu soupirer.

« Pourquoi, de tous les mecs, c'est moi qui ai la seule cliente qu'on peut pas refuser… »

Crois-moi, ça m'a brisé le cœur quand j'ai compris qu'il se cachait vraiment de moi ! Quand je me suis avancée vers lui, c'était pire. Plus je faisais de pas en avant, plus il reculait dans les escaliers.

« C'est pas gentil de parler de moi comme si j'étais un monstre, Baeckie. Moi aussi, j'ai un cœur. Et je t'aime. Plus que tout. Et je ferai tout pour qu'on soit heureux tous les deux, bien plus que tu l'étais avec l'autre fille, je te promets. »

Il m'a souri. Mais c'était un de ses sourires que j'aimais pas, un sourire de moquerie.

« Alors t'es en train de me dire que tu fais ça pour moi ? »

« Je fais ça pour nous. Je vais te prouver que je suis un être humain et que j'ai pas besoin d'être princesse pour qu'on m'aime, moi aussi. »

« Bonne chance, alors. Parce que personne ne voudra jamais d'une fille aussi égoïste que toi. Et si tu veux piquer un sort, cherche mieux. Ce que tu tiens, là, c'est une facture.»

J'ai regardé le parchemin que j'avais inconsciemment piqué et serré dans mon poing. Je te cache pas qu'en écoutant son rire, et en le regardant partir, j'ai déchiré cette facture à la con de toutes mes forces. A ce moment, je l'ai haï comme jamais j'avais haï personne. Comment il pouvait dire un truc aussi dégueulasse, tu peux m'expliquer ça, Max ?

-Peut-être que justement, il voulait provoquer ça en toi. Il veut que tu le haïsses pour t'éloigner de lui.

-Rien à foutre. Rien à foutre ! Baekhyun est à moi. A moi ! A moi ! A moi ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain comme un bébé en s'agitant si fort sur son banc que le carrosse dans lequel nous rentrions s'en secoua. Mais c'est pas grave, continuons. A ce moment, quand je me suis rendue compte de ce qu'il m'avait fait faire, j'ai ramassé mes confettis et je les ai jetés avant que quelqu'un les trouve puis je suis retournée à la réception. Eh bien, crois-moi ou pas… D.O m'avait devancée ! Quand il m'a vue me retourner, il a sursauté et il s'est écarté du comptoir. Mais moi-même, j'osais plus m'approcher maintenant que je savais qu'il était là ! Là, ça devient drôle. Comme aucun de nous deux ne partait et qu'on regardait le comptoir sans bouger, on a fini par se sourire et y revenir. Il ne m'a pas posé de question quand j'ai pris le bon parchemin. Quand j'ai regardé ce qu'il faisait par curiosité, il était en train de trafiquer le nombre de clientes qu'il a eues cette semaine juste en rajoutant un « un » devant le zéro ! Du coup, il était premier ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. A ce moment, je me retenais mais lui aussi il se marrait tellement c'était mal fait. Bref, il garde mon secret, et moi je garde le sien.

-Mission accomplie, alors ? Conclus-je avec un sourire en coin.

Une fois de plus, Delf sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en me montrant son précieux rouleau de parchemin qu'elle avait emballé dans son manteau comme un trésor.

-Mission accomplie !

Excitée, elle me tendit sa paume que je fis claquer dans la mienne, m'efforçant à lui sourire autant alors que ma tête bourdonnait encore du bruit de mes pas sur le carrelage et des râles de Chanyeol. Au palais, au moment où je lui dis bonne nuit, elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna en haut des escaliers en éclatant de rire comme si nous avions de nouveau douze ans.

-Encore à être trainée là-bas, vous allez finir par vous ruiner la santé! lui lança la gouvernante lorsque nous manquâmes de la renverser alors qu'elle descendait les marches.

Delf l'ignora et, lorsque nous fûmes à l'abri des regards, elle se dépêcha de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre et déroula le sortilège avant de commencer à le lire sous mes yeux tandis que je l'observai, en silence. Soudain, elle me jeta un œil inquiet.

-Tu crois que ça va marcher, même si j'ai pas de pouvoirs ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Si Madame l'a réussi douze fois, t'as sans doute ta chance.

Elle me sourit et approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre son déchiffrage. Mais plus il avançait, plus ses yeux se plissaient sous la confusion.

-Je comprends rien ! Ça date tout du Premier Royaume, je pige aucun mot !

-Y'a des bouquins à ta bibliothèque qui datent de l'époque où les deux royaumes n'étaient qu'un. Y'a peut-être des dictionnaires modernes aussi !

Sans surprise, à l'idée de retourner dans une grande salle avec des bouquins, Delf poussa un ululement plaintif. Après que je l'y eus traînée de force, nous plongeâmes une nouvelle fois le nez dans les bouquins, ou du moins je le fis tandis qu'elle se mit à somnoler de plus en plus sur notre table d'étude. Après une intense heure de recherche, je mis au point une traduction et reposai notre dictionnaire tout près de Delf, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment prononcer tous tes mots bizarres, lançai-je alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux. Tu te souviens de l'air du show des garçons la première fois que tu m'as emmenée au club?

-« Mama » ?

-Oui, ça doit être ça. Je crois qu'on a retrouvé les paroles en Royaume ancien !

-Ok, et ça donne quoi ?

-Répète après-moi : « Careless…

-Kerless…

-Shoot anonymous…

-Anonimousse…

Quand nous eûmes fini notre leçon improvisée, Delf jeta soudain un coup d'œil alors que le parchemin se mit à briller :

-Merde ! L'incantation, regarde ! dit-elle en pointant une ligne qui, en surbrillance, en révéla une autre, raturée.

-On était en train de lire la version corrompue ! Compris-je.

-Ça brûle ! Merde, merde, merde. Fais quelque chose, Max !

Mais avant qu'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le vieux parchemin se consuma jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas de cendre devant nous.

-Ça a marché, tu crois ? demanda Delf après un court silence.

-Faut croire. Tu te sens différente?

Delf haussa les épaules.

-Pas des masses. Juste envie d'aller me coucher. Faut peut-être laisser mon corps absorber le sort. Au pire, j'en piquerai un deuxième.

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, elle se mit à bâiller. De mon côté, je rangeai les livres et pris la bougie avec laquelle nous nous éclairions quand j'entrevis à notre sortie la porte des archives.

-Si ça te dérange pas, je vais encore jeter un coup d'œil aux traités, tentai-je timidement.

De son côté, Delf s'arrêta et secoua la tête.

-T'abandonnes jamais, hein ?

-Ça prendra juste deux minutes. Mais tu peux aller te coucher. Je me raccompagnerai toute seule jusqu'à la sortie.

-Et te faire engueuler par la grosse vache d'être encore là? Laisse tomber, je viens avec toi.

Ce disant, nous pénétrâmes une fois de plus le sanctuaire des vieux papelards et je fouillai tiroir après tiroir. Del-Fynn, elle, appuyée sur une étagère, me regardait faire, ses yeux brillant à la lueur de sa chandelle. Quand elle se mit à piquer du nez, manquant de la renverser, je laissai tomber.

-Il se fait trop tard. Vaut mieux que t'ailles te coucher, maintenant.

-Ça fait rien. Prends ton temps, m'assura-t-elle.

Un silence étrange s'écoula avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole dans la semi-obscurité :

-Ça me rappelle la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées. Tu te souviens ?

-Tu te souviens de ça ?

-Evidemment que je m'en souviens ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Et comme si c'était hier. T'étais dans la cour, moi j'étais en train de jouer, et toi t'étais en train de courir…

-J'avais piqué des bouquins… dis-je avec un sourire quand le souvenir me revint tout à coup en tête.

-C'était des bouquins pour grands, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant de même. Quand je t'ai vue, je t'ai demandé si tu savais les lire et toi tu m'as que oui, et tu m'as demandé qui j'étais.

-Je savais pas que t'étais la fille de Mama. Je me disais juste que t'allais me moucharder et que j'allais devoir courir encore plus vite après !

-Moi, j'étais trop impressionnée pour même penser à ça. Et j'étais contente que tu me demandes qui j'étais parce que personne me le demandait jamais. Alors je t'ai juste dit de m'appeler Delf.

-Et toi de m'appeler Max.

-Parce que tu t'appelles Maxine mais que t'aimes pas ce prénom.

Nous nous mîmes à rire tandis que je rangeai tous mes papiers. A la lumière dansante, je me mis alors à tous les regarder en panorama.

-J'ai toujours été super curieuse. Je savais que ça appartenait à quelqu'un, tout ça. Mais je savais pas à qui…

-Quand je t'ai dit que je pouvais te donner tous les livres que tu voulais, tu m'as regardée comme si j'étais née de l'Arbre. J'étais trop fière !

-Mais à une seule condition… me rappelai-je en lui jetant un regard entendu.

-…que tu m'apprennes à lire les bouquins que tu lisais, compléta Delf.

-T'as jamais été foutue de retenir un seul truc que je t'enseignais.

-Jamais. Et t'as jamais cessé de piquer des bouquins.

-Jamais. Mais on s'est jamais quittées.

On continua de se regarder, souriant niaisement, avant de se prendre dans les bras.

-C'est bientôt terminé. On les aura, l'assurai-je.

-Pour sûr, on les aura. »

Un peu déçue mais néanmoins tranquille, je fis enfin mes adieux pour la nuit avec son Altesse la dauphine tandis qu'elle rentrait dans ses appartements. Cependant quand le portail du palais se referma derrière moi et que je m'enfonçai dans la nuit, je sentis de nouveau une angoisse terrible s'emparer de moi de la tête aux pieds.


	11. Let's party !

Cette nuit-là fut la pire de ma vie. Je me promenais dans une ville inconnue avec un homme plus âgé que moi quand je sentis une présence derrière nous. Comme j'étais plus ou moins consciente que j'étais dans un rêve, je laissai faire lorsque soudain, la chose se mit à nous poursuivre. Quand je cherchai à nous défendre, je réalisai que je n'avais pas d'armes et que j'étais beaucoup plus petite ! L'homme me cria de courir, ce que je fis, lorsque mes pieds s'empêtrèrent soudain dans une espèce de savon et que je me cognai à des murs gigantesques. Je ne voyais plus l'homme qui était avec moi nulle part et plus je me débattais, plus mon corps refusait de bouger. C'est alors que mon agresseur me prit par les épaules et me força à lui faire face. C'était Chanyeol. Il portait une peau de bête noire et un masque de loup. Je le sentis se presser contre mon corps lorsque le sien se mit à grandir et s'épaissir. Il faisait maintenant deux fois ma taille. La force avec laquelle il me maintenait au sol devenait herculéenne. Je sentais son halètement dégoûtant dans mon oreille, l'odeur amère de sa transpiration, la force avec laquelle il tirait sur la ceinture de mon pantalon…

« Me touche pas ! Me touche pas ! Me touche pas ! » Hurlai-je en me débattant.

Lorsque je manquai de tomber de mon lit, à bout de souffle, je réalisai que j'étais dans ma chambre au village, que la nuit du matin approchait et que je venais d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

Dans le froid de l'aube, je tambourinai contre les portes du palais et me précipitai à l'intérieur sitôt qu'elles s'ouvrirent. Quand elles me trouvèrent, les servantes m'introduisirent avec affolement à l'antichambre de Delf. Lorsque celle-ci sortit de sa chambre, encore en chemise de nuit, décoiffée et les traits tirés, je souris presque devant la moue qu'elle fit lorsque je lui dis que j'avais trouvé comment faire fermer le club de Madame.

« Et c'était tellement urgent que ça pouvait pas attendre que je sois au moins… tu sais… réveillée ? Tu m'as interrompue en plein dans un rêve super ! Baekhyun m'annonçait qu'il quittait sa copine et il me disait…

-On va la baiser.

Delf manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi il dirait…

-Je veux dire Madame, abrutie ! Dis-je avec un sourire en coin. On va la baiser. J'ai trouvé où elle a merdé. Ce qu'elle fait faire à ses garçons, c'est illégal.

Delf me regarda comme si elle me révélait que le Père Noël n'existe pas.

-Désolée de gâcher ta bonne humeur mais non, ça l'est pas. On l'a vu ensemble, Max, rappelle-toi. C'est autorisé dans le pacte.

Sa réponse, à laquelle je m'attendais, me donna encore plus envie de sauter au plafond d'excitation.

-Sauf que ce que Madame en fait est en contradiction avec la loi ! Maintenant je suis certaine de l'avoir revu aux archives: juste avant le pacte, le contact physique était officiellement interdit entre filles et garçons. Et tout le monde l'a oublié mais ça n'a pas changé ! Donc même dans le pacte, on peut regarder mais on ne peut pas toucher !

-On peut pas ? Alors j'ai volé un sort pour rien ? s'exclama Delf d'un ton geignard. Ok, là, je suis vraiment d'humeur à aller faire la fête à Madame ! »

Ce disant, elle se leva avant de claquer des doigts pour appeler ses habilleuses tandis qu'elle se retirait de nouveau dans ses appartements en claquant la porte. J'en souris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire : je n'avais jamais eu autant hâte de sortir dans le froid arrêter une sœur du Royaume des Femmes !

Quand Madame ouvrit la crypte et qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez devant moi, Delf et toute la brigade des gardes, je me réjouis de voir son expression se forcer à rester neutre. C'était sans doute son plus haut signe de défaite. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de nous laisser perquisitionner le club, à la recherche de toutes les preuves de ses activités illicites. Quelques agentes ingénues furent ébahies et émerveillées (ou terrifiées) de faire la connaissance des garçons qui venaient de se lever en entendant notre remue-ménage. Madame fut arrêtée. Les garçons eux, n'ayant nulle part où aller, furent autorisés à demeurer dans l'ancien temple qui fut plus tard fermé au public et protégé par des gardes que je postai autour par sécurité. Les membres de l'Exo, eux, n'en revenaient toujours pas quand je conduis leur tyran, menottes aux poignets, au poste où elle attendrait son jugement dans les prochains jours. Pas une seule fois, Madame n'ouvrit la bouche ni ne me regarda. C'était comme si elle craignait que je ne lui pollue les oreilles en lui vantant ma victoire tant méritée. Sauf que je n'avais pas besoin de mots. Chaque mètre qui nous rapprochait de la prison était la preuve formelle que j'avais gagné et qu'elle, avait perdu à notre petit jeu. Lorsque la porte de fer se referma sur elle, elle ne dit qu'une seule phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

« A bientôt. »

Je ne compris si elle admettait sa défaite ou s'il s'agissait d'une menace. Le fait est que quand je ressortis, je fus accueillie par Jessica qui, de la plus confortable des cellules près de l'entrée, me fit un sourire en coin en jetant un œil au lointain.

« T'as beau l'avoir foutue dans le fond, elle toujours trop proche de moi à mon goût.

-Au moins, on te choppera pas en train d'essayer de la buter avec des coussins, dis-je en en faisant passer un supplémentaire du palais qu'elle alla caler contre tous les autres sur son matelas de paille.

-Pour qu'elle me les pique ? Non merci, je suis bien, là ! »

Comme les autres gardes qui m'accompagnaient me rattrapèrent, je me tus et lui lançai vite fait un clin d'œil complice qu'elle me rendit avant que je ne sorte une bonne fois pour toutes.

De retour à l'Exo-club, je retrouvai les garçons en train de faire une véritable fête alors que je me sentis soudain pressée de tous les côtés et soulevée de terre. Il me fallut lutter pour ne pas me débattre et hurler en étant saisie par autant de mains masculines ! Delf, elle, s'accommoda très vite à la situation tandis qu'on la lançait dans les airs et sembla même regretter que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps quand ils la reposèrent enfin. Alors qu'au-dehors, les curieuses s'amassaient et des protestations se faisaient déjà entendre, une musique tonitruante démarra et la crypte résonna d'immenses cris de joie alors que Xiumin venait de faire sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne au bar.

Malgré l'horrible écho de la salle de pierre, les sourires étaient sur tous les visages, surtout après que Suho ait tenté d'improviser un discours et finit par s'effondrer en larmes alors que les autres applaudirent et se mirent à scander le nom de leur leader adoré. Une coupe à la main, de loin, j'observai Delf et Baekhyun qui s'étaient accidentellement assis tous les deux sur le même banc. Je pouvais voir à la façon dont ils tanguaient légèrement que tous deux n'en étaient pas à leur première gorgée.

« Vous aussi, vous êtes arrivée en avance pour le spectacle ? demanda Baekhyun à Delf en montrant la scène vide de son verre entamé.

Surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole, Delf hocha la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-En fait, j'ai été plus ou moins traînée de force ici par une amie. Elle m'a dit beaucoup de bien des artistes qui font le show mais franchement, j'attends de voir.

Baekhyun hocha exagérément la tête avec une mine contrite.

-Je comprends. En tout cas, si j'étais vous, je ne ferais particulièrement pas attention à celui aux mèches grises. Je l'ai vu deux-trois fois, il est pas terrible, dit-il en secouant la tête avec une grimace.

Toujours dans son jeu, Delf hocha les épaules, non sans un sourire qui trahissait son envie de craquer.

-Il est pas si mal, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais bon, ma copine dépense son argent dans n'importe quoi. On le lui a déjà dit. Mais vous savez, les nanas, quand elles ont une idée en tête…

A son tour, Baekhyun lâcha un petit rire silencieux qui révéla à Delf son magnifique sourire, puis il fit tourner le fond de son verre d'un air pensif.

-Je crois que je la connais, votre amie. Laissez-lui une chance. Elle finira par comprendre un jour qu'elle peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'elle veut. Je lui fais confiance.

-Et moi, je pense que vous ne devriez pas.

Ce disant, après lui avoir lancé un regard intense, elle se pencha soudain sur lui et entrechoqua ses lèvres avec les siennes. Surpris, un peu déséquilibré, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et passa les bras autour de son cou pour approfondir leur baiser. Mais c'est alors qu'il décolla sa bouche de la sienne et se releva en la repoussant avec force. Quand il manqua de la renverser, j'intervins et les séparai. Il me fusilla un instant du regard avant de revenir à Delf, de nouveau glacial.

-Pour la dernière fois, Delf, arrête. C'est plus drôle, maintenant. Arrête. »

Il fit voler de sa main la mienne qui lui agrippait encore l'épaule et s'en retourna prendre un nouveau verre au bar où Chanyeol l'attendait et ils entamèrent une autre conversation. De mon côté, j'observai Delf qui semblait encore sous le choc.

-Ça va ? Il t'a pas…

-Laisse-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant à son tour. Ça a pas marché. Merde ! Pourquoi ? On a tout fait comme il fallait !

-Je sais pas. Je comprends pas, moi non…

Mais avant que je ne finisse ma phrase, je me sentis tirée en arrière et vis que c'était Sehun, lui aussi éméché. Quand je me retournai, Delf était déjà retournée danser alors que Baekhyun occupait le bar. Pendant ce temps, Sehun s'était accroché à moi par derrière comme un singe, sa tête pesant sur mon épaule, et faisait maintenant danser le liquide de la coupe qu'il m'avait arrachée des mains devant mes yeux. Au moins, j'étais contente pour lui qu'il semble totalement remis de sa dernière punition.

-C'est ta fête, tu sais, appuya-t-il d'une voix imbibée. On devrait pas le voir encore plein, ce pauvre verre. Regarde comme il est tout triste. Faut le finir !

-Non merci, j'ai pas soif, répondis-je en tournant la tête alors qu'il s'évertuait à presser le verre contre mes lèvres, le faisant déborder au passage.

-Bon alors un gage ! Dit-t-il avec excitation et en rapprochant soudain ses lèvres de mon oreille. Soit tu finis ton verre, soit tu vas embrasser hyung sur la bouche.

Ce disant, il pointa du doigt Chanyeol qui riait à une blague de Baekhyun et nous fit signe comme si de rien n'était quand son cadet le désigna. De mon côté, quand je compris ce qui se tramait, je croisai les bras et secouai la tête.

-Tu lâcheras jamais l'affaire, hein ? Lançai-je de loin à Chanyeol.

Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas m'entendre et continua de faire semblant de discuter avec Baekhyun, non sans me jeter discrètement quelques coups d'œil alors que Sehun à mes côtés riait à n'en plus s'arrêter. Ce devait être la mission la plus marrante que « hyung » lui ai jamais confiée. En regardant son aîné droit dans les yeux, je pris ma coupe des mains de Sehun et la bus devant lui cul sec. Alors, sans que je m'y attende, Sehun me la reprit avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, noona !

Mais alors qu'il semblait sur le point de partir, il fronça les sourcils et me regarda une fois de plus droit dans les yeux avant d'aller rejoindre Chanyeol à petits pas. Sans attendre ce que Sehun avait à lui dire, il s'empara de ma coupe et tâcha visiblement d'y boire à l'endroit où mes lèvres l'avaient touchée quand Baekhyun l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet. Quand l'autre le fusilla du regard, l'argenté me pointa ensuite du doigt avant de désigner ses propres yeux. Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre, Sehun se tourna vers lui et expliqua à son tour avec les mêmes gestes. Je vis alors Chanyeol les quitter et se précipiter vers moi avant de s'arrêter très près de mon visage, ma coupe toujours dans sa main. A quelques centimètres, il me fixa quelques secondes. Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme celle d'un poisson avant qu'il ne projette ma coupe au sol qui y éclata en morceaux.

-Merde ! Rugit-il, ce qui en fit retourner quelques-uns, y compris Del-Fynn, tandis que Sehun et Baekhyun firent comprendre aux autres qu'ils avaient la situation en main.

Une dernière fois, Chanyeol me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis s'éloigna avec un nouveau « Merde ! », plus silencieux mais non moins violent. Ce fut le signe que Del-Fynn, Sehun et Baekhyun attendaient pour me rejoindre. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à la fin ?

-Bien joué, me dit Baekhyun, ce que Sehun approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bien joué ?

-Comment ça ? Tu t'es pas vue, noona ? me dit Sehun, étonné. T'as les pupilles rouges !

-Rouges ?

-Tu peux nous contaminer, maintenant, confirma Baekhyun d'un air impressionné. Bien joué, vraiment. T'as trouvé la défense ultime. Même si j'ai ma petite idée de comment tu te l'es procurée.

D'un air entendu, il jeta un regard par-dessus à Delf qui l'ignora. Lorsque nous fûmes seules, celle-ci demeura plantée sur place à me fixer, sans voix, la main qui tenait son verre tremblante.

-Delf, tentai-je gênée, je sais pas quoi dire, je suis dés…

-Laisse tomber. Je savais que je serais toujours nulle en magie. Viens, on va boire un coup, dit-elle en m'entraînant plus ou moins de force au bar, maintenant que Baekhyun et les autres étaient allés danser.

Notre tête-à-tête au comptoir était on ne peut plus tendu tandis que nous buvions en silence. Pourtant, de mon côté, j'étais on ne peut plus prête à exploser en cris de joie. Enfin ! Enfin j'allais être tranquille pour de bon ! Lorsque j'invitai Del-Fynn à danser pour me défouler, elle déclina poliment et m'encouragea à la laisser seule. Presque sans regrets, je m'exécutai et partis vers la piste tandis qu'elle se resservit à la bouteille. Peu de temps après, Chanyeol vint la rejoindre. Accoudés au comptoir, tous deux abordaient la même expression de défaite, de colère froide et de haine mélangées. Alors que leurs deux regards me transperçaient la peau, je tâchai de les ignorer et me déchaînai avec Xiumin et Lay qui m'accompagnèrent joyeusement. Alors la musique baissa et le tintement d'une cuillère tapant contre une bouteille vide résonna par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant. C'était Suho qui se tenait debout sur le comptoir.

-Au nom de nos ambassadrices, déclara-t-il alors qu'un cercle se forma autour de moi et Delf, je déclare la cérémonie d'affranchissement ouverte !

Ce disant, en un geste théâtral, il saisit Namu qu'il portait à sa ceinture, et s'en servit pour détacher son collier qui, sous les hourras de la troupe, tomba à ses pieds comme une bête vaincue. Puis il ferma les yeux et, après plusieurs tentatives où il tenta vainement de ne pas rire, il ouvrit les paumes de ses mains. Alors entre ses doigts se mit à couler une cascade d'eau si pure qu'un arc-en-ciel apparut au travers et s'éleva jusqu'au plafond en gouttelettes de cristal. Je joignis mes applaudissements à ceux des autres, impressionnée. Ceux de Delf et Chanyeol n'étaient pas aussi enthousiastes. Après quoi, Namu passa de main en main tandis que chacun célébra à sa façon sa liberté retrouvée :

Sitôt que son cou se dénuda, Sehun gonfla sa poitrine et laissa s'échapper un puissant souffle de ses lèvres qui sembla ne jamais s'arrêter. Alors de ce souffle, il fit enfler une tornade qui balaya le banc du public et partit se perdre dans les bouteilles du bar, menant à une ola de protestations alors qu'il éclata de rire comme un bébé.

Kai, lui, se mit à danser un numéro de ballet et, au milieu d'un bond, il disparut sous nos yeux et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard en train de renverser une bouteille de vodka sur la tête de Sehun. Celui-ci, furieux, le repoussa d'une pulsion d'air mais l'autre se téléporta à temps pour l'éviter et tous deux entamèrent alors une partie de cache-cache durant laquelle quelques liqueurs payèrent le prix sous les cris de leurs aînés, une fois de plus.

Celui qui y fut le plus efficace à les ramener à la raison fut Chen qui, sans fioritures, coupa la lanière d'un coup sec puis trempa le bout de ses doigts dans la piste d'alcool renversé qui menait à Sehun et Kai. Les éclairs bleus qui jaillirent soudain de ses poignets nous donnèrent une idée très claire de la raison pour laquelle les deux plus jeunes se mirent à danser avec une telle passion. Après cette punition, leur jeu finit par prendre fin et ils se calmèrent, les cheveux encore hérissés.

Lay n'eut aucun mal à briser les faux liens de son collier déjà arraché bien qu'il fasse mine de lutter pour ne vexer personne. Puis, il prit une des cartes disposées sur le comptoir et, exposant son poignet d'ivoire au public, docilement, il s'y fit une petite coupure qui ne saigna même pas et qu'il referma aussitôt en y glissant son petit doigt. Le geste était si minime, pouvant facilement passer pour du chiqué, et son air si ravi, que tout le monde éclata de rire tandis qu'il salua humblement tout autour de lui.

Quand ce fut son tour, DO sembla sous pression de voir tant de regards peser sur lui. Comme les autres, il détacha son collier en gestes grossiers mais, quand vint le moment de la démonstration de son pouvoir, il ne parvint pas à faire la moindre manipulation, quand bien même ses mains courtaudes étaient grandes ouvertes vers le sol. Après un effort surhumain, une dalle craqua sous son pied et il sembla grandement déçu mais on le félicita tout de même tandis que Suho les autres l'entourèrent avec des sourires réconfortants. Lui seul avait l'air de réaliser avec quel degré d'échec il s'était humilié devant tout le monde tandis qu'il se laissa complimenter, les dents serrées.

Xumin se contenta de déchirer les coutures de son col avec ses doigts puis sollicita l'aide de Suho. Celui-ci déploya une nouvelle source pour lui tandis que, d'un geste détaché, il en dégagea ensuite deux roses de givre comme s'il venait de les cueillir d'un bosquet, puis les tendit à moi et Delf avec une mimique galante. Il me fallut toute la délicatesse du monde pour applaudir sans la briser.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Chanyeol, il ne se fit pas attendre et nos présents fondirent aussitôt dans nos mains tandis que, sans mise en scène ni aucun avertissement, il déploya sous nos yeux des flammes si hautes qu'elles vinrent se mêler aux torches et menacèrent de mettre le feu aux rideaux de scène. Cependant, avant qu'on ne lui en fasse la remarque, il les éteignit et retourna s'asseoir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je fus étonnée d'entendre Baekhyun se mettre à rire. Quand Chanyeol lui tendit la dague, alors qu'il s'était retourné pour repartir bouder, Baekhyun le retint par le bras et l'encouragea à rester à ses côtés pour sa démonstration. Soudain, les torches s'éteignirent. Comme j'étais la seule à m'en alarmer, j'entendis des voix rire à mes côtés, puis d'immenses étincelles jaillirent dans la pièce, se changeant en flammèches. Immobile dans les airs, elles virèrent au rouge, au vert, au bleu, puis se tordirent pour former des lettres. Alors, dans l'obscurité, tandis que Chanyeol et Baekhyun se retenaient de rire naquit le message :

«A TOUS BON EXODE – A MADAME BON EXORCISME !– VOS CHANNIE ET BAEKHIE »

Les hourras se mêlèrent aux rires hystériques tandis que Chanyeol et Baekhyun se tapaient dans les mains. Qui aurait cru à cette ironie que les emmerdeurs communs de Delf et moi étaient si proches ?

Nous étions maintenant à une heure tardive de la nuit. Plusieurs garçons étaient ivres morts et des paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes ici et là tandis que d'autres s'étaient carrément allongés à cheval sur leurs tombes à offrandes, les bras pendants d'un côté et les jambes de l'autre, chantant bruyamment et faux. Moi-même, j'étais à présent en pleine conversation exagérément philosophique avec Chen, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que je racontais. Et lui non plus, j'en étais certaine. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi légère alors que je venais de finir ma énième liqueur qui me brûlait l'estomac. Delf, elle, dansait toute seule sur la piste en mouvements désordonnés, se prenant une fois sur deux les pieds dans sa robe. Néanmoins, elle souriait et riait de bon cœur à sa propre maladresse. Elle était belle et pathétique à la fois. Dans un coin, Kai semblait en profonde conversation avec Do qui la regardaient tous deux danser, surtout Do qui semblait avoir du mal à détacher son regard d'elle. Les seules fois où il répondait à Kai, c'était avec un petit haussement d'épaules ou en secouant la tête de temps en temps.

« Je crois que ça va être l'heure d'aller coucher les enfants, dit Chen en tournant la tête vers Xiumin tandis qu'il nettoyait le sol à la serpillère, parfaitement éveillé.

-Je crois aussi, répondit celui-ci en retournant agilement derrière le bar. Quelqu'un veut peut-être que je lui fasse un café ? proposa-t-il. Chen ? Max ?

-Non, merci.

Nous sourîmes tous deux en l'observant arranger proprement son tablier qu'il s'était accroché à la taille, nettoyant de l'autre main le comptoir avec application.

-Tu commences à devenir vraiment crédible, tu sais. On croirait un vrai serveur! Lui fit remarquer Chen.

-Il faut bien. Ce rêve va pas se faire tout seul quand on sera rentrés chez nous !

Ce disant, il retourna ramasser d'autres débris et membres de son groupe avachis par terre, qu'il souleva avant d'aller les allonger sur les bancs, plus confortables. Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés semblaient maintenant flotter autour de nous, comme un gentil fantôme.

-Et toi ? Demandai-je à Chen en le sortant de sa réflexion. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après tout ça ?

-Moi ? Aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'y croyais plus… j'ai arrêté de penser qu'il y avait tout un autre monde qui nous attendait dehors, tu sais. Maintenant, c'est vrai qu'il faut que je recommence à me faire des plans... Le problème, c'est je suis devenu nul à ça ! dit-il en ricanant.

-Si tu commençais par te trouver une copine ? s'exclama tout à coup Baekhyun, auparavant dans le coma à quelques mètres de nous. Il serait temps que t'y mettes. Regarde Suho, il a beau être enfermé ici, mine de rien il a fait des sacrés progrès avec Jessica, dit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

-Ça alors, je me demande d'où te vient ta soudaine obsession pour nos nombres de copines, demanda ironiquement Chen en finissant son verre. C'est pas comme si on se doutait que tu penses qu'à ce que vous allez faire, toi et Taeyeon, quand vous serez libres !

En entendant son nom, le sourire de Baekhyun, auparavant goguenard, se fit plus rêveur tandis qu'il regardait le fond de sa bouteille comme si une petite Taeyeon l'y regardait. De mon côté, je m'agitais aux mots de Chen et me couvris les oreilles de mes mains.

-J'ai pas envie de savoir, moi !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire avant que Baekhyun ne se lève en titubant.

-Je vais pisser. Si je reviens pas, c'est que je suis allé me coucher. Je vais revoir ma nana bientôt, je pourrais presque en pleurer !

Chen eut un regard attendri en voyant son aîné soudain heureux et excité comme un petit garçon le jour de son anniversaire tandis qu'il s'éloigna. Sans surprise, Delf le fixa tout le long de son départ puis continua de danser, non sans terminer sa boisson d'un trait et de jeter sa coupe par terre avec une exclamation de joie qui en fit sursauter quelques-uns.

-Du verre blanc, ça porte bonheur !

-Et toi ? demanda Chen avant que je ne réalise qu'il s'adressait à moi.

-Quoi, moi ?

-Je sais pas, t'es à deux doigts de nous reconduire tous à la frontière. C'est plus qu'une question de jours... Comment tu te sens ?

J'eus un moment de réflexion.

-Bien. Je me sens vraiment bien.

-On va pas te manquer ?

Tandis que je me rappelai le merveilleux sort protecteur que j'avais reçu, en fixant mon regard sur le sourire amical de Chen, puis Xiumin, Lay, Suho… Je me dis que c'était con, qu'il y en a dans le tas qui sont sympas. Je me sentis brusquement déçue, comme si j'avais… un pincement au cœur ?

-Je sais pas, lâchai-je à Chen du bout des lèvres.

Evidemment, ma réponse ne lui convint pas et son sourire s'élargit au point que ses paupières en plissèrent de malice.

-On va te manquer, j'en étais sûr. Ça se voit trop !

Irritée, j'admis cependant ma défaite.

-Ok, peut-être plus ou moins. C'est sûr que ça va me manquer de pas avoir mon trauma quotidien avec vous !

-En tout cas, nous, le Royaume Femelle va un peu nous manquer, enchaîna Chen en ignorant ma pique. La vie, c'était pas facile tous les jours, ici. Mais on avait quand même des bons jours, avec des clientes sympas. Des timides, des drôles, des câlines, même si ça se voit pas au premier abord…

Je ne sentis pas d'abord comme son regard était insistant sur moi alors que je l'avais quitté des yeux. Sans que je le réalise, mon regard avait dérivé vers Chanyeol qui semblait mort d'ennui, assis sur son banc, privé de compagnie maintenant que tout le monde cuvait ou était parti se coucher. C'est pourquoi je poussai un petit cri quand je sentis un choc électrique me parcourir le bras jusqu'à l'épaule.

-Aïe-euh ! Quoi ? Je t'écoute ! Geignis-je face à la tête fâchée de Chen.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, me dit-il à mi-voix sur un ton de reproche en désignant discrètement Chanyeol. Quand tout sera fini, vous allez plus jamais vous revoir. Vous pourriez peut-être en profiter pour faire la paix, non ?

Abasourdie, je le scrutai pour voir s'il plaisantait ou non. A en juger par son regard noir, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

-J'ai rien à lui dire, à ce connard, déclarai-je à voix basse. Et lui non plus, il a rien à me dire. Vu toutes les saloperies qu'on s'est faites, on est quittes.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On ne vous demande pas de vivre heureux et faire beaucoup d'enfants. Mais t'es notre héroïne. Et c'est un ambassadeur du Troisième Royaume. La moindre des choses, c'est de s'assurer que vous serez capables de parler l'un de l'autre en bons termes dans le futur, tu ne crois pas ?

Dépourvue face à cette logique, je finis par lâcher un grognement de frustration puis obéit, non sans me tourner une dernière fois vers lui.

-T'étais sérieux quand tu disais que j'étais « votre héroïne » ?

-Plus sérieux que moi, tu meurs, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Allez, fonce !

Le cœur gonflé d'orgueil, je me dirigeai avec plus d'assurance vers l'endroit où Chanyeol était assis. Mais plus je me rapprochai de lui et son aura sombre, plus je sentais ma détermination diminuer et mon envie de faire demi-tour augmenter. Quand je fus à sa hauteur, il m'ignora et poussa un juron tandis qu'il venait de faire tomber les dernières gouttes de sa liqueur sur son pantalon.

-C'est encore moi, balbutiai-je, la langue nouée.

-Je vois ça, dit-il à voix basse.

Il était maintenant concentré sur la tâche de faire partir les traces d'alcool sur le tissu avec ses mains, ce qui ne semblait pas très efficace. Je lui tendis mon mouchoir qu'il regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis accepta sans un mot.

-Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé hier… tentai-je à nouveau.

-C'est oublié, m'interrompit-il.

-T'es sûr ?

Sa réponse m'avait pris de court. Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais le plus grave était que je n'avais maintenant aucun moyen d'accomplir la mission qu'on m'avait confiée.

-Vraiment sûr ? Insistai-je d'une petite voix.

-C'est oublié, je te dis, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus énervé. Lay a bien fait son boulot. Merci pour la dague. »

Ce disant, il se leva et me la rendit. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il la portait encore. Sans que je le retienne, volontairement ou non, il se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers et partit vers le dortoir. Il était sans doute temps que Delf et moi partions, nous aussi. En la cherchant du regard, je la vis une fois de plus au bar, agrippée à une bouteille et en train d'ignorer ce que Xiumin lui disait. Quand il me vit, celui-ci me lança des regards désespérés. Je me dirigeai vers eux et, quand je voulus l'aider à se redresser, elle me repoussa. C'est alors que dans le silence, des notes de musique résonnèrent.

C'était Lay qui s'était installé sur scène, le dernier à être encore sobre, et jouait maintenant un air mélancolique. Ceux qui étaient encore restés debout s'assirent pour écouter tandis que Baekhyun, qui était revenu sans que je m'en aperçoive, commença à chanter. La musique se fit tendre, accompagnant les paroles qui demandaient le retour d'une bien-aimée, et l'espoir de celui qui chantait dans sa lutte pour la retrouver. Des larmes soûles tombèrent ici et là, discrètement effacées par des manches sales. Une autre voix vint se joindre à la complainte, celle de Do, claire comme du cristal, qui vint former une harmonie avec Baekhyun. Il faut croire que les autres chanteurs étaient trop fatigués ou trop soûls car personne d'autre ne les dérangea. Dans mes bras, Delf ne luttait plus. Elle regardait la scène, ses yeux vitreux grands ouverts et émerveillés. Son regard était cependant si flou que, bien que je me doutais qu'elle voulait le fixer sur Baekhyun, elle ne cessait pourtant de passer de l'un à l'autre. Au moins, elle était maintenant distraite de sa déprime.

Sur la route, notre bonne humeur de nouveau au maximum nous fit chanter d'autres chansons, nos voix beaucoup moins harmonieuses mais dix fois plus tonitruantes dans l'air froid de la nuit. Alors qu'on riait en pataugeant dans les flaques pour retrouver le chemin, nous nous arrêtâmes soudain en voyant une forme s'avancer vers nous, à demi-allongée. Son visage blanc d'os était recouvert par ses longs cheveux trempés de boue et ses deux yeux, brillants comme des braises, nous fixaient comme ceux un animal sur le point d'attaquer. Alors la créature entrouvrit douloureusement les mâchoires et une voix grêle s'en échappa :

« Chanyeol ? »


	12. Chanyeol ?

Je n'avais jamais vu de bête aussi effrayante. Excepté peut-être dans mes cauchemars les plus fous. Rampant au sol sur ses coudes, la chose, qui ressemblait à une femme se mit à renifler autour d'elle, semblant suivre une piste tandis qu'elle avançait vers nous petit à petit en tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

-Où es-tu Chanyeol? Je te vois pas. Où t'es? On joue?

La voix qui appelait était jeune et menue. Soudain, en amenant mon regard plus bas, je reconnus la marque en forme de cœur sur son décolleté et reconnus mon ancienne recrue.

-J'ai été virée, Channie. Parce que j'allais te voir trop souvent. Tu m'as manqué. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui es venu me voir ? Comme c'est gentil!

Quand elle dérapa et tomba dans une flaque tête la première, je m'avançai vers elle mais Delf me tira par la manche en secouant la tête. Je la rassurai silencieusement et repris ma progression vers elle pas à pas. En m'entendant approcher, elle tourna la tête subitement à droite, puis à gauche. Ses yeux entiers étaient devenus d'un rose opaque. Elle avait aussi beaucoup maigri et ses cheveux étaient ternes, effilés comme de la paille. Lorsque je fus enfin à quelques centimètres et lui tendis la main, elle s'y agrippa soudain avec une telle force que je faillis tomber sur le coup. Sa prise sur moi était glacée comme la mort.

-Chanyeol ! s'écria-t-elle, hystérique.

Elle entreprit soudain de remonter le long de mon bras. En panique, je la lâchai mais elle s'accrocha aussitôt à mes chevilles et recommença en s'accrochant à ma taille jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut à ma hauteur et m'enveloppa de son corps entier.

-Fais-moi l'amour ! hurla-t-elle d'un grognement presque bestial. Baise-moi sans pitié! Chanyeol, je t'aime! Je n'aime que toi!

Je hurlai en tentant de la repousser, évitant sa bouche qui essayait de me dévorer le visage. A ma ceinture, Namu teintait follement contre ma jambe mais je me refusais de la détacher. Quand enfin, je crus avoir une prise sur le monstre, je fus épouvantée de sentir ma main lui passer au travers comme dans de la mousse. Sous mes yeux, à la lumière de la lune, le corps de la fille était en train de se décomposer. Plus je luttais, plus elle filait entre mes doigts en une étrange écume brillante qui puait la pourriture.

-Non ! Gémit-elle soudain doucement, retrouvant sa voix humaine. Pas si vite. Encore une…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut emportée par un vent violent qui se leva et fit tourbillonner le reste de sa chair en une nuée de petites bulles roses jusqu'aux étoiles. Les genoux tremblants, je luttai pour retrouver une respiration normale et vomis en sentant encore ses vêtements mêlés à des bouts de sa peau dissoute sur moi. Je les jetai au sol. Delf, elle, s'approcha de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri puis tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces.

-Arrête, on va se faire repérer ! La coupai-je immédiatement. On peut se faire attaquer par des bandits, ici !

-Je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous, je m'en fous, laisse-moi tranquille ! Continua-t-elle dans le prolongement de son cri, à bout de souffle.

A quatre pattes dans la saleté, le visage enfoui dans la tunique trouée en forme de cœur, sous la voûte étoilée, elle se mit à sangloter de plus belle comme je ne l'avais jamais entendue faire.

-Elle était marquée, comme moi. Est-ce que je mérite de partir comme ça ? Max, dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que je suis un si mauvais être humain que ça ? D'abord on me prive de mes amies, ensuite de celui que j'aime. Et maintenant je vais mourir ? Je sais que je fais des conneries, parfois. Je sais que j'ai pas tout juste, dans la vie. Je peux faire mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux, même. Mais, maintenant… qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire pour que ça s'arrête et qu'on m'accorde une chance de me faire pardonner ? Je fais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, bordel ? hurla-t-elle de nouveau au ciel, si fort que les veines de son cou en jaillirent et qu'elle se mit à tousser violemment, le visage débordant de larmes.

Toujours paniquée à l'idée qu'on se fasse attaquer, je me jetai à mon tour au sol pour la prendre par les épaules et la calmer, au moins assez pour la faire marcher et continuer notre route.

-T'as rien à faire. C'est moi qui m'en occupe. Tant que nous serons ensemble, moi, capitaine Max, je protègerai ma princesse de tous les dangers. Je l'ai juré sur ma vie. Je mourrai avant toi en te défendant ou nous mourrons ensemble. Mais en attendant, on a une mission toutes les deux. Tao nous a vues sauver ce royaume. Tout dépend de nous deux. Alors baisse pas les bras et laisse-moi faire, ok ? Ok ?

Le calme avec lequel Del-Fynn secoua la tête, son regard maintenant désinvolte me glacèrent jusqu'à l'os, tout comme le ton détaché avec lequel elle répondit :

-Mais là, tu peux rien faire, Max. On peut pas se protéger de la mort. On peut pas. C'est juste pas possible.

-Dis pas des choses pareilles. Tu vas pas mourir, tu m'entends ? Je laisserai pas ça arriver ! Insistai-je en la fusillant du regard alors qu'elle secoua encore doucement la tête. Delf, c'est pas fini. Tu les as entendus, on est leurs héroïnes ! Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la raison pour laquelle…

-Et tu sais de quoi, tu es la raison, Max ? De tout ça aussi, me dit-elle en désignant le monde autour de nous. C'est à cause de gens comme toi qu'on en est arrivés là. De gens qui ont peur, qui dressent des barrières, qui s'arment d'épées et se couvrent d'armures, prêts à attaquer tout et n'importe quoi… Et c'est à cause de gens comme moi aussi, qui cèdent trop à la tentation de laisser faire, qui se laissent bichonner et protéger par les autres et qui, au final, savent rien faire. Je m'en rends compte, maintenant. C'est effrayant et soulageant à la fois, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel elle releva la tête alors que je sentis ses yeux las sur moi :

-Regarde-moi. On pourra pas ramener les garçons à la frontière. Pas en sachant qu'il y a d'autres filles comme moi qui risquent de mourir de manque. Notre victoire a été de courte durée mais ça sert à rien de lutter, maintenant, Max. On a perdu.

Face à elle, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, je me trouvai sans voix.

-Tu dis ça… tu dis ça, mais c'est la peur qui parle. Delf, tu peux pas dire des choses comme ça. Le système marche, il faut juste… Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu peux pas penser que c'est fini ! Delf, écoute-moi, il faut que tu te battes ! Bats-toi, putain !

Je fixai son visage, sa peau si pâle et ses yeux où une étincelle de rose malade brillait au plus profond de sa pupille. Comme elle ne changeait toujours pas d'expression, son regard me traversant comme si elle n'était déjà plus de ce monde, je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes et la pris dans mes bras, sans autre moyen pour la retenir près de moi.

-Me laisse pas toute seule…, murmurai-je.

Lentement, elle me fit lâcher prise et se releva.

-Je retourne à l'Exo-club retrouver Baekhyun. Toi, retourne au palais. Je serai là demain matin.

-Delf, arrête. Laisse-moi venir avec toi, dis-je comme elle s'éloignait de plus en plus vite. Delf, arrête ! Va pas si vite ! Delf !

-Laisse-la, entendis-je une voix dans mon dos. Si tu ne la laisses pas faire, elle mourra deux fois plus vite.

Lorsque je me retournai, j'aperçus une silhouette sombre que je ne connaissais que trop. Toujours en noir, redressée de toute sa petite taille à travers les ténèbres, le visage flétri et laiteux de Madame semblait flotter comme un fantôme de mauvais augure. Je sortis ma dague et la tins en joue.

-Vous vous êtes bien foutue de ma gueule, la dernière fois, lui dis-je en m'avançant vers elle, en garde. Ce soir, je vous laisserai pas avoir le dernier mot. Garanti.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda-t-elle, amusée. Tu comptes priver ce royaume de sa chère « Madame »? Avant ça, laisse-moi te dire ce qui arrive à toutes celles qui tombent sous l'emprise de mon sort: d'abord, les pupilles deviennent roses, de plus en plus longtemps. Puis la peau pâlit et le corps a froid. Mais aucune source de chaleur ne peut la réchauffer, à part celle… à laquelle nous pensons. Au dernier stade, l'esprit ne pense plus qu'à celui qui l'a ensorcelé. Puis le corps cède, et il est temps pour moi de choisir une autre victime. Tu veux que ce soit ça qui arrive à ton amie ? A toutes tes sœurs ?

La dague toujours tendue, je finis cependant par la ranger, non sans continuer de la fusiller du regard.

-Sage, me dit Madame en souriant.

-Comment vous avez fait pour tomber sur ce sort? Vous êtes qui, en vrai ?

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas posé la question, me dit Madame avec un soupir tranquille. J'ai présidé longtemps à la table des Honorables. A elles toutes réunies, leur QI dépasse celui de tout le royaume. Mais leur courage vaut moins que celui de sa dernière poule. Alors on en revient à zéro en matière de faire bouger les choses. Elles ont passé des années à attendre quelqu'un comme toi, dit-elle en me désignant de son doigt osseux. Quelqu'un plus loyal qu'un toutou qui fasse tout à leur place. Toi et elles connaissez sûrement bien les lois, pas de doutes. Mais moi, je connais mieux les femmes. Aucune loi ne pourra jamais dépasser celle de la nature.

-Nous ne sommes pas toutes des perverses. Il y en aura toujours chez qui l'esprit régnera mieux que le corps.

Madame eut un petit rire, comme si je venais de dire une grossièreté.

-Allez vous coucher, capitaine. Demain, son Altesse et vous rouvrirez officiellement le bordel. Là, vous verrez mieux où je veux en venir. Je dois d'ailleurs vous remercier de toute cette promotion gratuite. Grâce à vous, je serai bientôt débordée du matin au soir. Merci! »

Je devais fuir. M'échapper loin de cet endroit et de cette conversation trop horrible pour être vraie. Si j'attendais Delf au palais, peut-être qu'on me laisserait encore squatter la salle des archives. Je devais trouver quelque chose d'autre. J'avais réussi une fois, il le fallait encore. Dans la nuit, je me mis à courir comme si j'avais des ailes, loin de Madame dont la voix insupportable me perça encore les oreilles longtemps après que je ne pouvais voir que l'herbe sur mon chemin et mon ombre qui me suivait, la seule compagnie qui ne me trahirait jamais ni ne mourrait sous ma garde.

Delf mit longtemps à revenir. Surveillant l'horizon de longues heures après être rentrée, je finis pourtant par tomber de fatigue avant de voir sa silhouette traverser silencieusement les sentiers, de retour du temple du nord.


	13. Tête à tête

Quand Del-Fynn revint et rouvrit péniblement les lourdes portes de pierre de la crypte, le club était entièrement silencieux. Dans le noir, elle traversa le long souterrain, passa entre les caisses de bouteilles vides et monta l'escalier de pierre. Dans le couloir de portes closes, elle reconnut tout de suite celle qui s'était ouverte tant de fois pour elle. Pour la première fois, précautionneusement, elle en tourna la poignée elle-même.

Dans la chambre flottait une atmosphère paisible, celle du sommeil réparateur, de la fatigue du jour et des rêves de demain. Sans bruit, la silhouette noire de Delf glissa jusqu'au pied du lit où dormait Baekhyun. La tête plongée dans l'oreiller, seuls ses cheveux argentés apparaissaient. Son torse et ses épaules nus luisaient aussi sous les rayons de la lune. Penchée sur lui, Delf se remémora combien de fois sa main avait glissé dans ces boucles, comme sa bouche avait erré le long de ces muscles chauds. Dans sa main serrée brillait le métal froid, que je n'avais pas senti glisser de ma ceinture quand je l'avais prise dans mes bras. Si elle était condamnée, elle serait sûre de l'emporter avec elle. Avec un calme de pierre, elle leva la dague au-dessus de sa tête et se prépara à frapper. Mais c'est alors qu'il tourna la tête. Effrayée, elle se figea d'abord, mais il s'était seulement retourné dans son sommeil. Un instant, les yeux de Delf scrutèrent son visage. Puis ils s'embuèrent : il bavait, comme Jessica lui avait rappelé, comme elle, elle l'avait vu faire tant de fois quand elle partageait ces draps avec lui, tous deux nus et apaisés. Plus elle le regardait, plus ses bras tremblaient sous l'arme de plus en plus lourde. Quand elle faillit lui échapper et qu'elle la rattrapa, elle serra le manche contre elle et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Max, aide-moi. » Pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Les yeux fermés, humides, elle écouta la respiration tranquille de Baekhyun. Quand elle les rouvrit, un sourire s'était formé sur les lèvres endormies du garçon. Ce sourire n'était pas pour elle, elle en était certaine. Mais elle l'aimait et voulait quand même le revoir, encore et encore. Dépitée, gardant Namu serrée contre elle, elle contourna le grand lit, tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Quand elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle, rien n'était dérangé. C'est comme si elle n'y était jamais entrée de sa vie.

Quand Do, qui peinait cette nuit-là à fermer l'œil, céda à la faim qui le creusait après avoir tant bu et descendit l'escalier, il fut surpris de voir Del-Fynn blottie dans un coin. Assise sur un banc, recourbée comme en prière, elle était en train de pleurer. Quand, de loin il vit une dague briller entre ses mains, il se précipita vers elle et la lui arracha. Surprise, Delf regarda ce garçon sorti de nulle part qui s'agenouilla devant elle et prit ses poignets un par un pour les inspecter puis posa ses deux mains chaudes sur ses joues en la regardant d'un air inquiet. Ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais, Do. En voyant ces yeux brillants comme la rosée devenir étonnés, il fut soulagé. Puis il s'écarta d'un seul coup en réalisant à quel point il était près.

Toujours étonnée, Delf le regarda faire alors qu'il se rendait maintenant de l'autre côté du bar et ouvrait machinalement un placard.

Do ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait plus ouvrir un placard, prendre quelque chose et manger. Son corps ne répondait plus. Il avait l'impression de porter des gants en savon. Quand il se tourna et vit Del-Fynn lui sourire de loin, ce fut encore pire. Heureusement que la porte du placard était encore grande ouverte pour le cacher.

Tandis qu'il faisait mine de chercher encore, Del-Fynn trouva adorable la façon dont Do rougissait maintenant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Quand il referma enfin la porte, il tenait un paquet de biscuits entamés, un bout de fromage à moitié moisi et un fond de sauce tomate. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait arranger ce bazar en quelque chose de comestible. Ayant trop faim pour réfléchir, il prit deux biscuits, tartina l'un d'eux de sauce, posa une tranche de fromage sur l'autre, puis les assembla et les fit griller à la lueur d'une torche. Lorsque le résultat fut enfin prêt, il souffla dessus et mordit dedans. Ce n'était pas si mauvais ! Même dans la panique, son instinct de cuisinier savait faire des miracles.

Lorsqu'il entendit un autre estomac, plus loin, se mettre à gargouiller, ce fut au tour de Del-Fynn de rougir et à Do de sourire. Affamée par l'odeur de nourriture, Delf avait oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas dîné de la soirée. Quand Do lui fit signe de s'approcher, elle avança timidement et prit un siège timidement au bar avant de le regarder faire pour la seconde fois. Lorsque son propre casse-croûte fut devant elle, elle en prit une petite bouchée, ne sachant que faire si son palais trop délicat n'aimait pas. Heureusement, elle n'eut bientôt plus à s'en soucier. C'était si bon qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se finisse !

Lorsque Do vit le visage de Del-Fynn s'illuminer en mangeant, il fut soulagé. Tous deux se sourirent en continuant de manger sans un mot en face en face. Au bout d'un moment, Del-Fynn cessa cependant de mâcher et repoussa son assiette, la tête dans ses mains.

Surpris, Do regarda les larmes tomber sur le comptoir entre ses coudes. Une fois de plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsqu'il se releva, contourna le comptoir et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Cependant, il apprécia quand elle laissa retomber sa tête lourde sur son épaule, lui permettant de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux doux comme la soie, et qu'il sentit son épaule se couvrir de douloureuses larmes chaudes. Alors lui revint en tête la chanson qu'il aimait tant, celle sur la bien-aimée qui l'attendait quelque part. Doucement, il se mit à chanter, berçant Del-Fynn qui se laissa aller dans ses bras alors qu'il semblait danser avec elle en restant assis. Quand Do s'arrêta, la princesse s'était endormie dans ses bras, les traces de son chagrin encore visibles sur son visage épuisé mais serein. Il ne pouvait pas rêver d'une vision plus magique. Délicatement, il la transporta jusqu'aux bancs sur laquelle il la déposa en tâchant de ne pas la réveiller, non sans glisser sa chemise sur son corps frissonnant. Mais tandis qu'il quittait les lieux, il sentit soudain une main le retenir par la manche et vit que la princesse avait ouvert un œil et le regardait.

« Tiens, dit-elle en sortant machinalement quelque chose de sa manche. Garde-le. C'est pour toi. »

Il regarda ce qu'elle lui tendait et reconnut l'énorme bracelet qu'elle avait offert à Baekhyun et qu'elle portait maintenant en permanence sur elle. En sentant l'objet passer de la main de Delf aux siennes, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas accepter! Ce n'était pas son cadeau! Pourtant, c'était à lui que Del-Fynn l'offrait maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'elle le lui ait donné pour s'en débarrasser et ne plus penser à Baekhyun. Si c'était ça, tant pis. Au moins, il lui aurait rendu service. Sinon, ça voulait dire que c'était…

Quand Do alla se coucher ce soir-là, il crut que s'il ne se retenait pas, il allait s'envoler par la fenêtre et embrasserait les étoiles.


	14. Aidez-la !

Rien. Rien, rien, rien du tout. J'avais beau avoir cherché toute la nuit, fouillé la bibliothèque et les archives de fond en comble, inspecté la moindre ligne du moindre bouquin qui aurait même servi de cale à une armoire branlante, c'était sans succès. Cette fois, rien ne nous sauverait de l'inévitable.

Il fallait rouvrir le bordel.

Bien que ce fut Delf qui s'en chargea, il était facile de deviner que les yeux de tous étaient tout autant sur elle que sur moi. La cérémonie fut longue, pénible sous les sourires forcés, les silences lourds de signification et les applaudissements vides. Les cris de joie qui enflèrent dans le fond de la foule étaient pourtant on ne peut plus clairs, sincères et sauvages. Exposés, étiquetés et bardés de leurs nouveaux colliers de métal, les garçons saluaient la foule avec des gestes automatiques et, quand ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans leur vieille prison, l'entrée se bloqua presque aussitôt sous le nombre de nouvelles clientes qui tâcha de s'y engouffrer. C'était le plus grand succès commercial que le club ait jamais connu.

Quand Delf et moi nous retrouvâmes seules dans ses appartements, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi misérable, inutile et fatiguée.

« Je suis désolée, Delf, dis-je pour la énième fois depuis que nous étions arrivées. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retourner en arrière et réparer toutes les conneries que j'ai faites depuis que je me suis mêlée à tout ça. Qui je suis pour juger tes goûts et ce que Mama estime bon pour son peuple ? Qui je suis pour imposer ma vie aux autres quand elle fait plus de mal qu'autre chose ?

Alors que je m'étais enfoncée dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle, la tête dans les mains, Delf, assise sur son lit à me regarder, tendit le bras et me caressa la tête.

-C'est pas grave, Max. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. C'est pas de ta faute.

Brusquement, je sentis sa main glisser de mes cheveux et la vis tomber de son matelas comme une pierre avec un bruit assourdissant. Alarmée, je tombai à genoux devant elle et la pris par les épaules.

-Delf ? Delf, parle-moi ! Delf !

Elle était glacée, un hématome avait commencé à se former là où elle était tombée tête la première et sa peau était si blafarde qu'elle en était presque transparente. Pire, j'y voyais se former des petites sphères brillantes, comme des bulles de savon. Je me souvins soudain quand Jessica m'avait mise en garde contre son éventuelle rechute.

-T'es pas allée voir Baekhyun hier, en vrai ? Compris-je. Dis-moi !

-Non, je l'ai pas fait, me dit-elle faiblement. Je suis désolée…

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, alors ?

En tentant d'ouvrir son corset, comme elle avait du mal à respirer, je tâtai ma ceinture à la recherche de ma dague et jurai en ne la trouvant pas.

-Là, me dit Delf en sortant ma dague de sa robe, calée contre sa poitrine.

Je sentis mes veines se glacer en voyant mon arme étinceler dans ses mains. Heureusement, la lame était nue et propre, comme je l'avais laissée. J'en profitai pour couper rapidement les liens de son corsage.

-C'est quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Au nom de l'Arbre, qu'est-ce que t'as essayé de faire ? Demandai-je, soudain prise de pitié.

-Je, je l'ai vu… j'ai essayé, je voulais le… Mais je l'ai pas fait… J'ai peur de mourir ! Gémit-elle d'une petite voix. Je veux pas partir, Max. J'ai peur !

Des larmes se mirent à couler de chaque côté de sa tête tandis que sa respiration s'alterna de hoquets de sanglots.

-On a tous peur, murmurai-je de même alors que mes paupières s'inondaient de même petit à petit. Mais c'est pas une raison, espèce de conne ! On peut pas abandonner comme ça ! Sinon à quoi je sers, moi? Refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ? Tu mériterais que je t'en colle une !

-Je sais. Je suis désolée. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle ferma les yeux et s'affaissa dans mes bras. Je tentai d'appeler son nom, je lui pris les mains, je la giflai. Rien ne fit effet. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Courant à travers les salles comme une dératée, tenant Delf à bout de bras, je trouvai la gouvernante et la bousculai.

« Faites sonner le cocher, ordonnai-je. On part tout de suite.

D'abord choquée, la gouvernante de Delf nous regarda de haut en bas, moi haletante et elle, inerte dans mes bras. Puis elle me lança un regard accusateur et prit un air pincé.

-Nous ferons venir un médecin, dit-elle d'une voix sévère. Elle n'a pas besoin d'aller là-bas.

A bout de souffle, incapable de sortir ma dague, j'avançai vers la petite quinquagénaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule, effarée.

-Faites sonner le cocher, grondai-je de ma voix la plus menaçante.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, le carrosse de Delf traversait les longues routes solitaires humides de pluie, malmené par les trous et les obstacles sur le chemin, jusqu'à notre destination. Dans la cabine, en face de moi, la gouvernante gardait son visage couvert jusqu'aux yeux. Ceux-ci étaient fixés sur Del-Fynn qui, allongée sur mes genoux, se laissait balancer sous le manteau que j'avais posée sur son étoffe ouverte. Malgré son teint cadavérique, elle semblait dormir comme un bébé.

-J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que tout est de votre faute, déclara la gouvernante d'un ton acide.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Fixant mon regard sur le paysage au-dehors, je me demandais combien de pièces d'or ou de coups de pieds au cul il fallait à ce maudit cocher pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais dire par « accélérer ».

Quand nous nous quittâmes au seuil du club, c'est avec réticence que la gouvernante sembla mettre le nez dehors pour m'aider à transporter Del-Fynn. Avant de retourner avec précipitation dans le carrosse de sa maîtresse, elle se retourna toutefois et me jeta un dernier regard.

-Veillez à ce qu'ils prennent bien soin de la petite. » Dit-elle doucement en caressant les cheveux de Del-Fynn.

Après quoi, elle et le carrosse disparurent dans la nuit. La pluie battait à torrents et je tâchai d'en protéger au maximum le corps de Delf, que les gouttes de pluie semblaient faire fondre comme l'acide. Aveuglée par les mèches qui se collaient à mes yeux, je m'agenouillai et ramassai des cailloux que je lançai contre la fenêtre de Suho. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais je n'abandonnai pas, continuant de lancer pierre après pierre jusqu'à ce que je ne trouve plus rien à lancer que des feuilles. Quand enfin je vis de la lumière à l'intérieur et que la vitre s'ouvrit, les larmes, la sueur et la pluie se mêlaient sur mes joues et jusque dans les moindres recoins de mon armure alors que je haletai sous le poids de mon fardeau. J'usai pourtant de tout l'air qui me restait pour crier :

« Aidez-la ! »

Etonné, Suho resta d'abord silencieux, puis d'autres carreaux s'allumèrent également et d'autres têtes sombres vinrent se poster aux vitres. Tous se rassemblèrent dans la chambre du chef pour former une échelle humaine et nous remonter, moi et Delf, le plus discrètement possible.

Allongée sur le lit de Suho, ils regardaient tous Delf dormir, bougeant à peine alors que des frissons parcouraient sa peau devenue fragile comme une toile d'araignée. Quant à moi, sous la couverture qu'on m'avait passée, entourée d'eux tous, je regardais seulement le sol, résignée.

« Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle, lançai-je à voix basse. Il faut que vous l'emmeniez loin d'ici, dans un endroit où vous pourrez la guérir.

-Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Baekhyun qui lançait aussi des regards hésitants vers Delf.

-Le Troisième Royaume. J'ai mis longtemps à y croire mais s'il existe, il faut qu'on vous fasse tous évacuer chez vous, vers le Troisième Royaume.

-C'est pas ce que t'essayes de faire depuis le début ? Ironisa Chen avec un sourire douloureux.

-Mais cette fois, je sais comment. Jessica avait un plan.

-Concernant Jess, je suis sûr que ça inclut de faire sauter des trucs, commenta Suho, amusé.

-Précisément. C'est celui-là qu'on va suivre. A la lettre.

Quand je le leur expliquai, à l'idée de faire ouvrir un portail en utilisant leurs pouvoirs, tous semblèrent emballés, excepté Lay qui fut le seul à rechigner tandis qu'il regardait la porte nerveusement.

-Je suis pas sûr de comment Madame réagira quand elle verra qu'on est tous partis en douce, murmura-t-il du plus bas qu'il pouvait. Il faut peut-être qu'on réfléchisse à une alternative moins dangereuse avant, non ?

-Moi ce que j'ai hâte surtout, c'est de savoir comment on enlève ces trucs, dit Kai. Je veux dire, si on enlève au moins le mien d'abord, tout ce que j'aurais à faire ensuite, c'est de toucher ceux des autres et me téléporter avec. En un tour, c'est plié ! Crâna-t-il en faisant mine de s'essuyer les mains.

-Je m'occupe du tien, dans ce cas.

En parlant, je louchai sur le fermoir de son collier. Malgré l'épaisseur du tour, la mécanique ne semblait pas plus complexe qu'un cran de sûreté d'arbalète. Quelques secondes de bricolage avec ma dague devaient faire l'affaire.

-Lay a raison. Max, entendis-je soudain une voix appeler que je reconnus comme celle de Xiumin, soudain très sérieux. Avant de dire oui, réfléchis. Ce qu'on est en train de monter, c'est très dangereux et totalement illégal. Nous, on tombera pas plus bas, dit-il en regardant les autres qui acquiescèrent. Mais toi, ça pourrait te coûter tout ce pourquoi, je pense, t'as travaillé dur pendant des années et des années. Je veux dire, regarde où t'en es maintenant ! T'es sûre que t'es d'accord de risquer de tout perdre, sachant que cette fois, y'a aucune loi qui pourra te sauver ?

Face au capitaine en armure que j'étais, chacun attendit ma réponse, attentif, le regard plein d'anticipation. En entendant Delf gémir dans son sommeil malade, je sortis Namu, décidée.

-J'emmerde la loi. Cette nuit, c'est nous qui la faisons.

Un silence dubitatif plana tandis que ma lame brillait à la lueur des torches. Soudain, une personne se leva. C'était Chanyeol qui se tourna vers les autres.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allez, les mecs ! Vous allez pas tous faire votre Lay, quand même ?

-J'ai entendu et c'est pas gentil !

-C'est fait pour !

Petit à petit, poussé par son enthousiasme grandissant, les autres se prirent à approuver d'un hochement de tête, puis sourire et pousser de discrètes clameurs. Poussée par de tels signes d'encouragement, j'invitai d'un geste Kai à me montrer son cou quand Suho m'arrêta d'une main sur mon bras qui tenait la dague.

-Attends. Je ne pense pas qu'elle tiendra si on la transporte ce soir, dit-il en se tournant vers Delf. Je ne me souviens plus de la distance entre ici et la Barrière mais je pense que ce serait plus prudent d'attendre une journée.

J'acquiesçai.

-Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai la ramener au palais, dans cet état.

-Elle peut rester ici jusqu'à demain, dit Suho. Le plus important ce soir, c'est qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

Ce disant, son regard se fit insistant envers Baekhyun qui hocha la tête à contrecœur.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Merci, Baekhyun, lui dis-je.

-Tu peux dormir ici aussi, si tu veux, continua Suho. L'un de nous peut te céder un coin de chambre. Le jour, t'auras qu'à te cacher dans le placard et te boucher les oreilles! Tenta-t-il avec un sourire amical.

-Non, merci. Ça sert à rien que je reste. Je ne serai pas plus utile pour elle.

A l'écoute de mes propres paroles, je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes mais je les ravalai juste à temps pour leur montrer un visage confiant et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre.

-Bonne nuit et à demain, tout le monde.

Tandis que j'avais ouvert la fenêtre et commencé à l'enjamber, je sentis soudain une main sur mon poignet me retenir. Lorsque je me retournai et relevai la tête, c'était Xiumin qui planta son regard droit dans le mien.

-On croit toujours en toi. Tao t'a vue dans notre futur. Ça tient toujours en place, rien n'est joué !

Malgré les hochements de tête derrière lui, je soupirai.

-Je ne sais pas. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que Tao a peut-être eu tort. Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi qui doit vous sauver la vie. C'est peut-être vous qui allez nous sauver. »

Alors qu'on tenta encore de me retenir, je sautai les derniers mètres qui me séparaient du sol et repartis à pied sous la tempête qui n'avait pas diminué. Au moins, je serais sûre de ne pas me faire emmerder par des brigandes. Comme les chats, il suffisait d'un peu d'eau pour faire partir ce danger de pacotille. Ce soir, je prierais à l'Arbre pour ma meilleure amie.


	15. Douce nuit

Comme il était tard, tout le monde était vite parti se coucher après que je sois partie. Delf avait été transférée dans la chambre de Baekhyun qui se passait maintenant de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain. C'était maintenant à lui de jouer. Il l'avait promis devant tout le monde. Même Delf, qui avait repris conscience après mon départ, savait maintenant ce qui l'attendait. Il n'en avait pourtant aucune envie, tachant de gagner du temps en se lavant le visage encore et encore. S'il ne faisait rien, il aurait la mort de cette fille sur la conscience et celle du groupe. Ce n'était pourtant pas dur, il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois avec elle. Il n'avait qu'à faire comme d'habitude : s'allonger à côté d'elle, fermer les yeux et imaginer que lui et Taeyeon fêtaient leurs retrouvailles, comme chaque soir depuis qu'il était enfermé ici.

Quand il finit par sortir de la salle de bain, son regard croisa celui de Do. Celui-ci s'était adossé au niveau de la porte ouverte de Baekhyun et jetait des coups d'œil à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que son aîné l'interrompe. Quand Baekhyun jeta un œil à son poignet, il sourit.

« C'est mon bracelet, ça.

Il désigna du doigt l'énorme bijou. Do, comme pris en flagrant délit de vol, le couvrit de son autre main, sans l'ôter cependant. Il semblait maintenant pressé de partir mais les yeux de l'autre, qui continuaient de le fixer, le paralysait sur place, ce qui le fit rire légèrement.

-Tu l'aimes bien cette fille, hein ?

L'étrange changement d'humeur de son cadet depuis quelques jours n'avait échappé à personne, encore moins à Baekhyun. Do, qui ne le regardait plus dans les yeux, hésita à répondre. Cependant, comme l'autre l'observait toujours d'un regard bienveillant, il finit par hocher doucement la tête puis tacha de passer devant lui à toute vitesse pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il tressaillit cependant quand l'autre le retint par le poignet et le fixa soudain droit dans les yeux d'un air intense. Baekhyun lui-même n'avait eu qu'une fraction de seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire et sa voix était fébrile, presque craintive, quand elle résonna à nouveau tout bas:

-Attends. J'ai un truc à te demander.»

Alors que Delf s'était paisiblement endormie, c'est avec un peu d'anticipation qu'elle se réveilla, les paupières toujours scellées, au son de la porte de la chambre qui se referma et de bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Une silhouette familière vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, elle se demanda si Baekhyun la regardait dormir. Puis, à moitié volontairement, à moitié par manque de force, elle laissa faire quand des lèvres sèches vinrent se poser sur sa joue, comme un papillon fatigué. Elles y demeurèrent plusieurs secondes, silencieuses, puis continuèrent l'exploration de ce visage familier : la colline des pommettes, le vallon de sa tempe, la plaine du front, des joues... Quand enfin elles se posèrent sur sa bouche inerte, elle eut l'impression de les redécouvrir. Ce soir, l'homme qui l'embrassait prit sa tête des deux mains et inclina la sienne pour mieux goûter sa bouche. Habituée au rituel, elle glissa le bout de sa langue tout contre la frontière qui les séparait. Mais là encore, elle fut surprise quand ce fut l'autre qui en profita pour insérer la sienne en premier et dominer le baiser. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle appréciait cette nouvelle initiative alors qu'une sensation familière commençait à la brûler, entre ses cuisses...

Quand l'autre passa une jambe de l'autre côté de son corps et l'enveloppa du sien, elle ouvrit les yeux. Malheureusement, la pièce était plongée dans le noir et Delf fut déçue de ne pas pouvoir voir la figure de Baekhyun. Délicatement, il la souleva pour ôter sa robe déjà à moitié défaite mais elle sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normale.

« Tu trembles. Ça va ? »

On ne lui répondit pas mais on l'embrassa de nouveau, comme pour la faire taire. Alors elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, puis le long de sa poitrine, ce qui lui valut un souffle rauque de l'autre qui arracha d'un geste la prison de son corset. Lorsque ses seins furent à l'air libre, elle les sentit se dresser irrésistiblement au souvenir d'être touchés. Dans le noir, face cette poitrine blanche et ces tétons rouges qui se soulevaient et descendaient le long d'une respiration saccadée par le désir, de grandes paumes brûlantes les palpèrent timidement, esquissant leur contour comme les bijoux d'un orfèvre. Quand elles s'attardèrent plus longtemps sur leurs pointes, à les titiller et les pincer, l'autre se cabra et se mit à persiffler entre ses dents, les poings crispés sous les draps.

« Arrête de me provoquer, enfoiré. Tu sais que j'aime pas ça ! »

Encouragé, l'autre se mit à sourire dans les ténèbres. Lui aussi commençait à prendre goût à ce petit jeu qui prenait place entre eux. Ses entrailles le démangeaient. Il était temps d'arrêter de faire le gentil et montrer enfin de quoi il était vraiment capable. La protestation de Delf sembla payer car, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle sentit soudain un de ses tétons disparaître au fond de la bouche ardente de Baekhyun tandis qu'il roulait l'autre adroitement entre son pouce et son index. Mais la torture ne s'arrêta pas là. De son autre bras, il se glissa dans le reste de ses jupons, au creux de ses jambes, et recourba ses doigts pour s'insinuer juste entre ses lèvres. Delf en perdit ses mots, ne réagissant plus que par halètements bruyants, sans aucune honte. Alors qu'ils s'aventuraient de plus en plus loin en elle, elle commençait à voir des étoiles sous leur danse frénétique. Jamais ce garçon n'avait été aussi bon, aussi… attentif. A chacune de ses réactions, il semblait prêt à aller encore plus loin chaque fois qu'elle lui donnait un signe. Au moment où elle sentit que ses cuisses allaient céder, elle le repoussa tout à coup, un peu à contrecœur, et se redressa sur le lit.

« Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. »

Avant que l'autre ait le temps de protester, il se retrouva soudain plaqué contre la tête de lit alors que Delf était maintenant agenouillée entre ses jambes et s'appliquait à déboutonner sa chemise. Comme elle était cependant encore un peu faible, il lui fallut parfois s'y reprendre à deux fois. Alors, pour la première fois, ce fut l'autre qui, les mains capturant celles de Delf, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, se surprenant lui-même :

« D… D… Del-Fynn… »

En entendant son nom pour la première fois, celle-ci rejeta doucement les mains qui tentaient d'immobiliser les siennes et sourit aveuglément à la figure qu'elle tenait coincée contre elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Ce disant, elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du garçon et d'humeur joueuse, en mordilla le creux. Mais en sentant ses dents cogner contre le sévère obstacle de métal qui interrompit subitement son exploration, elle se figea et un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Comme pour s'en excuser, le garçon plongea une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans la rivière de ses cheveux et la serra contre lui. Mais ça ne fit qu'encourager Delf dans sa résolution, alors que ses mains reprenaient là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Au fur et à mesure qu'une nouvelle surface de peau se révélait à elle, à son tour, sa tête descendit pour laisser sa langue descendre toujours plus bas sur le torse du garçon, son ventre… Quand se présenta la fameuse autre barrière, celle-ci de cuir, son propriétaire était déjà en nage et son trésor caché pointait fermement vers elle. Elle en eut un sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle baissa son pantalon. Au moment où elle le recouvrit de sa bouche experte, le garçon poussa un cri, qu'elle crut d'abord être un « non ! ».

« N… Nom de… l'Ar…bre ! »

Rassurée, elle reprit avec ferveur. Décidément, Baekhyun agissait de manière étrange ce soir. Mais il semblait assurément plus présent que jamais alors que ses gémissements, qu'il étouffait dans sa chemise, venaient remplacer ceux de Del-Fynn. En fait, elle aimait cette nouvelle version de Baekhyun. Elle aurait même aimé qu'il ait toujours réagi comme ça entre ses mains et ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle le sentit se faire plus dur que la pierre dans sa gorge, elle se mit à accélérer, ignorant ses mains qui tentèrent de repousser sa tête. D'un cri retenu, Baekhyun se laissa enfin jaillir en elle malgré lui, puissant, chaud et délicieux. Délicatement, elle en téta chaque lampée comme un nectar alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, étourdi. Il ne lui prit pas longtemps pour s'éveiller de nouveau pour elle, sous ses yeux émerveillés. Mais alors qu'elle plongea de nouveau entre ses cuisses, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, à son tour, il la poussa en arrière et elle manqua d'en tomber du lit. Heureusement, on la rattrapa à temps avant de murmurer dans son oreille :

« Pas sans toi. »

En sentant de nouveau le moelleux des oreillers sous sa tête, Delf soupira de délice alors que Baekhyun l'emprisonnait une fois de plus contre lui. Avide, il se pressa de les débarrasser tous les deux du reste de leurs vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin nus l'un contre l'autre. Delf entendit le garçon avaler nerveusement sa salive au moment où il effleura son sexe. Alors, lentement, presque cérémonieusement, il entra en elle alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres en appréciant chacun de ses centimètres conquis. Comme à chacune de ces danses, le rythme fut d'abord balbutiant, maladroit. Puis, au fur et à mesure que leurs chairs apprenaient à se connaître, elles s'embrasèrent de nouveau et bientôt, frustrés de ne pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux, ce n'est plus qu'en s'agrippant l'un à l'autre qu'ils purent communiquer. Le garçon semblait particulièrement obstiné tandis que Del-Fynn avait l'impression de devenir folle sous ses coups de rein. Elle l'entendit pourtant se mettre à marmonner entre ses dents, incapable de dire si c'était pour elle ou pour lui-même, luttant visiblement contre une force qui l'avait empêché si longtemps de s'exprimer.

« J-Je vais te faire jouir si fort que tu vas tout oublier. Y'a plus p-personne d'autre, t'entends ? Y'a que m-moi ! Moi ! Et pour moi, y'a que toi. Je te ferai jamais… jamais souffrir. Ma… Ma princesse. Ma reine. Ma Del-Fynn. A moi…

-Cette voix… remarqua-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi ta voix, elle est si… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse conclure sa question, un nouvel élan de sa part, plus vif, la fit taire et elle souda ses mâchoires, sur le point de… Quand l'extase la frappa comme la foudre, en se crispant, elle fut certaine que ses ongles, qui s'étaient enfoncés dans les omoplates de son amant, en avaient tiré du sang. Ça n'empêcha pas l'autre, quelques secondes après elle, de se tendre entre ses cuisses, tremblant, alors qu'elle le sentit rejaillir en elle, brûlant.

Delf chérit son « traitement ». Sentant la chaleur couler de nouveau dans ses veines, entremêlée avec son garçon, elle écoutait distraitement son cœur battre, posée sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il lui passait distraitement les doigts dans les cheveux.

« C'est la plus belle nuit que j'ai passé depuis une éternité. J'espère qu'on en aura plus, des comme ça, Baeckie. Merci. » Dit-elle avec un sourire un peu enfantin en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le silence, puis les bruits étouffés qui suivirent la perturbèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Sans réponse, Baekhyun, qui lui tournait maintenant le dos, continua de dissimuler ses sanglots évidents. Delf le laissa faire. Même maintenant, il fallait qu'il pense à l'autre fille. L'autre, l'autre, toujours l'autre. Dans la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les volets, elle laissa ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité admirer ce corps souligné d'argent qu'elle venait de dompter et qu'elle connaissait si bien. Quoique… ce grain de beauté n'avait pas toujours été là, près de la nuque. Et cette coiffure…

Saisissant une chandelle qu'elle alluma précipitamment, il lui fallut seulement appuyer sur l'épaule du garçon pour le retourner. Celui-ci, en exposant son visage trempé de larmes, se rétracta soudain comme une bête exposée à la lumière et le couvrit des deux mains. Mais le mal était fait.

« Do ? »

Le ton de Delf était moins indigné qu'étonné. Pourtant, cela suffit à faire s'enfuir Do hors de la chambre, à moitié nu, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui avant de retourner se cacher dans son repère où Baekhyun, le vrai, dormait comme un bébé et remarqua à peine son entrée fracassante tandis qu'il barricadait sa porte avec tout ce qu'il trouvait. Enfin, il s'adossa contre son abri de fortune et, dans le calme de son cocon retrouvé, la tête dans les poings, se remit à pleurer librement.


	16. Exodus

« Tout le monde est prêt ?

-Prêts.

-Y'avait vraiment pas d'autres solution ?

-Sehun, ta gueule. On y va ! »

Sous la lune de midi, tandis que Madame dormait à poings fermés, au bas de leurs draps noués en cordes pendus à leurs fenêtres, notre petit groupe se pressa de courir. C'était une idée qui m'était venue après ma dernière inspection à la Barrière. Je crois que je commençais à être à court de plans, ou peut-être que Delf et moi étions simplement devenues suicidaires.

«Je me sens ridicule, râla Xiumin d'un ton boudeur en couvrant sa fausse poitrine de ses bras musculeux.

-J'ai chaud et ça me gratte ! Geignit une fois de plus le plus jeune.

-Vous au moins, vos cheveux tiennent en place, répliqua Kai à ses côtés en ajustant sa perruque pour la énième fois. Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper les nattes de fausse blonde?

Il n'était pas facile pour les garçons de s'habituer à la longueur supplémentaire de leurs robes et beaucoup manquèrent de trébucher à plusieurs reprises perchés du haut de leurs bottines. Au moins, leurs colliers ne les faisaient plus souffrir, laissés dans l'herbe froide où ils ne remettraient plus jamais les pieds. Alors que les paysannes travaillaient sur la lande, le trajet le long de la campagne déserte était long et pénible. Heureusement, Del-Fynn était maintenant assez en forme pour tenir sur ses jambes et les garçons maintenaient leurs rangs avec une discipline de fer... du moins au début.

-Yah ! Qui m'a mis une main aux fesses ? S'outra Lay en virevoltant dans ses jupons, plus vrai que nature.

-C'est moi, répliqua Chanyeol dont la voix de basson tranchait plus que jamais avec sa petite bouche rouge. Avance plus vite ou la prochaine fois, c'est ma botte!

-Mec, je crois que c'est mieux que tu parles pas de tout le trajet, ma belle, lui fit remarquer Baekhyun à ses côtés en lui donnant un coup de son coude ganté de velours.

-On approche du centre-ville. Les gens peuvent nous entendre alors changez de sujet ! Murmura Suho sourdement en se retournant vers eux.

Malheureusement, son carré plongeant et ses grands yeux de biche tracés au noir le rendaient dix fois moins intimidants qu'avant.

-Toi, au moins, ça te va bien d'être en fille, hyung, lui fit remarquer Chen par-dessous ses faux-cils.

-Tu trouves ? répondit-il en réajustant sa frange. Je veux dire, ta gueule ! Reste concentré !

Seuls Delf, Do et moi étions silencieux. Etrangement, je remarquai que ces deux derniers évitaient les regards l'un de l'autre. Est-ce qu'ils s'était passé quelque chose sans que je ne le sache ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient disputés ? Ces questions n'eurent bientôt plus d'importance quand nous traversâmes la place du village fourmillante de monde. Quand la foule m'aperçut, à la vue de mon poing au pommeau de Namu, elle se contenta de s'écarter à notre passage en nous lançant des regards noirs. Les autres « filles », elles, demeuraient silencieuses et gardaient le nez au sol, la démarche aussi raide que si elles avaient avalé un balai. Je remarquai toutefois que le groupe s'était resserré autour des trois plus jeunes.

-Continuez de discuter, soufflai-je à Delf et Suho.

-J'arrive pas à me concentrer avec tout ce monde qui nous regarde, avoua Suho tout bas.

-Moi non plus, y'a rien qui vient ! ajouta Delf qui commençait visiblement à paniquer.

Alors que des enfants commençaient à suivre notre étrange parade, entraînant avec eux leurs parents, les garçons semblaient pétrifiés dans leur crise de mutisme soudaine. Soudain, une voix jaillit, fine et chaude :

-A quoi vous… vous pensez que r-ressemble le Troisième Royaume ?

Tout le monde se regarda. Personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, à part Do, caché au milieu d'eux tous. Ravis d'entendre sa voix si rare, les langues de chacun se dénouèrent.

-Eh bien, même si je n'y crois pas du tout, commença Suho en tâchant de rester naturel, je pense que c'est un monde où tout le monde connaît les pouvoirs de tout le monde et comment ils fonctionnent, donc tout est organisé différemment. Mais ça reste un monde où les livres et la technologie existent quand même parce que l'être humain ne sert à rien s'il ne réfléchit pas. Et toi hyu… Et toi eonnie ? demanda-t-il de sa voix haut perchée à Xiumin qui s'était arrêté.

-Moi, je pense que c'est un monde où j'ai pas mal aux pieds ! Aboya-t-il en ne faisant aucun effort pour dissimuler sa voix tandis qu'il frottait les ampoules dans ses escarpins.

Tout le monde pouffa en tentant d'étouffer leurs éclats de voix grave, mais les retenir ne faisait que redoubler les fous rires sous le maquillage. On se serait cru au carnaval. Alors que nous essayions de les garder en ordre, même Delf et moi ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous marrer.

-Moi, je me dis que c'est un monde où tout le monde peut faire ce qu'il veut, même se mettre à poil. Donc tout le monde se balade tout le temps à poil et les fringues sont bannies, ricana Kai, ce qui fit rire Sehun comme un phoque.

-Y'a que toi qui rêve de ça !

-Non c'est pas vrai, tout le monde ! Je sais que dans mon cœur, j'ai raison !

-Je crois que, pour commencer, le troisième Royaume a beaucoup plus de fleurs et d'arbres que notre monde actuel, enchaîna Lay d'un air sérieux. Après, je pense comme Suho-hyung. Tout est organisé autour de la magie. Donc on habite dans des huttes et on est plus proches de la nature puisque c'est de là que vient toute notre puissance. En tout cas, je sais que moi, mes pouvoirs marchent mieux quand je suis dehors.

Tout le monde hocha la tête d'un air pensif, sauf Chen.

-Moi, du moment que c'est pas ici, tout me va, déclara-t-il. Mais je suis toujours sceptique à propos d'un monde parfait. Après, s'il existe, je pense que, comme il faut faire exploser la Barrière pour y aller, il se trouve pile entre les deux Royaumes, raisonna-t-il tout haut. Donc tout est blanc et les gens oublient en permanence ce qu'ils font là.

Imitant son air pensif, Xiumin fit mine d'acquiescer avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est pour ça que personne ne revient jamais et que tout est toujours parfait.

-T'as tout compris, eonnie ! S'exclama Chen, satisfait.

-Moi, je suis pas du tout d'accord avec vous, déclara Sehun qui s'était remis de sa crise de rire. Le Troisième Royaume, il est trop beau pour être aussi près de des deux autres. A mon avis, il est sur une autre planète ou dans une autre dimension. On y parle une autre langue, les paysages sont complètement différents et comme c'est loin, on rencontre aussi des vies d'ailleurs, genre du futur ou du ciel.

-C'est profond, finit par dire tout haut Chanyeol après un court silence avec un sifflement d'admiration tandis que Baekhyun approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Et vous alors, les gars ? Demanda le plus jeune, tout fier.

Ses deux aînés se regardèrent un instant. Puis ils eurent un sourire entendu.

-Je te laisse la parole, ma grande, dit Chanyeol avec un clin d'œil vers sa « sœur ».

-Nous, peu importe si on vit dans des champs de fleurs, dans l'espace ou à poil, déclara Baekhyun. Du moment qu'on est tous ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte. Dans le Troisième Royaume, ce qui compte, c'est que tu te fais pas emmerder parce que t'es ceci ou cela. Tout le monde s'entend bien et personne n'a envie de se sauter ou se tuer en permanence. On peut vivre librement avec qui on veut.

Comme toujours lorsque Baekhyun ouvrait la bouche, je vis Delf se décomposer. Pourtant, cela ne dura qu'un instant et elle lui sourit en prenant la main de Do, à ma grande surprise et la sienne.

-J'aimerais bien vivre dans un monde comme ça. Mais moi, je pense aussi que c'est un endroit où tout le monde est jeune et beau pour l'éternité et tout le monde fait l'amour tout le temps.

A ces paroles, les garçons se mirent à rougir de façon inattendue comme des pucelles. Baekhyun, lui, ne sembla pas impressionné par cette provocation.

-…et ce n'est jamais risqué, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Je pris sa main froide dans la mienne et la serrai. De son côté, quand son autre main glissa de la sienne, j'aperçus Do esquisser un geste pour la reprendre avant de se raviser.

-Pareil, dit-il presque dans un murmure en lui jetant un regard de côté.

-J'avais oublié de préciser, déclara soudain Lay. Dans ce monde, comme dit Baekhyun, on serait tous ensemble. Et on retrouvera même Tao, Kris-ge et Lu-ge. On aura tous oublié ce qui s'est passé pour vivre tous ensemble. Comme avant.

Un silence gênant s'installa après ces mots. Malgré tout, je pouvais voir Lay aborder un sourire assuré qui faisait remonter ses fossettes. Certains d'entre eux lui jetaient aussi quelques regards en biais, comme hésitant entre l'espoir et la raillerie.

-Et toi, Max ? Entendis-je soudain Delf demander.

Prise de court, alors que je sentais les yeux de tous maintenant rivés sur moi, j'hésitai avant de répondre ce à quoi j'avais aussi longuement réfléchi pendant mes nuits sans sommeil :

-Je me dis que c'est un monde où on n'a pas besoin de gardes. Tu ne reviens pas mais tu t'en fiches parce que tu n'as aucun intérêt à revenir en arrière. Et tu peux faire confiance aux gens parce que tu sais exactement ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, toujours. »

Ce disant, alors que le groupe m'avait rattrapée, je fus surprise de laisser mes yeux river d'eux-mêmes vers Chanyeol, qui ne sembla pas surpris de mon regard.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais je l'interrompis et me replaçai en tête de file: sans qu'ils s'en étaient rendus compte, nous étions arrivés à la prison.

Quand, sous les yeux des gardes médusées, j'ouvris la porte de sa cellule, Jessica me sauta au cou.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on allait venir te chercher, lui dis-je à l'oreille. Prête à reprendre du service ?

-Prête, chef. »

Je souris et, une fois habillée de sa nouvelle armure, l'emmenai dehors où, une fois de plus, elle et les garçons se réunirent en piaillant et s'ébrouant comme une portée de chiots retrouvant leur mère.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la frontière, à l'endroit où nous avions emmené Kris, Luhan et Tao franchir la Barrière. De loin, j'aperçus la sentinelle à son relais, immobile et attentive, fidèle au poste sur la terre aride. En voyant notre groupe de douze arriver en enjambant les pierres, conformément à ce que je lui avais appris, elle nous fit d'abord signe de faire halte, puis sembla confuse quand elle me reconnut mais se mit néanmoins au garde à vous.

« Tout se passe bien ? Rien à signaler ?

-Rien à signaler, capitaine ! Répondit-elle fièrement.

-Bien.

Comme elle tendait le cou vers le reste de ma troupe, je captai une fois de plus son attention de ma voix claire:

-Je fais faire une visite à ces dames. Un peu de promotion ne fera pas de mal au métier, pas vrai ? Dis-je en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

-Oui, vous avez raison, capitaine, dit-elle, flattée de ma soudaine familiarité avec elle.

-J'ai toujours raison. Donc t'as pas besoin de les dévisager comme ça. Aucun n'est assez bête pour essayer de franchir la Barrière sans casque. N'est-ce pas, mesdames ?

Jouant le jeu, les garçons et Delf approuvèrent en gloussant.

-C'est notre nouvelle recrue, dis-je en posant ma main sur l'épaule de Jessica. C'est elle qui va prendre ta place. Tu peux donc rentrer chez toi pour aujourd'hui.

-Je peux rentrer ? C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Puisque je te le dis. Allez, file. Rendez-vous demain !

-Merci, capitaine ! Et bonne chance à toi !

-Merci. » Répondit humblement Jessica tandis que l'autre garde quittait son poste presque en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Quand elle eut disparu de notre champ de vision, il ne restait plus que moi, Delf, Jessica, les garçons et la Barrière dont la lumière blanche les aveuglait.

-J'ai enquêté tous les jours ici et je n'ai pas reçu un seul rapport de trois garçons ou de la moindre jeune fille clandestine venant du Royaume Mâle, résumai-je. Ça ne veut donc dire que deux choses pour nous. Soit les garçons se cachent toujours et n'ont pas encore libéré les filles, soit ils ont réussi et tout le monde se cache et nous attend quelque part de l'autre côté de la frontière, de préférence par où tu leur as dit de passer.

-La vieille église en ruines, compléta Jessica en hochant la tête. Je peux presque la voir en face. Et tu veux que je passe de l'autre côté pour leur signaler notre présence, c'est ça ?

-Que l'un de nous passe, corrigeai-je. Je veux pas prendre de risque. Mais oui, c'est ça. Si on doit ouvrir un portail dans la Barrière, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit attaquée des deux côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous baragouinez ? Demanda Baekhyun, vexé. On veut savoir ce qui se passe, nous aussi !

-On va avoir besoin d'un éclaireur pour trouver les filles et les trois autres, expliqua Jessica. Il faut que ce soit l'un de vous. Comme on n'a que deux casques de protection, je lui servirai de guide jusqu'à mi-chemin.

Malgré leur éblouissement encore puissant, les garçons et Delf se tournèrent vers la Barrière. Sa lumière incandescente avait de quoi intimider plus d'un, elle qui s'élevait jusqu'au ciel et séparait la terre en deux en une ligne nette et droite comme des ciseaux. Moi-même, je n'avais été instruite que d'une vague estimation du nombre de pas nécessaire pour la traverser jusqu'à atteindre le Royaume Mâle. Habituée à ramener des fugitives à bon port, je ne l'avais jamais traversée jusqu'au bout. Cachait-elle même tout un royaume en son milieu comme Chen l'avait dit ?

-Moi, j'y vais, déclara bravement Suho en ôtant son accoutrement et en essuyant son maquillage à la va-vite d'un revers de manche.

-Non, hyung, réfléchis ! S'insurgea Lay en le stoppant d'une main sur sa poitrine. On a besoin de magie offensive pour attaquer la Barrière. Ton pouvoir de l'eau en fait partie.

A contrecœur, Suho acquiesça tandis que tout le monde se mit à réfléchir.

-Comme pouvoirs, lança Chen tout haut, on a le tonnerre, l'eau, le feu, la terre, le vent, la glace, la lumière…

-Mon pouvoir ne servirait à rien dans cette situation, les raisonna Lay. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille.

-Je préfèrerais que tu restes ici, protesta à son tour Suho. On aura tous besoin de toi au cas où ça dérape.

-Mais Jessica a aussi des pouvoirs de guérison. Avoir deux guérisseurs ici, ça sert à rien.

-Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule, dans ce cas, suggéra Jessica d'une petite voix.

Cependant, je l'aperçus frissonner en jetant un coup d'œil à la Barrière.

-Ça me ferait chier d'y retourner, admit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mais s'il le faut…

-Et Kai ? Suggérai-je. C'est un téléporteur, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu'il peut se téléporter à l'abri de l'autre côté sans risques, non ?

L'intéressé leva la tête vers Jessica et moi, puis vers ses aînés d'un air effaré. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas plus emballés que lui par mon idée.

-Le problème, expliqua Xiumin, c'est que c'est un des plus jeunes d'entre nous. Et donc, même s'il refuse de l'admettre, il ne maîtrise pas totalement son pouvoir.

-Au moins, je le maîtrise mieux que Tao-hyung, marmonna l'intéressé, vexé avant d'admettre : si je ne connais pas l'endroit où je vais, je ne peux pas me rendre sur place aussi facilement en un claquement de doigts.

Les poings serrés, il semblait désolé d'être aussi impuissant tandis que Sehun lui passa une main dans le dos pour le réconforter.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, dit Jessica en me regardant, les lèvres serrées. On va quand même pas envoyer Delf !

Celle-ci me regarda d'un air de me dire de faire quelque chose en resserrant son manteau contre elle. Elle recommençait déjà à avoir froid…

-Non, dis-je. C'est moi qui y vais. Je me décarcasse depuis des semaines pour trouver comment libérer huit filles, c'est certainement pas pour faire re-capturer la neuvième.

Tandis que je resserrai la sangle de mon casque, m'avançant pas à pas vers la frontière, je me sentis tout à coup bousculée et vis soudain ma route bloquée par Chanyeol.

-C'est trop dangereux pour une fille comme toi de traverser le Royaume Mâle, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Laisse l'un d'entre nous y aller à la place.

-Et qui ? Toi ? Demandai-je d'un air détaché. Et qu'est-ce que je fais pendant que t'es pas là ? Je donne des coups de couteau dans la Barrière ? Dis-je en sortant ma petite Namu sous son nez. Arrête tes conneries et laisse-moi faire mon travail.

A mon tour, je le poussai de côté mais je sentis néanmoins son regard noir me suivre tandis que je rejoignis Jessica qui faisait déjà face au mur blanc. C'est alors, sanglée dans mon armure de la tête aux pieds, les orteils à quelques millimètres de ce que je gardais depuis pourtant des années, que je réalisai toute l'étendue du danger qui nous attendait.

-Tu es prête ? T'es sûre ? Me demanda Jessica qui avait du m'apercevoir avaler ma salive.

-C'est qui le capitaine, ici ? C'est toi ou c'est moi ? Demandai-je avec un rictus.

Comme je le souhaitais, elle me sourit.

-Alors on y va. »

Décidée, j'enfonçai le pied dans le halo. Dès le premier pas, bien que je ne rencontrai aucune résistance, une bourrasque de vent provenant de devant nous se leva et balaya nos visages en sifflant, comme un géant réveillé. Jessica sursauta mais nous nous encourageâmes néanmoins du regard l'une l'autre à continuer d'avancer. Alors que Jessica se retrouva vite baignée entièrement dans la lumière, quand j'avançai l'autre jambe pour la suivre, je sentis une main sur mon épaule et vis que tout le groupe s'était avancé dangereusement près derrière moi. Les deux mains sur mon épaule, je sentis le pouls de Delf qui tambourinait dans ses veines.

-Merci. Fais gaffe à toi ! Murmura-t-elle comme un ordre, presque les larmes aux yeux.

Doucement, je dégageai ses mains de mon épaule et l'invitai d'un geste, elle et les autres, à reculer.

-A tout à l'heure, altesse, dis-je à mi-voix.

-A tout à l'heure, capitaine. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, sous le regard de tous, le visage grave ou souriant mais tous inquiets, je me laissai à mon tour englober par les rayons blancs.

A l'intérieur, le vent qui m'accueillit se changea en cyclone, cherchant définitivement à m'empêcher d'avancer. Tout autour de moi était si brillant que je ne distinguai plus rien d'autre que ce blanc douloureux qui me brûlait les yeux et me forçait à les fermer, pleurant des larmes acides.

« Jessica ! Beuglai-je dans la tempête invisible. T'es où ?

-Je suis là ! Entendis-je une voix lointaine appeler. Je vois plus rien !

-Moi non plus ! Continue de parler, je te rejoins !

A tâtons, tâchant de ne pas laisser entraîner, j'écoutai attentivement Jessica appeler mon nom. Bientôt, je me trouvai heureusement assez près pour la toucher et prendre sa main.

-Il faut continuer d'aller de l'avant ! Criai-je.

-Mais je sais plus où est l'église ! Paniqua-t-elle. Je sais même plus où est l'avant de l'arrière !

-Courage ! T'as réussi à le faire une fois toute seule. On peut très bien le refaire à deux !

Revigorée, la prise de Jessica sur ma main se resserra et nous continuâmes d'avancer. Dans le désert de silence et de lumière qui nous transperçait les paupières, les forces qui nous entouraient s'acharnaient sur mon casque qu'elles tentaient d'arracher. D'un côté de nous, j'entendis cependant de vagues grésillements, des entrechocs, des flots, des incantations scandées… Dans ma lutte, je souris.

-T'entends ça ? C'est les garçons qui ont commencé sans nous pour nous aider! Ils sont dans notre dos, ça veut dire qu'on est dans la bonne direction ! Jessica ? Lâche pas ma main, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Lâche-moi ! Je suis en train de perdre mon casque ! Dit-elle en secouant mon bras. Vous avez toutes des têtes trop grosses dans ce Royaume à la con !

-Tiens-le des deux mains ! Le lâche pas !

-Je sais ! C'est ce que je fais !

Mais alors que je maintenais mon propre casque en place, le poing appuyé sur le sommet de mon crâne, j'entendis soudain un bruit métallique terrifiant.

-Jessica ? Jessica !

Seul le rugissement de l'ouragan me répondit. Les paupières toujours scellées et larmoyantes, je repartis à sa recherche et me pétrifiai quand mon pied buta contre son casque à terre. La seconde suivante, je la sentis s'accrocher à moi comme un marin à sa bouée, menaçant de me faire perdre l'équilibre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est où ? Vous êtes qui ? Je suis qui ? S'écria-t-elle soudain à toute vitesse, la respiration coupée par le vent et les yeux écarquillés comme en plein cauchemar.

Je serrai les dents. Elle était perdue. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas reculer, maintenant. Et je ne pouvais pas risquer de rester une seconde de plus dans cet enfer blanc. A contrecœur, je la repoussai sans ménagement et lui enfonçai son casque dans les côtes.

-Prends ça ! Et va par là ! Ordonnai-je à la fille désorientée en pointant l'index vers le boucan des garçons. Et ne parle à aucune fille, d'accord ? Juste les mecs ! Tout va bien aller !

Quand elle m'obéit et que je sentis sa présence s'éloigner docilement de plus en plus de la mienne, mon cœur se serra. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, maintenant ? Aller de l'avant. Toujours vers l'avant. Vers le Royaume Mâle.

Je n'entendais plus le bruit des sortilèges. En fait, je n'entendais plus rien du tout. J'étais sourde en plus d'être aveugle. Pourtant, le vent se faisait moins fort et c'est à quatre pattes, ou plutôt trois, que j'atteignis un point d'accalmie et finit par m'effondrer sur le sol.

Alors que je reprenais mon souffle en toussant, face contre terre, je me sentis pourtant rassérénée de ne plus sentir le vent glacé me déchirer la peau. En fait, je sentais même une douce chaleur couler sur mon visage et ranimer le sang dans mes veines. Quand, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, je les laissai cligner d'eux-mêmes pour s'adapter. Ce n'était plus la lumière froide et agressive de la Barrière, mais ce n'était pas non plus l'obscurité douce et rassurante de la nuit. A la place… le ciel au-dessus de moi était bleu clair et je fixai maintenant ce dont je n'avais entendu parler que dans mes livres d'histoire, un cercle doré et chaud qui, autrefois, se levait avec notre lune. Ça s'écrivait s-o-l-e-i-l et se prononçait soleye.

Pourtant, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Dans ce monde où toutes les couleurs semblaient dix fois plus éclatantes, la terre restait pourtant aussi aride que la nôtre, si ce n'est plus. Ce n'était même plus de la terre craquelée, seulement du sable. Le temps était chaud, brûlant même, alors que je transpirais maintenant sous mon armure et retirai mon plastron qui semblait maintenant étouffant. Au loin, j'apercevais de hautes collines d'herbe brûlée. Les habitations à leurs pieds étaient pourtant aussi hautes et solides que les nôtres. Les silhouettes qui y fourmillaient étaient également aussi vivantes que les nôtres. L'église en ruines que je cherchais, elle par contre, était maintenant beaucoup plus loin qu'avant que Jessica et moi n'aient traversé la Barrière. J'espérais d'ailleurs que les garçons l'avaient réceptionnée sans mal. De ce que je pouvais en voir, l'église semblait déserte. Il me faudrait explorer discrètement plus avant.

Mais avant que je tente quoi que ce soit, je croisai alors le regard d'un garde masculin debout à à peine quelques mètres de moi et qui semblait m'observer depuis un petit moment déjà, ébahi. Il me dépassait d'une tête et était en armure dorée comme moi.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il sèchement après un temps à nous regarder en chiens de faïence.

Dans son dos, un autre garde surgit, en armure grise de rang inférieur, et brandit son arbalète.

-Une femme ! S'exclama-t-il en en faisant presque trembler son arme.

Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, le capitaine dégaina à son tour et tous deux se tinrent en garde devant moi, le regard de l'un brillant de colère, l'autre de panique. Je levai mes mains nues vers eux.

-Ne tirez pas, on peut discuter ! Je suis capitaine, comme vous !

-Aucun capitaine, homme ou femme, n'est assez bête pour franchir la Barrière seul jusqu'au bout, dit calmement le plus haut gradé.

-Ouais, approuva le petit soldat. Et depuis quand les femmes veulent discuter ? Tout ce qu'elles savent faire, c'est cramer des arbres et lever des barrières !

-Ce n'était pas nous ! M'écriai-je avant de me reprendre sur-le-champ. Peu importe. Je ne suis pas venue pour me battre. Je veux…

Comme je m'étais baissée pour récupérer le plastron que j'avais laissé tomber, une flèche vint se planter à quelques centimètres de ma main. Quand je levai la tête, le capitaine me fixait de toute sa hauteur, son arbalète à hauteur de mes yeux.

-Je sais pas à qui t'as piqué cette armure ma jolie, dit le soldat derrière lui avec un rictus moqueur. Mais si j'étais toi, je ferai gentiment faire demi-tour à mon petit cul et j'irai la rendre à son propriétaire.

En regardant le capitaine déterminé, en qui je trouvais une ressemblance troublante avec ce que j'étais avant de rencontrer les garçons, je me relevai lentement, les mains toujours en l'air, de bonne foi.

-Je peux pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ? T'as un trou au casque ? demanda ironiquement le capitaine d'une voix sourde. T'as oublié comment mettre un pied devant l'autre ?

-Je ne veux pas me battre, répétai-je lentement.

-Dit celle qui demeure de l'autre côté de la Barrière. Allez, avance ou je te la fais passer au bout de ma flèche, les bracelets aux poignets.

Comme il tendait de nouveau la corde de son arbalète pour la recharger, je pouvais voir du coin de mon œil le soldat à ses côtés qui tachait de me convaincre à son expression inquiète que son chef ne plaisantait pas. Résignée, je soupirai.

-Très bien. Tant pis.

Alors même que je baissai les bras pour illustrer mon propos, je fis une roulade de côté et évitai les nouvelles flèches que tous deux me lancèrent. Quand il fut à court de munitions, en poussant un cri de guerre qui ressemblait plus à un égosillement de cochon, le jeune garde fonça vers moi l'épée nue et tenta de me frapper. Je fus cependant plus rapide et dégainai Namu à temps pour dériver sa lame et me remettre debout. Comme il s'acharnait cependant aveuglément, grognant entre ses dents serrées, je continuai de dévier coup après coup sans en rendre aucun. Quand, étourdie par la chaleur et le soleil qui m'aveuglait, je finis néanmoins par le laisser m'égratigner l'épaule que j'avais laissée à l'air libre, de triomphe, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il redoubla d'énergie. Epuisée, piquée au vif par la plaie qui me cuisait maintenant le bras, je ne retins plus mes coups et me défoulai sur sa lame, si fort qu'elle ne cessait de vibrer dans sa main et le fit tomber à terre sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où me venait soudain toute cette force. Dans son poing, la lame menaçait de se briser.

-Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Lui criai-je au visage en frappant sur chaque mot comme un forgeron fou alors qu'il était maintenant sur le dos, incapable de fuir ou de répliquer.

-Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Au secours ! S'exclama-t-il, braillant de panique.

C'est alors que, comme sous le coup d'une formule magique, je sentis soudain ma clavicule traversée d'un éclair. Je ne poussai pas même un cri, paralysée par une douleur telle que je n'en avais jamais connue dans ma vie. Le soldat devant moi écarquilla les yeux et se mit à reculer plus vite que si je m'étais transformée en monstre. Cependant, je me rendis vite compte que ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait. Quand mes genoux rencontrèrent le sol, la lame creusa encore un peu plus en moi, glacée. De l'autre côté, une voix semblant lointaine se mit à me parler dans l'oreille.

-Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'opportunité jusqu'ici. Et maintenant, je l'ai eue, grâce à toi. J'en ai assez d'entendre tout le monde geindre sur la douceur des femmes disparue. Comme si on n'avait pas eu assez de ces huit petites putes. Bon débarras. A cause de vous, mon fils mourra un jour de soif. Il sait même pas à quoi ressemble une étoile. Alors tu vas servir de message une bonne fois pour toutes : si vous essayez une fois de plus de chercher la merde, je vous attendrai. Et je serai sans pitié.

Immobile, engourdie dans ses bras comme une poupée de son, je me laissai tomber tête la première quand il me lâcha et que le métal me traversa à l'envers. Je sentis soudain le froid envahir mon bras droit et, le nez dans le sable, j'entendais tout comme à travers une épaisse couche de coton, accompagné d'un bruit de flot.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Vous avez coupé une jugulaire ! s'exclama une voix hystérique au-dessus de moi.

Au silence de son capitaine, je compris que lui non plus n'avait pas prévu le coup.

-Au nom de l'Arbre ! Au nom de l'Arbre !

-Ferme ta gueule. J'essaye de réfléchir.

J'entendis soudain quelque chose remuer et un petit nuage de poussière se leva jusqu'à mes narines. Quand je tentai de tousser, j'aspergeai la terre d'un liquide épais, ma bouche maintenant remplie d'un goût métallique.

-Elle perd tout son sang… gémit le soldat. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-J'efface les traces. Toi, pousse son corps dans la Barrière.

-Mais elle va mourir !

-Justement, personne la trouvera ! Et si elle survit, elle s'en souviendra pas ! Enlève son casque. Allez , c'est un ordre !

Quand je sentis les mains de l'autre, tremblantes, commencer à desserrer les sangles de mon casque, c'est vainement que je tentai de me débattre alors qu'il marmonnait des injures.

-Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il enfin en soulevant mon casque une bonne fois pour toutes.

Tout à coup, je l'entendis reculer en hurlant et une gigantesque vague de chaleur m'enveloppa. De leur côté, les deux hommes hurlèrent de plus belle mais ne tentèrent pas même de combattre et s'enfuirent. Quand le silence fut de nouveau retombé, je me dis qu'ils s'étaient éloignés pour de bon quand on me retourna de nouveau. Sous le mouvement brusque, je toussai de nouveau alors qu'un ruisseau de sang se mit à suinter jusqu'à mon oreille, ce qui était à peine assez pour me permettre de respirer. Le soleil était trop vif pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans un rassurant abysse, sans lumière ni douleur, fut un dragon de feu penché au-dessus de moi et qui me protégeait de ses ailes.


	17. Sang et sable

J'étais arrivé trop tard. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Même en fonçant à toute vitesse à travers le truc blanc avec le casque de Jessica, au maximum de mes pouvoirs, j'étais arrivé trop tard. Ce connard avait déjà son épée plantée en elle. Maintenant, ils étaient peut-être en train de faire courir la nouvelle qu'ils nous avaient vus mais je m'en foutais. C'était pour Max que je m'inquiétais.

Quand je la retournai, heureusement, elle respirait encore et je fus rassuré quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, ne fut-ce qu'une seconde. Son visage et sa poitrine baignaient de sang. Quand je tentai de la soulever, elle poussa un cri étouffé et d'autres ruisseaux se mirent à couler de sa plaie ouverte.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon ! »

Je ne pouvais pas la transporter. Et je ne pouvais pas appeler à l'aide non plus. Réfléchis, Chanyeol, réfléchis… Quand ses yeux se fermèrent et que sa tête retomba dans les flaques écarlates, je serrai les poings pour ne pas laisser la peur me gagner. Que quelqu'un nous sorte de là, n'importe qui ! Elle allait crever dans mes bras !

Soudain, comme pour répondre à mes prières, le sang cessa de couler sur mes cuisses et se figea à quelques millimètres du sol. Encore luisant, il semblait pourtant prêt à reprendre son cours à n'importe quelle seconde, seulement interrompu par une force inconnue. De même, sous mes yeux, le corps de Max se mit soudain à léviter jusqu'au-dessus de mon crâne et plus loin. Moi-même, je l'y suivis malgré moi, flottant au-dessus du sable que mon dragon avait changé en verre où, le nez au sol, je vis le reflet d'une troisième silhouette qui volait avec nous. Quand je levai les yeux vers lui et que je le reconnus, Kris posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Ils sont en train de revenir par ici avec du renfort, murmura-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il me prit la main et nous fit fuser vers les hauteurs. Quand les soldats débarquèrent à plusieurs, comme Kris l'avait prévu, ils ne trouvèrent plus aucune trace de nous. Incrédules, nous les regardâmes demeurer sur place tandis que Kris nous fit redescendre lentement en direction de l'église que Max avait cherchée. Elle nous précédait, suspendue entre ciel et terre comme endormie, alors qu'un vernis rouge la drapait de son ventre à la pointe de ses cheveux. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, nous dépassâmes l'église et nous nous faufilâmes dans ce qui semblait être une école. Son toit s'ouvrit comme une bouche d'ogre et nous avala.

Dans la salle de classe où nous atterrîmes, je fus surpris d'être accueilli par des têtes familières, Yuri et Hyoyeon, tandis que la plus âgée rassurait sa cadette qui pleura en nous voyant débarquer. Toutes deux gardaient une paume ouverte vers nous tandis que nous progressions lentement jusqu'à elles comme sur un rail. Lorsque Hyoyeon ferma le poing, la toiture de l'école en fit de même au-dessus de nos têtes.

-Ils l'ont pas loupée. Y'a du sang partout ! S'exclama Yuri en gardant une main sur sa bouche.

-Sois forte, ça va aller. Reste concentrée, l'encouragea doucement son aînée. Luhan, Tao tient le coup ?

Je me retournai et aperçut Tao et Luhan, alors que celui-ci massait d'une main les épaules du plus grand qui se retenait visiblement de vomir, tous deux la paume tendue vers moi et le sang figé de Max.

-Ça va aller, dit-il.

Il se tut au moment où nos regards se croisèrent. Je comprenais soudain mieux pourquoi Max ne saignait plus, figée dans le temps comme une statue. Cependant, au moment où Kris et moi posâmes les pieds à terre, les autres filles débarquèrent des quatre coins de la pièce et s'organisèrent pour poser Max sur un lit. Dans cette ancienne salle de classe, tous les lits de l'infirmerie y avaient été transférés, la changeant en un immense dortoir.

-Chanyeol-oppa ! Entendis-je soudain une voix joyeuse pépier avant de sentir un poids tomber du plafond et s'accrocher à moi comme un singe à son arbre.

-Salut, Sunny-noona, dis-je en la reconnaissant.

-Oppa, on était super inquiètes, dit-elle soudain en parlant très vite et en se mettant à voleter autour de moi. Quand on s'est cachées ici avec Luhan, Tao et Kris-oppa, on pensait que vous alliez jamais nous trouver. Quand j'ai vu ton dragon de feu par la fenêtre, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Mais je savais que ça voulait dire aussi que vous étiez là !

-Tiens-toi tranquille, Sunny, protesta Sooyong en tentant de la repousser loin de moi comme une mouche. T'as deux ans de plus que lui, tu devrais avoir honte de faire toujours comme si tout le monde était ton oppa !

-Je m'en fiche. Dans ma tête, vous serez toujours mes oppas, dit Sunny en faisant son adorable sourire avant de s'éloigner d'une pirouette dans les airs.

Sooyong soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel avant de l'entraîner de force d'une tornade qui l'aspira jusque vers le lit de Max où elle s'appliqua ensuite avec elle, en boudant et la tête tournant encore, à lui ôter son armure.

-Une raison pour laquelle il ne faut jamais retirer le plastron en premier, c'est que c'est en-dessous que se trouvent le plus des points vitaux, observa d'une voix plate la plus jeune des huit, restée immobile aux côtés des filles alors qu'elle semblait attentivement observer la scène comme un sujet d'étude.

-Seo-hyun-ah, si tu nous aidais, toi aussi, au lieu de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? L'obligea Sooyong patiemment.

-Je dis juste que si elle l'avait laissé en place, on en serait peut-être pas là, fit remarquer Seo-hyun en haussant simplement les épaules avant de se mettre à retirer le restant des lourdes plaques métalliques du pouce et de l'index aussi facilement que des morceaux d'écorce sur un arbre.

Désespérée de franchise à toute épreuve, la plus âgée me lança un regard d'excuse, à quoi je répondis par un sourire patient.

-Je suis pas fâché. Au contraire, ça fait du bien de savoir que vous n'avez pas changé, vous toutes.

Il manquait quelqu'un cependant, mais je n'aurais su dire qui… En parlant de ce qui n'a pas changé, je me tournai vers le groupe des trois garçons, les trois maudits, qui s'étaient rassemblés au pied du lit de Max et me regardaient d'un air méfiant. J'hésitai à m'approcher mais, comme je ne voulais pas rester loin d'elle, j'avançai vers eux à contrecœur. Quand je m'assis en face d'eux, de l'autre côté du lit, un silence pesant s'installa entre nous tandis que les filles murmuraient maintenant entre elles en nous regardant. Tao, recourbé sur lui-même, tremblait maintenant sous la pression avec laquelle il retenait les plaies de Max figées, les mâchoires soudées et le front luisant de sueur.

-Où est Jessica ? Demanda Kris.

Sous son regard perçant, j'avalai les dernières gouttes de salive sur ma langue sèche.

-On l'a perdue, avouai-je. Elle devait rejoindre Max de l'autre côté de la frontière mais son casque s'est détaché. C'est moi qui l'ai remplacée au pied levé.

-Comment t'as pu laisser un truc pareil lui arriver, me dit Luhan en pointant du doigt le volcan ensanglanté qu'était devenue son épaule. On compte tous sur elle, ici ! T'es vraiment un mec irresponsable !

-Irresponsable ? Moi ? M'écriai-je en me levant de ma chaise. Pardon, mais je trouve ça gonflé de me faire prendre des leçons de morale par un mec qui s'est foutu le camp comme une pédale à la première occasion ! Milles excuses, mon bon seigneur !

-J'ai pas foutu le camp, c'est Jessica qui nous a fait évacuer ! Et c'est qui le plus lâche, d'après toi ? Celui qui part vivre dans les égouts ou celui qui reste avec son cul au chaud ?

Furieux, j'empoignai Luhan lorsque Kris se saisit de mes poignets que je me retrouvai face à face avec ses yeux d'un rouge intense.

-Luhan, le provoque pas. Et toi, on est peut-être plus leaders mais on est encore tes hyungs. Alors pas de connerie. Ou c'est à moi que tu vas avoir affaire.

-Et qu'est-ce tu vas faire Peter Pan ? Me jeter par la fenêtre ? Je t'attends !

-Les gars, marmonna Tao, à bout de forces. Si vous vous battez ici, on risque de la perdre pour de bon, comme pour Jessica.

-Il a raison, déclara une voix dans le noir.

Ce disant, quand je me retournai, un objet siffla tout contre mon oreille et vint se planter dans le mur derrière Luhan, que je reconnus comme une stalactite.

-Le premier qui me parle encore de Jessica, ou d'irresponsabilité, je le plante. C'est clair ?

C'est avec ces paroles que je reconnus la leader du groupe, qui vissa son regard droit sur moi sitôt que je fus dans son champ de vision. Il y a eu une époque où j'ai flashé sur elle. J'aurais même peut-être pu me la faire si elle avait pas jeté son dévolu sur mon meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, elle me faisait pourtant plus le même effet. C'est presque avec indifférence que je la regardai avancer ses longues jambes jusqu'au lit de Max.

-Salut, Taeyeon.

-Tout le monde a raison, elle est dans un sale état, dit-elle en se penchant au-dessus d'elle sans expression. Il faut dire, sans pouvoirs, c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à passer la Barrière et vous y amener tous sains et saufs. Ça doit être une dure à cuire, cette meuf.

-C'en est une. Comme toi.

Elle ne sourit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle laissa planer un silence autour de nous durant lequel elle demeura pensive.

-Comment va Baekhyun? Demanda-t-elle à voix plus basse.

-Il va bien, tentai-je de la rassurer. C'est pas peu dire que tu lui manques, à notre Beagle.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, les lèvres serrées. Une ombre de tristesse teinta son visage mais seulement avant qu'elle ne la remplace par un sourire, son sourire de dure à cuire.

-Il me manque aussi, dit-elle en montrant toutes ses dents blanches. C'est pas facile, sans lui et ses vannes pourries.

-La plupart sont inspirées des miennes.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous êtes aussi cons l'un que l'autre.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Ecartez-vous, laissez-moi passer ! Entendis-je soudain une voix de vieil homme au milieu des filles piailler tout près de moi, ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Attendez, nous venons juste de nous téléporter de trois étages, lui dit Yoona qui le soutenait doucement par l'épaule, bien qu'il fasse au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Prenez au moins une chaise.

-Rien du tout ! Rétorqua le vieillard grand et sec comme un héron, à la chemise sale et au visage piqueté de taches brunes comme un gâteau trop cuit. Faites-moi voir vite fait ce qui s'est passé. Allez ouste, poussez-vous, svp ! Aboya-t-il en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses mains pour nous chasser du lit.

-Attendez deux seconde ! T'es qui toi, papy ? Protestai-je quand il faillit me faire tomber.

-« Papy », mon grand, il est là pour sauver ta copine parce que votre guérisseuse s'est foutu le camp, dit-il en enfilant une blouse blanche et des gants que lui présenta Yoona. Papy, il vous laisse loger gratos au-dessus de son toit. Et papy, surtout, il connaît les gestes de premier secours, et pas toi. Donc pardon, d'avance merci.

Sous les rires des autres filles, je laissai donc passer le vieux clodo. Seul Tao demeura sur place, paralysé dans son agonie. Quand le docteur le fit de même reculer en lui parlant à l'oreille avec douceur, il lui céda la place à contrecœur. Au moment où il relâcha ses efforts, l'homme appliqua ses deux mains sur la plaie qui, bientôt rougies, ne laissèrent pourtant pas passer une goutte de sang de plus.

-Toi, là, c'est le feu ton truc, c'est ça ? Dit-il en me désignant. Tiens, mets ton doigt et chauffe.

-Mais…

-Quoi, t'as peur du sang?

-Non, j'ai pas peur !

-Alors, chauffe ! Oh là là, il faut tout faire, avec cette génération !

Sans qu'il me prévienne, il me tira sur le bras et je m'échappai de sa prise avant de glisser mes doigts moi-même sous les mains du vieux, ce que je regrettai aussitôt en sentant la chair déchiquetée de Max encercler mes ongles. Je gardai cependant mon calme et laissai des étincelles jaillir au bout de mes doigts.

-Plus chaud, faut que ça fume ! C'est pas moi qui vais te souffler dessus, si ?

Déterminé, je m'exécutai et regardai le sang coaguler, les ruisseaux se tarir puis une croûte noire recouvrir complètement la plaie. Quand j'ôtai ma main, il avança une table sur laquelle reposait une dizaine d'instruments. Se saisissant d'un bout de fil et d'une aiguille, je le regardai recoudre la peau à vif comme une chaussette, avec une habileté de mère. J'entendis quelques filles se retourner pour vomir. A part ça, tous, avec moi, regardèrent la Science faire, impressionnés. En à peine quelques minutes, le travail était presque achevé.

-Que voulez-vous, sans magie, il faut bien revenir à des méthodes un peu plus tradition…

Il poussa soudain un cri et lâcha tout, faisant se rouvrir les coutures comme une bouche de monstre avant qu'il ne s'applique de nouveau à tout refermer, concentré mais les yeux agrandis par le choc.

-Au nom de l'Arbre… Seigneur Arbre ! Marmonna-t-il entre ses lèvres tremblantes.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demandai-je, me disant qu'il venait de reconnaître le capitaine des gardes de l'autre côté du Royaume, et avançai vers lui, méfiant.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Me demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix blanche quand il eut achevé son opération.

Il semblait déjà savoir la réponse. Moi-même, j'hésitai à la lui révéler. Cependant, comme tout le monde autour de moi demeura muet, je finis par me plier, le poing serré sur des flammèches.

-Elle s'appelle Max Brienne. Capitaine Max Brienne. Et maintenant, si vous tentez de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas hors de cette pièce ou si vous pensez même à prononcer une seule syllabe du mot « garde », je vous grille sur place, papy.

-Sortir ? Des gardes ?

Il sourit soudain en passant une main dans les cheveux trempés de sang de Max pour dégager son visage. Bien que ce geste aurait du me faire bouillir de rage, je n'avais jamais vu chez un homme un tel sourire encadré d'yeux aussi bouleversés.

-Comment pourrai-je faire ça à Maxine? Ma petite Maxine, articula-t-il lentement comme s'il lisait un poème.

Ce disant, il se tourna vers les trois autres garçons qui nous écoutaient.

-Elle est trop faible. Il va falloir qu'elle se repose ici. Inutile de vous dire que maintenant, pour vous quatre, dit-il en nous désignant tous d'un air exagérément sérieux, ça va être interrogatoire généralisé maintenant que je sais que c'est de ma fille que vous parliez quand vous me citiez « l'emmerdeuse à grande bouche » ».

Chen fut le premier à s'arrêter. Comme il s'était arrêté dans son offensive, un genou à terre, il se mit à hurler, aveuglé de douleur au monde qui l'entourait. Lay se précipita vers lui sous le regard de Delf.

-Où t'as mal ? Dis-moi !

-Là, dans le…

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le mot, la douleur le reprit et le fit hurler de plus belle. Sehun fut le deuxième à plier, puis Xiumin, puis Suho et DO. Tous tombaient comme des mouches. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, à son tour, Lay comprit trop tard ce qui était en train de se passer et céda sous la vive souffrance qui le traversa de bas en haut, sous les yeux de Delf et Jessica, impuissantes.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Jessica en tremblant comme une feuille.

-Regarde, regarde… dit Lay en se tournant vers Delf, pantelant à travers ses dents serrées.

De son bras dont les veines menaçaient d'éclater, il montra l'intérieur à la princesse et révéla les éclairs blancs qui se fissuraient jusque sous son tee-shirt. Sous la chemise des garçons tendus par les spasmes, elle reconnut les plaies incandescentes qui brillaient en palpitant sur leur ventre, leur dos, leurs jambes… A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, une nouvelle plaie s'ouvrait quelque part pour l'un d'eux. Seul Baekhyun était encore debout, zébré des mêmes lacérations mais s'acharnant contre la barrière.

-C'est pas possible ! Vous avez plus vos colliers ! Je comprends pas ! S'exclama Delf en se prenant la tête dans les mains face à cette vision de cauchemar.

-Poupée… La poupée… balbutia DO.

-DO a raison, c'est la poupée de Madame ! Elle s'en sert à distance, réalisa Suho. Si on avait traversé la Barrière à temps, on n'en serait pas affectés. On n'a pas pensé à lui prendre sa ceinture de nos mèches quand on avait le temps !

-Mais pourquoi ça m'affecte pas, moi ? demanda Kai.

Encore debout, indemne, tout aussi abasourdi que Delf et Jessica par ce qui était en train de se passer autour de lui, il semblait effectivement être le seul encore épargné par le châtiment. A ses paroles, ses aînés se regardèrent à travers leur agonie. Heureusement, un simple regard leur suffit à se comprendre.

-Le message est clair. Elle a épargné notre téléporteur, raisonna Suho tout haut. Elle sait qu'on est là. Elle compte là-dessus pour nous faire revenir à elle sans faire appel à la garde.

-On ne peut pas revenir maintenant! Chanyeol et Max sont toujours de l'autre côté ! Protesta Xiumin qui tentait en vain de congeler ses brûlures.

-Et même s'ils étaient là, si on y retourne, on n'aura plus d'occasion aussi belle que celle-là ! Cria Baekhyun par-dessus son épaule.

-Je sais ! Rugit Suho. Je sais tout ça! Ça me fait chier autant que vous! Mais si quelqu'un a une autre solution, qu'il me la donne ! Parce que moi, j'ai plus rien !

-Jessica, dit Del-Fynn en se tournant vers la concernée qui regardait Suho à ses pieds avec pitié. Je sais que c'est pas facile parce que tu viens de traverser la Barrière. Mais t'as pas une idée de plan qui te vient ? Même un petit truc ?

Les lèvres serrées, grimaçant à l'idée de parler à une fille contrairement à ce qui lui avait été instruit, l'ancienne leader secoua la tête.

-Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, madame. Je suis désolée.

-Fais un effort ! Lui ordonna Delf en la secouant par les épaules.

-Delf, laisse-la tranquille ! Kai, reprit Suho en regardant le danseur droit dans les yeux qui demeurait toujours planté au milieu d'eux, perdu. Ramène-nous là-bas. Tout de suite.

-Non, Kai. On reste là ! Aboya Baekhyun. Si on passe de l'autre côté, on sera sains et saufs ! On y est presque !

-Kai, fais ce que je te dis, ordonna le leader d'une voix ferme. Si tu ne le fais pas, on est tous morts.

Alors que Jessica s'était éloignée d'elle pour tâcher de soigner Suho de ses mains, en vain, Delf regardait le jeune danseur tourner la tête de l'un de ses camarades à l'autre, la panique dans ses grands yeux en amande, puis se prendre la tête dans les mains, retenant un cri. Pauvre Kai, comme il devait regretter d'être le seul à détenir la clé de leur dilemme. Qu'est-ce que Max lui aurait dit de faire, si elle était le seul qu'il écoutait ?

A ce moment, tout fut très clair pour Delf.

-Kai, dit-elle en se relevant. Tu vas retourner chez Madame.

-Non ! S'écria Baekhyun.

-Seul, lança aussitôt Del-Fynn d'une voix plus forte. Il faut que tu y retournes seul. Tu sais où se trouve la planque de la poupée de Madame ?

-Elle la garde toujours sur elle ! Je pourrai pas la prendre comme ça !

-Moi, je sais. Je vais servir de distraction, décida Jessica.

-Ne fais pas ça, lui dit Suho en la prenant soudain par le poignet. Elle te connaît. Elle te déteste peut-être plus que tout.

-Alors c'est tant mieux. Elle pourra pas m'ignorer si je suis dans la même pièce. Elle a pas besoin de savoir que j'ai perdu la mémoire.

-Mais… Oui, t'as raison.

A cette remarque, Delf vit que Suho, bien qu'il se força à sourire à Jessica malgré la douleur, avait aussi un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Faites vite, dit-elle tandis que Kai et Jessica se prirent la main.

-C'est comme si c'était… !

Sur ce dernier mot de Jessica, tous deux s'évanouirent dans la nature.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Kai perd le contrôle de son pouvoir ? demanda Sehun que la douleur épuisait de plus en plus.

-Il va revenir, dit Suho. C'est sûr, il va revenir. Même s'il perd le contrôle, il est avec Jessica. C'est la fille la plus futée que je connaisse. Elle se laissera pas capturer comme ça par Madame.

De son côté, Delf se tourna vers Baekhyun, toujours obstiné, dont les genoux tremblaient alors que, de ses mains traversées de fissures blanches, il continuait de jeter rayon sur rayon sur la falaise de lumière.

-Baekhyun-ah, ça sert à rien ce que tu fais, lui dit Lay. Même s'ils ont reçu notre signal, tu vois bien qu'on est trop faibles pour continuer !

-J'attendrai toute la nuit, s'il le faut, grogna Baekhyun. La lumière, c'est mon élément. Je me battrai jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez vous relever !

Avant que Suho n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Delf courut jusqu'à Baekhyun pour se mettre en face de lui, à la lumière éblouissante de son attaque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Jouer les phares jusqu'à la prochaine lune ? Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est attirer les gardes !

-Je les repousserai.

-Tu seras mort d'épuisement avant ! Ou ils te tueront avant que tu tournes vers eux ! Baekhyun, arrête-toi, nom de… !

-Laisse-moi ! Cria-t-il en la repoussant si violemment d'un geste du bras qu'il la gifla.

Accidentellement, elle s'en mordit la lèvre et du sang en jaillit. En voyant les gouttes écarlates fuser de sa bouche, Do jaillit d'un bond, oubliant la torture à laquelle son corps était soumis, et se rua sur Baekhyun, le faisant tomber au sol.

-Petit con ! Rugit Baekhyun qui roula à son tour pour le frapper à la tête.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la force herculéenne de son cadet qui le retourna une fois de plus et le plaqua contre terre, les poings serrés sur son col. Alors qu'ils s'étaient empoignés l'un l'autre, à force égale, appuyant l'un sur les plaies de l'autre, Delf s'interposa entre eux et tous deux se séparèrent pour ne pas la blesser.

-Do, s'il te plaît, dit-elle à l'oreille du plus jeune qui se recula automatiquement.

Quand elle prit sa place devant Baekhyun qui reprenait son souffle, elle le gifla sèchement. La douleur fut évidemment minime comparée à celle qui déchirait le garçon de part en part, mais Delf n'en fut pas moins satisfaite.

-Si tu t'acharnes, c'est pas moi qui te pleurerai. C'est Taeyeon.

Frustré, sous le regard noir de Delf qui ne le quittait pas, sans plus aucune trace de peur ni pitié, il se laissa enflammer par la douleur et se replia sur lui-même tandis que Delf se releva, le regard soudain sombre.

-T'as mal, hein ? Ça brûle, hein ? T'aimerais bien que ça s'arrête ? Que quelqu'un te tue, même, hein ? Dis… est-ce que c'est pareil à la douleur que j'ai ressentie ? Quand tu m'as jetée comme une mendiante à la rue ? Quand tu m'as humiliée, jetée à tes genoux et repoussée encore ? Quand tu m'as fait coucher avec un autre que toi ? Est-ce que ça égale seulement le nombre de fois que j'ai voulu te tordre le cou pour effacer ton putain de sourire en coin ? Vas-y, souffre, connard ! Hurle ! Parce que jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais tu n'atteindras le degré de souffrance que…

-Del…f… !

Soudain, elle entendit une voix appeler son nom et se précipita vers Do qui suait à grosses gouttes en tachant de ramper vers elle. Elle alla à sa rencontre et s'assit à genoux en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses.

-Je suis là. Ne bouge plus. Tu vas infecter tes blessures, idiot… »

Il lui sourit de ses adorables lèvres en forme de cœur, comme toujours lorsque les mots lui manquaient, et elle eut un pincement à la poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, elle aimait beaucoup Do. Sous son silence un peu effrayant, c'était un garçon doux comme un agneau, incapable du moindre mensonge ou de pensée malsaine. Elle, au même âge que lui, était sale, perverse, manipulatrice… La culpabilité la broyait à l'idée que cet ange se soit enchaîné à ses griffes impures. Baekhyun, lui, au moins, était un frère de crime, qui avait brisé ses promesses faites à sa copine malgré lui en la trompant avec elle.

Soudain, tous les garçons se calmèrent et manquèrent de pousser un soupir généralisé de soulagement. Kai et Jessica revinrent presque instantanément parmi eux tous, triomphants, la poupée en main et la ceinture de leurs cheveux dans l'autre ! Pour un peu, tous les auraient accueillis avec des clameurs si seulement ils n'avaient pas été aussi faibles. Les plaies se refermèrent sitôt que Jessica, puis Lay, les guérirent et chacun se releva pour se téléporter de nouveau, cette fois-ci, à sa proposition, vers le palais de Delf. Ce n'était que partie remise, se dirent-ils tous en tournant une dernière fois la tête vers la Barrière immaculée.

Endormi d'un sommeil inquiet sur son tabouret près du mur, je me réveillai en sursaut quand je sentis qu'on me paralysait les deux bras avec une force de titan, puis sentit soudain un dard se planter dans mon doigt. Quand j'ouvris les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec Sunny, celle-ci se recula dans les airs comme une poupée tirée par un fil.

« Pardon, oppa. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle tenait dans ses mains une petite seringue sur laquelle elle, et toutes les autres se mirent à loucher sitôt que la perle rouge qui en ornait l'aiguilla se retira dans une autre machine.

-Désolée, dit Seo-hyun derrière lui de son habituel ton inaffecté. Elles ont dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit à nous de le faire plutôt que t'essaies de mettre un pain au vieux, récita-t-elle mot pour mot.

-Mais vous foutez quoi ?

-Laissez-moi regarder, dit le docteur en prenant le kit des mains des mains de Sunny.

Quand celui-ci fixa à son tour le gadget, son visage se fit sévère. Malgré le picotement encore vif, j'étais amusé de voir comme les sourcils épais du vieil homme se fronçaient de la même façon que ceux de Max. Les autres filles, elles, se penchèrent sur la machine puis se turent, se lançant des regards entre elles, puis vers moi, puis vers le docteur, plein de pitié.

-S'il vous plaît, les enfants, demanda celui-ci à voix basse. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on me laisse seul un instant avec ma fille.

Tous se levèrent aussitôt tandis que les filles me firent les suivre. Dans le couloir aux fenêtres opaques, sur un rang de chaises trop petites, nous étions tous assis, le nez au sol et la langue plus lourde que la pierre.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je en tâchant de ne pas avoir l'air impatient.

-Max est trop faible pour se réveiller, m'expliqua calmement Yoona. Son sang ne se reproduit pas assez vite. Elle a besoin d'un transfert. On a tous fait le test. Mais elle est de groupe O. Et on est tous de groupe A, B, AB…

-J'étais le seul du groupe O, dit Kris, dépité. Mais je suis O positif. Elle, c'est négatif. C'était à ça près…

Un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage d'habitude toujours si sûr de lui, ce à quoi Luhan réagit en frottant paternellement le genou de son cadet.

-Elle est donneuse universelle mais aucun de nous ne peut lui en donner. Typique d'elle, commenta-t-il avec un rictus.

-Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? Demandai-je en me souvenant comme tout le monde s'était précipité sur le machin qui avait pris mon sang.

Les filles se regardèrent entre elles et les garçons se turent de nouveau. Quand Sooyong soupira, je craignis le pire. Quand les filles, même Taeyeon, font parler Sooyong au nom de toutes, c'est que la nouvelle est grave.

-Ton groupe… il est O négatif, comme le sien. Vous êtes compatibles.

Soulagé, je me détendis d'abord sur ma chaise avant de réaliser. Alors mon humeur, comme pour tous les autres, s'assombrit.

-Mais il y aura des conséquences, dit tout haut le pauvre Tao, inconscient qu'il était le dernier à s'en être rendu compte.

-Je peux pas lui faire ça, dis-je en secouant la tête, sans doute plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose. Elle s'est battu bec et ongles pour que ça n'arrive pas. Si elle se réveille, elle va…

-Justement, c'est la seule chance qu'on a pour qu'elle se réveille, dit Hyoyeon tristement. Chanyeol-ah, on est désolées de t'infliger une telle responsabilité mais…

-Et son père ? Ils sont parents ! Ils sont forcément compatibles ! Pourquoi il s'est tournés vers nous pour le faire ?

-Oppa ! dit Sunny, choquée. C'est un homme honorable, mais il est très vieux. Et il a vécu longtemps dehors. Il est pas question qu'on le laisse se pousser à de telles limites !

-Ça a déjà été très difficile de le convaincre de laisser l'un de nous donner son sang, dit Yuri d'une petite voix.

C'était plus que je ne pouvais entendre. Aucun de nous ne pouvait la sauver complètement. C'était la sortir d'un danger pour la précipiter dans un autre. Ma tête menaçait d'exploser.

-Putain… Putain, putain, putain ! M'écriai-je. Pourquoi moi ? Fais chier !

-T'as fini ? Tu vas te mettre à geindre ou tu vas te décider à porter tes couilles ? S'écria Taeyeon qui en bondit de sa chaise. On n'a pas le choix et le temps presse, t'as pas compris ? Chaque jour qu'on reste plantées là à vous attendre, on se met un peu plus en danger, nous et ce pauvre doc. Cette fille, c'est tout ce qui compte pour nous, maintenant ! Alors tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit sinon je t'y mènerai à coups de pied où je pense ! De quoi t'as peur, de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que t'ensorcelais une fille!

-Elle me hait, répondis-je d'un air détaché, réalisant que ma voix était infiniment plus basse que je ne l'aurais cru.

Taeyeon dut sentir mon trouble car elle se calma et les étincelles qui crépitaient au bout de ses doigts s'éteignirent.

-Y'a beaucoup de filles qui te haïssent. Elles en sont pas mortes pour autant, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Il est toujours pas convaincu, remarqua Luhan avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune. Tao, est-ce que dans tes visions, il y avait aussi ce passage?

Le plus jeune, auparavant en pleine réflexion, regarda son aîné d'un air étonné.

-En fait, pendant que vous attendiez tous ici, je suis retourné dans le futur pour voir s'il y avait des changements. Elle y est toujours. Et toi aussi, hyung.

A présent, ses yeux en amande étaient tournés sur moi, projetant sur moi leur regard mystérieux, comme toujours lorsqu'il était concentré.

-Ce que j'ai vu n'était pas facile à lire. Y avait trop de lumière. Vous étiez chacun d'un côté de la Barrière. Je saurais pas dire si vous vous battiez ensemble ou l'un contre l'autre. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que quand vous vous êtes approchés l'un de l'autre puis touchés, la Barrière avait disparu.

-Alors tout le monde était libre?

-Oui.

-Et elle ? Elle allait bien ?

-Oui. Hyung, dit-il d'un air soudain très sérieux, je sais que mes pouvoirs vous ont tous déçus plusieurs fois par le passé. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Maintenant, on ne peut plus reculer. Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière et risquer de perdre notre bonne fin. On se dirige droit devant. Et toi, tu as ton rôle à jouer, comme nous tous. Mais c'est pas le plus important. Là maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, son destin à elle est lié au tien. Et je ne te pardonnerai jamais si, à cause de toi, sa vie s'arrête là.

Un silence stupéfié plana dans l'assemblée. Tao, soudain gêné, rentra la tête dans les épaules comme s'il avait dit une grossièreté avant que Kris ne lui tapote soudain la tête d'un air fier.

-Il a fait du chemin, notre panda, au fil de ses visions. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais que ton hyung ne laissera pas une chose pareille se faire. Pas vrai, Channie ? Me demanda-t-il penché vers moi, de retour dans son rôle de leader.

-Non, marmonnai-je, décidé. Je ne laisserai pas faire ça. Maintenant, espérons juste qu'elle gueulera pas trop fort quand elle saura que j'ai choisi de lui sauver la vie.

Les autres me sourirent tandis que les filles m'applaudirent. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que le docteur sortit sa tête pâle et fatiguée du cadre de la porte.

-Chanyeol, est-ce que je peux te voir, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Dans le couloir redevenu silencieux, sous les regards encourageants ou inquiets des autres, je le suivis de nouveau dans la salle de classe.

-Tao-ah, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. T'en fais pas pour le passé. Tu nous as jamais déçus. »

Reconnaissants, les trois maudits me sourirent sincèrement. Puis la porte se referma sur nous.


	18. Sors-moi de ce cauchemar

Au bout d'un tuyau à deux aiguilles, l'une plantée dans mon avant-bras, l'autre dans celui de Max qui reposait au bord de son lit, son épaule maintenant scindée en deux par un bandage, je regardais le liquide chaud et empoisonné passer de mes veines aux siennes. De l'autre côté, le docteur achevait d'essuyer le sang sur ses joues tout en la regardant dormir, parfois grave, parfois attendri.

« Elle a le groupe sanguin de sa mère, finit-il par murmurer après un long silence entre nous. Comme elle, c'est une donneuse universelle, mais pas une receveuse. Résultat, autant que les B comme moi veuillent en donner, ça ne change rien, dit-il avec un petit rire jaune. Les chances qu'un groupe O domine dans un couple OB sont infimes. Pourtant, sa mère a tout donné pour elle… et pour moi.

Il soupira et, dans ce souffle, je sentis s'envoler le poids qui lui courbait le dos et lui ridait le front. Il avait l'air soulagé.

-Où est sa mère ?

A cette question, le docteur eut un petit sourire avant de réciter, comme une mélodie sortant d'une boîte à musique:

- _Dans ce trajet si court de la branche à la terre,_

 _Comme elles savent mettre une beauté dernière,_

 _Et malgré leur terreur de pourrir sur le sol,_

 _Veulent que cette chute ait la grâce d'un vol._

Je compris et, embarrassé, je m'excusai de ma question mais il m'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Est-ce que ton père te lisait de la poésie quand tu étais petit ? Moi, je lisais de tout à Maxine. Tous les soirs. Et elle adorait ça ! Elle était toujours curieuse de tout. Et si gentille avec ça…

Ça ne sonnait pas comme la Max que je connaissais. Celle à qui j'avais affaire tout le temps était bornée, cinglante et toujours prête à nous lâcher dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

-Parlez-moi de Max… de Maxine, demandais-je, laissant mon regard dériver sur ses longs cils noirs au bord de ses paupières closes et les mèches qui balayaient ses joues redevenues roses et fraîches.

-Elle est jolie, hein ? Fit remarquer le docteur qui éclata de rire ensuite quand je me reculai brusquement en faisant mine de réarranger l'aiguille dans mon bras. Il faut dire qu'elle a su prendre le meilleur de nous deux, même si elle ressemble beaucoup plus à sa mère. Elle est morte à sa naissance, dans un hôpital du Royaume Femelle. La Barrière n'était là que depuis peu. Ça ne serait jamais passé si on ne l'avait pas forcée à faire le voyage. Alors, comme j'avais peur qu'on me prenne notre fille pour la garder là-bas, je l'ai ramenée ici et je l'ai élevée comme un garçon. Avec son caractère, elle s'est vite fondue dans la masse !

Alors que sur ses lèvres traînaient un sourire rêveur, il s'effaça soudain pour laisser place à un air sombre.

-Mais un jour, j'ai eu trop confiance en moi. On rentrait de l'école et je nous ai fait faire un tour du côté de la Barrière pour lui montrer à quoi ça ressemble. Je ne me doutais pas que, profitant qu'on soit éblouis, un garde nous braquerait par derrière avec son arbalète. A cette époque, n'importe qui pouvait se faire recruter. Celui-là s'était sûrement fait enrôler pour éviter la prison. Je le voyais à la cruauté dans ses yeux. Il a d'abord tenté de me soutirer de l'argent, disant qu'il m'avait entendu appeler mon fils « Maxine ». Comme je ne voulais pas d'ennuis, je me suis plié. Puis il a commencé à s'en prendre à elle en tentant de l'enlever. J'ai lutté et je l'ai prise dans mes bras avant de me mettre à courir. Quand il a fini par nous coincer dans une ruelle, j'en suis venu aux poings avec lui. Evidemment, va te battre contre un mec en armure quand t'es à mains nues et que t'as jamais vu une salle de sport.

Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un rictus acide.

-J'ai crié à Maxine de courir alors qu'il était en train de me casser la gueule. J'ai rien pu faire quand il m'a lâché et s'est mis à la poursuivre. Je pouvais à peine bouger. En quelques secondes, il l'avait déjà plaquée au sol et était en train de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. J'entendais Maxine qui criait, qui criait...

Tremblant, le visage entièrement froissé par la douleur, l'homme fit une pause dans son récit durant lequel il cacha sa tête dans ses mains. De mon côté, j'attendais la suite, terrifié.

-A ce moment-là, j'ai complètement arrêté de réfléchir. J'ai dit merde à la morale, merde à la pitié, merde à tout. J'ai même pas senti le bras qu'il m'avait cassé quand je me suis avancé dans son dos et que je le lui ai pris son épée pour la lui planter dans la nuque. Je croyais que ça allait résister mais ça s'est enfoncé comme dans du beurre. J'avais même peur d'avoir touché Max en-dessous de lui. Heureusement, elle s'est reculée et je l'ai vue sortir de sous lui, sur le dos, le visage couvert de sang.

-Elle n'avait rien ?

Le père secoua la tête. Néanmoins, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Il avait eu le temps de rien faire. Elle… Quand elle a levé les yeux vers moi, elle…

Sa gorge se noua et des larmes se mirent à couler entre ses rides.

-Elle s'est mise à hurler. Elle se plaquait contre un mur, les yeux écarquillés vers moi, comme si elle voulait rentrer dedans pour se cacher de moi. Elle gueulait « Me touche pas ! Me touche pas ! ». A moi, son père !

Il se mit alors à sangloter, étreignant la main de Max contre lui, l'inondant de ses larmes.

-Comme elle criait trop, elle a fini par attirer l'attention des passants qui ont appelé la garde. Je me suis fait arrêter, radier, et ils ont emmené Max vivre dans le Royaume Femelle. Depuis, je traînais à la frontière dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une fille qui pourrait lui ressembler. A partir de là, j'en sais moins que toi sur son sort, dit-il en me regardant directement dans les yeux, à part que c'est elle qui m'a envoyé indirectement ces huit petits anges et leurs trois amis.

-Pas des anges, ceux-là ? Demandai-je avec un sourire en haussant un sourcil.

-On le saura si ma fille s'en sort.

Un silence régna entre nous durant lequel nous gardâmes tous deux l'œil rivé sur la jeune femme endormie entre nous deux. Malgré le jour constant au-dehors, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir pour moi aussi, à moins que ce ne soit le manque de sang. Le docteur s'en aperçut et me débrancha avant de passer une compresse qu'il pressa contre mon bras.

-Garde appuyé. T'as du lui donner au moins trois litres, mon pauvre garçon ! Dit-il en me frottant affectueusement la tempe. Repose-toi. Je vais maintenant vous laisser dormir tous les deux. Tu peux rester avec elle. C'est mieux, même. Il faut qu'elle ait quelqu'un à qui parler quand elle se réveillera.

-Pourquoi pas vous ? Demandai-je dans la précipitation quand il se leva, un peu angoissé à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec elle.

Alors qu'il était à la porte, il sembla hésiter. A en juger par son attitude, lui aussi semblait vouloir s'enfuir. Il se retourna lentement vers moi, ses yeux gris remplis de lassitude.

-Qui je suis pour elle, maintenant ? Un homme de plus… qui lui a fait du mal et l'a laissée tomber. Ça fait vraiment de moi un lâche, pas vrai ? Je sais. Après tout ce temps, j'ai peur de ce qu'on aurait à se dire… qu'elle reconnaisse mon visage et que tout lui revienne d'un coup. Je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur encore une fois.

-Elle a besoin de vous.

Le vieillard secoua lentement la tête.

-Plus maintenant, dit-il en raccrochant sa blouse et en ôtant ses gants. Il viendra un temps où nous nous retrouverons un jour dans le même monde. J'en suis certain. A ce moment-là, peut-être, je lui révèlerai tout. Mais en attendant, c'est de vous tous qu'elle a besoin, maintenant. Et de toi, en particulier. Alors je ne sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais… Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour prendre soin de ma fille ?

Bien qu'il voulût prendre un ton léger, le regard suppliant qu'il aborda m'attendrit.

-Bien sûr. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Son sourire me satisfit. Alorscomme dans la chambre d'un enfant assoupi, il se rapprocha à petits pas du lit de Max et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

-Je suis fière de toi, ma fille, murmura-t-il en prenant son visage apaisé dans ses deux mains et en l'embrassant sur le front.

Après quoi, il prit congé sans un mot. Je compris au silence émanant du couloir que tout le monde était également parti se coucher. Il ne restait donc plus que nous deux. Soudain, c'est avec une pointe de frayeur que je la vis se mettre à remuer et inspirer profondément avant de s'étirer. Encore groggy, elle tourna la tête vers moi et, les yeux encore plissés par le sommeil, elle me sourit :

-Salut, toi.

-Salut, répondis-je en hésitant.

Elle grimaça au son de ma voix et se frotta les yeux. Ouvrant ses paupières un peu plus, elle me regarda de plus près, puis se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? On est où ? S'exclama-t-elle face au soleil qui brillait aux fenêtres.

Sa tête tournait maintenant comme une girouette. Elle tenta de se relever mais persiffla en s'agrippant l'épaule d'une main.

-Doucement, t'as des points de suture en-dessous, dis-je en tentant de l'allonger de nouveau.

-On est où ? Répéta-t-elle plus fort en se libérant de ma prise. On est toujours au Royaume Mâle, c'est ça ? Y'a pas de temps à perdre ! Lâche-moi, laisse-moi sortir ! Pourquoi, de tous les mecs, il a fallu que ce soit avec toi que je me retrouve coincée ?

Elle se figea lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur le matériel posé sur la table à côté de son lit, dont le tuyau encore rouge et les quelques pansements.

-C'est quoi, ça ? Dit-elle en apercevant ceux fixés au creux de son coude, puis sur les miens. Chanyeol, c'est quoi ça, bordel ?!

Elle commençait à devenir hystérique. C'est donc d'un ton neutre, presque froid, malgré la tristesse qui m'envahissait, que je lui répondis :

-Tu sais très bien ce que c'est. C'est un kit de transfusion sanguine. Tu t'es vidée de ton sang. Alors il a fallu qu'on te donne le mien. C'était ça ou te laisser mourir. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Quoi ?

La syllabe qu'elle avait lâchée était si frêle, si douce qu'il me fallut presque tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Petit à petit, je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, le regard perdu, semblant minuscule dans l'immense îlot de son lit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je devais la prendre dans mes bras ? La secouer, lui dire que c'était pas grave, qu'elle était toujours en vie ? Rester planté là et attendre que ça passe ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a un miroir dans cette pièce ? Demanda-t-elle sans me regarder.

Obéissant, je partis à la recherche du précieux objet dans la salle de classe. J'en trouvais un dans un placard que je lui rapportai. Toujours aveugle à ma présence, elle le prit d'une main et le porta à son visage. Quelle torture ce fut pour moi de voir alors l'évolution sur son visage : le choc, le dégoût, la terreur chez la brave capitaine tandis que ses mains cramponnées au miroir tremblèrent et que son visage aux pupilles roses se tordit de douleur.

-Non… Non… Non ! Non ! Non ! NON !

De toutes ses forces, elle jeta le miroir à l'autre bout de la pièce qui alla se briser contre le tableau noir et, la tête dans ses mains, s'époumona dans un cri qui semblait sans fin. Alarmés, les autres accoururent tous à la porte mais je leur fis aussitôt signe de déguerpir. Ils comprirent et s'éclipsèrent tout aussi vite alors que Max pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Quand je tentai de la prendre dans mes bras, elle me poussa violemment et tenta de me frapper de ses poings.

-Me touche pas ! Me touche pas, salaud ! Je te hais, tu m'entends ? Je te hais ! Me touche pas, je te dis !

En l'écoutant, les joues ruisselant de larmes et ses yeux roses débordant de rage ardente, décidé, j'employai mes forces restantes à paralyser son poing droit d'une main, lui tenir la tête droite de l'autre et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle tenta de se reculer mais je tins bon et insérai ma langue dans sa bouche. Sans surprise, elle la mordit férocement et je grognai en me séparant d'elle, ses lèvres maintenant ornées de mon sang comme une peinture de guerre, haletant entre ses dents serrées avec un air de défi. Néanmoins, la bouche endolorie, je maintins ma prise sur son visage, à présent des deux mains, l'obligeant à me regarder de près.

-Ça va aller. Ça va aller…, ne cessai-je de murmurer comme un mantra.

Sa prise sur ma chemise se détendit.

-Tes yeux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

J'avalai ma salive mêlée de sang. Elle avait compris ce que je venais de faire. Avec plus de douceur, elle me laissa effleurer son nez du sien.

-Ça va aller. » Répétai-je une dernière fois, yeux roses contre yeux roses.

Il serra ma tête contre sa poitrine. L'oreille pressée contre sa chemise, j'écoutai son cœur qui battait la chamade alors qu'il déposa un second baiser au sommet de ma tête. Resserrant ma prise sur sa chemise, je continuai de pleurer sans bruit, me laissant bercer au fil de ses battements puissants et réguliers. La nuit allait être très difficile pour nous deux. Lui ne semblait pas inquiet.

Au palais, malgré les piaillements de la gouvernante, les chambres furent rapidement préparées pour les neuf hôtes impromptus et chacun alla très vite se coucher après dîner, y compris Delf. Malgré le froid qui lui revenait petit à petit au cœur, Delf voulait coucher seul dans ses appartements. Do le comprit sans qu'elle le lui dise et n'insista pas. Quand elle entendit toquer à la porte, elle se prépara en se disant que c'était Do qui revenait tenter de la faire changer d'avis, mais s'étonna de voir que c'était Baekhyun. Il ne tenait pas en place, comme s'il n'avait lui-même aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là.

-Notre leader m'a dit de venir te faire mes excuses. Il ne me donnera pas la clé de ma chambre tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit que je suis désolé de t'avoir frappée. Il avait pas besoin de le faire, je serais venu de moi-même.

-T'en es sûr ? Demanda Delf, les bras croisés, levant un sourcil sarcastique.

Devant son regard inquisiteur, le garçon hocha positivement la tête, avant de finir par la baisser, en défaite.

-Ok, peut-être que j'aurais d'abord été tenté de m'effondrer avant et que j'aurais finalement oublié, avoua-t-il honteusement, ce qui fit rire Delf. Mais ça n'empêche que je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir giflée.

-C'est pas grave. Moi aussi, je t'ai giflé, après tout.

-Oui mais moi, je l'avais mérité.

Delf haussa les épaules.

-On va pas essayer de garder les comptes. J'ai des trop petites mains. Elles sont pas faites pour taper.

Cette fois, ils rirent tous les deux. C'était agréable. C'est comme s'ils étaient revenus à un terrain neutre, celui des premières rencontres, un peu gênant, où on plaisante sur tout et on remplit les conversations avec pas grand-chose.

-Ça va te sembler bizarre ce que je dis mais au fond, je suis content que t'aies fait ça. Ça faisait longtemps que tu m'avais pas tenu tête comme ça. Jamais, même. Ça m'a fait du bien de te voir comme ça.

A cette déclaration sincère de Baekhyun, Delf sentit son cœur s'emballer une fois de plus alors qu'il lui souriait.

-Je pense que toi et Do, vous ferez un beau couple.

Comme un pilote testant son prototype, Delf sentit son nouvel élan d'amour s'écraser lamentablement sur la réalité avec un bruit pathétique. C'était si drôle et si lamentable que, quand elle sourit, elle en entendit presque ses lèvres grincer.

-Merci. J'espère que toi et Taeyeon aussi.

-Je pense aussi. C'est mon rêve de faire un beau couple avec ma copine, dit-il en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Quand Delf réalisa son lapsus, elle entendit soudain Baekhyun soupirer.

-On va sans doute se séparer bientôt. Je veux dire, je sais que tu vas dans le Troisième Royaume avec nous mais je pense qu'après, chacun fera son chemin. Alors, aussi, je voulais avoir la garantie qu'on se séparerait amis.

Il lui tendit soudain la main. Delf la regarda avec hésitation avant de finalement lui tendre une main molle.

-Bien sûr. Amis, articula-t-elle tandis qu'il serra fermement sa main dans la sienne.

-Amis. On n'est qu'un ! Déclara-t-il tandis qu'elle se souvint du crédo des garçons qu'elle répéta comme un robot :

-On n'est qu'un.

Ils lâchèrent machinalement leurs mains. Dans le couloir passa Suho et Jessica, visiblement en grande conversation, que tous deux regardèrent passer, non sans que Suho jette un regard entendu à Baekhyun, avant de se retrouver de nouveau seuls.

-Je vais y aller, dit Baekhyun d'un air ennuyé. J'ai encore Do à aller voir avant d'avoir le droit de me coucher. Espérons qu'il fasse moins la gueule au point de bien vouloir m'ouvrir sa porte…

-Ok. Alors dors bien, Baekhyun.

-Dors bien, Tae… pardon, Delf.

Elle se força à rire.

-Tu la reverras, t'inquiètes pas !

-Je la reverrai, c'est sûr. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu me confondras toi aussi avec Do, qui sait ? conclut-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux. Bonne nuit, Del-Fynn. »

D'un air satisfait, il tourna les talons à la princesse alors qu'elle gardait toujours un sourire amical vissé sur son visage. Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, alors qu'elle était sur le point de fermer la porte, elle capta soudain une conversation qu'elle reconnut être celle des deux leaders, toujours au seuil de la chambre de Jessica, à quelques mètres de la sienne.

-Alors comme ça, on était proches ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air intéressé.

-C'était plus ou moins ce que j'avais ressenti, admit Suho, gêné. Il me semblait en tout cas que tu m'avais donné le feu vert, à moi et… mon charme irrésistible.

Son sourire forcé et sa pose exagérément crâneuse en disant ces mots firent sourire son interlocutrice. Pour autant, elle demeurait toujours penchée au cadre de sa porte sans lui permettre d'entrer.

-J'aimerais te croire. Je voudrais seulement me souvenir d'un petit quelque chose… Mais là… Je suis désolée, dit-elle en soupirant tristement.

Suho n'en sourit pas moins, baissant la tête pour la regarder de toute sa hauteur, obligeant Jessica à relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je comprends. C'est pas grave, murmura-t-il.

Délicatement, il lui prit la main et en embrassa le dos, l'effleurant chastement du bout des lèvres.

-C'est moi qui suis le plus triste de savoir que tu as tout oublié de qui tu es. Mais je sais qu'un jour, ça te redeviendra. Je ne suis pas Tao mais j'ai confiance. En attendant, ça ne me gêne pas de reprendre à zéro avec toi. Au contraire, ça m'évitera de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Dors bien, Jessica.

-Toi aussi, Suho. » Dit-elle en répondant à la révérence galante qu'il lui fit avec un petit rire avant qu'il ne prenne congé d'elle.

Quand elle referma sa porte, à son tour Delf referma la sienne. Appuyée sur le bois de la cloison, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et se mit à prier.

« Honorable Arbre de Vie, j'aimerais moi aussi avoir le pouvoir de remonter le temps. Mais je sais que tu ne me l'accorderas pas. A la place, au nom de tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, ne me sépare pas de ceux du Troisième Royaume. Sors-moi de ce cauchemar. Guide-moi. Dis-moi ce que Max… ce que Mama aurait fait à ma place. Je suis prête à tout. »

Sans surprise, dans le silence de sa chambre, nul ne lui répondit. Elle alla se coucher, dépitée, et décida que la nuit porterait conseil. Et effectivement, elle le porta. Du plus profond de ses ténèbres, de la rancœur, du désir, de la peur et de la solitude, elle le porta jusqu'au cœur de Del-Fynn qui en sourit dans son sommeil. Elle avait trouvé.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil. En ce qui me concerne, c'était complètement faux.

J'étais incapable de réfléchir, ou de dormir d'ailleurs. Je ne cessai de remuer. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid, j'avais mal, comme si quelqu'un tentait de me percer un trou dans l'estomac. Alors c'était comme ça que Delf se sentait en permanence ? Comme je regrettais de lui avoir donné des leçons ! A mes côtés, Chanyeol était endormi. Je vis que lui aussi transpirait dans son sommeil mais il semblait mieux résister. Pourquoi c'était aussi puissant sur moi ? N'en pouvant plus, je me levai de mon lit et déplaçai des tables et des chaises dans la précipitation pour faire de la place au milieu de la pièce. Je ne trouvai ni mon armure ni mon épée mais décidai de faire sans. Concentrée, dans le noir complet des fenêtres que Chanyeol avait barricadées pour nous laisser dormir, je commençai mon entraînement.

J'avais ma réputation autour du Royaume concernant mon don pour le combat à mains armées. C'était sans compter sur celui à mains nues. J'étais imbattable. Evidemment, je ne m'exerçais plus avec personne, à part les recrues que je tâchais de mener à un niveau décent d'autodéfense, ce qui n'était pas facile quand certaines se mettaient à geindre que j'y allais trop fort.

Voilà une heure que je pratiquais mes mouvements et la sensation de brûlure au fond de mes tripes n'était toujours pas partie. Pire, affaiblie, je ratais une routine sur deux, ce qui me faisait me cogner contre les meubles de la pièce. Du fond de la salle où se trouvaient nos lits, j'entendis un grognement et la silhouette engourdie de Chanyeol se leva, un œil encore à moitié fermé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Ça se voit pas, non ? Je m'entraîne.

-Il est tard, ronchonna-t-il. Tu devrais vraiment te reposer. Tout le monde dort, en ce moment.

-Rien à foutre. Aïe ! Putain !

Je maudis ma plaie dont les coutures menaçaient de craquer à chaque geste trop brusque et qui m'handicapaient d'un bras. Frustrée, je m'assis et me massai l'épaule pour faire partir la tension, quand je sentis une autre paire de mains chaudes le faire à ma place.

-Sérieux, Max, va te coucher. On avisera demain, entendis-je la voix grave et fatiguée de Chanyeol dans mon dos.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait de nouveau vers son propre lit, je le pris par le poignet et le forçai à me faire face.

-Entraîne-toi avec moi.

-Non, pas question !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te dégonfles ?

Sans le prévenir, je lui envoyai un coup de pied à la poitrine qu'il parvint tout juste à esquiver et nous nous retrouvâmes soudain tous deux sur pied, moi prête à repartir à l'attaque, et lui en position défensive.

-Max, je veux pas me battre avec toi !

-C'est ça, fais comme si t'en avais pas autant envie que moi. En garde !

A l'idée de me battre contre lui, j'étais soudain prise d'une énergie folle. Je lançai soudain coup sur coup mais il les évitait tous, ne cessant de reculer, comme s'il était effrayé à l'idée de me toucher.

-Riposte ! Allez ! Lui lançai-je entre mes dents serrées.

-Non. Je vais te faire mal.

-Très bien. Alors, c'est moi qui y vais.

Ce disant, je me baissai et enroulai mes bras autour de ses genoux pour le faire tomber par terre. Mais même au sol, alors que tentais de le paralyser, à cheval sur lui, il demeura raide, tâchant seulement de s'éloigner de moi et évitait mon regard.

-Je sais que ça te démange, dis-je dans son oreille à un moment où je parvins à le maintenir serré contre moi. Y'a que comme ça qu'on va faire descendre cette putain de fièvre.

Pourtant, alors que j'usai de toutes mes forces, ça ne me suffisait pas. Le feu qui me dévorait le ventre s'embrasa encore. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus rien à brûler en moi ! Chanyeol expirait avec force, ce qui contractait tous ses muscles sous mes doigts à travers ses fines étoffes. En entendant les grognements et les gémissements qu'il émettait malgré lui, de mes lèvres pressées tout contre son oreille, je ne pus m'empêcher de la glisser entre mes dents et la lui mordre. Quand je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je rejetai la tête en arrière.

-Pardon, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Dis-je avec sincérité.

Mais brusquement, une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de Chanyeol qui changea instantanément nos positions, me plaquant au sol avec une force de brute, les bras au-dessus de ma tête alors que nos jambes étaient entremêlées. Il rapprocha son visage du mien, mêlant ses mèches de cheveux brillant de sueur aux miennes alors que, de son col déchiré, j'avais une pleine vue de son cou d'ivoire, à seulement quelques millimètres de ma bouche.

-Tu vas me rendre fou, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde, son souffle brûlant me balayant le visage à chaque expiration.

-J'y compte bien, répondis-je tout aussi clairement.

D'où me venaient de tels mots ? Est-ce que c'était le sort qui me rendait aussi… désinhibée? Et surtout, pourquoi le mal qui m'enflammait de l'intérieur semblait maintenant me faire du bien ? Ce n'était pourtant pas assez. Quoi que nos corps étaient en train de faire, il en fallait plus au mien. Plus, plus, beaucoup plus. Je continuai notre lutte et, d'un spasme de mes hanches contre les siennes, je renversai de nouveau la situation et me retrouvai une fois de plus au-dessus de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il ouvrit grand ses bras et m'en enveloppa. Quand je fus piégée contre lui, il attaqua mon cou qu'il lécha et raya à coups de dents avides. Je me souvins soudain du cauchemar qu'il m'avait provoqué, comme son loup m'avait fait peur… Mais ici, à la différence, je ne craignais pas qu'il me dévore. Au contraire, c'était même moi qui avais hâte de le dévorer. M'appuyant sur sa poitrine des deux mains, je me relevai et d'une prise ferme sur son col, j'arrachai ses boutons, révélant sa poitrine de marbre, lisse et luisante. Je plantai mes griffes sur ses pectoraux fermes et il s'arqua, jurant entre ses dents.

-Ça suffit pas. Il m'en faut plus maintenant… Maintenant ! Grognai-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas.

-Tu le veux maintenant ? Je vais t'en donner, du maintenant ! Aboya Chanyeol en se redressant d'un bond.

Ce disant, il me souleva de terre comme si je n'étais qu'une figure en papier, ses deux mains sous mes fesses, plantant ses yeux de braise dans les miens. Je regrettai soudain de l'avoir provoqué. Lorsqu'il m'assit sur mon lit et qu'il se cala entre mes jambes, me faisant sentir la force rigide de son désir, je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Il dut détecter mon malaise car il s'immobilisa soudain et prit mon menton dans sa main.

-T'as peur ?

Dans l'état où j'étais, incapable de mentir, je hochai la tête. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu devrais. Tu m'as trop cherché, ma belle. Maintenant, tu vas payer.

Malgré ses mots, dans ses yeux, quelque chose de rieur et de doux me rassura quelque peu. Tandis qu'il enroula mes chevilles autour de sa taille, il avança soudain la tête vers moi et prit mes lèvres entre ses dents pour les mordiller avant d'insérer sa langue dans ma bouche et l'explorer de fond en comble. Aux soupirs qu'il retint, je compris que ma blessure à sa lèvre lui faisait encore mal. En guise de pardon, je tâchai de la masser de la mienne dans notre danse commune. Il se sépara ensuite de moi et, d'un air de défi, il glissa de même ses doigts autour de ma poitrine avant de réduire ma propre chemise en lambeaux. L'air froid sur ma poitrine me fit frissonner et j'attendis avec encore plus d'anticipation que sa chaleur me revienne. Comme pour y répondre, sa tête ardente vint se glisser au creux de mes épaules, puis entre mes seins, sur mon ventre… Docile, je le laissai me soulever pour retirer mon pantalon. A genoux contre mes cuisses, il ferma les yeux, comme en prière, puis, à mon grand embarras, les écarta et regarda. Il ne fit pas un commentaire, n'eut pas même un sourire. Lentement, il avança sa main vers moi, ce qui me fit sursauter quand le contact se fit. Quand il la releva pour me la montrer, ses doigts étaient trempées et brillants comme la nacre. Je me cambrai soudain en plaquant une main contre ma bouche lorsqu'il les remplaça par sa tête toute entière et que je sentis sa langue me laper profondément comme s'il buvait la sève de l'Arbre lui-même. Instinctivement, je m'accrochai à ses cheveux, ce qui me valut un petit fredonnement satisfait qui résonna tout contre mes cuisses jusqu'à mon ventre qui criait de joie.

-C'est ça ! M'exclamai-je. Ça vient ! Ça… C'est…

Tandis que je cherchai, je fus soudain interrompu par mon propre gémissement tonitruant quand je sentis quelque chose exploser dans mon bas-ventre et que quelque chose se mit à couler, me faisant encore trembler sous le choc. Chanyeol, lui, s'appliqua à en lécher tous les ruisseaux jusqu'à ce que mes jambes brillent de sa salive et qu'il me regarde, ravi.

-J'ai loupé ton expression quand je te faisais gueuler comme ça, comme la dernière fois. Cette fois, je la raterai pas, dit-il en se penchant sur moi pour me presser contre le matelas.

-Attends ! Dis-je.

Il me regarda d'un air étonné, presque craintif à l'idée que je fasse machine arrière. Mais je le regardai droit dans les yeux tandis que je me relevai et défit son pantalon d'une main pour le faire tomber à ses pieds, nous laissant tous deux nus face à l'autre.

-Pas allongée. Je veux me tenir debout, comme toi.

Cette fois-ci, je l'embrassai à mon tour en laissant ma main s'aventurer entre ses jambes, effleurant, comme lui à moi, son entrejambe où je laissai errer mes doigts. Le sang que je sentis y battre comme un tambour de guerre et la tension avec laquelle tout était tendu à mon contact, comme une flèche prête à partir, me firent rougir de honte et je réalisai comme j'en étais fière à cet instant. Chanyeol, lui, me plaqua contre le mur et m'écarta les jambes d'un pied, ses deux mains fermement cramponnées à mes fesses, ce qui me fit me mordre les lèvres.

-Debout, confirma-t-il. Mais maintenant, je te préviens, je serai sans pitié.

Sitôt dit, tandis qu'il s'était collé à moi de tout son être et que j'écoutais sa respiration intense contre mes lèvres, je sentis la pointe me frôler avant de glisser plus loin en moi. Les premières secondes se passèrent sans mal, comme un bateau progressant sur une mer calme. Puis vint la douleur à laquelle j'aurais du m'attendre. Mon corps n'en avait certainement pas fini avec cette chaleur mais je ne me doutais pas que ce serait une telle épreuve. J'eus l'impression qu'on me déchirait en deux par le bas ! De son côté, Chanyeol luttait, tâchant de continuer mais hésitant à reculer.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est rien, dis-je. T'arrête pas.

La douleur continua, aigue, alors que je le sentais pénétrer plus loin en moi. Malgré toute ma volonté, je ne pus retenir quelques larmes au coin de mes paupières serrées.

-C'est trop dur, dit Chanyeol qui peinait autant que moi. Je veux pas continuer à te faire du mal.

-Non ! M'écriai-je en serrant les jambes quand je le sentis tenter de se retirer. T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je veux que tu continues ! J'ai pas peur d'avoir mal si je sais qu'au bout, y'a le meilleur qui m'attend ! J'ai réglé toute ma vie sur ce principe, je vois pas pourquoi ça, ce serait une exception ! Donc tant que je tiens debout, tu t'arrêtes pas ! C'est clair ?

Chanyeol s'arrêta. Quand j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il faisait, je vis qu'il m'observait, ce qui m'embarrassa.

-Désolée. Je vois pas pourquoi je te déballe ça maintenant. C'est pas…

-Ok, alors allons-y, dit-il soudain.

D'un mouvement de hanches brutal, il avança les derniers centimètres qui nous manquaient. Crispée, je le laissai pourtant faire et il se mit à bouger, effectuant son premier coup de rein, puis son deuxième puis son troisième, alors que mes muscles s'habituaient petit à petit à son passage. Lorsque je ne sentis plus la douleur, je l'arrêtai pourtant une deuxième fois, pétrifiée. Il y avait du sang entre nous !

-Merde ! Je t'ai blessé ? Demandai-je en me serrant contre lui, à la recherche d'une trace de souffrance sur son visage.

Mais celui-ci, me regarda, d'abord bouche bée, puis un sourire se leva au coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate franchement de rire.

-C'est pas drôle ! Dis-je, vexée, en le frappant à la poitrine. Si t'as une plaie quelque part, faut me le dire !

En réponse, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, toujours en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je vais bien... Je vais très bien.

Puis tendrement, il m'embrassa en entrant de nouveau en moi. Mais cette fois-ci, je sentis quelque chose de différent. Quoiqu'il ait touché, ça m'avait fait sentir des étincelles quelque part. Et je les voulais de nouveau.

-Recommence, murmurai-je.

Semblant comprendre quelque chose qui m'échappait, son sourire redevint sournois tandis qu'il s'exécuta. La sensation revint, plus forte. Alors il recommença, encore, encore, et encore, de plus en plus vite. Accrochée à lui pour ne pas tomber, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, aveugle à tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. Je ne faisais attention qu'à lui qui était en moi, sur moi, autour de moi… Son odeur même suffisait à m'enivrer comme une louve affamée. Mon ventre se resserra soudain, si étroitement que je mordis son épaule pour étouffer le gémissement qui était coincé dans ma gorge. Mais ça ne fit que l'exciter davantage et il accéléra encore, lui aussi tendu, en transe.

-J'ai attendu ça depuis si longtemps… marmonna-t-il avant de saisir mon visage et de planter ses yeux dans les miens.

Le feu qui brûlait en eux me donnait envie de m'y jeter pour qu'ils m'embrasent tout entière. Soudain, traversée de la tête aux pieds d'étranges foudres, je me crispai et me pressai tout contre lui, criant encore une fois si fort que j'étais étonnée d'en avoir encore la force. Epuisée, je le laissai m'envelopper de tout son corps et écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes quand lui-même rugit dans ma bouche et se retira pour jaillir tout contre mon ventre.

Assis à deux sur mon lit, moi adossée au mur et lui devant moi, nous étions encore nus, alors qu'il me nettoyait le ventre avec une serviette et que je le regardais faire sans mot dire.

-Tes points de suture te font encore mal ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non. Et toi ? Je te parle pas de ta plaie imaginaire, dis-je en me souvenant de notre conversation gênante, ce qui nous refit tous les deux sourire. Je veux dire, tu sens encore les effets de la fièvre ? Quelque chose ?

-Non. Plus maintenant.

Quand, sur ma poitrine, il tomba sur un point où il m'avait saisi si fort qu'un bleu s'était formé, il y posa un baiser et je me reculai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête, je suis trop crevée pour un deuxième tour.

Soudain, sans que je m'y attende, il jeta sa serviette et bondit pour bloquer de nouveau mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Son regard était noir de colère. Je le lui rendis sans comprendre.

-J'ai dit arrête, Chanyeol ! Je veux plus jouer !

-Je t'aime.

Alors que j'avais amorcé une nouvelle lutte, je me sentis soudain redevenir complètement inerte. Incapable de détacher mon regard du sien, je ne m'entendis à peine bégayer :

-Qu… Quoi ?

Son expression, elle, ne changea pas, toujours aussi énervé, comme s'il avait dit complètement autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? C'est pas possible, t'as pas…

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Max, j'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour aucune fille. Je suis comme toi, d'habitude je fais confiance à personne. Y'a que les gars du club, et encore. Mais toi, t'es une fille extraordinaire, j'ai pas d'autres mots. Et je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Je veux me battre à tes côtés. Pas seulement pour notre cause mais aussi pour toutes celles que tu défends. Je veux te protéger, te soigner, t'adorer... Pour la première fois, je suis tombé amoureux. Et je suis prêt à le clamer haut et fort. Je suis amoureux de toi.

-Dis pas un mot pareil ! Dis-je en me couvrant les oreilles, épouvantée. C'est le sortilège qui te fait dire n'importe quoi. Tu peux pas dire ça en…

-Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! S'écria-t-il. Ça a rien à voir avec la magie. Ce que je te raconte, c'était avant ce soir. Bien, bien avant. Tu m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs dès le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. J'ai pensé « Enfin, un défi ! ». Et tu m'as pas déçu. Chaque fois que tu revenais, on apprenait que t'avais fait un truc dingue. En bien, en mal… Et le pire, c'est que j'ai plus cessé d'y penser : « Qu'est-ce que Max va encore nous ramener, aujourd'hui? Jusqu'à où Max s'est cassé le cul pour nous, cette fois? ». Je me suis mis à t'attendre patiemment tous les soirs… Et ce gros con de Xiumin qui a pas pu s'empêcher de la ramener, évidemment ! Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait raison, dans le fond. En voulant te rendre accroc à moi, c'est moi qui suis tombé dans le piège. Et j'en ai pas honte. J'adore ça.

Les genoux contre moi, sa voix me parvenant toujours aussi nettement malgré mes protections contre mes oreilles, je pleurai. Je savais à peine si je devais continuer de l'écouter ou faire semblant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Prise de court, je le laissai faire quand il écarta mes genoux, mais il en profita seulement pour se caler entre mes jambes et reposer sa tête sur l'un d'eux.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Il était si nul que ça, mon speech?

-Abruti, dis-je à travers mes larmes. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être si heureux. Moi, je déteste ça. Je veux pas t'aimer !

-Ça veut pas dire que tu m'aimes pas. J'ai raison ?

-T'es un con. T'es un salaud. T'es une brute. T'es arrogant. T'es…

-T'es agressive. T'es snob. T'es tyrannique. T'es têtue. A toi, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Je soupirai. Il m'agaçait tellement que je n'avais même plus envie de pleurer.

-De toute façon, on vient de deux mondes complètement différents. Il y avait un temps où ça aurait été possible entre nous deux. Peut-être. Mais maintenant, personne ne laissera ce genre d'histoire arriver. Aucun de nos deux mondes, en tout cas.

-On est pleine guerre, admit Chanyeol. Mais on n'a pas besoin qu'elle nous concerne tous les deux. Tout ça, c'est de la politique. Le jour où ça ne sera plus officiel, les gens passeront à autre chose.

-Qui c'est qui t'a appris à parler comme ça ? Jessica ?

-Est-ce que t'insinues que je suis con ?

Face à son air blessé auquel je ne croyais pas du tout, je me mis à sourire. Il ne résista pas longtemps avant de rire, le front contre mon genou, penaud.

-Ok, peut-être que je l'ai piquée à Jess, cette phrase. Est-ce que ça me donne quand même le droit de nous réclamer une chance ?

Incliné contre ma jambe comme un enfant contre son doudou, ses cheveux me balayant l'intérieur de la cuisse alors que ses yeux noirs me jetaient leur regard le plus craquant, je sentis mon cœur fondre plus vite que ce à quoi je m'étais préparée. Je haussai les épaules avec un soupir.

-Et merde. De toute façon, cette Barrière va bientôt péter alors… Et puis, maintenant que je suis ensorcelée, j'imagine que je suis aussi du voyage, pas vrai ? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Alors autant en profiter tout de suite.

-Alors c'est oui ?

-A ton avis ?

-Tu joues à « ni oui ni non » ou quoi ?

-Mais non ! Arrête de jouer au con !

-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-C'est oui ! Oui, Chanyeol, oui !

Je faillis pousser un cri lorsqu'il bondit soudain sur moi et me couvrit de baisers, si vifs que je ris sous les chatouilles qu'ils me provoquaient tandis que nous retrouvâmes allongés, entremêlés l'un avec l'autre.

-J'ai jamais été aussi content d'être malade.

-Tais-toi et dors.

-…Max ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit « je t'aime »… t'es la première à qui je dis ça, même si j'entends souvent les clientes me le dire.

-Merci du souvenir, dis-je en boudant.

-Non, c'est pas ça ! Je veux dire… est-ce que tu pourrais me le dire ? A moi ?

-…Je sais pas. Tout ça, ça a été très rapide pour moi. Je… désolée.

-Je comprends. J'attendrai, ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci. Et… Merci pour tout, Chanyeol. Bonne nuit.

-De rien. Bonne nuit… Maxine. »


	19. Retour au foyer

Lorsque je me réveillai, je fus d'abord étonnée de me sentir aussi à l'étroit dans mon propre lit. Ensuite, la douce chaleur du corps qui enveloppait le mien, peau à peau, et que je recouvrais de mon propre bras, ne me mettait pourtant pas mal à l'aise. Je respirai l'odeur de Chanyeol, toujours endormi contre moi. J'étais bien. Seul le soleil que j'avais dans l'œil me dérangeait… Est-ce qu'on n'avait pas barricadé les fenêtres, pourtant ? Quand j'ouvris complètement les yeux, je me retrouvai au cœur d'une forêt de gens qui encadraient notre lit.

« Yah ! On avait dit juste un peu de sang !

-Seo-hyun, Tao, couvrez-vous les yeux !

-Trop tard…

-Oppa et Eonnie ! Ils sont trop mignons !

-Quand on m'a dit que ça allait gueuler, j'avais pas ce genre de cris en tête.

-Merci, Kris, on se passera de tes commentaires !

Quand d'un geste discret, je tâchai de réveiller Chanyeol, à son tour il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à jurer en nous couvrant comme il pouvait de nos vêtements déchirés. Tandis qu'il s'agitait, l'une d'elle nous tendit une pile de vêtements propres et pliés.

-Une chance qu'on ait pensé à tout, hein, Max-ah ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire poli sur son visage de poupée.

Cramoisie jusqu'aux oreilles, je lui pris la pile en la remerciant et nous attendîmes que notre compagnie nous quitte pour nous changer. Ou plutôt, Chanyeol leur jeta des coussins et des insultes envers eux et leur famille jusqu'à la quatrième génération en attendant qu'ils trouvent un moment de libre pour s'échapper de la pièce. Quand nous fûmes présentables, ils nous attendaient tous dans le couloir, souriants.

-Où est le docteur qui m'a soignée ? Demandai-je en me souvenant des vagues explications de Chanyeol la veille.

-Il est reparti, nous dit la plus âgée. L'école n'est pas son seul abri, il est resté là longtemps parce qu'il s'est senti obligé pour nous. Il nous a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

Dans le silence qui suivit, je hochai la tête, néanmoins un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de le remercier.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire aussi pour nous, pas vrai ? Me dit soudain l'une d'elle, une blonde aux yeux perçants et à la voix autoritaire. Ça veut dire qu'on passe à l'action aujourd'hui? Tu me le garantis ?

-Doucement, Taeyeon, pas la peine de l'engueuler ! Répondit une autre avec un rire maternel en passant une main fraîche sur mon épaule blessée.

-Alors c'est toi, Taeyeon ? Dis-je, ravie. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. C'est un plaisir de « toutes » vous rencontrer enfin, mes chères sœurs.

-Pareil pour moi « sœur », me dit platement la leader en serrant la main que je lui tendis. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, t'as pas répondu. Max, est-ce que tu comptes nous faire rentrer chez nous aujourd'hui ou pas ?

Une fois de plus, appréciant son fort caractère, face aux regards attentifs de toutes ces semi-déesses, je leur souris.

-Je confirme, les filles. Je vais vous faire rentrer chez vous. Aujourd'hui.»

Je ne pouvais pas nier que le groupe de ce côté de la Barrière avait bien choisi sa planque. Entre l'église et l'école, cachés des regards des deux côtés, nous regardâmes tranquillement la Barrière qui nous faisait face.

-Les garçons et moi devons aller de l'autre côté. A notre signal, vous lancerez l'attaque sur la Barrière. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, assurai-je à Taeyeon qui regardait le mur blanc avec impatience.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse en attendant ? Me demanda Yoona.

-On va avoir besoin de quatre casques, dis-je en rattachant fermement le mien, faisant clinquer au passage mon armure.

-Genre comme ceux-là ? Entendis-je Yuri me demander en me tapotant timidement l'épaule.

Quand je me tournai, je me trouvai face à quatre couvre-chefs flambant neufs, flottant sagement dans l'air deux par deux en attendant d'être saisis.

-Où tu les as trouvés ? Lui demanda Sooyong en croisant les bras, d'un air de reproche.

-C'est pas moi, c'est Seo-hyun ! Protesta Yuri en désignant la plus jeune du doigt qui faisait tranquillement craquer les jointures de ses doigts au fond de l'église.

Derrière elle reposaient quatre soldats empilés les uns sur les autres, particulièrement amochés. Quand elle croisa nos regards, elle haussa les épaules.

-Je leur ai demandé gentiment s'ils pouvaient me prêter leurs casques. Ils ont dit non. J'ai insisté en disant que c'était pour des amis. Ils ont été malpolis. C'était de la légitime défense.

-Décidément, je comprendrai jamais l'humour de notre maknae. » Dit Hyoyeon en secouant la tête tandis que ses six cadettes acquiescèrent et que les garçons et moi nous contentâmes de laisser les frissons le long de nos colonnes vertébrales se calmer.

Je regrettais d'avoir du quitter si vite celles pour qui je m'étais tant battue. Equipés, prêts à rentrer de l'autre côté, nous prîmes congé des filles en leur disant « à tout à l'heure » quand Taeyeon se détacha du groupe pour serrer Chanyeol dans ses bras.

-Si jamais j'apprends que Baekhyun a été amoché d'une façon ou d'une autre, t'es mort, t'entends ? » Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée tandis que je vis, brillante comme une perle, une microscopique larme s'échapper de son œil de biche.

Nous nous sourîmes entre nous. Enfin, en compagnie de mes quatre alliés, je m'aventurai une fois de plus dans le mur de lumière qui, comme à l'aller, m'accueillit d'une bourrasque hostile. Chanyeol me serra la main.

« Méfiez-vous, dis-je. Ce truc est vicieux. Si vous vous retrouvez sans défense face à autant de magie concentrée, il aura aucune pitié pour vous.

-Je te rappelle que tu t'adresses à des gars qui ont déjà tous traversé ce truc au moins une fois, me rappela Chanyeol avec un sourire moqueur.

-N'empêche qu'elle a raison, dit Luhan. Soyez prudents, surtout toi, Tao, dit-il à son cadet guidé par Kris, à l'avant du groupe. S'il y a un danger, faut que tu puisses nous ramener en arrière.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux. C'est pas facile avec autant d'énergie autour de moi. Ça brouille toute la mienne !

-Alors raison de plus pour continuer d'avancer autant que possible. » Conclut Kris en resserrant sa prise sur la main du plus jeune.

Ainsi, dans la tempête aveuglante, nous continuâmes notre progression, le visage fermé par les vagues d'énergie qui nous assaillaient de tous côtés. Une fois de plus, aveugle et sourde, c'était une véritable épreuve que de mettre un pied devant l'autre, sans compter que le vent de lumière sifflait sur mes points de suture à travers mon armure. Heureusement, la prise étroite de Chanyeol autour de mes doigts me faisait un peu oublier la fatigue. Ceux qu'il appelait « les trois maudits » ne se plaignaient pas plus que lui, peinant mais ne s'arrêtant jamais.

Enfin, après une éternité à marcher sans réfléchir, la lumière sous mes paupières devint moins douloureuse alors que je nous sentais approcher de l'obscurité de chez moi. La tempête, elle aussi, était moins agressive, comme si elle abandonnait enfin sa lutte avec nous, trop coriaces pour elle. Mais alors que j'avais accéléré vers l'air frais et accueillant de la nuit, Tao poussa un cri :

« Attention ! »

Kris, qui s'était suffisamment avancé pour poser un pied sur le sol familier, se retrouva poussé en arrière par le plus jeune qui tomba à genoux, hurlant à la mort.

« Tao ! »

Son corps était maintenant traversé d'éclairs blancs qui le déchiraient de haut en bas, lui arrachant des larmes épouvantables. L'ancien leader amorça un sprint pour le secourir quand l'autre le figea dans le temps et le fit revenir en arrière malgré lui.

« N'avance pas, gege ! Cria-t-il quand l'autre esquissa à nouveau son approche. Restez dans la lumière, tous ! Elle peut pas vous atteindre d'ici !

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'une armée de gardes l'encercla, le cachant complètement à nos yeux. La dernière chose que je vis avant qu'il ne disparaisse de mon champ de vision fut une paire de mains qui fit claquer une lourde chaîne autour de son cou, surmontée de son regard vers nous, larmoyant mais ferme.

-Tao ! Rugit Kris face à la scène. Lâchez-le, bandes de putes !

-Ne bouge pas ! Lui cria son aîné. T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ! Si on reste dans la lumière, elle peut pas nous atteindre avec ses pouvoirs.

-Et c'est bien dommage qu'il m'ait vu venir avant qu'on ne vous surprenne. A cause de mon goût pour les entrées théâtrales, peut-être ?

Comme une ombre, la présence de Madame se détacha de mes troupes, qui me tenaient maintenant en joue de leurs arbalètes. Elle nous sourit. Les cheveux détachés autour de son visage squelettique, elle tenait comme une baguette d'orchestre celle qui les gardait d'habitude en place dans une main l'autre serrant au creux de sa paume une poupée nue et chauve, lacérée et recousue de part en part, le ventre fourré de mèches de toutes les couleurs.

D'un signe de sa main, le mur de soldats s'ouvrit pour elle et on lui tendit la chaîne reliée au cou de Tao. Celle-ci la saisit et tira doucement dessus, penchée à son oreille alors qu'il était maintenant assis par terre, reprenant son souffle.

-T'as mal ? Bien sûr que ça fait mal. A quoi tu t'attendais, mon pauvre Tao ? Le plaignit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Maman était très fâchée que tu sois partie, surtout après toutes les promesses de loyauté que tu nous as faites. Dis voir, dit-elle en se positionnant derrière lui, tirant un peu plus fort sur sa chaîne, ce qui le fit grimacer. A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je dois donc faire pour que vous teniez en place ? Vous assommer ? Vous trépaner ? Vous décapiter ?

Ponctuant sa question en tirant toujours plus fort, serrant les dents sur le dernier, son dernier coup fut si brutal que la chaîne claqua comme un fouet et qu'un faisceau alarmant étincela autour du cou de Tao qui s'époumona, s'étranglant à travers ses sanglots.

-Arrête ! Il a rien fait ! Tonna Kris, rouge de colère. C'est moi qui l'y ai poussé, ok ? Si tu veux un coupable, tu peux me désigner, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Ce disant, il s'avança vers les ténèbres, ce dont je tentai de l'empêcher mais Chanyeol me retint. A ce moment, je vis dans ses yeux comme il était inquiet pour moi.

-J'ai été le premier. Et je serai le dernier que tu récupèreras. Mais je m'en fous. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tous tes poulains sont partis. Le club est vide, je le sais ! On est tous au courant ! Alors tu peux m'y ramener si ça te chante. Moi, tout seul là-bas, de ma fenêtre, je regarderai les autres péter la Barrière et je me marrerai. Parce que je sais qu'avant ça, ils auront pas résisté à l'envie de te botter le cul et te faire voler par-dessus !

Chanyeol et Luhan éclatèrent de rire avec lui. Malheureusement, Madame se joignit à eux, ce qui les fit taire tandis qu'elle continua de rire seul.

-Tu as l'air bien au courant du sort de tes petits camarades, toi qui les as si lâchement abandonnés. Malheureusement, on a toujours un train de retard malgré nous quand on s'éloigne trop longtemps de chez soi.

J'entendis comme un cliquetis métallique sortir des rangs des soldats. Alors s'avança une recrue que je n'avais jamais vue. Comme moi, elle portait une armure dorée. Du bout de son bras, elle maintenait d'une main de fer le bras de Delf qui se tordait sous sa prise.

-Ça va, j'avance ! Lâche-moi, je te dis ! Aboya-t-elle en se libérant de sa prise.

Quand son regard croisa le mien, elle le baissa aussitôt. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Delf, Mama a découvert ce qui se passait ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Madame se tourna vers elle.

-Eh bien, princesse ? Mama a découvert ce qui se passait ?

Delf secoua la tête, me laissant complètement déconcertée.

-Pas vraiment, expliqua Madame en se tournant de nouveau vers moi. Mama l'a punie en lui tirant l'oreille comme il en convenait. Oh, je vous présente d'ailleurs notre nouveau capitaine, sa nouvelle baby-sitter puisque vous avez été démise de vos fonctions. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui a découvert le pot aux roses. Pas toute seule, en tout cas.

-Delf…insistai-je, ignorant Madame. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Après un court silence, elle finit par répondre d'une voix plate :

-J'ai fait arrêter tout le monde. J'ai profité que tout le monde soit endormi et j'ai fait sonner la garde.

Sa phrase me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. J'en fus tétanisée.

-Tu as quoi ? T'as pas fait ça ! S'écria à son tour Chanyeol.

-Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je à mon tour, désœuvrée. Del-Fynn, je… je comprends pas. Pourquoi t'as… ?

-Parce que je veux pas que Baekhyun me quitte, voilà pourquoi. Je ne veux qu'aucun de vous ne parte. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour vous garder tous auprès de moi.

-Mais tu allais partir aussi, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Je me sentais sur le point de m'évanouir. Tous nos plans, toute ma manœuvre, tous nos espoirs étaient en train de filer entre mes doigts comme des cendres…

-C'est ce qui était prévu, tu devais partir aussi… C'était pour toi qu'on avait fait tout ça !

-Et quand je serai guérie, est-ce que Baekhyun restera avec moi ? S'exclama Delf, furieuse. Non ! Jusqu'au bout, y'en a que pour sa Taeyeon ! Taeyeon, Taeyeon, Taeyeon… Et où j'irai alors ? Nulle part ! Je serai plus personne. J'aurai plus personne. J'aurai tout perdu, pour rien. Alors que tant que je suis ici, je suis encore la princesse, la future Mama. Alors comprends-moi, Max. Toi, au moins, tu es intacte. Tu as su résister. Tu te laisses pas faire. Mais moi, faut que je m'accroche à tout ce qui me reste.

Bien que je sois encore à moitié aveuglée par le mur blanc, je vis Chanyeol serrer les poings. Mais je fus rapide que lui et me lançai vers mon ex-meilleure amie, ayant brandi Namu, aiguisée à la perfection. Surpris, Chanyeol me bloqua de tout son corps, ce qui était à peine assez tandis qu'il se retrouva à essayer de me tirer en arrière.

-Max, arrête !

-Je me suis ensorcelée pour toi ! Hurlai-je, mes yeux que je savais rose malade pointés vers elle comme une lance ardente. Je me suis pris une épée dans l'épaule pour toi ! Je me suis vidée de mon sang ! J'ai renoncé à tout semblant de vie normale rien que pour toi, sale pute !

-Je suis désolée, Max ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Tu faisais pas partie du plan !

L'écoutant à peine, je lançai Namu qui fusa comme une comète jusqu'à elle, sa pointe d'argent tournoyant à toute vitesse comme la roue du destin en attendant de voir où elle se planterait, de son altesse ou de sa nouvelle pathétique garde du corps qui eut à peine le temps de la cacher derrière elle. Au lieu de ça, Namu s'arrêta à à peine quelques centimètres de la tête de Delf tandis qu'elle se reflétait dans le plastron d'or de la garde, en lévitation. Serrant le poing, Luhan la laissa tomber à terre et se tourna vers moi l'air dépité, les deux pieds à présent distinctement hors de la Barrière.

-Max, soupira-t-il, je sais qu'au fond, tu l'aurais regretté toute ta vie.

A ces mots, comme si elles avaient attendu ce signal depuis toujours, toutes les soldates foncèrent sur lui à grands cris de guerre. J'ordonnai à Luhan de se retirer dans la Barrière avec nous mais il resta sur place, tâchant d'en retenir le plus grand nombre entre ses mains invisibles. Chanyeol se sépara de moi et fonça vers l'air libre pour l'aider. Alors du vide entre lui et nos ennemies s'éleva le dragon de flammes que je reconnus comme celui qui m'avait secouru. Celui-ci rugit vers les quelques gardes devant lui qui reculèrent, terrorisées, avant que je ne tire Chanyeol une nouvelle fois vers moi. Sitôt qu'il fut de nouveau enveloppé du halo protecteur, les plus courageuses se mirent à le traverser pour nous atteindre alors que la créature qui devait les repousser se dissolvait en fumée.

-J'ai du mal à le contrôler quand je suis aussi loin ! Protesta Chanyeol.

Bientôt, des rangées entières de soldates nous faisaient face et nous forcèrent encore à nous reculer vers le cœur de l'ouragan blanc.

-Tant pis. Va falloir qu'on le fasse à l'ancienne, dis-je en faisant face à ma première adversaire, une jeune froussarde à qui je n'eus aucun mal à voler l'épée, tandis qu'elle s'enfuit en criant.

Comme il était étrange de retrouver une bonne vieille lame traditionnelle, longue et lourde entre mes poings ! Sans attendre, je commençai à contre-attaquer, forçant nos assaillantes à se concentrer uniquement sur moi tandis que Chanyeol tâchait de garder le contrôle de son dragon. Celui-ci déploya de nouveau ses ailes, roussissant les armures des dernières, concentrées autour de Madame. Mais c'est alors que nous entendîmes Kris nous appeler à l'aide: entouré de toutes parts, il tenta de s'envoler mais à peine eut-il décollé de quelques mètres en tanguant que des flèches attachées à des cordes vinrent s'emmêler autour de ses bras, ses jambes et sa taille, le forçant à redescendre malgré tous ses efforts tandis que la vague de militaires l'engloutit tout entier.

-Kris !

Sans cesser de combattre, le troupeau d'armures se recula de nouveau et vomit Kris dans l'obscurité, arborant de même la lourde chaîne avec lequel on le traîna jusqu'à son cadet.

-Je tiendrai plus longtemps ! Nous prévint Luhan qui retenait maintenant des gardes devant et derrière lui, toujours coincé loin de nous sur la terre ferme de mon royaume.

Ça n'arrangeait malheureusement ni Chanyeol ni moi qui luttions toujours de toutes nos forces contre les soldates qui avaient trop bien retenu mes leçons. Comme je le voyais suer à grosses gouttes, je fonçai vers lui pour entamer le cercle de soldates qui s'était formé autour de lui. Lorsque je sentis une lame taper par-dessus mon armure sur ma blessure, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser un genou à terre et attendis le coup qui viendrait d'au-dessus. Mais il ne vint pas. A la place, les soldates reculèrent sous l'immense flamme rouge qui s'interposa entre moi et elles. Debout derrière moi, Chanyeol me releva et me poussa en arrière.

-Fonce dans la Barrière, me dit-il tout bas.

-Je les laisserai pas t'avoir ! Laisse-moi faire ! Dis-je en le regardant soudain faire face à une marée d'humaines bardées de métal, prêtes à ne faire qu'une bouchée du magicien à mains nues.

Au loin en face de moi, je regardai avec pitié son dragon traverser le halo blanc pour aller secourir son maître, ses pieds partant en cendres à chaque pas. Sur mon bras, quelque chose d'humide se mit à couler et je vis du sang goutter de mon gantelet. Je compris que mes coutures s'étaient rouvertes, ce qui n'échappa pas à Chanyeol.

-Maintenant t'arrête tes conneries et tu fonces, dit-il en m'arrachant mon épée qu'il saisit maladroitement. Va prévenir les filles qu'on a besoin d'aide ! Allez ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Hésitante, frustrée, je tournai le dos à la bataille et sprintai vers la tempête invisible.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça, ma belle ? Entendis-je soudain la voix de Madame appeler.

Soudain, je me pétrifiai sur place. Comme prise dans des filets, ma gorge se contracta soudain de plus en plus et je retombai à genoux, parsemant la terre blanche de pétales rouges alors que l'air commençait à me manquer.

-Hyung ! Arrête ! Entendis-je Chanyeol appeler.

-Je peux pas ! Répondit Luhan, dont je sentis la panique dans la voix. J'arrive pas à desserrer mes doigts !

Tandis que je parvins à me retourner, j'aperçus que les combats s'étaient arrêtés alors que Luhan tendait ses paumes vers moi, les jointures blanchies par sa lutte évidente contre lui-même. Dans le même temps, à l'opposé de mon champ de vision, tendant sa poupée vers le dragon de Chanyeol comme une protection, ses yeux vides en boutons brillant d'un terrible éclat noir, Madame en remuait ses petits bras de ses doigts en ficelle. Aussitôt, Chanyeol lâcha l'épée et fonça vers moi, tournant autour de moi et m'agrippant comme un marin tentant de remonter un homme à la mer. Mais plus il me touchait, plus je manquais d'air. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant moi, yeux dans les yeux, me regardant étouffer sans rien faire. De son côté, Madame soupira rêveusement.

-Dire qu'il y a encore une semaine, tu m'aurais remerciée. Sans le pacte, cette fille n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de vous tous. Surtout toi, Roméo, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt. Maintenant, c'est toi qui décides. Soit tu rentres à la maison et on oublie tout, soit on en finit une bonne pour toutes avec elle, toi et moi. C'est gagnant-gagnant.

-Chanyeol, écoute-moi, murmurai-je d'une voix sifflante alors que je voyais dans ses yeux comme il était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse. C'est toi qui va foncer à travers la Barrière. Elle a aucune prise sur toi. Fonce !

Une fois de plus, je sentis l'étroite prise de Luhan se resserrer un peu plus.

-Elle bluffe, continuai-je avec l'air qui me restait. Si elle me tue, aucune loi, aucun pacte ne pourra la pardonner d'avoir tué une sœur du Royaume des Femmes.

-Ta nouvelle maîtresse a raison, enchaîna-t-elle. Si j'en finis avec elle maintenant, vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous soucier de ces histoires de Barrière, de pacte ou de royaumes. Pour autant, si elle croit que je ne suis pas prête à faire une entorse à mes principes, je propose qu'on les mette à l'épreuve tout de suite. Ou plutôt, je propose qu'on se taise et qu'on le laisse décider comme un grand !

-Va-t-en, Cha…

Avec une dernière pression, je ne pus prononcer un mot de plus, luttant à présent pour seulement laisser un filet d'air me garder éveillée. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent qui me parurent des heures alors que ma vision commençait à se troubler, tachetée de rouge et de vert. Pourtant, rien ne fut plus atroce que lorsque les doigts de fer invisibles me relâchèrent et que l'air remplit à nouveau mes poumons.

-Espèce… de con…. Ne le touchez pas !

A quatre pattes sur le sol, crachant ma bile, je n'étais malheureusement plus de taille à empêcher mes troupes de s'emparer de Chanyeol. Celui-ci se laissa faire, la mine défaite, alors que les lourdes mâchoires de fer se refermèrent sur son cou. Dans mes narines, les dernières volutes de fumée noire du dragon passèrent avant de s'envoler dans les cieux pour de bon. Les soldates se saisirent de même de Luhan qui lutta en vain avant de s'évanouir, traînées par les soldates comme une marionnette cassée. Tout aussi mollement, je me laissai redresser tandis qu'on me passa les menottes, que je n'avais jamais abordées qu'à la ceinture, et qu'on me poussa dans le dos pour avancer.

-Attendez ! Cria la princesse quand on passa à côté d'elle. Pas elle ! Vous deviez la laisser partir ! Pas l'arrêter ! C'est pas ce qui était convenu !

-C'est la loi. » Répondit sa nouvelle capitaine d'une voix neutre.

Evidemment que c'est la loi. Une chose que vous auriez du apprendre depuis des années, votre altesse, pensai-je tandis qu'on me sépara de mes quatre amis que l'on fit parader, entourées et enchaînées comme des bêtes de foire, c'est que la loi est dure, mais c'est la loi.


	20. Game over

« … Après délibérations, la cour vous condamne, Maxine Brienne, à une démise de vos fonctions de capitaine de la garde royale, à une déchéance de vos droits de citoyenne du Royaume Femelle menant à un bannissement permanent et définitif du territoire à effet immédiat, ainsi qu'une amende de cent mille pièces d'or de dommages et intérêts à Madame, propriétaire de l'Exo-club pour préjudice moral, tentatives répétées d'enlèvement, vol, menaces, coups et blessures...

Et la liste continuait, longue comme un jour sans pain. En tunique simple et tête nue, chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles, j'écoutai d'une oreille distraite le verdict de l'Honorable aux lunettes qui nous avait aidées, Delf et moi, à découvrir le pacte entre Mama et Papa. Le long de ma courte carrière, on avait quelquefois sollicité ma présence au procès des filles et des femmes que j'avais arrêtées pour vol à l'étalage, querelles sur le marché… Je n'aurais jamais cru assister si tôt à un procès d'une telle ampleur. Et si bâclé. Certains la qualifieraient même de farce historique. Malgré les trois quarts du Royaume qui avaient tenté d'entrer dans le tribunal comme au spectacle, le service d'ordre fit son office et la séance se déroula dans le plus grand sérieux. Seul Delf avait été formellement défendue d'assister à la séance, consignée dans ses appartements. Nul autre membre de la cour ne fit signe de me reconnaître. Pourtant, dans le regard fuyant des Honorables, installées de chaque côté du trône vide de Mama, vacant depuis des années, je voyais de la crainte, du dépit, de la culpabilité… Toutes partageaient ma peine mais nulle n'en partagea un mot, si ce n'est la juge à lunettes dont la voix devint beaucoup moins monocorde sitôt qu'elle s'adressa de nouveau à moi :

-Accusée, souhaitez-vous faire appel ?

Ignorant la sollicitation dans son ton de voix, je secouai lentement la tête.

-Je n'ai pas les moyens. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour payer mes dettes. Même le palais n'a pas cet argent dans ses caisses. Autant en finir tout de suite.

-Très bien, répondit l'Honorable après un silence douloureux. En ce cas, je déclare la séance levée.

-Honorable sœur, demanda une voix chevrotante, je demande la parole.

Pour la énième fois, un murmure bruissa dans le tribunal comme un grouillement d'insectes, plus vif que tous les autres. Le parti qui avait contesté n'était autre que la défense. Madame, habillée de modeste gris chagrin pour l'occasion, ce qui lui avait valu des commentaires sympathiques de l'audience, domina la salle de sa main levée jusqu'à obtenir elle-même le silence, en maîtresse de numéros, dans son élément.

-La séance est reprise. Vous avez la parole, ma sœur.

-J'aimerais faire une proposition. Si ma jeune sœur… si Maxine rencontre des problèmes financiers, je suis prête à renoncer à ma demande de dédommagements…

Tandis qu'elle suspendit sa parole en l'air, comme une mécanique, le bourdonnement vira aux discrètes exclamations stupéfaites et on réclama le silence.

-Merci. Je n'avais pas terminé. En échange de quoi, Maxine ici présente travaillera pour Monsieur, mon homologue du Royaume Mâle, où elle sera bien traitée pour le reste de son exil.

Je retins un rire jaune. Je n'avais pas douté une seule seconde qu'il y aurait anguille sous roche. Face à moi, Honorables et jurés se regardèrent sans un mot.

-Accusée, êtes-vous sûre de ne pas avoir de contacts qui… ?

-Ma sœur !

Ma juge, désolée d'avoir été reprise ainsi en public par un murmure outrée de sa voisine, elle retint un soupir entre ses lèvres minces avant de reprendre la parole :

-L'accusée ayant été déchue de ses droits, la cour ne voit aucune objection à ce que la défense prenne en charge les dettes de l'accusée. Je déclare maintenant la séance levée, vous pouvez évacuer l'audience.

Tandis qu'une partie du public se levait pour partir, applaudissant au passage la générosité de ma victime, je me tournais vers eux avec un sourire.

-Vous savez tous qui c'est, Monsieur ? C'est le gérant du club SNSD. C'est un bordel où huit filles sont tenues en esclavage sexuel en ce moment même.

-Propagande ! Cria une voix dans le public.

-Laquelle d'entre vous est allée de l'autre côté de la Barrière ? Continuai-je plus fort par-dessus les huées montantes. Personne ! Il n'y a que moi ! Qui d'entre vous s'est retrouvée à l'Exo Club au moins une fois, ici ? Comment pouvez-vous dire que ce que je dis, c'est des mensonges, quand vous ne regardez même pas les vôtres ?

-Silence ! Silence ! Réclama la juge.

-Vous avez peur de la Barrière. Mais c'est dans vos têtes qu'elle est, en réalité. Depuis qu'elle est en place, vous utilisez plus que la moitié de votre cerveau ! C'est pas le manque de magie qui nous tuera dans ce Royaume, c'est la connerie de ses habitants !

-Ça suffit ! Silence ! Faites sortir l'accusée ! »

Docile, je me laissai conduire par les gardes qui m'emmenèrent dehors sous les insultes devenues familières de l'assemblée. A la sortie, Madame nous attendait. Mon gardien lui confia la chaîne qui liait mes poignets puis se retira de nouveau à l'intérieur. Quand nous fûmes seules, Madame leva une main réconfortante vers ma tête, puis serra le poing dans mes mèches et me força à m'incliner devant elle avant de me déclarer comme une voix venant d'en haut :

-Echec et mat, capitaine.»

Après quoi, elle tira sur ma chaîne, me forçant à la suivre, jusqu'au carrosse qui devait escorter la pauvre vieille plaignante jusqu'au petit temple à la sortie du village.

C'est donc au bout d'une laisse de métal que je franchis, sans doute pour la dernière fois, les hautes portes sombres de la crypte.

« Avant que tu ne partes, je dois encore signer des papiers au palais. Normal, pour un transfert de droits. Je dois m'occuper de celui de Jessica aussi. Ça vous laissera toutes deux le temps de dire au-revoir, j'imagine.

Je me demandais avec un rictus intérieur où ma propre paperasse finirait dans la salle crasseuse des archives. Je remarquai dès l'entrée du souterrain que quelque chose était différent. Les tableaux des garçons souriants avaient disparu des murs et des symboles étranges y étaient peints à la place. Dans la crypte, l'atmosphère avait également radicalement changé. A présent, les murs reflétaient la couleur des flambeaux d'un rouge infernal. Les statuettes d'hommes, elles avaient été remplacées par des squelettes d'oiseaux et de rats. Les pôles argentés avaient également été recouverts d'anneaux, comme si celui censé y danser autrefois devait maintenant s'y faire attacher pour le cercle de chaises autour de lui. Des armes étaient désormais suspendues en hauteur aux murs : des masses d'armes, des lances… mais aussi plus bas, comme à disposition, des fouets, des pinces, des masques à clous, à lanières…

J'eus des sueurs froides quand je réalisai en quoi s'était transformé le « candide » Exo club en à peine vingt-quatre heures.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant les tombeaux. Enchaînés chacun au sien par le cou, assis par terre les poignets encastrés dans la paroi de chaque côté de leur tête, le pantalon défait, tous regardaient le sol d'un air stupide, complètement inertes. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient des mèches qui leur couvraient les yeux et certains avaient même les vêtements entaillés, comme par des bêtes sauvages. Comme nous passâmes devant lui, une ombre que je reconnus comme Do se recroquevilla.

-Non, pas encore ! J'en peux plus ! Lâcha de même Kai dans un souffle, qui semblait avoir dressé l'oreille au son de nos pas, et laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine comme un poids quand les ombres de Madame et moi l'enveloppèrent.

-Ce n'est pas une cliente, Kai. Plus maintenant. Les temps changent, les modes aussi, m'expliqua Madame en caressant une tête de mort sur une étagère, insérant amoureusement son pouce entre ses dents sèches. Je dois dire que j'ai été très inspirée, ces derniers temps. Les clientes aiment ce changement, en tout cas. Oh, mais il faut que je parte ! Dit-elle en se saisissant de ma chaîne, qu'elle enroula autour du même anneau que Chanyeol, le plus proche de nous. Tu vas donc être bien sage en attendant qu'on vienne te chercher. Ah ! Et une dernière chose, fit-elle en se penchant à mon oreille : si je fais assez vite et que je reviens avant ton départ, j'aurai une surprise pour toi. A tout à l'heure ! Et encore bienvenue au bercail, les enfants ! Lança-t-elle à Luhan, Tao et Kris, plus apathiques que si on leur avait aspiré leurs âmes.

Quand les portes se refermèrent sur elle, dans cet enfer qui ne brûlait pas, un silence de caveau enfla sous les voûtes froides, seulement interrompu par le cliquetis des cadenas et des soupirs.

-Chaque fois qu'on me le remet, mon colliers est de plus en plus lourd, murmura enfin Kai tout bas.

-Bientôt, c'est soudé aux dalles à une enclume qu'on devra baiser, répondit Sehun de son habituel ton ennuyé.

Kai ricana faiblement, puis le silence régna de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre tête se lève parmi nous et que ses yeux noirs s'agrandissent en se posant sur moi. Leur propriétaire, Jessica, attachée au tombeau de Suho avec lui, semblait la moins amochée. Il n'empêche que je frissonnai en songeant que certaines semblaient s'être laissé tenter par la « nouveauté exclusive ».

-Je te reconnais ! C'est toi qui m'as aidée à traverser la Barrière ! Hé ! Hé, toi avec les grandes oreilles ! Réveille-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'étirant au maximum pour donner un coup de pied à mon voisin, qu'elle frôla à peine du bout de ses orteils.

A côté de moi, Chanyeol demeurait inconscient, la tête reposant sur le marbre derrière lui, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il semblait faire un beau rêve. Quand il rouvrit de nouveau les yeux en entendant Jessica piailler, il redressa lourdement la tête et son regard s'éteignit quand il réalisa qu'il était de nouveau enfermé ici. Les paupières toujours papillonnantes, il tourna le regard vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là, toi ?

Je souris en reconnaissant les premiers mots que je lui avais adressés à mon propre réveil de l'autre côté de la Barrière.

-Salut, toi.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et… pourquoi t'es enchaînée ?

-Elle est enchaînée ? demanda la voix de Lay.

-Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répondit une autre, lointaine, celle de Baekhyun, seul à son rocher tout au fond. C'est une criminelle de guerre. Et même sans ça, elle en sait trop maintenant. Il fallait qu'elles se débarrassent d'elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. On peut en dire qu'en ça, « quelqu'un » les a bien aidés.

-Baekhyun, tais-toi, lui ordonna Suho. On va pas reparler de ça, maintenant.

-Pas grave, elle peut venir. Je l'accueillerai « à bras ouverts », dit-il en faisant clinquer ses fers. J'ai pas trop le choix, de toute façon.

A son ton acide, je décidai, comme les autres, de garder le silence. De son côté, Chanyeol, de frustration, frappa sa tête contre la pierre.

-Merde ! Putain !

-Ça va aller, dis-je en posant sa tête contre la mienne interposant ma main entre elle et le mur.

-Non, ça va pas aller. Regarde-moi, dit-il avec un petit rire dédaigneux tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre mon front, j'ai promis à ton… à toi et aux autres que je te protègerai quoi qu'il arrive. Et c'est toi qui te retrouves à me rassurer, avec des menottes aux poignets.

-Dis-toi que j'ai la flemme de t'étrangler.

Il rit tristement. A côté de nous, Jessica se mit à pleurer. Incapable de la serrer dans ses bras, Suho tendit ses doigts retenus à la verticale contre la stèle et parvint à refermer les deux derniers contre ceux de Jessica. Surprise, elle lui jeta un œil tandis qu'il la maintint captive de son sourire le plus radieux. Elle en pleura moins fort, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour tandis que j'observai la scène.

-Tu frissonnes, me dit Chanyeol.

-Oui, j'ai froid ces derniers temps.

-Alors rapproche-toi, encore. Moi aussi, j'ai froid.

Je m'exécutai et, des quelques centimètres que m'autorisait mes liens, je me serrai contre l'épaule de Chanyeol que je sentis chauffer doucement, comme au coin d'une cheminée. Je soupirai, apaisée.

-T'as la peau toute bizarre, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Tandis qu'il caressait ma tempe du bout de son nez, je vis moi-même sa poitrine sous ses lambeaux de chemise briller par endroits en minuscules cercles transparents.

-Toi aussi, admis-je, soudain inquiète.

-C'est parce que vous vous êtes contaminés l'un l'autre, nous expliqua Lay de l'autre côté. A l'origine, un sort d'amour est censé fortifier l'énergie de celui qu'il touche, transmise par celui qui le lui a jeté. Un double sort double donc la puissance des deux enchanteurs et enchantés à la fois. Mais c'est un sort corrompu. Alors ce sont les effets négatifs qui doublent à la place.

-Donc en gros, ils vont crever deux fois plus vite ? Super, on aura vraiment eu la poisse jusqu'au bout, dit Chen avec un sourire amer.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Lay enfin en baissant la tête d'un air penaud.

-C'est pas ta faute, Lay, lui lança Suho. Et c'est pas non plus la faute de Max, ou de Chanyeol.

-Non, c'est vrai. C'est la faute à personne, lui répondit ironiquement Kris, casé juste en face de lui. Amen à l'honorable Suho qui ne souhaite jamais être en conflit avec personne. Si tu te décidais enfin à désigner le vrai coupable, selon toi ? Tu crois que je vois pas la façon dont tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Tu le prends comme ça ? Tu veux qu'on règle ça comme ça, maintenant, devant tout le monde ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Aboya Suho, que j'entendais crier pour la première fois. Ok... Pourquoi tu t'es barré sans prévenir? C'est pas comme si t'étais personne, dans ce groupe. T'étais leader, comme moi, on avait scindé le groupe en deux, tu te souviens ? On disait que ce serait plus facile. Je comptais sur toi pour m'aider, on comptait tous sur toi… Alors oui, Kris Wu Yifan, je te porte responsable d'avoir fait exploser ce groupe. Si t'avais pas fait ton sale con, on serait tous au Troisième Royaume à l'heure qu'il est!

-Je n'ai aucun regret, articula l'autre leader d'une voix sourde, les dents serrées.

-Je suis désolé, Suho-ge, répondit Tao d'une petite voix en lui jetant des regards implorants. J'avais peur. Kris et Lu-ge m'ont dit que tout allait bien se passer si je les suivais. Je voulais pas vous abandonner mais j'ai eu tellement peur de pas survivre…

-Je sais, Tao. Je comprends, lui répondit Suho de sa voix chaude, une expression de nouveau maternelle sur le visage.

Le dernier des trois maudits, lui, osait à peine regarder ses voisins.

-Tu m'en veux encore, Sehunnie ? Demanda-t-il enfin timidement.

-Je sais pas, lui répondit le plus jeune à voix basse, le nez toujours au sol.

Son aîné hocha tristement la tête puis se tourna vers Xiumin.

-Et toi ?

L'autre haussa lentement les épaules avant de répondre d'un ton détaché :

-A quoi bon ? On est de retour au point de départ. A quoi bon te traiter de connard et dire que je m'attendais à mieux de la part de mon meilleur ami ?

-J'ai essayé, pourtant, dit l'autre à voix basse. J'ai vraiment essayé, je te jure.

-Je sais.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Luhan sentit soudain quelque chose ramper tout contre sa cheville et fut étonné quand Sehun coinça son pied qu'il serra fort entre les deux siens.

-Tu m'as manqué, hyung.

Incapable de répondre autrement à son embrassade, Luhan serra à son tour les pieds de Sehun dans les siens.

-Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

-Hé, moi aussi, je veux un câlin de pieds ! »

Xiumin se joignit à eux tandis que ses jambes plus lourdes vinrent s'écraser sur les orteils frêles des deux autres, ce qui les fit tous les deux râler et, dans une réaction en chaîne, provoqua un fou rire et une bagarre de pieds générale. Nous jouions tous maintenant avec l'insouciance de la fin du monde.

Néanmoins, quand les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, nous nous arrêtâmes. Nous écoutâmes les nombreux bruits de pas résonner le long du tunnel et tournâmes la tête. Il y avait bien une femme accompagnée d'officiels, mais ce n'était pas Madame. C'était pire.

En tenue de cérémonie des pieds à la tête jusqu'à sa petite couronne serties de perles d'ambre de l'Arbre scintillant sur son front, Del-Fynn ne sembla pas étonnée de notre accueil froid, se tenant debout à l'entrée encadrée des ministres de Mama. A en juger par leurs tenues, elles avaient visiblement quitté un cérémonial dans la précipitation, avant ou après qu'il soit achevé. La première s'était couvert le nez de son mouchoir brodé sitôt qu'elle avait posé le pied dans la pièce.

« Majesté, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vous a fait croire que c'était une bonne idée de nous amener ici. Mais je désapprouve encore plus le fait que nous y soyons entrées sans la permission de Madame.

-Elle n'était pas nécessaire.

-Attendons au moins que votre nouveau capitaine nous rattrape. Vous lui avez donné un itinéraire complètement différent du nôtre ! Fit remarquer l'autre qui fit un bond en arrière au moment où Chanyeol fit traîner sa chaîne.

-Je suis pressée. Nous ne serons pas là longtemps.

Sous nos regards hostiles, elle esquissa un pas vers nous. Ses ministres la rattrapèrent par les épaules.

-Votre altesse ! Ne…

-Je suis votre altesse, exactement ! Aboya Del-Fynn en se retournant vers elles. Il me semble que je n'ai donc pas à vous rappeler qui commande ici ! Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé aux derniers ministres qui m'ont désobéie ? Maintenant, assis ! Et ne bougez pas !

Sans protester, tous deux allèrent s'installer sur les bancs devant la scène qu'elle leur avait désignés et y restèrent volontiers, l'observant de loin. Après quoi, la princesse se remit à avancer et nous dépassa tous un par un, faisant claquer ses bottines entre les tombes avec un bruit régulier. Certains crachèrent à son passage, dont moi, tandis que sa fine cape d'étoffe brillante effleurait les dalles comme une traîne de mariée. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant Baekhyun. Celui-ci, roulé en boule, ne lui jeta pas même un regard. Elle se rapprocha encore quand une voix l'interrompit dans son geste.

-Si j'étais toi, je le laisserais tranquille, vraiment, la prévint Xiumin, moins comme une menace qu'une mise en garde.

Elle l'ignora et s'accroupit devant lui qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme sculpté dans la même pierre que la tombe derrière lui.

-Salut, Beckie. Je vois que Madame a gardé sa promesse, dit-elle doucement en caressant du regard son corps indemne. C'est bien. J'en suis contente.

Elle hocha la tête comme pour confirmer ses dires. Pas une seule fois, son visage n'exprima la joie, l'inquiétude ou même la moindre émotion, parfaitement neutre. Puis elle reprit son monologue :

-J'ai passé un marché avec Madame. Comme tu n'as pas de droit en tant que citoyen, il devait être automatiquement conclu. Mais je lui ai dit de garder l'argent et de me laisser te demander ton accord… Baek, je lui ai racheté ton nom.

A ces mots, toutes les têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers eux deux.

-Tu vas être de nouveau un citoyen normal. Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, aller où tu veux à n'importe quelle heure du jour. Toutes celles qui tenteront de poser la main sur toi seront punies par la loi. Mais à une seule condition… c'est que tu viennes vivre avec moi au palais. Je ne fais pas ça pour te forcer à m'aimer, mais parce que c'est le seul endroit où je serai sûre que tu seras en sécurité. Tu n'auras plus jamais à toucher qui que ce soit pour vivre. Pas même moi. Nous n'aurons jamais à nous parler ou même nous croiser. Les servantes suivront tes ordres au même titre que les miens. Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose en échange, Baekhyun, une seule : que tu me dises « oui ».

Ce disant, elle glissa ses doigts sur la plus brillante de ses nombreuses bagues et la tendit dans sa paume blanche sous le nez du garçon. Celui-ci, la tête de côté, le dos tourné à elle et à tous, n'avait toujours pas remué un cil depuis le début de la conversation.

-Je me doute à quel point c'est effrayant, continua-t-elle, à quel point j'ai l'air de chercher à te faire promettre l'impossible. Mais c'est pas un piège. Pas cette fois. Même si on divorce, tous tes droits acquis seront définitifs. Ça, dit-elle, en tenant le bijou entre ses doigts, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

C'est alors qu'un son se fit entendre. En tendant l'oreille, la princesse comprit que Baekyun venait de marmonner quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu parles tellement bas que j'ai du mal à t'entendre. Tu viens de dire « oui », c'est ça?

L'autre recommença. La dauphine se pencha alors, si près maintenant, à quatre pattes sur lui, qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du son de sa voix. L'autre en profita alors pour la retourner d'un coup de pied et, alors qu'elle reposait maintenant sur le dos comme une tortue, il enroula ses mollets en étau autour de son cou et se mit à serrer.

-Je vais te tuer, persiffla-t-il sombrement entre ses dents serrées, l'œil allumé d'une lueur de démence.

-Baekhyun, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui dit Kai, épouvanté, dont les pieds de Delf cognaient les jambes en se débattant.

-Ça suffit ! Relâche-la tout de suite, tu m'entends ? Sinon c'est moi qui vais te tuer! Clama Suho de sa voix autoritaire en se penchant au maximum dans le couloir des tombes pour se faire entendre, faisant souffrir le martyr à ses poignets.

-Dis-lui quelque chose, m'ordonna Chanyeol, à voix basse. C'est ta meilleure amie. Il va vraiment la tuer!

Do lui-même me fixait comme le messie, tournant ses immenses yeux terrifiés par à-coups vers Baekhyun, les mâchoires serrées. Moi, paralysée, la tête vide, j'étais incapable de faire obéir mon cerveau tandis que ma langue restait collée à mon palais.

-Baekhyun-ah ! Espèce de connard ! Appela Chanyeol comme il lui tournait le dos, faisant résonner sa voix grave dans toute la crypte. Si jamais tu tues Del-Fynn, c'est moi qui te tuerai en premier ! De mes propres mains !

Pendant ce temps, les ministres de Delf avaient accouru vers leur princesse. Celle-ci leva une main ferme vers elle pour les arrêter. Les yeux renversés dans ses orbites, ses poumons cherchant instinctivement l'air, elle ne se débattait pourtant pas alors que Baekhyun mettait maintenant toute sa force. Elle seule sentait comme son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine contre le sommet de sa tête. Pas un seul instant, le regard de Del-Fynn ne quitta le sien, son regard rempli d'un étrange mélange de douceur et de détermination. Allongée sur le sol à moitié morte, elle semblait parfaitement sereine.

-Faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça s'arrête… pria Tao les paupières serrées en cachant sa tête dans ses genoux.

Baekhyun serrait maintenant si fort que tous ses muscles tremblaient. Sa victime, elle, ne bougeait plus. Soudain, il s'arrêta. On entendit alors un reniflement, puis un deuxième. Puis il se mit à pleuvoir des perles cristallines sur le visage de Delf. Celle-ci, toussant et inspirant violemment, se dégagea tandis qu'il pleurait toujours, pendant dans le vide à ses menottes comme une poupée abandonnée. Quand elle eut repris une respiration normale, la princesse se rassit normalement. De grandes marques violacées ornaient maintenant son cou. Elle baissa les yeux sur le garçon dont les larmes, la salive et la morve formaient une flaque laide entre eux deux. Le regard doux et résigné, bien qu'encore flageolante, elle leva une main vers sa joue, puis se ravisa. Elle se redressa dignement et jeta sa bague au loin que nous écoutâmes tous cliqueter en échos de plus en faibles vers le fin fond du souterrain. Après quoi, elle quitta le garçon aux yeux rougis et au visage creusé. Mais alors que je pensais qu'elle allait quitter le temple, elle s'arrêta ensuite devant moi et se baissa, me fixant à mon tour, à une bonne distance cependant.

-T'as peur que je t'en foute une, moi aussi, hein ?

-Oui.

-Tu fais bien, dis-je d'une voix morne.

-Ecoute… Je vais pas tenter de me justifier en long et en large. De toute façon, je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel ? Aboyai-je. Crache ton morceau et casse-toi, qu'on ait enfin la paix !

-Max…

Chanyeol m'arrêta et, du regard, me fit remarquer comme, malgré la guérison de mes plaies, la peau fine et bulleuse de mon bras s'était légèrement déchirée comme de la dentelle sous la tension. Quand son altesse s'approcha pour l'inspecter, je me reculai.

-Me touche pas.

Toujours aussi obéissante qu'autrefois, elle retira ses mains, nous observant sans expression, moi et Chanyeol, alors qu'il soufflait attentivement sur ma plaie.

-Je suis la méchante, dit-elle solennellement. J'ai compris. Tant pis, j'assume. De toute façon, tout va redevenir comme avant. Quand l'hystérie autour de ton affaire se sera calmée, le club va se remettre à tourner à un rythme normal, les bourgeoises se feront bien baiser, les paysannes vont continuer de bosser comme avant et moi, je vais enchaîner mes soirées chiantes entre ma gouvernante et ma baby-sitter, à gaspiller l'argent du peuple dans des conneries. Dis-moi, dit-elle en se rapprochant de côté pour me parler au creux de l'oreille, avant qu'on ne se quitte pour toujours, toi qui m'as toujours parlé avec honnêteté, la seule dans mon entourage à le faire… est-ce que tu penses toujours que je serai une bonne Mama ?

Je tournai la tête pour la regarder en face. Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche d'elle et ses grands yeux noisette. Pourtant, même d'aussi près, je n'arrivais toujours pas y lire ce qu'elle projetait. Pourquoi jouait-elle soudain ce jeu si cruel avec nous ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense ? Ok, je vais te le dire. Même dans les pires moments, ceux où tu m'exaspérais le plus, je t'ai toujours protégée. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas été tentée je ne sais combien de fois d'abandonner, de te laisser toute seule dans ta merde et de me barrer. Tu me fais honte. Quand t'as un problème, tu pleurniches et t'attends que les autres le règlent pour toi. Tous ceux qui te résistent, tu les couvres de cadeaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent. Sinon, ils deviennent tes pires ennemis. Tu te plains tout le temps que ta mère te reproche des trucs mais qu'est-ce que tu fais pour lui prouver qu'elle a tort ? Rien. Tu ne fais rien. Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu auras ce que tu veux, de toute façon. Tu veux que je te dise? Je pense que si Mama s'est cloîtrée on ne sait où, c'est parce qu'elle cherche à inventer une potion d'immortalité. Parce qu'elle est peut-être dure, mais jamais elle ne laissera son royaume tomber aux mains de son échec de fille. Ce serait une ignominie pour la couronne et l'Arbre lui-même !... Pourquoi tu souris ?

Sans que je m'y attende, Delf s'était mise à sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un rictus cruel ou ironique. Son sourire était sincère et heureux.

-C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Il fallait que je l'entende de ta bouche pour que ça devienne une évidence. C'est toi qui devrais être la prochaine Mama.

-Je me suis aussi dit ça souvent, effectivement !

-Mais moi, je dis ça sérieusement. Tu serais une bonne Mama. Si tu prends ma place, tu sauveras ce Royaume de la pourriture dans laquelle il s'est laissé couler toutes ces années, et moi avec. A force, je suis devenue aussi lâche que les Honorables. Et de toute façon, je ne fonctionne pas sans toi... Maintenant, grâce à moi, tu libèreras tout le monde. Tu uniras les trois royaumes pour qu'ils ne fassent qu'un seul, une fois de plus.

-Un seul, une fois de plus ! Je m'en souviens ! S'exclama Jessica. Un seul, une fois de plus !

-Un seul, une fois de plus ! Répétèrent l'un après l'autre les trois anciens maudits.

-Un seul, une fois de plus ! Clamèrent en chœur tous les autres garçons.

-Et maintenant, nous allons rendre ça officiel, dit Delf en claquant dans ses mains.

Enjambant tout ce que leurs bottines étaient susceptibles de frôler, ses ministres s'amenèrent à elle, l'une brandissant un papier et l'autre une plume. Delf se saisit de l'un et l'autre et mes les tendit.

-Signe, dit-elle en fourrant la plume dans ma main paralysée.

Je m'exécutai d'un crachat sur son papier.

-Dégage avec ton papelard! Crois pas que je vais me laisser avoir. Je sais que t'es pas bête au point de pas savoir que si tu vas voir les Honorables avec ton bout de papier et une pauvre signature, Mama le déchirera dès qu'elle l'aura en main.

-Non, pas celui-là.

Avec un air de triomphe, elle déroula entièrement le parchemin sous mes yeux. J'eus le souffle coupé en le reconnaissant.

-C'est l'original, tu peux vérifier, précisa Delf en réarrangeant quelques phrases au dos du pacte des deux clubs. Je suis peut-être plus effrayée par ma mère que n'importe qui dans ce royaume. Mais s'il y a une chose qu'elle craint plus que tout, c'est la loi.

Elle avait volé une déclaration officielle. Elle s'était amenée ici, seule, avec probablement le document le plus important de l'histoire des trois royaumes et elle avait griffonné tout ce qu'elle voulait au dos sur la longueur de toute la page. C'était risqué, c'était stupide, mais c'était terriblement génial ! Quoi que Mama et moi fassions, elle nous avait eu toutes les deux… Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour quelqu'un comme elle se creuser autant les méninges pour être viré du toit du monde.

-…Pourquoi ? Demandai-je. Pourquoi, soudainement, tu… ?

Elle eut un petit rire joyeux.

-Je sais pas. Je voulais juste faire en sorte que cette fois, tes efforts soient garantis de payer, quoi qu'il advienne. Et je crois que je le fais pour moi aussi. C'est… mon petit instant de gloire.

L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux dérivèrent vers ses nombreuses bagues et, tandis qu'elle les déploya devant elle, elle eut un sourire en coin.

-Tout ce que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, je suis née avec. Je n'ai jamais eu à trimer pour quoi que ce soit. C'est bien pour ça que certains me jettent des pierres. Mais la persévérance ? Dit-elle en relevant de nouveau la tête vers moi. L'ambition ? La satisfaction du travail accompli ? La fierté ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.Même en fouillant dans tes livres, je n'ai pas compris. Maintenant, je saisis. Je le ressens en moi à cet instant, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça me donne l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes. Quand je vois la stupéfaction sur ton visage, là tout de suite, je suis encore plus certaine que, juste pour une minute, ce n'est pas toi l'héroïne, c'est des années, t'as essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux sur qui je suis. Maintenant, je sais quel rôle j'ai à jouer dans l'avenir du royaume.

Une fois de plus, elle amena le parchemin à ma main et coinça la plume entre mes doigts mais je serrai aussitôt le poing, la brisant d'un coup sec tandis que les deux morceaux tombèrent et que l'encre à l'intérieur se répandit sur le sol à ses pieds.

-Me fais pas faire ça, dis-je d'une voix sourde. Jamais je pourrais te remplacer. Altesse, je t'en supplie.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer quand son sourire se fit triste.

-D'aussi loin que je te connaisse, tu m'as jamais supplié pour quoi que ce soit. C'est un peu bizarre de t'entendre le faire. Mais pour encore quelques secondes, je suis ta princesse. Et s'il le faut, je te forcerai à me donner ce que j'exige de toi.

En un geste vif, elle recueillit un peu de l'encre renversée dans sa main et, de l'autre, emprisonna mes phalanges dans les siennes, laissant mon pouce exposé.

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Si tu fais ça, je te le pardonnerai jamais ! Menaçai-je.

-Bouge pas, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. J'ai l'impression de te torturer.

Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour la repousser, elle noya mon pouce dans sa paume noire d'encre puis le pressa de toutes ses forces contre le parchemin alors que je poussai un cri.

-Voilà, c'est fini, lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement en nettoyant sa main avant de faire volte-face vers ses ministres et de leur fourrer le pacte gribouillé dans les mains. Vous êtes toutes les deux témoins. Prenez les chevaux du carrosse et retournez au palais immédiatement. Surtout, ne vous laissez pas arrêter par qui ou quoi que soit. Bougez-vous ! Leur ordonna-t-elle sèchement comme elles ouvraient la bouche pour parler.

Sans demander leur reste, elles quittèrent les lieux pour rentrer vers le confort et la lumière du noble palais vers lequel elles s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Quand Delf se retourna vers moi, son visage était de nouveau désolé et amical. Maintenant en larmes, je la laissai s'agenouiller face à moi et poser ses mains sur mes joues.

-Souris. C'est officiel, maintenant. Tout va bien aller.

Je pleurai de plus belle et nous sursautâmes toutes les deux quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et que les pas de plusieurs personnes se firent entendre.

-Vous êtes sourdes ? Gronda Del-Fynn vers le souterrain en se relevant. Je vous ai dit de…

Elle se tut quand les intrus apparurent. En fait de ministres, nous nous trouvâmes face à quatre gardes qui se mirent au garde à vous devant Delf.

-Nous ne nous attendions pas à vous trouver ici, princesse, expliqua l'une des gardes avant de tous nous toiser. Nous sommes venues chercher Jessica et Maxine la bannie.

Je sentis soudain mon cœur battre à toute vitesse entre mes côtes en me rappelant la raison de leur présence et me tournai instinctivement vers Jessica qui avait pâli. Delf fusilla les gardes du regard.

-Pour votre gouverne, c'est « capitaine Brienne » pour vous. Et même bientôt sa majesté Max, rajouta-t-elle malicieusement. Pour tout ce qui concerne la capitaine Brienne, vous devez vous adresser directement à moi. Je me porte responsable de tout ce qui la concerne de près ou de loin.

Les gardes se regardèrent alors entre eux, de toute évidence embarrassées.

-Nous devons déporter la capitaine Brienne et Jessica vers le royaume Mâle. Monsieur vient de racheter leur titre de propriété à Madame. La transaction vient de se conclure et il les réclame immédiatement pour son SNSD club.

A son tour, je regardai Del-Fynn se pétrifier et osciller, accusant le coup, avant de se retourner vers moi. Le mélange d'émotions que je vis dans ses yeux, la pitié, la peur, la culpabilité, me donna envie de bondir hors de mes chaînes et la prendre dans mes bras pour la protéger. Mais au lieu de ça, immobile, je l'écoutai demander doucement :

-Alors c'est ce qu'il en est ?

J'ignorais si cette question était adressée à moi ou gardes. Toujours est-il que je voyais comme son menton tremblait, comme ses genoux la suppliaient de la laisser s'effondrer ou s'enfuir. Néanmoins, elle serra les poings et fit de nouveau face aux gardes.

-Je me porte garante au nom d'elles d'eux de la demande de Monsieur. Emmenez-moi.

-Non !

Je me tétanisai, prête à répliquer encore quand Delf plaqua sa main contre ma bouche contre laquelle je me mis à crier en vain.

-La capitaine n'est plus concernée, continua-t-elle, et Jessica n'est qu'une sans-droit. Il aura une princesse à leur place. Il peut pas demander mieux !

-Impossible, répliqua automatiquement l'une des gardes. Monsieur attend deux personnes, pas moins.

-Alors prenez-moi aussi. Je suis prête !

Quand Jessica eut prononcé ces paroles, Suho la regarda comme si elle venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux pour la première fois. Il la regarda sans un mot se laisser détacher par deux des gardes, les yeux emplis d'une discrète douleur. Comme elles la redressaient, Jessica, elle, eut juste le temps d'embrasser le front de Suho qui parut en apprécier chaque fraction de seconde comme une bénédiction. Puis, comme son cortège passa devant moi, elle fit un clin d'œil à moi et Delf.

-J'attendrai, murmura-t-elle.

-Très bien, dit Delf, satisfaite. Mesdames, je suis Max.

-Non ! C'est moi, Max ! Criai-je contre sa paume, tentant de la mordre pour qu'elle me libère.

Mais même quand j'eus planté mes canines dans le creux de sa main, elle tint bon, retenant une grimace de douleur alors que les agentes restaient encore sur place, hésitantes.

-Monsieur a dit…

-Si Monsieur vous disait de traverser la Barrière à poil, vous le feriez ? Répliqua sèchement Delf. Que Monsieur le veuille ou non, c'est moi qu'il aura ! Et si ça doit déclencher une nouvelle guerre entre nos deux royaumes, qu'elle se déclenche ! Maintenant, emportez-moi !

Après une seconde encore où elles restèrent de marbre, l'une se décida à avancer vers Delf avec les menottes, mais revint vite dans les rangs sous le regard d'avertissement de ses camarades. C'est Delf alors qui vint à elle, lui prit les menottes et les passa elle-même autour de ses poignets délicats. A l'étroit entre ses gardiennes, Jessica me lança à mi-voix :

-Je veillerai sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Allons-y, dit enfin Delf d'une voix blanche.

C'est alors que l'une des agentes qui encadraient Delf s'effondra de tout son long dans un tohu-bohu de casseroles métalliques. Quand nous baissâmes la tête sur ce qui l'avait fait tomber, nous vîmes Do qui lui avait fait un croche-pied. Alors qu'en grommelant, la garde s'était relevée et que le cortège avait repris sa marche, Delf se braqua soudain.

-Attendez, marmonna-t-elle. Laissez-moi encore une minute.

-Majesté…

-Bon allez, il faut pas qu'on traîne ! S'exclama celle en tête de groupe. Les autres à la frontière nous attendent et on est déjà en retard ! On va tous en prendre pour notre grade si ça continue !

-Alors faites-moi partir en premier puisque ça peut pas attendre ! Rétorqua Jessica en calant ses mains menottées derrière sa nuque pour s'étirer. Ça va, il a payé, il l'aura, son truc ! Il va pas faire la gueule parce que son colis a un peu de retard ! Il veut pas un porte-clés, aussi ?

Avec stupeur, ses gardiennes la regardèrent se détacher d'elles et avancer toute seule vers la sortie.

-Allez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On y va ! Lança-t-elle tandis qu'elles la rattrapèrent et se retrouvèrent traînées derrière elle au rythme rapide de sa marche.

-Vous avez cinq minutes, déclara celle qui avait pressé Delf d'un ton sec.

Delf hocha la tête puis fit de nouveau quelques pas dans la crypte, plus timides, jusqu'à Do alors qu'il gardait le nez au sol, accablé. Nous-mêmes les observâmes, tentant de prédire ce qu'ils se réservaient l'un à l'autre. Nous ne savions si le silence du garçon était ou non un bon présage. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'à en juger par son malaise et la façon dont elle l'avait jusqu'ici évité du regard, Delf redoutait à présent leur face à face plus que jamais. Lentement, elle s'accroupit devant lui et s'adressa à lui de sa voix la plus douce :

-Do, je dois partir.

Il secoua la tête obstinément.

-Je te promets que ce ne sera plus long. Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu, l'encouragea-t-elle. Après, tu seras libre !

C'est alors qu'il leva la tête vers elle. Dans ses yeux immenses, rouges et brillants, se reflétait une telle souffrance que son interlocutrice en demeura d'abord abasourdie.

-Tu pleures ? C'est pour moi que tu pleures? Il faut pas. Je te jure, il faut pas. Arrête.

Sans discontinuer, les larmes de Do tombèrent en silence, coulant en ruisseaux le long de ses joues tandis qu'il reposait contre la pierre en fixant celle qu'il ne tentait pas de retenir.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Arrête ! Arrête, je te dis ! S'écria-t-elle comme elle avait le visage couvert de ses mains.

Mais comme elle sentait toujours son regard sur elle, Delf couvrit les yeux de Do à son tour de ses paumes menottées alors que je regardais leurs restes d'encre, de sueur et de sang se faire emporter par le flot de l'eau. En face de son compagnon aveugle, Delf se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas craquer elle-même. A part moi, personne n'avait jamais pleuré pour elle, encore moins un garçon. Jamais. Elle serra même étroitement les paupières quand elle sentit le garçon reposer son front sur ses mains et y enfouir son visage, comme pour s'y réfugier. Quand elle les retira, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes : la peine de Do s'était essuyée de ses yeux pour y laisser place au plus tendre des regards, l'englobant comme un petit soleil.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'un ange comme toi se mette à croire aux saloperies de l'amour ? T'as pas vu comme ça blesse ? Comme ça fait mal ? Tu crois pas que moi aussi, un jour, je vais t'infliger ça ?

Prétendant ne pas l'écouter, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres en cœur, il la couvait toujours du regard. Il semblait heureux de seulement l'écouter. Abattue, Delf tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots. Se relevant légèrement, Do se tendit vers elle et, d'une timide poussée du menton contre l'arrière de sa tête, il la fit tomber contre son cœur tandis qu'il la réceptionna en bombant le torse. Elle se laissa faire, faisant cliqueter ses bracelets en se blottissant contre lui. L'oreille contre sa poitrine, elle en sentit chaque vibration la traversaient de part en part tandis qu'il se mit à fredonner. Elle soupira de contentement en reconnaissant l'air : c'était la berceuse qu'ils avaient partagée au bar. La gorge nouée, nous écoutâmes la voix de Do s'envoler au-dessus de nos têtes et autour de nous. Je n'avais jamais entendu une mélodie si belle. Quand la berceuse s'arrêta, le silence retomba, interrompu seulement par les sanglots silencieux des deux prisonniers.

-Les cinq minutes sont écoulées, déclara une voix monocorde. Allez, on y va.

Des mains tentèrent alors de les arracher l'un à l'autre mais Delf se mit à se débattre.

-Non, attendez ! Encore une minute ! Rien qu'une seule ! S'il vous plaît !

Quand on parvint enfin à les séparer, Do à son tour se mit à lutter de toutes ses forces contre ses liens. Alors que son collier se mit à luire dangereusement, sous nos yeux, il arracha les anneaux de fer de leurs gonds l'un après l'autre, libérant ses poignets. Alors, à la vitesse de l'éclair il se redressa et s'empara de Delf des mains des gardes ébahies. Quand elles brandirent leurs arbalètes contre eux, sécurisant la princesse dans ses bras, il partit l'abriter derrière son propre tombeau comme une petite forteresse. Cependant, comme les ennemies se rapprochaient, les tenant en joue, il se retourna et, de ses deux poings, fracassa la prison de Suho. Celui-ci, délivré, roula très vite sur le côté vers ceux d'en face pour éviter l'avalanche de débris qu'il déclencha. Des gravats, Do fit des projectiles qu'il balança avec la puissance de boulets de canon contre les agentes. Assourdies par les impacts chaque fois qu'ils les manquaient, celles-ci se mirent à l'abri. Mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas pour autant : comme un volcan réveillé, sa rage était devenue incontrôlable. Ses pierres fusaient dans toutes les directions au cœur du temple maudit, brisant chandeliers, statues et même des colonnes qui menacèrent de s'écrouler sous les multiples entailles qu'on leur infligeait.

-Ça va s'effondrer ! Paniqua Lay en se couvrant la tête de ses mains alors qu'un nuage de poussière commençait à s'élever du sol, faisant tousser et piquer les yeux de tout le monde.

Le combat avait effectivement pris des relents de fin du monde. Repliée sur elle-même dans la tombe vide, Delf, elle, n'écoutait rien de ce qui se passait, les yeux seulement rivés sur Do : sous ses narines dilatées par sa respiration saccadée et ses lèvres serrées, son collier brillait à présent comme un fer chauffé à blanc et les veines de son cou fumaient. Mais elle savait que, tandis qu'il restait tout près d'elle, il était parti trop loin pour qu'il l'entende. Le tintamarre et le chaos général qui régnaient n'aidèrent pas non plus quand elle aperçut l'une des gardes qui était parvenu à se glisser dans le dos de Do et qu'elle s'écria :

-Derrière toi !

Evidemment, c'était trop tard. La garde tira sur la chaîne du garçon qui, brusquement projeté vers l'arrière, interrompit son offensive, les deux mains cramponnés à son collier.

-Je le tiens ! Chope-la ! Cria-t-elle à sa garde qui sortit de sa cachette comme un démon hors de sa boîte et tira Delf par les menottes hors de la sienne.

Rouge de colère, les mâchoires crispées, Do se servit du reste de sa puissance pour saisir des deux mains le poignet de Delf, résistant maintenant à la pression par la seule force de sa gorge. Même quand les deux gardiennes de Jessica, alertées par le boucan, se rameutèrent du dehors à la rescousse de leurs camarades et qu'il se retrouva, épuisé, à lutter contre la force de quatre soldates qui les écartelaient, lui et Delf, de chaque côté, il ne la lâcha pas. De leur côté, la peau de son cou et ses épaules étaient fendillés de crevasses blanches jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair et continuait de s'étendre, laissant voir, comme les colonnes, d'horribles creux ici et là.

-Essaie ! Défia froidement l'une des gardiennes Suho, l'épée brandie, quand celui-ci tenta de s'avancer vers elles.

Impuissant, comme nous tous, Suho planta son regard dans celui de Delf qui hocha douloureusement la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'il attendait d'elle. De son poignet libre, elle ramassa une pierre lisse et, avec déjà d'atroces remords, en martela les phalanges de Do jusqu'à ce qu'un sinistre craquement se fit entendre et qu'avec un cri perçant, il se retrouve à la lâcher malgré lui.

-Pardonne-moi, j'avais pas le choix, eut-elle à peine le temps de lui déclarer avant qu'il ne soit propulsé en arrière comme par un lance-pierre à ce qui sembla être des années-lumière d'elle. Comme il atterrit sur le dos contre les ruines, sonné, presque décapité, les mains broyées, Do se redressa et regarda la troupe l'emmener. En larmes, il cria son nom, encore et encore, tandis qu'elle lui répondit en clamant le sien tant qu'elle le put, avant que le claquement des portes ne la fasse taire et que seuls ses propres échos déchirants à travers toute la crypte soit les seuls à lui répondre. Tombé à genoux, Suho le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta, toujours hurlant, la tête pressée contre son épaule, laissant ses propres larmes tomber sans bruit.

-Je sais, dit-il à mi-voix à travers les sanglots longs de son cadet. Je sais ce que ça fait. »

A ces mots, je sentis Chanyeol se rapprocher un peu plus de moi alors que je fis de même, nous rapprochant tous deux à mi-chemin pour nous consoler l'un l'autre. A bout de force, Do finit par se calmer, un peu détendu par l'étreinte de son leader, puis tomba tête la première au sol, évanoui. Mais à peine eûmes-nous le temps de le réaliser que nous entendîmes de nouveau des pas claquer dans le souterrain. Ça ne finirait donc jamais ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? S'écria Madame, ses yeux gris pâles écarquillés. Comment vous vous êtes détachés, vous deux?

Elle ne sembla pas étonnée de la disparition de Jessica, cependant, quand son regard s'arrêta sur moi, ses yeux se rétrécirent de nouveau en deux fentes malveillantes. Sa chaussure buta soudain contre un petit objet rond et elle le ramassa. Entre ses doigts squelettiques scintillait la bague de Delf. De même, elle lorgna sur mon pouce plein d'encre.

-Alors c'est à son tour de m'emmerder, la petite bourge…, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez manigancé toutes les deux, mais je vais pas attendre de le savoir. Donc non seulement je retourne au palais alors que j'en viens, grogna-t-elle d'un air agacé, mais ça veut dire que je ne serai pas là pour…. Tant pis, soupira-t-elle. J'ai dit que tu aurais ta surprise, tu l'auras.

Avec un petit sourire carnassier, elle détacha ses cheveux, avança jusque vers la tombe de Chanyeol et y posa sa baguette sur les bords en pierre. Puis, sortie de sa veste, elle y posa aussi sa poupée et sa ceinture de mèche de cheveux.

-Vois-tu, dit-elle en continuant la préparation du rituel, même si, maintenant, tu as « l'œil », tu es toujours une petite fille très inexpérimentée. Je pense qu'il est donc normal de te faire passer par une petite initiation avant de t'envoyer chez des professionnels… au fin fond de l'autre côté de la Barrière, le vrai fond.

Du bout de sa baguette, elle ouvrit les coutures sur le ventre de la poupée et y fourra toutes les mèches de sa ceinture, une par une, les y tassant bien du bout de ses doigts. Puis elle retourna un court instant à son comptoir et en revint munie d'un parchemin de sort d'amour qu'elle froissa et fourra de même dans le jouet. Enfin, de la pointe de sa baguette, elle toucha un des coins émergeants du sortilège. Celui-ci prit feu, déployant une haute flamme qui enveloppa toute la poupée et prit une teinte rose familière. Je fus soudain surprise d'entendre tous les garçons se mettre à gémir en même temps, tous repliés sur leurs ventres comme pour empêcher quelque chose d'en sortir. De son côté, Chanyeol haletait et s'éloignait maintenant de moi comme si j'avais la peste.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Dis-moi !

-J'ai chaud… J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Mais je me sens… bien…

Soudain, tous se turent, immobilisés dans leur position. Puis leurs anneaux sautèrent tous en même temps et ils s'effondrèrent tous mollement à terre. De son côté, Madame se pencha vers moi et sortit une petite clé avec laquelle elle ouvrit toutes mes chaînes. Puis elle me releva et me tendit ses instruments.

-Après aujourd'hui, ça ne me servira plus à rien. Alors je te laisse t'en servir autant que tu veux. Je t'y encourage même…

Fourguant sa baguette dans ma main, sa poupée carbonisée dans l'autre, elle se pencha ensuite à mon oreille avec un sourire.

-… parce que sinon, si j'étais toi, je commencerais à courir. »

Enfin, avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, je la vis soudain se changer en ombre et, passée aux portes au fond du souterrain en un clin d'œil comme un serpent, les referma sur elles avec le claquement peu rassurant d'autres verrous. Pendant ce temps, autour de moi, les garçons se relevèrent tous lentement, raides comme des arbres morts. Pas un ne semblait encore affecté par ses plaies ou la peur… ou une quelconque émotion.

« Les gars… ? »

Quand je me tournai vers Chanyeol qui se tenait debout devant moi, les yeux encore fermés, il les ouvrit soudain, révélant des yeux vides d'un rose entièrement opaque, son souffle brûlant s'amplifiant quand il les posa sur mon corps. En jetant un ultime coup d'œil à leurs colliers soudain desserrés et leurs sourires mauvais, je pris mes jambes à mon cou.


	21. Tout va bien aller

Mon pire cauchemar venait de prendre vie. Sentant l'air froid mordre mes jambes nues, j'entendais la meute de guerriers cavaler dans mon dos, poussant des grognements lubriques à chaque centimètre qu'ils rattrapaient sur moi. Dans ma panique, j'avais lâché les instruments maudits et m'étais précipitée vers la sortie du souterrain qui, évidemment, était désormais bloquée de l'extérieur. Tandis que je tentai de forcer les portes et de frapper les épaisses parois de mes poings en m'égosillant, je vis les douze pantins approcher petit à petit, comme des prédateurs face à leur proie, leurs yeux sans vie léchant les contours de ma silhouette à travers ma fine tunique tandis qu'ils se bousculaient les uns les autres pour être au plus près.

Quand l'un d'eux frôla au passage ses doigts cassés, comme une bête sauvage, Do rugit et frappa le sol du pied, fracassant les dalles en miettes et faisant trembler le souterrain entier sous l'onde de choc. Autour de lui, ses aînés furent déstabilisés et moi-même je glissai contre la porte, ce qui le fit accélérer vers moi. C'était sans compter sur un seul à n'avoir pas chuté.

Lancé dans les airs, Kris fonça sur moi avant lui et m'emporta loin au-dessus d'eux tous, semblant les narguer tandis qu'il m'étreignait comme un forcené par la taille. Mais alors que nous nous envolions de nouveau vers le cœur de la crypte, nous fûmes soudain entourés d'une bulle aux couleurs étranges qui nous coupa de l'extérieur. Désorienté, tentant de s'en dégager, Kris finit sa course contre un mur, lui bien réel, avant de tomber comme une pierre avec moi. Je ne supportai pas le choc sourd avec lequel sa poitrine amortit ma chute quand il atterrit sur le dos. La lumière revint à la normale dans le souterrain avec un claquement froid des doigts de Baekhyun. Encore étourdie, j'eus à peine le temps de vérifier que Kris allait bien que je sentis une autre paire de bras s'enrouler autour de moi et le monde disparut en un flash.

Lorsque je rouvris de nouveau les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre et Kai m'avait plaquée contre le mur, mon lobe d'oreille coincé entre ses dents de perle alors qu'il roulait son bassin contre le mien. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces et me ruai vers sa fenêtre, en vain : le cadre était maintenant bloqué par d'épais barreaux. Alors que Kai tentait de nouveau de me piéger entre ses bras, je l'esquivai et fonçai vers la porte mais manquai de pousser un cri en apercevant un quatrième assaillant la bloquer. De son index qu'il fit tourner délicatement dans les airs, l'air de suivre une mélodie familière, Tao me regarda faire mon parcours en sens inverse malgré moi, alors que je sentais Kai me coincer à nouveau contre lui puis nous faire revenir d'où nous étions partis dans une seconde fulgurance.

Avant même que je ne le réalise, j'étais de retour à la case départ, acculée face à eux tous. Déjà épuisée, je n'osai pas bouger alors qu'eux-mêmes se tenaient immobiles, attendant qui de moi ou d'eux tenterait un prochain coup. Profitant de ces quelques secondes de répit, je retins un profond cri de frustration quand mes adversaires se retrouvèrent soudain pris dans d'immenses flots qui les enveloppèrent des pieds à la tête et qu'ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à se débattre en apnée contre leurs cages liquides. Pendant ce temps, errant parmi eux comme s'ils leur étaient devenus invisibles, Suho s'avança jusqu'à moi, hagard et pantelant.

« Jessica…

Bien que basse et emplie d'un évident désir, entendre la voix du leader me rassura un peu. Lui allait sans doute m'écouter. Je ne savais combien de temps ce jeu abominable allait durer ni combien de temps je tiendrais. Le fait est que les chances que je le gagne étaient dérisoires. Cependant, elles étaient là et je devais m'y accrocher.

-Non. Suho, c'est moi… Je suis Max. Max !

-Jessica... »

Comme il se rapprochait toujours, je regardai autour de moi et vit, dans un coin de mon champ de vision, comme répondant à mon appel silencieux, la baguette et la poupée de Madame, à terre où je les avais laissées. Comme ils se trouvaient sur une ligne de trajectoire parfaitement droite, je m'enfuis vers elles et les attrapai dans ma course, entendant les globes d'eau éclater un à un. Cachée sous un des bancs du public parmi les éboulis, je les écoutai encercler la zone, poursuivant ironiquement le même parcours que durant leurs spectacles.

Le cœur battant, je serrai la poupée contre moi. Un seul coup, un seul serait susceptible de les arrêter. Peut-être si je leur perçais seulement les pieds… Et les entendre crier de nouveau, à l'agonie ? Il fallait autre chose. Réfléchis, réfléchis… Si j'arrivais à désenvoûter le jouet à la place ? L'aiguille toujours en main, je tâchai de fouiller précautionneusement du pouce le ventre béant du petit mannequin. Hélas, du bout de l'instrument, je ne récoltai rien que de la suie. Tous les cheveux, en brûlant, avait fondu avec les fibres du jouet, incrustés dans ses parois. Ne me restait que le dard argenté qui brillait entre mes doigts… si j'essayai de creuser doucement avec la pointe pour les ôter… ?

A peine eus-je le temps de tenter ma chance que la baguette sauta soudain de mes mains et que le banc sous lequel je m'abritai se souleva, aspiré par une petite tornade qui m'emporta avec lui. Triomphant, Sehun en dévia les courants, me forçant à me replier sur moi-même pour l'empêcher de souffler la seule protection en tissu de mon corps tandis qu'il m'attirait à lui avec la résistance d'une plume. Mais c'est presque sans surprise que je me sentis aussitôt tirée dans l'autre sens par des mains invisibles. Son aîné Luhan força le plus jeune à redoubler en puissance alors que je flottais maintenant à égale distance d'eux deux, le souffle coupé par les forces qui m'écartelaient d'un côté et de l'autre.

« Ar…rêtez… »

Ma prise sur la poupée n'avait pas cédé, la serrant toujours dans mon poing quitte à me faire arracher la main. Je tombai brutalement à terre quand un troisième, Chen, les plaqua à terre, agités de convulsions sous les décharges électriques qu'il leur infligeait. Le sourire qu'il abordait, faisant d'habitude rayonner son visage, semblait ici fourbe et cruel.

Je parvins à m'enfuir mais, désormais, il n'y avait pas un coin de la salle de spectacle qui n'était changé en champ de bataille. Séisme, déluge, foudre… Partout la magie sifflait, aveuglait, pulvérisait, tombait en rafales... Lorsque Lay se jeta sur moi et se mit à m'étrangler, je fus épouvantée par son expression sadique tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres, les pupilles dilatées par un plaisir intense. Une partie de moi craignait de blâmer le sort ou de le voir seulement faire ressortir la part la plus sombre de tout le monde. Alors que je tentai désespérément de riposter en le griffant, si fort que son visage fut bientôt rayé de sillons rouges, la guerre autour de nous lui fit se recevoir une pierre coupante qui manqua de lui ouvrir le crâne, laissant un profond impact. Je fus horrifiée de voir le caillou tomber et la peau se refermer ici et là comme si de rien n'était, bientôt de nouveau immaculée tandis qu'il continua de m'étouffer. Derrière moi, Xiumin vint se joindre à la partie, me soudant à son ventre gelé, ses griffes de glace plantées dans les bras de Lay qui se retrouva incapable de le repousser. Prise en étau entre les deux, ma poitrine était à la fois glacée et brûlante sous leurs baisers alors que je n'avais plus aucun moyen de lutter contre mes entrailles qui se tordaient de plus en plus.

« Dis-le. Dis que t'en as envie. » Me murmura Xiumin à l'oreille en remontant ma tunique le long de mes cuisses.

Je serrai les lèvres. Au moment où je l'appelai mentalement de toutes mes forces, soulagée, j'entendis un dragon se mettre à rugir et de hautes flammes encerclèrent mes deux assaillants qui reculèrent, couverts de glace fondue et de brûlures si profondes que même Lay fut bientôt forcé de me lâcher. Petit à petit, le froid fut chassé de mes veines, bientôt remplacé par une chaleur étouffante qui me laissa à genoux. La créature avait resserré son corps en un large cercle vide autour de moi, ne me laissant aucun espace pour m'enfuir. De la fournaise se dégagea enfin son maître qui avança et s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi. Quand je tentai de l'approcher, le monstre s'interposa, vociférant contre moi en exhibant ses crocs de braise.

« T'es en train de lutter…, compris-je tout haut. T'oses pas me toucher. Tiens bon ! Je vais nous sortir de là, je… »

Une gerbe de feu me força à reculer de nouveau au centre du cercle. Autour de moi, je vis alors tous les autres, qui avaient cessé de se battre, nous cerner, une lueur dangereuse dans leurs pupilles aveugles tandis qu'ils traversaient les flammes comme s'il ne s'agissait que de fumerolles. Quand ils dépassèrent leur cadet, je l'appelai, en vain, sans aucune issue ni protection autre que la poupée que je pressai contre mon visage et priai mentalement:

 _« Chanyeol, je t'en supplie… si tu m'aimes, arrête-les ! »_

Les yeux fermés, je fus surprise de ne toujours sentir aucune main sur moi alors que les garçons n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand j'avais fermé les yeux. En les rouvrant, je vis Chanyeol devant moi qui me tournait le dos, les bras étendus de chaque côté alors que nous étions tous les deux enfermés dans une boule de feu.

« Tu… tu m'as entendue ? »

A peine ces mots passèrent mes lèvres que Chanyeol se retourna aussitôt et m'entoura de ses bras, dévorant ma bouche de la sienne alors que les flammes autour de nous disparurent et que les garçons nous entourèrent une fois de plus. Sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, je sentis leurs mains glisser sur moi comme des araignées et des dents arrachèrent les restes de ma tunique en lambeaux, me laissant entièrement nue et offerte à tous. J'étais désormais aussi vulnérable que cette maudite poupée sur laquelle mes yeux restaient fixés pendant que chaque centimètre de ma peau se faisait envahir. A la façon dont ses yeux en boutons étaient inclinés, elle avait l'air inquiète, comme si, malgré la croûte noire qui la recouvrait, elle sentait que pire encore pouvait lui arriver. Sans bouche pour crier, elle paraissait résignée, comme si, quelque part, ça ne devait jamais s'arrêter. Je connaissais ce sentiment. Cette peur, toujours cette peur…

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. » lui murmurai-je.

Je sentis en moi monter une profonde rage qui vint balayer tout ce que je ressentais à l'instant de tristesse et d'horreur. J'en avais assez de ces conneries. Magie ou non, maléfice ou non, premier, troisième ou énième royaume, il n'y avait qu'une seule force à la fin qui primerait toujours sur toutes les autres, et c'était celle d'une bonne vieille main humaine ! A main nue, je plongeai mes doigts dans le ventre de la chose et en extirpai des filaments noirs par poignées, étrangement dégoulinant et visqueux. J'entendis soudain la petite figurine pousser un cri strident, tremblant vigoureusement dans ma main alors que les garçons tentèrent de me l'arracher. Ignorant leurs tentatives, je maintins ma prise et retirai enfin les derniers cheveux gluants, laissant l'intérieur du pantin entièrement vide. Soudain, les garçons reculèrent en titubant, comme égarés. Apaisée, je lâchai la poupée quand celle-ci s'accrocha soudain à ma hanche et, rampant jusqu'à mon ventre, planta ce qui sembla être des crocs dans ma chair avant de disparaître en poussière, laissant derrière elle un énorme éclair blanc qui me traversa tout l'estomac.

Ahurie, muette de douleur, je me laissai tomber à terre alors que j'entendis Chanyeol pousser un cri. J'entendis d'autres voix, des mains qui s'avançaient mais n'osaient plus me toucher… Ils étaient tous revenus… Tous…

 _« Tout va bien se passer, maintenant. »_

Quand Max s'effondra, c'était comme si la pire beuverie du monde prenait enfin fin, suivie de la gueule de bois qui allait avec. J'avais envie de vomir et, évidemment, je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce qui s'était passé durant notre « absence ». En ce qui me concerne, je me souvenais seulement de l'avoir coincée entre moi et Lay et lui avoir dit des choses... J'espérais que ni elle ni lui n'en garderait le moindre souvenir. Les autres ne semblaient en avoir aucun, à en juger par leurs têtes stupéfaites en regardant autour d'eux. Comment les blâmer ? J'avais moi-même à peine aperçu Madame sortir la petite M, comme elle l'appelait, avant de me sentir partir… Et maintenant, voilà où on en était, avec Chanyeol-ah à genoux sur le sol, soutenant Max par un coude sous sa tête, en train de lui parler doucement comme pour la réveiller d'un mauvais rêve :

« Max ? Max ? Fais tout ce que tu veux, serre-moi la main, traite-moi de con… Allez, fais-moi un signe que tu m'entends, putain ! J'ai entendu ta voix, l'assura-t-il plus doucement sous la pression montante qui lui serrait la gorge. Je t'ai entendu dire que tout va bien se passer. T'as raison, Max, tout va bien se passer. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu t'accroches ! Allez, bordel, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Bats-toi, c'est un ordre ! Bats-toi ! »

Moi aussi, j'avais entendu sa voix. En fait, je pense que nous l'avions tous entendue, elle qui avait pourtant gardé ses lèvres scellées. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pour l'instant, je ne voyais que mon cadet qui s'accrochait aux épaules de sa copine, criant et reniflant, la main posée tout près de son ventre qui brillait autant que la muraille blanche.

« On peut pas la laisser ici, dis-je. Madame va revenir. Si elle voit Max dans cet état, elle va essayer de s'en débarrasser.

-Xiumin-hyung a raison, dit Suho en se relevant, ignorant la migraine qui le fit plisser les paupières. Il faut qu'on cache son corps quelque part.

-Arrêtez de parler comme si elle était morte ! Aboya Chanyeol. Elle va se réveiller, il faut juste qu'on trouve comment. Elle est forte, vous le savez ! Elle va pas se laisser faire !

-Hyung, dit Sehun en s'approchant timidement, ça change pas le problème. Si on la cache pas, on n'aura plus aucune chance de la réveiller.

Son argument sembla le calmer quelque peu.

-On peut la cacher dans ma chambre, dit-il d'une voix morne.

-Impossible, dis-je sans pitié. Si on essaie de la cacher dans une des chambres, elle va la trouver tout de suite. Surtout si elle compte nous faire bosser ce soir.

Evidemment, il grimaça et me lança un regard noir dont je ne pris pas compte.

-Et-et dans les coulisses ? Proposa Do. Madame ne… ne…

-Do-ah a raison, l'aida Baekhyun. Elle ira jamais voir là-dedans. On y reste à peine deux minutes entre chaque numéro à chaque spectacle.

-Et si elle vérifie quand même ? S'inquiéta Sehun.

Le regard de Chanyeol s'assombrit.

-Elle devra me passer sur le corps.

-Tao-ah, lança Suho, si tu essayais de… ?

Mais à peine dit-il ces mots que je sentis mon collier, avec celui de tous les autres, se resserrer violemment autour de ma gorge.

-Madame arrive ! Paniqua Tao.

-Evidemment, grogna Chen dont l'expression agacée, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'abattre plus que ça, me donna presque envie de sourire.

-Tout le monde en coulisse, ordonna Suho. Si Madame essaie quoi que ce soit, tout le monde doit être prêt à la défendre, entendu ?

Tout le monde acquiesça. Après lui avoir fait enfiler sa chemise, Chanyeol-ah tenta vainement de porter Max dans ses bras, mais il était trop affaibli.

-Laisse-moi faire, proposai-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Découragé, il s'exécuta tandis que je la soulevai par les épaules et qu'il porta ses jambes. Je n'avais jamais vu mon cadet aussi accablé. Même dans les moments les plus sombres, c'était le genre de gars qui préférait faire des blagues pour remonter le moral de tout le monde, ou à la limite gueuler un bon coup. Mais là, il semblait que même un coup de poing dans le ventre ne le réveillerait pas de cette espèce de somnambulisme dans lequel il était plongé. Je regardai aussi le visage de la petite. A peine deux ans de moins que moi mais trois fois plus brave que nous tous. J'avais tout de suite admiré ça chez elle. Et voilà où prendre en main le destin de cons comme nous l'avait menée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du l'encourager comme ça. Pourtant, elle avait l'air d'y croire à nouveau. Quand elle m'avait écouté, son visage s'était d'un seul coup éclairé ! Alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je disais ! J'improvisais au fur et à mesure… J'étais surpris, mais aussi fier qu'elle et Chanyeol finissent par se trouver, aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. Ça ne devait pas finir comme ça.

-Ça ne devait pas finir comme ça, me dit Tao d'une voix tremblante quand nous arrivâmes dans les coulisses.

-Je sais, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

J'entendis quelqu'un d'autre renifler. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Baekhyun penché aux côtés de Chanyeol.

-Elle est forte, ta copine, lui dit-il. T'as raison, elle va pas se laisser faire.

-Je sais. La tienne aussi, elle est forte, lui répondit Chanyeol avec un sourire en coin. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu vas la retrouver bientôt. T'inquiètes pas. »

Baekhyun acquiesça et tous deux se sourirent avant de se prendre dans les bras. Leur étreinte, puissante, désespérée, se fit bien plus longue que toutes celles qu'ils s'étaient jamais faites tandis qu'ils cachaient leurs visages l'un dans les épaules de l'autre.

Soudain, nous entendîmes la voix que nous attendions tous, claire comme un couperet :

« Je sais que vous êtes tous là. Et je n'entends pas la voix de l'autre. C'est bien. Ça veut dire que vous avez fait ce que j'attendais de vous. J'ai avancé le show de ce soir car je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés. Demain, nous serons installés ailleurs, dans un établissement plus grand, au centre-ville. Soyez prêts pour votre dernier soir ici. Le spectacle doit continuer, et en beauté. »

A ces mots, nos colliers se mirent à briller une fois de plus en nous étranglant légèrement. Aucun de nous ne sembla y prêter attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle commença à se remplir du bourdonnement familier. Personne ne semblait remarquer le décor en ruines. Ou sans doute pensait-on que ça faisait partie du spectacle. Soudain, Lay et Chanyeol se mirent à s'agiter.

« Elle ne respire plus, dit Lay tout bas.

-Ta gueule. Aide-moi à l'allonger. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ? Gronda Chanyeol en levant la tête du cercle que nous formions autour de lui et Max. Restez pas plantés là ! Aidez-moi !

Mais alors qu'il lui faisait un bouche-à-bouche maladroit, aucun de nous ne bougea, le laissant se débattre comme un lion dans des sables mouvants. Petit à petit, alors que les lumières se baissaient autour de nous, il ne cessa pourtant de s'acharner à forcer la respiration de Max dans le noir complet. Puis, comme plus rien ne bougeait, il ralentit petit à petit ses mouvements avant de finir par seulement la serrer contre lui, immobile et muet comme une tombe, éclairé seulement par la plaie de son ventre qui embrasait les jointures blanchies de ses poings sur ses haillons.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée dans ses cheveux comme un mantra.

Dans le noir, les premières notes de l'intro familière résonnèrent brusquement accompagnés d'applaudissements satisfaits. Un murmure, que je redoutais d'entendre, se leva alors parmi nous :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, hyung ? »


	22. Exodus 2

Je n'étais jamais venue à l'Exo Club. Ma sœur y était allée, ma tante, ma cousine et toutes nos copines y étaient allées mais jamais je n'avais encore essayé. J'étais alors considérée trop jeune. A présent que j'y étais, en compagnie de ma grande sœur, j'applaudissais frénétiquement avec les autres, le ventre déjà rempli de papillons. Quand le rideau s'ouvrit, ma sœur se mit à hurler de joie mais pourtant, aucune de nous ne s'était attendue à ce que nous vîmes :

Allongés en ligne au fond de la scène, les douze beaux garçons dont on m'avait tant parlé s'avancèrent, les yeux rouges et gonflés. L'un d'eux, au centre, tenait une jeune fille inerte dans ses bras. La musique s'arrêta. Avançant de quelques pas, il la déposa devant nous, sans un mot, puis tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter, la serrant contre lui en inondant son corps de ses larmes. Autour de lui, les garçons le rejoignirent et se mirent à pleurer de même. Un garçon aux cheveux gris vint s'accrocher à celui du milieu tandis qu'ils se cramponnaient maintenant l'un à l'autre, les épaules secouées par les mêmes pleurs. Un troisième, aux yeux ronds et immenses, sembla hésiter avant de timidement se joindre à eux. Tous trois semblaient dans un deuil des plus profonds. Un quatrième s'effondra de même en tentant de réconforter les plus jeunes autour de lui, qui se mirent à le soutenir en retour, son doux visage tordu de chagrin. Seul l'un d'entre eux, le plus vieux semblait-il, paraissait perdu dans cette marée de misère qui l'éclaboussait de tous côtés. Pourtant à son tour, je vis ses grands yeux en amande se mettre à briller et céder aux flots qui franchirent ses paupières scellées et rouler sur ses joues.

Au milieu d'eux tous, le garçon qui tenait la fille n'était plus que plus que gémissements et douleur. Je ne savais pas que ce club faisait aussi dans la tragédie. En tout cas, c'était terriblement efficace car je sentais mes larmes, avec celles d'autres dans public, me gagner et se joindre à celles sur les planches. Soudain, quelqu'un à quelques rangées de moi se leva.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce délire ? C'était pas dans le programme ! J'ai pas payé une fortune pour une niaiserie pareille !

Comme Madame, vers qui elle se tourna ensuite, ne répondait pas, d'autres se mêlèrent à elles :

-C'est vrai! On a droit à une explication !

-C'est honteux !

-Remboursez !

Petit à petit, les huées et sifflement se mirent à remplir le donjon artificiel alors que sur scène, aucun des garçons ne sembla vouloir cesser leur « performance » autour de leur actrice principale, bien au contraire.

-Vos gueules ! Criai-je à mon tour en bondissant de mon siège. Tout le monde, fermez tous vos gueules ! Vous voyez pas que ce qui se passe devant vous ? Dis-je en les pointant tous du doigt, maintenant blottis les uns contre les autres. Vous voyez pas que c'est vrai, ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes passées trop près de la Barrière ou quoi ? Vous voyez pas que ça leur fait du mal ? Il est passé où, votre côté humain, avant de jouer les clientes pas contentes, au nom de l'Arbre ?

-Elle a raison, me rejoignit ma sœur, pourtant moins grande gueule que moi. De toute évidence, il se passe un truc dont on ne sait rien. Je pense que s'il faut laisser quelqu'un s'exprimer, c'est bien eux.

En retour, le silence se fit de nouveau dans la salle et les regards se retournèrent vers la scène alors que tout le monde essuyait ses dernières larmes. Leur chef s'avança alors vers nous et me regarda en lançant poliment un « Merci » tandis qu'une autre fille au premier rang lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Je ne sais pas qui sont celles qui ont parlé mais elles ont vu juste, dit-il d'une voix neutre, la respiration encore saccadée. Il se passe beaucoup de choses dont vous n'êtes pas au courant. Mais c'est trop tard pour en parler, maintenant, dit-il en se tournant vers le reste du groupe. Cette sœur, dit-il en la présentant respectueusement de la main, était notre amie.

-C'est la capitaine Ma… Brienne ! s'exclama une autre femme dans le public que des « chut ! » firent taire alors que je reconnus moi-même notre capitaine des gardes qui avait tant fait parler d'elle.

-C'était notre amie, répéta doucement le garçon avec un pénible sourire. Elle était… elle est celle qui nous a permis de vous parler aujourd'hui. Nous ne l'avons pas assez soutenue et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui…

Sa voix s'étrangla de nouveau.

-C'est de votre faute aussi ! S'exclama celui à fossettes en grondant, ce qui sembla surprendre le reste de son groupe. Certaines d'entre vous savaient ce qui passait hors de scène! Vous avez tout vu ! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ? Pourquoi vous avez laissé faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous NOUS avez laissé faire ça ?

A son tour, il se tut et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne semblait pas habitué à de telles émotions. Alors que chacun était de nouveau étouffé par les larmes, un autre, sans doute le plus jeune, aux yeux de chat et au nez en bec d'aigle, se tourna vers nous sans prendre la peine de trafiquer en une expression plus décente son visage anéanti:

-Aidez-nous, dit-il en s'agenouillant en prière. On vous en supplie… au nom de l'Arbre et de tous les Royaumes qui existent… Aidez-nous.

Derrière lui, plus personne ne prêtait attention à ce qui se passait hors de scène, tournés vers le capitaine Max et le garçon qui la tenait, aussi éteint qu'elle. Après un long silence trouble, un banc grinça de nouveau et une voix se leva :

-Laissez-les partir.

Ces simples mots, prononcés si fermement, firent l'effet d'une onde de choc. Pourtant, une sœur de l'autre côté les répéta plus fort, suivie d'une autre, puis une autre, et enfin nous nous mîmes toutes, y compris moi et ma sœur, à scander ces mots tandis que nous nous tournâmes toutes vers Madame. Comme, toujours muette, elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la scène d'un pas décidé vers la scène, nous continuâmes nos cris :

-Laissez-les partir ! Laissez-les partir !

Les garçons, encouragés par nos cris, se tinrent sur leurs positions tandis que Madame les défia du regard avant de se tourner à son tour vers nous :

-Que je les laisse partir ? Vous êtes inconscientes ou quoi ? Si je les laisse partir, vous réalisez que ces garçons que vous adorez tant, vous ne les reverrez plus jamais ? Vous croyez qu'ils vont revenir ici? Et cette fille qu'ils défendent, vous vous rendez compte que c'est une sans-droit ? Une criminelle? Et vous l'applaudissez avec eux ?

-Laisse-les partir, la vioque ! Criai-je en retour.

La foule n'attendit pas pour me joindre. Alors je ne saurai jamais ce que c'est que de tenir un de ces anges dans mes bras ? Tant pis. A ce moment, tout ce qui m'importait était que justice soit rendue et qu'elle prolonge encore ces sourires que je voyais naître sur leurs lèvres tremblantes. Au visage de leur vieille gardienne qui se décomposait, je voyais que nous étions en train de gagner le combat. Enfin, dépourvue, Madame finit par baisser les bras et soupira.

-Bande d'idiotes. Vous n'aurez plus jamais d'occasion aussi belle que celle que je vous ai offerte toutes ces années. C'est une vieille femme à la rue que vous jetez. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis révoltée par autant d'ingratitude. »

Dépitée, elle claqua dans ses doigts et les colliers autour des garçons sautèrent, tombant au sol dans de lourds cliquetis métalliques sous nos applaudissements qui se firent tonitruants. Même l'étrange lumière qui émanait du ventre du capitaine parut s'éteindre, comme le remarqua son compagnon.

Celui-ci sembla se réveiller d'un profond coma lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui et nous fixa, étonné, en train de clamer son nom, Chanyeol, avec celui de tous les autres autour de lui. Alors celui-ci se tourna vers Lay et le pressa très vite de quelque chose, les mâchoires serrées par une espèce d'urgence tandis que son aîné hocha la tête et plaqua soudain ses grandes mains sur l'estomac de la fille. La salle entière retint son souffle lorsque celle-ci releva brusquement la tête avec une inspiration sifflante, les yeux écarquillés. Elle eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait quand tous les garçons autour d'elle éclatèrent de joie et la prirent dans leurs bras tandis que nous lui fîmes une ovation telle qu'il n'en avait sûrement jamais été faite dans cette crypte.

« Regardez, mon cher. Vous ne remarquez pas quelque chose d'étrange ?

Depuis sa place de pierre, tout comme le reste de son corps à part la tête qu'elle avait tourné l'espace d'un instant, Elle désigna du menton ce qui avait attiré son attention.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, ma chère. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu provoquer cela.

De l'autre côté, à quelque distance qu'elle, Il acquiesça avec la même froideur, le plus grand mouvement qu'il ait fait depuis des décennies.

-Quelque chose a désobéi en bas.

-Et Ce semble en être ravi.

Dans l'immense pièce vide, froide et séparée en deux, face à la fenêtre blanche, tous deux avaient cessé d'observer le paysage pour se tourner uniquement vers l'objet de leur curiosité, posé entre eux et semblant former un gouffre béant au cœur de leur prison.

-Je redoute ce que cela signifie.

-Autant que je déteste être d'accord avec vous, moi aussi.

-Et je me passe de votre accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne s'est pas vu depuis des années. Peut-être qu'il y a du bon dans ce changement ?

-En tout cas, il arrivera désormais, qu'on le veuille ou non. Alors effectivement, il faut sans doute l'accueillir avec le sourire.

Sans se regarder, tous deux approuvèrent cette conclusion. C'était le plus long dialogue qu'ils aient partagé depuis une éternité. Au milieu d'eux, enraciné aux deux sièges comme un assoiffé à sa source, l'Arbre mort demeurait, coupé net à la verticale de part et d'autre de son tronc noir et nu. Pourtant, de son cœur sec, une métamorphose s'était produite : de part et d'autre de l'écorce rêche, de petites pousses avaient joint les deux parties par le haut, formant de fragiles liens verts qui, lentement et depuis un temps indéterminé, tâchaient de revigorer de toute leur tendre force l'une et l'autre parties du dieu de Vie déchu.

-Pauvres fous, soupira-t-Elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je crois qu'à cette époque-ci, ils prendraient ça comme un compliment. » Lui répondit-Il de même.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qui se passait, si ce n'est que j'avais froid et que j'étais à moitié nue devant des centaines d'inconnues. Lorsque Suho s'avança vers moi et me demanda si je voulais dire quelque chose, j'articulai péniblement :

« Mon armure. Et mon épée. »

Lorsqu'on me les rendit et que je m'équipai, brandissant Namu dans tout son éclat, on m'applaudit une fois de plus et je fus presque émue de voir soudain toutes ces femmes et ces hommes côte à côte pour m'acclamer.

« La Barrière ! M'exclamai-je soudain. Il faut qu'on y retourne ! Delf et les autres sont encore là-bas !

Alors que les garçons se réunissaient à nouveau autour de moi, je vis des regards interrogateurs circuler dans la foule.

-Vous allez faire exploser la Barrière, c'est ça ? Demanda une voix.

Un temps s'écoula durant lequel nous nous dévisageâmes et la crypte redevint silencieuse lorsqu'une autre voix, qu'il me semblait avoir entendu dans mon coma éclata :

-Foncez ! Vous avez plus de temps à perdre !

-On vous soutient, cette fois ! On merdera pas !

Aux sourires que les garçons firent à la fille qui venait de crier, ils avaient l'air de bien l'aimer, elle et sa sœur. Avec de derniers au-revoir, nous nous tînmes tous par les mains, prêts à se laisser emporter par Kai lorsqu'une autre voix, bien plus sombre, résonna, réduisant toutes les autres au silence.

-C'est ça. Foncez, mes petits, foncez. Après tout, ce n'est plus à moi de vous faire la leçon, vous allez que vous l'appreniez vous-mêmes : vous avez peut-être réussi à me mettre sur le carreau, mais la Barrière, elle, ne se laissera pas faire. Elle s'est créée pour une certaine raison. Votre petit coup d'état ne marchera pas sur elle. C'est la fin.

-Pas pour nous, lui répondis-je en étant la dernière à m'accrocher à Kai avant de nous sentir tous ensemble disparaître, comme aspirés par un trou noir invisible.

« Ça a pas été facile de te retrouver mais je savais qu'on finirait par se revoir. T'es contente de rentrer à la maison, hein ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-C'est bien. Avance, toi ! Dit Monsieur en tirant sans ménagement sur la chaîne de Del-Fynn qui, les yeux enflés, n'avait pas dit un mot de tout son trajet à travers la Barrière avec Jessica.

Celle-ci, guidée par un vieux réflexe qui lui avait dicté la même réponse à toutes les questions du vieux dégoûtant, jeta un regard de pitié à la princesse qui n'avait pas cet instinct et n'avait pas une fois levé la tête, résignée et déterminée à la fois.

-Je sais pas si c'est vrai, cette histoire de princesse, mais on va faire en sorte que ça le soit. On va te pomponner, ma biche. J'en connais pas mal ici qui seraient ravis de se la planter dans de la royauté ! Ricana leur maître en réajustant son casque auquel il avait fixé une large plume colorée.

Mais tandis qu'ils arrivaient enfin de l'autre côté, il fut surpris de voir les huit autres toujours à l'endroit où il les avait fait arrêter tandis que les soldats se tenaient tout autour d'elles, l'épée nue.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi elles sont encore là ? Vous voulez que je fasse un rapport à Papa ? Menaça Monsieur.

-C'est elles ! Elles veulent pas coopérer ! Geignit un jeune garde essoufflé, les poings crispés sur les menottes de Taeyeon qui se débattait à l'autre bout comme une diablesse.

Lorsqu'elle et Jessica se croisèrent du regard, elles et les autres se pétrifièrent.

-C'est pas vrai... T'étais pas censé revenir.

-Euh… vous êtes qui ?

-Non… Non, c'est pas vrai ! Pas toi ! Pas toi ! Hurla Taeyeon avant de se démener de plus belle.

Comme dans la bataille, un soldat recula trop près du souteneur et marcha sur sa cape bigarrée, déchirant un pan au passage, le visage de Monsieur devint écarlate et sa voix de tonnerre éclata :

-On va se calmer, maintenant !

D'un claquement de ses doigts soignés, il fit briller leurs colliers et toutes se paralysèrent en pleurant, y compris Jessica qui tomba à genoux près de Delf.

-Aide-moi, articula-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible en s'accrocha à ses genoux avec désespoir tandis que Delf, le regarda faire, tétanisée.

-Vous êtes têtues, hein ? Clama Monsieur au reste de sa troupe à genoux. Eh bien, moi aussi ! Vous devriez pourtant le savoir depuis le temps, comme le fait que j'aime pas abîmer ma marchandise. Mais s'il le faut…

Ce disant, l'estomac de Del-Fynn se retourna lorsqu'il sortit de son manteau surchargé de pierreries une petite poupée grisâtre ficelée de mèches soyeuses. Puis, d'un mouvement délicat de ses mains rougeaudes, il se saisit de sa belle plume.

-Ça me fait autant de mal qu'à vous, soupira-t-il en en avançant l'extrémité acérée vers le jouet.

Comme la pointe en triturait déjà les premières coutures, la princesse ferma soudain les yeux.

-Ne… les… touche… PAS !

Repliée sur elle-même, les mains couvrant ses oreilles, il fallut que Jessica la tapote une bonne minute sur les épaules pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Un homme hurlait des insultes quelque part au loin. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit les neuf filles du troisième royaume qui la fixaient, toujours enchaînées mais réunies autour d'elle comme autour d'un phare. A quelque distance de leur assemblée, les hommes autour d'eux, y compris Monsieur, vociféraient et tapaient du poing sur ce qui ressemblait à un mur invisible.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est génial ! Comment t'as fait ça ? S'exclama Jessica, excitée.

-J'en sais rien !

-Concentre-toi, lui rappela doucement Taeyeon comme l'un d'eux réussit à percer le champ de force et s'avancer jusqu'à eux.

Précipitamment, Delf refit appel à la force qui l'avait fait crier, propulsant l'homme de nouveau hors de leur bulle. Avec des sourires moqueurs, les plus jeunes regardèrent les flèches qu'on leur jetait s'arrêter en plein vol et tomber de travers le long de leur bouclier géant. Elle n'en revenait pas. Alors ça voulait dire qu'elle aussi, elle… ? Max serait tellement fière d'elle !

-Max ! Se rappela-t-elle soudain. Il faut qu'on aille sauver Max ! Et les autres !

-Mais comment ? Demanda la plus jeune. On a toujours nos colliers et pas assez de casques pour tout le monde !

-Yah, eonnies, faites quelque chose ! S'écria Sunny en se tournant vers Taeyeon et Jessica. C'est vous les leaders. Trouvez un plan !

Celles-ci se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, effrayées mutuellement par le silence l'une de l'autre.

-J'espère que tu te sens en forme parce que tu risques d'en avoir pour un bout de temps, fit remarquer Seo-hyun à Delf de son flegme habituel.

De son côté, Delf, rendue muette par la concentration, sentait effectivement une migraine commencer à poindre dans son crâne. Les soldats, eux, en poussant petit à petit autour d'eux, réussissaient à réduire le cercle.

 _« Ne pas lâcher, ne pas lâcher, ne pas lâcher… Max, attends-moi ! »_ Pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

 _« Delf. »_

Celle-ci sursauta quand elle entendit ma voix comme si j'étais à côté d'elle.

 _« Max ? »_

 _« Je suis de l'autre côté. Tu as raison, tu ne dois pas lâcher. On est tout près, ne t'en fais pas.»_

 _« Max, c'est incroyable ce qui se passe ! Je suis en train de me servir de mes pouvoirs alors que je touche rien et que j'en ai jamais eus, et… Et pourquoi j'entends ta voix dans ma tête? Ça y est, je suis devenue complètement folle ! »_

 _« Tu as peur ? »_

Regardant les filles continuer de débattre entre elles, affolées, alors que les soldats continuaient de lutter pour avancer, ils poussèrent de nouveaux cris de découragement quand Delf les fit de nouveau tomber en arrière.

 _« Non_ , _je n'ai pas peur. »_ Pensa Delf, redevenue stable et résolue.

 _« Très bien. Dans ce cas, écoute-moi bien. Il n'y a que toi que j'arrive à contacter. Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé. Alors on a vraiment avoir besoin de toi... »_

Delf prêta l'oreille à mon murmure par-dessus le boucan des armes et des cris.

 _« Tu as compris ? »_

 _« Parfaitement. »_

 _« Alors, bonne chance, ton altesse.»_

A peine eus-je terminé que, comme je l'avais prévenue, après que je l'ai lancée à travers la Barrière, Namu atterrit à ses pieds. D'un geste rapide, elle brisa le champ de force, ramassa la dague et ouvrit le collier de Jessica qui demeurait encore à ses côtés, surprise quand le fer tomba sur le sable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-Va libérer les autres, lui répondit Delf en lui fourrant Namu dans les mains alors que leurs ennemis couraient maintenant vers eux. Vas-y, fonce, je te dis !

-Arrêtez-les ! S'égosilla Monsieur qui sembla comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, faisant redoubler les troupes de vitesse.

Avec une douleur foudroyante qui fit jaillir quelques gouttes de sang de son nez, Delf repoussa de nouveau l'armée brutalement, si fort que certains s'enfuirent, effrayés d'une telle puissance.

-Ecoutez-moi, toutes ! Clama-t-elle d'une voix forte lorsqu'elle entendit le dernier collier tomber. Les garçons et Max sont tous de l'autre côté. Ils sont là ! Utilisez vos pouvoirs sur la Barrière ! Maintenant !

Sans attendre, elles se plièrent toutes aux ordres de leur troisième chef et, alignées face à leur pire ennemi, chacune projeta tout ce qu'elle avait d'énergie vers la frontière éternelle. Cette fois, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ça passerait ou ça casserait mais nul ne dirait qu'elles n'auraient pas essayé.

« Elles m'ont entendue. » Dis-je en souriant aux garçons qui m'observaient tandis que nous aperçûmes des flashs multicolores surgir du vide blanc.


	23. Fin?

Il se passait des choses étranges à la Barrière. Des deux côtés, on se demandait ce qui pouvait bien produire un tel vacarme et des couleurs aussi étranges dans l'air. Des gardes, mais aussi des passants s'étaient approchés timidement pour voir, ou plutôt contempler un assaut tel qu'il ne s'en était jamais produit dans l'histoire des deux nouveaux royaumes. La muraille blanche, elle, assaillie de toutes parts dans sa tranquillité, se défendait avec, semblait-il, hargne et rugissements profonds. Cependant, elle s'amincissait à vue d'œil tandis que les projections de magie se faisaient plus nettes des deux côtés.

« On se rapproche ! On se rapproche ! s'exclama Sehun joyeusement.

-Oui, mais cette saloperie n'abandonne pas pour autant, répliqua Chen en sentant les semelles de ses chaussures reculer dans la poussière malgré lui.

-Ça tombe bien, nous non plus ! Les encouragea Suho en redoublant de puissance.

Chacun l'imita. A présent, des éclairs blancs surgissaient au-dehors, comme des spasmes de rage et de douleur. A plusieurs reprises, ils frôlèrent des têtes, mais aucun, d'un côté ou de l'autre, ne broncha.

-Il faut qu'on établisse un contact ! Criai-je avant de fermer les yeux. _« Delf, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »_

 _« Je t'entends toujours, capitaine. »_ Entendis-je la voix douce et hésitante de mon amie au fin fond de mon crâne.

 _« Est-ce que les gardes essaient toujours de vous arrêter ? »_

 _« Non. Ils se sont reculés dès que la Barrière a contre-attaqué. Ils n'essaient même plus de percer ma protection. »_

 _« Alors on va essayer de se joindre, toutes les deux. Je veux te retrouver de l'autre côté. »_

 _« Moi aussi, je veux te voir. »_

-Je vais essayer de trouver Delf. On va juger de la distance qui nous reste ! »

Les garçons ne semblaient pas m'avoir entendue. Pour ne pas les déconcentrer, je fonçai aussitôt dans le brouillard de lumière maintenant si familier. Sa lueur était plus aveuglante que jamais et ses forces n'essayaient plus seulement d'ôter mon casque, elles essayaient aussi de m'arracher les mains, les pieds... Moi-même, la précipitation m'avait fait oublier que je n'avais pas encore recouvert toutes mes forces. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, la tête me tourna et je tombai à genoux avant de me sentir soudain soulevée de terre.

-Préviens la prochaine fois, s'te plaît ? Maugréa Chanyeol en ajustant sa prise autour de mes genoux et ma poitrine. Tout droit, c'est ça ?

Encore un peu surprise, je hochai la tête cependant et croisai mes bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tout droit. Il faut qu'on la trouve.

Il acquiesça et nous reprîmes notre marche ensemble quand nous entendîmes de lourds bruits de pas derrière nous et que nous fûmes soudain salués d'un sourire en cœur et de grands yeux noirs déterminés.

-J'aurais du me douter que tu me suivrais, dit Chanyeol avec un sourire en coin en regardant Do nous dépasser et avancer bravement vers le cœur de la tempête blanche.

Nous continuâmes notre route. Mais bientôt, elle se fit balbutiante et nous nous sentîmes à nouveau désorientés. Do, qui avait pris la tête de notre groupe, avait disparu de notre vue depuis un moment. Chanyeol ralentissait de plus en plus, acharné mais la respiration saccadée.

-Merde, c'est vrai que t'es lourde, en fait !

En d'autres circonstances, comme il s'y attendait sûrement à ce moment, j'aurais répliqué en lui jetant une insulte ou un commentaire sarcastique du même calibre. Mais à la place, je le regardai d'un air inquiet. Autour de son nez et sa bouche qui luttaient pour récupérer de l'air, sa peau partait en dizaines de petites bulles, une par une comme des lucioles roses.

-Max ! Tes bras ! Ton cou ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en baissant les yeux sur moi.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que moi aussi, je commençai à me dissoudre. En regardant dans les siens, je voyais comme nos yeux brillaient du même rose funeste. Mais il y avait pire : même en l'appelant de toutes mes forces, je n'arrivai plus à contacter Delf.

-J'avais oublié que nos pouvoirs ne marchent plus une fois à l'intérieur, réalisai-je avec un soupir amer.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer, pénible pas après pénible pas, jusqu'à ce que Chanyeol s'effondre sans d'autre choix que de me faire tomber avec lui. Autour de nous, détachée par le choc, sa peau mêlée à la mienne s'envolait par paquets, toutes deux tourbillonnant autour de nous avant de disparaître, dévorées par le blanc impitoyable.

-Je suis désolé, Max. Je suis tellement désolé…

Je regardai sur son visage comme la colère luttait avec la tristesse de qui dominerait ces beaux traits. Et derrière, plus timide, la peur n'osait se montrer. Mais elle était bel et bien là, je l'apercevais bien. Il n'avait jamais frôlé la mort de si près, lui. Il lui fallait un guide. Attirant son regard au mien, je posai une main sur sa joue.

-Embrasse-moi.

Ses lèvres, auparavant tremblantes et affolées, se calmèrent. Dans son regard, je vis que quelque chose s'était apaisé tandis qu'il se pencha vers moi.

-Je t'aime. » Murmurai-je avant que sa bouche ne se referme sur mes mots, là où je voulais qu'ils demeurent, en sécurité.

Je me sentis devenir de plus en légère, frôlée par une tornade de bulles furieuse qui nous enveloppa tous les deux alors que nos bouches s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre, se protégeant mutuellement. En étions-nous arrivées à un point où seules elles deux existaient encore ?

Soudain, nos deux visages se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre et je sentis ma chair se chauffer de nouveau quand des cris de foule lointains de ce qui semblait être de la stupeur me parvint aux oreilles.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Pensai-je en entrouvrant les paupières. _Il y a un trou dans la Barrière ! J'arrive à voir tout le monde ! »_

 _« Ça a l'air de venir de là où nous sommes,_ entendis-je la merveilleuse voix muette de Chanyeol. _Continue de m'embrasser. Que ce soit qui marche ou pas, je veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant. »_

Avec un sourire sur mes lèvres qui n'avaient pas quitté les siennes, je m'exécutai. Peut-être était-ce une illusion et nous étions déjà morts. Peut-être devions-nous désormais revivre ce dernier instant pour l'éternité. Quoi que ce fut, la peur ou la sérénité d'après un désastre, je n'aurais moi non plus arrêté pour rien au monde.

Entre les cieux et la terre commune, autrefois si arbitrairement divisés par leur milieu, des yeux s'ouvrirent grands et des bouches poussèrent des exclamations vides de sens : la nuit s'était fait plus claire, le jour plus sombre ! Perturbés, la lune et le soleil ne paraissaient plus tenir en place. Une percée s'était faite qui avait troublé leurs positions figées. Comme une machine rouillée, leur cycle tentait de redémarrer de nouveau.

Delf s'était perdue dans la Barrière. Le silence s'était aussi fait dans sa tête, qu'elle m'appela de toute sa pensée ou sa vraie voix. Qu'elle ne fut rassurée d'apercevoir une silhouette s'avancer vers elle ! Elle s'affola d'entendre que la voix qui criait son nom n'était pas la mienne mais, en réalisant que c'était celle de Do, son courage redoubla.

« Do ! J'arrive ! »

Dans l'ouragan d'énergie, tous deux s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. A travers leurs paupières sillées, ils se voyaient de plus en plus nettement. Quand ils furent assez près, ils tendirent les mains l'un vers l'autre. Mais des cordes invisibles semblaient les tirer en arrière alors qu'ils se frôlaient à peine du bout des doigts. Des larmes commençaient à poindre dans les yeux de Delf, mais, quand elle découvrit comme le désespoir se peignait aussi sur le visage de Do, sans force dans le halo maléfique, elles séchèrent automatiquement.

« On va y arriver ! Lui cria-t-elle. Accroche-toi ! »

Soudain, un grand vide se créa qui les attira brutalement l'un vers l'autre, comme un vent qui serait brutalement tombé. En tournant la tête du même côté, vers le point coloré qui avait jailli de nulle part, ils distinguèrent Max et Chanyeol enlacés l'un à l'autre et joints dans un baiser intense alors que le blanc autour d'eux s'était dissipé en un cercle parfait. Dans la force du mouvement, Do et Delf se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre de toutes leurs forces et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Tourbillonnant autour d'eux, des bulles avaient aussi commencé à se détacher de la princesse. Do tenta de les arrêter avant de s'apercevoir que les siennes aussi se dissolvaient à vue d'œil. Quand la douce voix de Delf lui parvint aux oreilles, elle fut satisfaite de voir qu'il cessa de lutter.

« Do, prononça-t-elle tendrement. Je veux que tu saches que si jamais on survit à ça, je te promets que je me battrai pour être toujours digne de toi. »

Puis, satisfaite de finir ainsi, ses mains s'emparèrent précautionneusement du visage de Do et elle lui donna le plus délicat des baisers, comme une timide offrande, à une idole qu'elle craignait de briser. Do, lui, reçut volontiers ce présent avant d'y répondre avec, comme toujours, la même vénération.

A l'endroit où leurs lèvres se joignirent, un autre vide s'élargit soudain, réjouissant encore un peu plus les cœurs autour d'eux.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre tandis que Baekhyun, après avoir chapardé un casque à une garde ébahie derrière lui, cessa ses attaques et fusa à son tour droit vers la Barrière. A ses côtés, Xiumin jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à Chen avant que tous deux ne lancent un regard vers Suho, acharné, entre eux deux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Dit celui-ci en voyant qu'ils avaient diminué de force dans leurs attaques. Vous voyez bien qu'ils ont encore besoin de notre aide ! Faut pas qu'on lâche maintenant.

-Hyung, t'as pas l'impression que t'es de trop, là ?

-Hein ?

-Vas-y, toi aussi, renchérit Xiumin en désignant la frontière du menton. Nous, on te couvre.

-Mais… vous avez besoin de moi ici !

Leur leader, qui n'avait pas ralenti sa cadence, fixa de nouveau son regard droit devant lui avec, semblait-il, une volonté de cacher ses joues derrière ses bras tendus. Sa voix était faible quand il répliqua de nouveau :

-Et si elle ne m'attend pas de l'autre côté ?

Les deux autres soupirèrent bruyamment.

-Il est têtu, hein ? Lança Xiumin à Chen qui acquiesça. T'es têtu, hein ? Fonce, abruti, puisqu'on te dit que c'est ça qu'il faut faire ! »

Surpris par la soudaine poussée de voix de son aîné, Suho hésita encore avant de finalement suivre Baekhyun après qu'une admiratrice lui ait tendu son couvre-chef en rougissant.

« Taeyeon ! Taeyeon ! Où t'es ? Taeyeon !

Sans hésiter, Baekhyun s'était mis à s'époumoner sitôt qu'il avait fait trois pas dans le brouillard magique, courant comme un fou quand une autre voix se mit à vociférer tout près de lui.

-T'es malade de gueuler comme ça alors que je suis juste là ! Tu veux me rendre sourde ?

Son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire quand il fit face au soleil blond qui avait hanté ses nuits et rayonnait maintenant de fureur, plus net que jamais.

-Pourquoi t'as pris autant de temps à me retrouver ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète pour toi ? Tu le sais, ça ?

Alors qu'elle l'engueulait encore et encore, il la prit dans ses bras, et ce fut assez pour qu'elle s'arrête.

-Mets plus jamais autant de temps, c'est clair ? Marmonna-t-elle en étouffant sa voix contre son épaule tandis qu'il soupira de contentement.

-C'est promis, répondit-il tout bas. Désormais, je te quitte plus d'un pouce. »

Et, comme un pacte, tous deux inclinèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre avant de sceller leurs lèvres les unes aux autres. Pour la troisième fois la Barrière se déchira, les révélant aux deux foules qui les applaudirent sous la même voûte céleste désormais orange et violette.

De son côté, après plusieurs minutes à tituber à l'aveugle, le leader fut surpris de voir Jessica devant lui, un casque doublement, non, triplement fixé autour de sa tête, droite dans ses chausses, comme si elle l'attendait là depuis toujours. Incertain, il marcha jusqu'à elle, oscillant et tremblant de tous ses membres comme s'il se préparait à affronter un monstre, ce qui était embarrassant étant donné son statut de chef, qui plus est face à un autre chef ! Tandis qu'elle le fixait de ses grands yeux curieux, il commença à bafouiller :

« Euh, je… J'imagine que… Enfin, peut-être pas, c'est pas grave si tu…

-Ta gueule.

Sans un mot de plus, elle le saisit par le col et l'embrassa. Pris de court, il ne tarda pas cependant à répondre à son baiser et étreignit sa silhouette frêle. A la façon dont l'ancienne chef répondait à ses caresses sans hésitation, quelque chose semblait avoir changé en elle. Soudain, elle se sépara un instant de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Suho… C'est toi, Suho !

A la joie dans sa voix, Suho fut bouleversé et sa tête cessa un instant de fonctionner.

-C'est moi... Oui, ma Jessica. C'est moi !

-Mon Suho… »

Lorsque leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, c'est du sel de ses larmes que s'accompagna leur second baiser alors qu'il traça à son tour une énième faille dans le mur de lumière.

A l'extérieur, chacun des deux camps retint son souffle. De la ribambelle de déchirures dans la Barrière, une grande ligne de vide se forma qui demeura intacte lorsque les couples se séparèrent. Alors tous s'avancèrent, à pas timides dans le sable et la terre, les uns vers les autres. Les épées tombèrent, les armures tombèrent en pièces, puis ce fut la ruade à qui retrouverait le plus de bras familiers dans la masse hystérique et pleurante, les rires et les cris de joie fusant dans l'air à la place des jets de sang d'autrefois. Quelque part dans la Brèche où tous s'engouffrèrent, à l'étroit, des petites filles un peu perdues se tinrent bouche bée devant cette énorme boule rouge et or qui leur faisait piquer les yeux et chauffer les joues, une vieille femme enlaçait son mari et son fils, menaçant de faire céder son tendre cœur usé, un père pointait du doigt à son bébé ses premières étoiles… et quelque part au fond d'une école, à l'ombre d'un fantôme d'église, un humble docteur observait tous ces malades revenir à la vie, les yeux vissés sur l'une en particulier qui faisait couler des larmes tièdes sur son sourire serein.

Mais tout à coup, au cœur de la cohue d'hommes et de femmes assemblés, d'étranges phénomènes se produisirent soudain : des étincelles de couleur jaillirent dans le ciel, des fleurs sortirent du sol desséché depuis des décennies et des humains se changèrent en animaux avant de reprendre leur forme originelle en riant. Tous se regardèrent sans comprendre avant de murmurer en se tournant parfois vers nous.

« C'est le Troisième Royaume qui se manifeste ?

-Ça veut dire qu'il y a plus de gens comme eux parmi nous ?

-Hé ! Je suis né dans le même trou paumé où je me ruine la santé sur les champs de mes ancêtres ! Vous allez pas me faire croire que j'en suis !

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Regardez ! » Dit soudain Yuri en désignant le ciel.

A une extrémité du pan de Barrière qui s'était dissipée, une tour noire était apparue, immense, si menaçante que même le soleil et la lune ne semblaient vouloir l'approcher, couronnée seulement de lourds nuages gris qui en dissimulaient le sommet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je à Delf qui était devenue silencieuse, les sourcils froncés. Tu la reconnais ?

-Plus ou moins. Ça m'est familier mais on m'a toujours interdit de m'en approcher quand on était petites. Tu t'en souviens ?

A présent, je m'en souvenais, moi aussi. La seule différence était que, contrairement à Delf, l'idée même de la regarder de plus près ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, tandis qu'elle en était obsédée jusqu'à ce que sa gouvernante finisse par céder et répondre à ses questions. Quand je l'ai interrogée à mon tour, elle ne répondait plus qu'en monosyllabes et m'a seulement dit qu'elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Je n'ai jamais insisté. Perçant à travers leur couverture épaisse, des rayons de lumières reliaient encore la Barrière au sommet de la tour. Delf soupira.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Max ?

-Pas besoin de magie pour savoir qu'on pense la même chose, confirmai-je.

On se sourit, le nez toujours levé vers l'océan de nuages. Le problème était que l'édifice ne semblait avoir ni escalier ni échelle ni ascenseur de quelque sorte. Comment ses occupants étaient-ils parvenus en haut ? Etait-ce même occupé ?

-Va falloir monter, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit Chanyeol d'un air décidé. Maintenant, la Barrière a plus aucune excuse pour tenir encore debout. On va en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Je pars avec vous, dit Do sans hésitation.

Ce disant, il prit Delf dans ses bras et la fit grimper sur son dos tandis qu'elle s'accrocha à ses épaules.

-Je vais vous guider, nous dit-elle d'un air grave.

A ces paroles, Do courut vers la tour avec elle sur son dos et commença à grimper à sa paroi pierre à pierre, aussi agile qu'un insecte. Chanyeol me sourit avant de porter ses mains à ma taille.

-Ça te dit qu'on fasse la course avec eux ?

Ce disant, son immense dragon de feu apparut en-dessous de nous et nous nous retrouvâmes à le chevaucher, sans brûler ni même sentir la chaleur des flammes sur nos vêtements. Comme son maître s'installa derrière moi en s'accrochant à mes hanches, je souris.

-C'est parti. »

Alors, sous les encouragements joyeux de tous, garçons et filles, ex-EXO et SNSD, notre monture déploya ses ailes et s'envola, faisant siffler l'air à mes oreilles alors que mon regard restait fixé sur un petit couple sautillant le long de la route noire verticale qui se déroulait vers les cieux.


	24. La Tour

Le voyage à la verticale fut plus long que l'on aurait cru. Même une fois dans le manteau de nuages gris, nous pouvions à peine apercevoir le sommet de la tour. Heureusement, Delf trouva assez d'énergie pour projeter un champ de force autour de nous qui nous permit de voir où nous allions. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle fasse preuve d'une telle énergie si tôt après notre dernière bataille.

« Tu ne fatigues pas ? Demandai-je à Chanyeol par-dessus comme son dragon brillait aussi plus fort dans la vapeur d'eau.

-Au contraire, dit-il avec enthousiasme. J'ai l'impression que je suis invincible ! Surtout quand je te tiens, bizarrement.

Je souris. Ses yeux brillaient à nouveau en rose, tout comme les miens sans doute. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivait à notre ensorcèlement mais, quoi qu'il fût en train de nous faire, ça me plaisait.

 _« Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que ton énergie est passée dans la mienne, comme si un poids s'est levé_ , pensai-je en regardant mes trois partenaires. _Si je ne me trompe pas, tout le monde devrait m'avoir entendu ! »_

 _« Cinq sur cinq ! »_ me répondit Delf.

 _« Les laisse pas nous distraire, on arrive au bout ! Si hyung nous dépasse, il va me vanner tous les jours là-dessus pour le restant de ma vie ! »_

Chanyeol éclata de rire au commentaire boudeur de Do tandis que ce dernier accéléra sans peine de pierre en pierre comme nous semblions arriver enfin au sommet. Accrochée solidement à ses épaules, Delf ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée.

 _« Je ne vois pas de fenêtre,_ remarqua Chanyeol. _Comment on est censés rentrer à l'intérieur ? »_

 _«On n'a pas le choix. Il faut passer par le rayon. »_ Répondit Delf.

 _« A quoi on est censés s'attendre à l'intérieur ?_ Demandai-je. _Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? »_

 _« Ça, ce sera à vous de juger. »_

Au silence qui suivit, je compris qu'elle venait de pousser un soupir.

 _« On n'a pas à craindre pour nos vies. Pour autant… je sais pas si vous allez aimer. Moi, je sais que ça va pas être mon cas. »_

Nous arrivâmes à une sorte de balcon auquel Do s'accrocha et les fit sauter par-dessus, lui et sa passagère. Chanyeol et moi atterrîmes de même. En face de nous, le puissant rayon blanc projetait sa dure lumière sur le monde d'en bas. Aucun de nous quatre n'avait de casque.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? Me demanda Chanyeol en me serrant la main tandis que Do tint de même celle de Delf.

-Evidemment.

Delf à son tour hocha la tête.

-Alors fermez les yeux. »

Nous le fîmes. Accrochés tous les quatre les uns aux autres, alors que Delf et moi avions cherché instinctivement la main l'une de l'autre, nous traversâmes le mur éblouissant tous ensemble, têtes nues. Quand nous ouvrîmes de nouveau les yeux, nous fûmes surpris de nous souvenir des noms de chacun, qui nous étions et tout le reste de nos souvenirs. Seul Delf pourtant ne semblait pas s'en réjouir, comme si le pire restait encore à venir tandis qu'elle fixait le vide devant elle avant de tomber à genoux.

« Delf ! Ça va ? Demandai-je tandis que nous nous précipitâmes autour d'elle.

-Vos gueules et prosternez-vous, chuchota-t-elle.

Tandis que nous laissions nos regards nous habituer à la forte luminosité de la pièce, nous aperçûmes une pièce gigantesque et presque vide. Le sol, de dalles lourdes et froides, était recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à des racines épaisses et noires insinuées jusque dans les moindres lézardes. Les murs blancs tout autour étaient aussi nus et lisses, privés du moindre tableau ou de torche, décorés seulement de la lueur aveuglante du rayon qui traversait la pièce.

-Bonjour, mère, déclara Del-Fynn de sa voix solennelle, celle qu'elle prenait lors de cérémonies.

Au centre de l'immense salle étaient fermement soudés au sol deux trônes blancs sur lesquels siégeaient deux statues ligotées aux poignets et aux chevilles par des lianes, une d'homme et une de femme richement vêtus. Leurs traits me faisaient effectivement beaucoup penser au visage de ma meilleure amie. Quand je les reconnus, je me prosternai aussitôt à mon tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Me demanda Chanyeol quand je tentai de le tirer à son tour vers le sol.

Il résista tandis que Do m'imita prudemment. Mama et Papa étaient séparés, la distance entre eux coupée en deux par le rayon sévère qui ne provenait de rien d'autre que d'une étrange sculpture. Quand il l'aperçut, Chanyeol tomba à son tour à genoux à côté de moi, le front au sol avant de murmurer rapidement, les lèvres sèches :

-C'est l'Arbre de Vie. Au nom de l'Arbre, on est à juste quelques mètres de l'Arbre de Vie !

De son cœur desséché séparé douloureusement en deux, la lumière jaillissait constamment, comme un cri muet. J'étais néanmoins soulagée d'avoir vu quelques pousses qui avaient rapproché ses deux parties au-dessus de la plaie.

-T'imagines ? Continua Chanyeol. On pourrait presque le toucher !

-Boucle-la, bon… !

-Es-tu sûre de devoir encore m'appeler « mère » ? Demanda soudain Mama de sa voix si claire, reconnaissable entre mille, par-dessus nos murmures en s'adressant à celle agenouillée devant nous. Ou est-ce que tu l'as rectifié sur un autre torchon, ça aussi ?

-Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait, elle a enfin trouvé comment se débarrasser de vous, elle, rajouta la statue d'homme avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres inertes.

-Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait jamais mentionné être plus fière de vous. Ou même qu'elle vous ait jamais mentionné du tout. Et pourtant, vous avez le même point commun que ce n'ont jamais été des racines qui vous ont toujours retenu au trône tous les deux, seulement ses beaux coussins. Ce trait, elle l'a définitivement pris de vous.

L'autre statue répondit d'un soupir dédaigneux.

-La seule chose qui m'ait retenu, c'est que je suis le seul à contenir vos traits à vous: cette obsession de tout chambouler sous prétexte que vous savez tout mieux que tout le monde. Et voilà que je me retrouve du jour au lendemain avec deux comme vous. C'est même pire chez elle. Aussi peu que vous méritiez toutes deux mon respect, vous au moins n'auriez jamais commis l'erreur d'abandonner votre titre pour ne garder de cette lignée que la boue qui coule dans vos veines !

Sous leurs sarcasmes mielleux, à terre, je vis Delf qui n'avait toujours pas cillé. Quand Do tenta de se rapprocher d'elle, d'un discret secouage de tête, elle l'encouragea à rester en arrière, seule face à ses deux parents. Comme elle avait prévu, elle allait les laisser se fatiguer dans cette familière bataille à trois. Après quoi seulement, ils pourraient parler.

-Si nous avions eu un fils, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé se présenter à moi accompagné d'esclaves. C'est peut-être aussi bien qu'elle ne soit plus ta successeuse directe.

-Je dois dire que je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru moi-même, rajouta Mama d'un ton glacial.

Quand j'aperçus une larme briller au coin de l'œil de mon amie, je ne pus empêcher mon corps de se redresser comme un ressort face aux deux royautés. Pour autant, et pour la première fois, ma voix demeura coincée dans ma gorge :

-Votre Altesse, je ne peux pas vous…

-Tais-toi, espèce d'insolente, m'interrompit Papa d'un ton sec. Pour qui tu te prends pour oser contredire ta reine ?

-Autant de fois que j'ai été forcée de te décorer, souviens-toi d'où tu viens, reprit Mama de même. Une fille que la mienne a repêchée dans le ruisseau… Jamais je ne t'appellerai « dauphine », tu m'entends ? Pas même sur mon lit de mort, peu importe ce qui a convaincu mon idiote de fille de…

-Et sinon, vous pétez un coup des fois où faut passer un autre jour pour pouvoir en placer une?

A ces mots, je crus que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et m'engloutir vers les enfers.

-Non sérieux, continua Chanyeol qui s'était relevé, vous vous rendez compte quand même qu'on est quatre à être libres de nos mouvements contre deux vieux cons paralysés à grande gueule, non ?

-Chanyeol, tais-toi, l'avertis-je en me redressant à mon tour.

-Laisse. Ils descendent ta copine, ils te descendent, toi, ils me descendent, et je suis censé tout prendre avec le sourire, merci et au-revoir ? Est-ce qu'ils savent seulement, tes grands chefs, que dehors, tout le monde fait la fête ? Eh oui, plus personne n'en a rien à foutre de cette Barrière ! Je vais être clair, les fossiles. Je suis pas venu pour taper la causette, je suis venu péter ce qui en reste. Et maintenant que je suis enfin libre, c'est certainement pas vous qui vont pouvoir faire grand-chose pour m'arrêter !

Comme il s'était avancé vers Mama pour parler à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage figé, je m'interposai et le repoussai en arrière, brandissant fermement Namu contre l'homme que j'aimais le plus, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Tu peux te réjouir autant que tu veux mais c'est pas une raison pour te commencer à te permettre n'importe quoi ! Grondai-je d'une voix sourde.

Il en recula en me fusillant du regard, abasourdi et en colère. Dans mon dos, je sentis les yeux de la reine et du roi sur moi.

\- Si tu ne veux pas te plier aveuglément à nos chefs, très bien. Mais au moins, montre un peu de respect ! Ils sont tout ce qui reste de notre ancien Royaume. Ensemble, ils ont empêché ses derniers survivants de se massacrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne à sauver. Ce qu'ils ont trouvé n'était pas la meilleure solution, d'accord. Mais c'était une solution. Crois-moi, je sais ce que ça fait quand tout repose sur toi et qu'à force d'essayer, au final, il faut se contenter du plan le moins pire. Dans ces moments, on ne sait même où est la frontière entre le bien et le mal.

Comme chacun s'était immobilisé, je rangeai ma dague à ma ceinture et me retournai face à Mama et Papa qui, les yeux levés vers moi, semblaient reprendre leur souffle, le cœur battant sous leurs étoffes rigides.

-Mais je reste d'accord avec Chanyeol, repris-je plus humblement. Majestés, aussi longtemps que je l'ai servie et chérie, cette paix forcée a assez duré. Si elle continue, nos deux royaumes vont imploser et ce sera la guerre à nouveau. Vous vous serez battus pour rien, avec ou sans aide du Troisième Royaume.

-Faites-les rentrer chez eux, mère, implora Delf en poussant Do vers elle.

Tous deux en semblaient réticents alors que Do résistait et que Delf évitait son regard.

-Ce n'est pas leur place ici, insista-t-elle cependant. Il faut qu'ils retrouvent leur Royaume à eux, le Troisième Royaume.

Do lui jeta un regard blessé. Mais c'est alors que je sentis Chanyeol me prendre par le bras pour me pousser vers Do.

-Dans ce cas, faites-la partir aussi. Elle a été ensorcelée et elle a failli mourir plusieurs fois. Si la guerre doit éclater de nouveau, je préfère la savoir là-bas qu'ici.

-Je t'interdis de faire mon travail à ma place ! Protestai-je. Si je dois partir, dans ce cas tu viens avec moi aussi. Tu as été ensorcelé aussi, je te rappelle, comme des centaines d'autres !

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

-Toi, tu en as assez fait pour nous. Moi, s'il le faut, je resterai là pour protéger mes « frères » du Royaume Mâle. Et je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'autre, alors à quoi bon ?

-Mais je connais personne, là-bas !

-T'as des pouvoirs, tu sauras vite passer pour une native.

-Et si tous les ensorcelés partent avec moi, qui tu vas protéger ? T'y a pas pensé à ça, hein ?

-Je me débrouillerai. Arrête de tout discuter tout le temps, t'es chiante !

-Dit celui qu'a piqué sa crise devant le roi et la reine !

-De rien !

-Arrête de me pousser, Do, je te dis que c'est pour ton bien !

Tandis que nous nous disputions tous les quatre, nous demeurâmes silencieux quand nous nous aperçûmes que nous avions complètement oublié Papa et Mama qui nous regardaient avec… un sourire ?

-Alors, si nous avons bien compris, dit Papa, il faudrait évacuer tout le monde vers ce Troisième Royaume pour avoir la paix ?

Ils se regardèrent tous deux avant de soupirer douloureusement.

-Mes pauvres enfants… Et si nous vous disons qu'il n'existe pas, ce fameux Troisième Royaume ?

Nous demeurâmes bouche bée.

-Mais les rumeurs, les clubs… Les pouvoirs ! S'interrogea Delf tout haut.

Mama trouva assez de force pour hausser les épaules, de façon si désinvolte que c'en était presque comique.

-On se posait la question et, en toute honnêteté… on ne sait pas d'où ça vient. Je crois que c'est tout simplement la fougue de la jeunesse… et de la volonté pure. Vous avez senti ce besoin d'extraordinaire. Et vous l'avez fait naître, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Même la Barrière n'a pas pu vous en empêcher.

-Ce couple de crapules…, marmonna Papa. Je suis sûr que ce sont eux qui ont fait naître ces rumeurs. Ils ont profité que les tensions étaient encore vives et que nous étions nous-mêmes prêts à tout pour nous faire gober n'importe quoi.

-C'était une grosse erreur, admit Mama. Si nous avions gardé la tête froide et laissé chacun chez soi, peut-être que les gens se seraient lassés de protester et auraient plié d'eux-mêmes aux nouvelles lois. Il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces secrets, toute cette honte…

-Nous n'avons fait qu'empiler les problèmes, comme un enfant qui, en voulant cacher sa bêtise, en provoque trois de plus.

Sur leurs visages austères, le remords leur donnait presque un air doux tandis que Mama regarda de nouveau sa fille d'un air suppliant.

-Alors c'est certain ? Vous voulez tous rouvrir cette Barrière ? Pas de regrets ? Parce que moi, j'en ai. Et j'ai peur… Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Pardonnez-moi.

-Mère !

La tête baissée, recroquevillée sur son immense siège de pierre, Mama semblait soudain vieillie de dix ans, comme si les tremblements de son corps réveillaient les années figées par la malédiction. Enfin, elle leva les yeux, et je retrouvai le regard que Delf m'avait adressé le soir où nous avions confronté la soldate mourante.

-Regarde-toi, ma fille. Tu es jeune et belle. Tu es heureuse. Tu aimes. Comme vous tous, ici. Mais vous ne savez pas qu'un jour, il faudra compter sur autre chose que la fin du monde pour vous maintenir liés les uns aux autres. Je te ressemblais beaucoup, Del-Fynn… Et j'y croyais. De toutes mes forces. Et puis est arrivé l'ennui, la jalousie, la haine, le silence… Nous nous sommes détruits l'un l'autre et maintenant c'est trop tard pour nous quitter.

-Ma chère… Murmura Papa en tournant la tête vers son épouse, lui jetant un regard de pitié à travers le tronc fendu.

-Evidemment, nous avons tenté de lutter contre nos liens. Mais lui, il ne nous a jamais pardonné, dit-elle en désignant l'Arbre du menton. Le voilà, votre plus grand ennemi, le grand Aveugle. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte… Toutes ces années perdues…

-…Et encore l'éternité à passer dans la même galère. Car même ici, notre plus grande peur reste de finir en poussière seul, compléta Papa d'une voix grave.

Celle de la reine, qui s'était faite de plus en plus fluette, se tut alors que son regard dur se mit à briller d'un éclat humide et vacillant. De même, le visage de Papa, les yeux dans le vague, balançait sans cesse de l'amertume à une douce nostalgie. Cependant, d'aucun des deux vieillards ne fit tomber de larmes. C'est alors que Do s'avança vers eux, les yeux secs et la démarche assurée.

-Mama, Papa… Nous avons quelqu'un qui peut vous aider.

Comme Delf et Chanyeol, auparavant attendrie, je dressai soudain l'oreille, incapable de prédire ce qu'il avait en tête.

-C'est lui qui nous a amené jusqu'à vous, aujourd'hui. Il est capable de voir dans le futur mais aussi de remonter le temps. Il peut très bien vous ramener à l'époque où vous ne vous connaissiez pas, où vous étiez encore libres.

-Il peut vous ramener à l'époque où je n'étais pas née, dit Delf en se joignant à lui. Altesses, si nous vous ramenons à cette époque où aucun de ces fardeaux ne pesaient sur vos épaules, est-ce que vous le feriez ?

La colère résonnait dans la voix de Delf. Cependant, j'entendais comme elle la retenait assez pour laisser ses parents répondre. Je me surpris à anticiper leur réponse alors que leur visage avait repris leur dureté première comme s'ils réfléchissaient. Et s'ils ne répondaient pas non ?

-Ma fille, répondit enfin Mama d'une voix solennelle. J'estime que nous avons toutes les deux largement failli à ton éducation. Chaque jour depuis que tu es née, tu m'as déçue un peu plus et tu le sais… Mais je préfèrerais rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans eau ni nourriture, aveugle et sourde, que de te voir disparaître de ma vie.

-Idem, répondit Papa. Tu n'es peut-être pas le fils que j'aurais voulu. Mais si tu te tiens aujourd'hui devant moi pour me faire la leçon, alors peut-être, quelque part, j'ai un peu réussi mon rôle de père. Et si tu choisis de renoncer à tous les autres pour ce minus aux yeux de chouette, dit-il en désignant Do du menton, alors allez au diable tous les deux!

-S'il veut se perdre avec moi, volontiers, dit Delf avec un sourire timide vers Do qui serra résolument sa main dans la sienne en retour. Ça fait du bien d'avoir le choix un temps. Mais maintenant, ça fait du bien de se battre pour ne pas l'avoir.

-Et je sais ce que vous pensez, dit soudain Chanyeol en me serrant soudain dans le dos face à Mama comme elle semblait encore dubitative. Mais ça fait du bien de savoir que nous ne sommes pas seuls à ne pas savoir ce qu'on fait. On est deux.

-Si ça foire, qu'au moins on se dise « On aura essayé », renchéris-je, à peine étonnée d'avoir osé jurer devant Mama.

Comme celle-ci nous fixait tous les deux, puis Delf et Do, elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Très bien. Apprenez donc ces leçons vous-mêmes puisque vous êtes trop têtus pour écouter la sagesse des anciens. Espérons qu'au moins, l'un de nous sera encore là quand vous reviendrez annoncer que la vieille schnock avait tort sur toute la ligne.

Papa lui sourit. Alors, d'un seul geste, devant nos yeux stupéfaits, ils se redressèrent tous deux de leurs trônes tandis que les racines se dégagèrent de leurs mains et de leurs pieds. Puis lentement, encore engourdis, ils avancèrent ensuite vers L'Arbre et, chacun d'un côté de la Barrière posèrent leurs quatre mains sur son tronc avant que Mama ne se retire et me tende un papier.

-Quand tout sera terminé, est-ce que tu peux promettre de rendre à ma fille son titre ?

-C'est comme si c'était fait, dis-je en souriant.

Ce disant, je déroulai le pacte et, solennellement, le déchirai avant de laisser s'envoler les morceaux. Alors, pour la première fois, elle me rendit son sourire.

-Merci. »

Puis, avec un sourire l'un à l'autre et un hochement de tête, de toute la force de leurs années, les souverains des Royaumes Mâle et Femelle poussèrent chacun d'un côté du tronc. Comme l'Arbre était lourd et qu'ils étaient encore faibles, nous nous assamblâmes pour les aider, garçons et filles d'un côté et de l'autre. Quand nous parvînmes enfin à réunir les deux parties, comme s'il avait toujours guetté ce moment, l'écorce de l'Arbre se referma soudain autour de son cœur et une vibration, comme un battement de tambour, nous assourdit tous. Quand le reste de la Barrière inonda soudain la pièce, les mains serrées les unes dans celles des autres, nous attendîmes tous qu'elle nous dévore.


	25. Epilogue

Dire que la réunion des deux parties du Royaume après des années de guerre froide l'avait transformé aurait été un euphémisme. On pourrait à peine le reconnaître. Bien sûr, certains éléments étaient restés les mêmes. Tout le monde n'était pas devenu jeune et beau, ni ne maîtrisait son pouvoir retrouvé comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais la magie était bel et bien de retour. Et les arbres aussi. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'arbres. De ses anciennes frontières à ses contrées les plus lointaines, parsemé de plantes nouvelles, le Royaume n'avait jamais été aussi vert, mais aussi jaune, et rose, et bleu… Notamment depuis que l'Arbre de Vie avait percé le toit de l'ancienne tour, redevenue blanche, de taille modeste et protégée sous l'ombre des bourgeons de son nouveau protecteur. De ses fenêtres ouvertes, on pouvait quelquefois apercevoir le roi et la reine saluer la foule… Parfois même dans le même cadre.

De l'ancienne Barrière, une haie de fleurs avait poussé par-dessus laquelle petites filles et petits garçons sautaient allègrement. Pour eux, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Ils avaient seulement plus de copains, c'est tout. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de ceux qui, en plus de la magie, devaient aussi faire avec les souvenirs retrouvés, qui revinrent à tous non en même temps comme une onde, mais par soubresauts, plus ou moins vifs. Ceux qui avaient disparu dans les batailles d'antan n'étaient pas revenus d'entre les morts pour célébrer la victoire… Mais leurs visages, leurs voix, leurs mots et leurs regards n'avaient jamais été aussi nets.

Quand ce genre de spasmes du passé arriva à Max en présence de Chanyeol, celui-ci n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre et il la jaugea seulement du regard, inquiet. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment y réagir : pendant quelques minutes, elle demeura silencieuse, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle écoutait une conversation qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, puis le regarda. Quand les autres furent au courant et se mirent à la presser de questions, elle leur répondit seulement d'une voix posée :

« J'ai les réponses que je cherchais, c'est tout ce qui compte. Quand il sera prêt, je le retrouverai. En attendant, je veux lui laisser le temps de se préparer. Et à moi, aussi. Une famille, ça ne se reconstruit pas en un jour.

-Je confirme, dit Delf. En attendant, on est tous là. Ça aussi, ça compte. En tout cas, le premier qui le contredit, je lui balance Namu dans la tête.»

Max acquiesça et elles se tournèrent vers les autres d'un air satisfait. Tao pouvait être fier de lui, se dit Chanyeol. Sa plus grande prophétie s'était accomplie.

Allongés sur l'herbe de la lande, tandis que chacun rentrait chez soi fatigué des montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'avait été cette longue journée, nous admirions tous ensemble, les douze garçons et les onze filles, notre premier coucher de soleil, tirant lui-même volontiers sa révérence pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Nous étions surpris d'apprendre que même certaines des filles avaient trouvé un partenaire avec qui le regarder. C'était du moins le cas de Sunny et la maknae Seo-hyun, tandis que les deux premiers commentaient les couleurs du soleil en rigolant alors que les deux autres semblaient y regarder au travers avec un air de s'ennuyer mortellement. Pourtant, à en juger par leurs soupirs de contentement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors que le ciel s'assombrissait, la première étoile apparut avant de s'enfuir aussitôt, comme une timide invitée arrivée trop tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sehun.

-Ça s'appelle une étoile filante, expliqua Luhan, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois que quand on en voit une, il faut faire un vœu, c'est ça ? Demanda Lay en hésitant.

-Oui, mais faut pas le dire, lui répondit Chen, sinon il se réalisera pas.

Moi, j'avais pourtant envie de crier le mien au monde entier, surtout depuis que je ne bégayais plus. Heureusement, il s'accomplit dans la minute qui suivit alors que, le rose aux joues, Delf se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille :

-Je sais que le sort d'amour a été purifié mais… je ne suis pas contre qu'on vérifie quand même si on est encore corrompus.

Sentant moi-même le sang me monter à la tête, comme un ressort, je me relevai en lui saisissant la main.

-Do et moi on est fatigués, alors… bonne nuit tout le monde ! » Bredouilla-t-elle précipitamment tandis que je la tirai en direction du palais.

Ignorant les dizaines de sourires goguenards qui me collaient à la nuque comme des moustiques, je m'éloignai rapidement avec Del-Fynn tandis qu'elle se mit à courir avec moi sur la lande en riant comme une fillette. Moi-même je ne pus réfréner un sourire à ce son angélique.

« Euh… C'est pas qu'on veut vous quitter comme ça, déclara soudain Suho alors que Jessica l'assaillait de regards insistants, mais… on doit se parler. Des trucs de leader, tout ça…

Aux regards en coin que se lancèrent Chen et Xiumin à côté de moi, nul n'eut besoin de plus d'explication.

-Allez fonce, veinard ! S'exclama moins subtilement Kris en lui tapant vigoureusement l'épaule.

-Euh, merci… hyung, lui répondit Suho avec une grimace en se frottant le dos.

-Allez, à plus tard, les gars ! Lança Jessica à l'assemblée en poussant Suho sur le chemin alors qu'il cherchait encore à s'expliquer.

De leur côté, Baekhyun et Taeyeon s'étaient contentés de se regarder lascivement dans les yeux avant de commencer à s'embrasser, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus… Kai à côté d'eux toussa.

-Hyung, vous voulez peut-être aller « vous parler », vous aussi ? Suggéra-t-il alors que Tao s'était caché le visage dans ses mains, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Yah, il a raison, eonnie ! Approuva Sooyong. Quel modèle tu fais pour nos cadettes ?

-Alors on peut pencher la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès ? S'interrogea tout haut Yuri qui, derrière Baekhyun, imitait elle-même l'angle qu'avait pris le visage de sa leadeur.

Comme Sooyong avait fusé vers elle pour lui couvrir les yeux et que toutes deux se chamaillaient maintenant dans l'herbe, Baekhyun et leur aînée se relevèrent.

-On y va, dit-il simplement avant de reprendre avec un clin d'œil, je dirais bien qui m'aime nous suive mais...

-Essayez et vous allez voir, compléta Taeyeon en montrant le poing, laissant des étincelles s'échapper en crépitant de ses phalanges avant que tous deux ne tournent les talons et ne partent tranquillement main dans la main, puis épaule à épaule les bras fusionnés au bout de quelques mètres.

Ainsi, petit à petit, alors que le crépuscule traînait encore ses dernières couleurs dans le ciel, comme les paupières tombaient ici et là, tous partirent par petits groupes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Xiumin, Chanyeol et moi. L'aîné se leva à son tour, les mains dans les poches.

-Eh ben, j'ai personne pour m'accompagner au dodo, moi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche comme pour vérifier.

-Hyung, si tu tentais ta chance avec les filles de Taeyeon ? J'en ai vu qui te lançaient des regards, lui dit Chanyeol en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Xiumin lui sourit, bien que ses yeux semblèrent tristes.

-Trop jeunes, c'est comme des petites sœurs pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elles fassent d'un vieux machin comme moi ?

-Tu finiras bien par trouver une qui te plaira, répondis-je.

Quand Xiumin se tourna vers moi, je vis un éclat revenir dans ses yeux.

-Je sais. Tao me l'a dit. Mais croyez pas que je vais rester planté là à l'attendre. Je vais partir à sa recherche. Je sais qu'elle existe quelque part et qu'elle ne rêve que d'une chose : qu'on prenne un café ensemble. »

Sur cette parole, satisfait, Xiumin prit congé de nous et s'éloigna dans l'air du soir en sifflotant joyeusement une de leurs anciennes chansons du club. Il ne restait plus que nous deux tandis que nous restâmes longtemps allongés côte à côte sans un mot, à regarder les constellations que nous connaissions par cœur. C'est alors que je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille alors que le visage que j'aimais tant se tourna de côté en soupirant paresseusement.

-Chez toi ou chez moi ?

J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'il sourit comme un gamin fier de sa blague.

-Chez moi, évidemment... mais j'ai la flemme de marcher, admis-je en boudant.

-J'en étais sûr. Moi aussi. Mais ça tombe bien, chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant l'oreille, j'ai tout prévu.

D'un claquement de doigts, je sentis soudain un orbe de chaleur nous envelopper tandis que nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau à cheval sur son dragon.

-Décidément, tu le quittes plus, dis-je avec un rictus tandis que Chanyeol, cette fois installé devant moi, plaça mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il aime bien qu'on le sorte, pas vrai, Chan ? Dit-il en faisant mine de tapoter les flammes tièdes qui formaient le flanc.

Nous nous envolâmes dans la nuit. Ainsi cramponné à lui, regardant le Royaume sous nos pieds rétrécir à vue d'œil, j'appréciai l'air frais qui me balayait le visage alors que j'enfouissais mon visage entre ses épaules en sentant sa poitrine gonfler et expirer contre mes mains. Quand nous atterrîmes cependant, nous n'étions pas arrivés chez moi.

-Chanyeol, c'est pas le village, qu'est-ce que… dis-je en reconnaissant les profonde racines de l'Arbre de Vie qui s'entremêlaient dans la terre derrière le palais.

-Je sais, dit-il en me plaquant soudain contre l'écorce de l'une d'elle. Max… Maxine…, chuchota-t-il en replaçant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'ai repensé à tout ce que la vieille nous disait…

-Tu veux dire Mama ? Dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est ça. Et j'ai réfléchi. Je… Je…

-Ça fait mal quand tu réfléchis, on dirait.

-Yah ! Arrête de m'interrompre, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça !

Il paraissait soudain réellement nerveux. Prise de remords, comme il ne parlait plus, je portai ma main à sa joue.

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que tu me rends nerveuse, moi aussi. Je sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre !

-Max, dit-il d'un air soudain de nouveau grave. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. A tout ce qu'a dit Mama et tout ça. Je veux jamais que tu regrettes d'être avec moi, ou que tu te crois obligée de rester parce qu'on a sauvé le monde ensemble. Et je veux pas non plus que ce soit par peur d'être seule. Alors on va faire de ce jour-là un jour spécial, pour qu'on s'en rappelle pour toujours. Et je veux que Lui, il soit témoin, dit-il en désignant les branches protectrices au-dessus de nous qui bruissaient en semblant murmurer une bénédiction. Maxine Brienne, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi, est-ce que tu veux être ma reine ?

Ce disant, il sortit une bague faite en tige de fleurs au bout de laquelle brillait une perle que je reconnus appartenir au bracelet de Delf et Do.

-Ch… Chanyeol…

Ça expliquait pourquoi ils parlaient si souvent ensemble ces derniers temps dans notre dos, comme en complotant. La gorge serrée, je me couvrais la bouche des mains. Le con ! Le con ! Le con !

-Max ? Tu…

-C'est… C'est oui !

-C'est vrai ? Tu dis oui ? T'es sûre ?

-Oui ! Evidemment que je dis oui ! C'est pour ça que je pleure, t'avais pas besoin de te faire du mouron comme ça !

Comme je sautai dans ses bras, je le sentis encore stupéfait, osant à peine m'étreindre en retour.

-J'ai eu peur, dit-il d'une voix blanche, je me suis dit « elle flippe ! elle va se barrer ! elle vient de se rendre compte que je suis pas un mec bien pour elle, elle… »

-Arrête. Ferme juste ta gueule. Je pensais peut-être ça au début mais je me suis trompée sur toi, ok ? T'es un mec beaucoup plus… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu pleures ?

-Mais non, je pleure pas ! J'ai un truc dans l'œil, c'est tout! Dit-il en essuyant ses paupières alors que des larmes avaient coulé dans son grand sourire blanc, ce qui me fit avoir un sourire en coin.

-Alors mets-moi cette foutue bague au doigt et embrasse-moi. »

Comme une histoire dont on tourne la dernière page, ce n'était pas sur sa belle fin que je comptais, c'était sur celle que nous comptions écrire après. Après avoir séché les dernières traces de ses joues, il s'exécuta et se colla une nouvelle fois contre moi et le tronc.

Dans ses appartements, sous l'ombre apaisante de l'Arbre de Vie à sa fenêtre, j'embrassais Delf. Comme je m'y étais attendu, j'étais déjà prêt à passer à l'étape suivante tandis que je la serrais contre moi, assise sur mes genoux au bord de son lit. C'est alors qu'elle se sépara de moi et me sourit.

« Mon couronnement se fait dans un mois, t'imagines ? Dans un mois, vous devrez tous m'appeler « Mama » !

Son petit nez se fronça d'excitation et j'en souris à mon tour.

-Je l'imagine sans problèmes, ma reine.

Je m'emparai de nouveau de ses lèvres mais elle nous sépara encore et je ne pus retenir un grognement de frustration. C'est alors qu'elle saisit mon visage entre ses mains tandis que sa chevelure inonda mes joues.

-Deviens mon roi, murmura-t-elle tout contre ma bouche. T'as pas à être prince comme Papa. Je peux tout arranger pour que ça se fasse.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, j'enroulai mes mains autour de ses poignets et secouai la tête. Elle me regarda d'un air déçu.

-Pourquoi ?

Comme je les tenais précieusement dans les miennes, j'embrassai le dos de ses mains solennellement pour calmer son cœur que j'avais senti s'affoler.

-Mama, je t'aime plus que tout ce que j'ai connu. Mais je peux pas être roi. Je ne sais pas régner. Je sais que toi tu sauras le faire, mais personne ne veut d'un débutant à tes côtés.

Alors je vis ses sourcils se froncer et un éclair froid allumer ses adorables yeux.

-Si c'est ce que tu essaies de me faire entendre, sache que j'épouserai jamais personne d'autre! Je m'en fiche, je préfère garder un trône vide à côté de moi que de ne pas t'avoir !

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je serai toujours avec toi. Je veux t'épouser. Et je veux te voir régner. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être roi pour voir ces deux choses arriver. Tu sauras bien guider nos deux peuples sans l'aide de personne, dis-je en relevant son menton de l'index.

Son visage, qui s'était un instant voilé de tristesse, s'éclaira de nouveau sur mes derniers mots.

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, mon époux, dit-elle en rapprochant une fois de plus nos visages et en s'emparant de mes lèvres.

Je souris une fois de plus dans notre baiser tandis qu'elle inséra sa langue dans ma bouche et qu'elle et la mienne se mirent à danser ensemble. Ce fut plus que je ne pouvais supporter quand nous tombâmes à la renverse et qu'elle se retrouva ensuite au-dessus de moi, toujours à dominer notre baiser. Ivre d'excitation, je nous retournai et la pressai contre ses oreillers tandis que je retirai ma chemise, si vivement que les coutures en craquèrent, ce qui sembla l'exciter alors qu'elle gémit quand je dégrafai de même sa tunique et que nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux torses nus, le souffle haletant.

-Maintenant, laisse-moi t'honorer comme il se doit, ma reine, déclarai-je sombrement.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma poitrine quand je m'attaquai à son cou alors qu'elle geignit à mon oreille comme une douce mélodie, ce qui me poussa à la mordre jusqu'à la faire serrer les mâchoires alors que l'air chuinta entre ses dents.

-Je mérite pas le nom de roi. Je préfère te servir, toujours, même si je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que moi. Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de pouvoir te dire tout ça, de pouvoir te répéter encore et encore tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire…

-D… Do…

-Oui, dis mon nom, murmurai-je contre sa tempe. Il n'y a que de toi que j'aime l'entendre. Crois-moi, je ferai tout pour que ce soit le seul nom que tu prononces comme ça. Toujours. »

Ce disant, je pressai mes hanches contre les siennes et donnai un coup de rein, la faisant se cambrer sous moi en poussant un cri muet avant qu'elle ne se colle encore plus contre moi en continuant de geindre. Je voulais continuer de parler. Je voulais crier, chanter, souffler son nom sur mes lèvres asséchés. Cette fois-ci, c'était bon. Elle… Del-Fynn… Elle était à moi ! A moi !

De tout le chemin, pas une seule fois Jessica n'avait cessé de me pousser. A présent que nous étions dans sa chambre au palais, écoutant les feuilles de l'Arbre de Vie se balancer au-dehors, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir intimidé tandis qu'elle s'assit sur son lit et que je restai au centre de la pièce.

« C'est joli ici. T'as su l'aménager pour que ça te ressemble, lâchai-je un peu pathétiquement.

-Je suis pas habituée à tout ce luxe, répondit-elle négligemment. Bientôt, j'irai me chercher ma propre maison au village. Tu pourras venir m'y rendre visite, oppa, dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire malicieux.

-Ah…

Elle parlait déjà d'avenir. Moi-même, j'essayais encore de me rendre compte depuis des heures que la guerre était finie et que nous étions libres. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais faire maintenant que je n'étais plus chef de groupe, encore moins où j'allais installer ma propre maison. D'ailleurs, de savoir qu'elle ne m'avait pas inclus dans ses plans me laissait… Déçu ? Fâché ? Vexé ?

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me rejoindre ?

Sorti de mes pensées par son ton curieux, je m'exécutai et vins à elle avec une démarche de robot. J'avais mené des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de demoiselles à mon lit mais je ne savais toujours pas comment marcher naturellement vers elle ! Comme je m'arrêtai maladroitement juste en face d'elle, si près que nos genoux se touchaient, je lui souris.

-Je me demandais comment le faire de la façon la moins classe possible. J'espère que j'ai réussi.

-T'as réussi, dit-elle en levant ses grands yeux noirs vers moi. J'ai jamais vu une marche romantique aussi foirée.

-A votre service, gente dame, répondis-je en lui faisant un délicat baisemain.

Avec un sourire en coin, elle soupira.

-Oppa, t'as autant d'expérience que moi mais tu sais toujours pas quand une fille veut qu'on arrête de faire des manières, hein ?

Comme je la regardai sans comprendre, elle inclina la tête, comme pour acquiescer à ses dires, puis se releva et je fus surpris de me retrouver à mon tour assis sur le matelas en face d'elle, tandis qu'elle me maintenait en place, les mains fermement plantées sur mes épaules.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Suho-ssi, exceptionnellement, je vais te donner une leçon de rattrapage sur le côté obscur du plumard.

Sur ces mots, elle écarta mes jambes et se mit à genoux avant de trifouiller les boutons de ma braguette.

-Mais après, je compte sur toi pour bien me montrer ce que t'as appris.

-Jessica, qu'est-ce que tu… Ah !

Je m'interrompis quand je sentis ses lèvres douces m'envelopper de leur chaleur brûlante et qu'elle commença à effectuer de vigoureux vas-et-viens autour de moi en resserrant les parois de ses joues contre mon membre. Ça allait trop vite, c'était trop en même temps.

-R…Ralentis, suppliai-je. Si tu continues, je vais… !

Je me sentais me raidir davantage dans sa gorge. Quand je tentai de l'arrêter, elle serra mes deux poings contre mes hanches et accéléra encore. Alors, malgré moi, je me relâchai en elle avec un grognement et la regardai, désolé, s'éloigner de moi et essuyer les fluides qui coulaient de sa bouche en cascades dégoûtantes. Malgré ça, quand elle me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, les siens brûlaient d'extase et sa respiration s'était amplifiée. Jamais je n'avais vu un visage aussi érotique que le sien à cet instant et je me sentis vite m'en regonfler, ce qui sembla la ravir.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on retient de mettre le costume de gentleman au placard ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Soudain, comme possédé, je me jetai sur elle et fis voler tout ce qui la couvrait encore à mes yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement vulnérable sous moi. Alors, par terre, sans que la quitte des yeux, je fis serpenter une main entre ses cuisses et y glissai mes doigts d'un coup sec tandis qu'elle poussa un petit cri.

-Oppa, doucement, tu m'as fait mal.

-Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ?

D'abord surprise, elle eut ensuite un rictus de malice tandis que je remuai mes phalanges en elle et que ses geignements se changèrent en couinements de plaisir.

\- Quand je pense, après que tu m'aies embrassé, que tu penses à te faire une vie sans moi… Je vais te montrer lequel de nous deux a des leçons à prendre de l'autre.

-Oui ! C'était pour te provoquer ! Je suis allée trop loin ! Pardonne-moi, oppa !

-Jamais.

A moitié amusé, pris au jeu, je me laissai aller à ce rôle alors qu'elle semblait perdre la tête sous mon emprise. A vrai dire, une partie de moi avait vraiment envie de la punir et lui montrer qui était le maître. Qui serait là pour nous en empêcher ? Sous la protection de l'Arbre, loin de tout, nous avions toute la nuit pour nous déshonorer. Peut-être même plus…

Pour baiser, on s'était installés dans une auberge vide. Tant mieux, on n'avait pas besoin de plus. On avait appris à s'en passer. De la fenêtre, on pouvait encore apercevoir l'Arbre, si haut et touffu qu'il semblait soulever la lune. Contre un mur dans le noir, une de mes jambes enroulée autour de sa taille, je laissai Baekhyun dévorer ma bouche alors que je retenais moi-même sa tête contre la mienne d'une main, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'interrompe pour qu'on reprenne notre souffle.

« Alors ? Y'en a beaucoup qui sont venues te voir quand t'étais prisonnier là-bas ? Demandai-je.

Encore essoufflé, il eut un petit rire.

-T'es sérieuse ? Ça fait des années qu'on s'est pas vus, on va faire l'amour et tu penses à celles que je me suis faites ?

-Je peux te parler de mes mecs en premier, si tu veux.

-Non merci, ça ira, répondit-il avec une grimace.

Comme je ne le lâchai ni du regard ni de ma prise, il finit par répondre :

-Y'en a eu qu'une. C'était Delf, celle qui vous a guidées hors de la Barrière.

-Alors, c'est vrai. Quand j'ai voulu en savoir un peu plus, Max a rien lâché. Mais les mecs ont craqué. Donc y'a qu'avec elle que tu couchais, et elle, elle couchait avec personne d'autre ?

-Elle avait passé un accord avec Madame. J'étais son préféré avant même qu'on couche. Me regarde pas comme ça, je pouvais rien faire à l'époque ! Se justifia-t-il comme il devait voir les éclairs dans mes yeux. J'avais aucun droit, j'étais un gros profit ! Elle me visitait quasiment tout le temps et…

-Connard.

La peur dans les yeux, Baekhyun se laissa faire quand je retournai la situation et que je le plaquai à son tour contre le mur, serrant les poings si fort que toute la pièce s'en éclaira d'un coup.

-Elle a de la chance d'être pote avec Max et qu'elles nous aient sauvé la peau toutes les deux. Parce que sinon, elle serait certaine qu'elle aurait plus toutes ses dents, cette gamine!

-Je suis pas sûr que les gardes royales t'auraient laissé faire ça, commenta Baekhyun avec un rictus.

-Les gardes royales ?

-Ben oui. Delf, c'est notre princesse, après tout…

-On a une princesse ? Et elle croit que ça me fait peur ?

Cette fois, Baekhyun éclata franchement de rire avant de m'embrasser.

-C'est pour des phrases comme ça que tu m'as manquée tous les jours !

Puis il me serra contre lui. Moi-même je me blottis dans ses bras et soupirai d'aise en sentant son visage s'enfouir dans mon cou.

-Tous les jours ?

-Chaque putain de jour, confirma-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mot.

A mon tour, je fermai les yeux pour humer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Musc et vanille. Comment ce garçon faisait pour sentir naturellement une odeur aussi peu virile ? Et pourquoi j'adorais ça ?

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Je suis désolée de te dire que j'ai pas eu la même chance. Apparemment, je ne suis pas digne d'un contrat exclusif avec un prince, moi.

-Evidemment que si. La preuve, tu m'as, moi ! En tout cas, avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'en être un.

En le sentant se cacher dans le creux de mon épaule pour rire et se protéger de mes coups, comme il savait que je détestais ça, je le séparai de moi pour le regarder gravement.

-Une autre réplique aussi niaise et je te coupe la bite. »

Hochant la tête comme un benêt, il prit de nouveau mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa, plongeant directement sa langue entre mes lèvres alors que je le plaquai contre le mur avant qu'il ne se cramponne fermement à mes fesses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à mes entrailles pour s'enflammer à nouveau à ce contact.

Le vent glacé soufflait contre ma peau nue. Qu'importait. Enfoui en Max, peau à peau, j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose. Accrochée à moi contre les racines, le poing serré sur ma bague, je la regardais planter ses dents dans sa lèvre rose pour ne pas crier. Mais je voulais qu'elle crie. Je voulais qu'elle écoute sa propre chair claquer contre la mienne. Je voulais qu'elle se rende compte comme elle me rendait fou !

Do n'était pas mon premier. Je voulais certainement qu'il soit mon dernier. Mon expérience le rendait jaloux et j'aimais comme sa rage se libérait dans chaque coup de rein dont il me gratifiait, comme une punition pour tous ceux avant lui. Mais je n'étais plus au stade où je pouvais encore dire avec des mots que je ne pensais plus au passé, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ces garçons fantômes avec qui je n'avais plus rien à faire. C'était trop bon.

Pauvre Suho. Même quand il jouait les méchants, son amour et son attention émanaient de chacun de ses mouvements prudents quand il me manipulait. A quatre pattes, alors qu'il maintenait fermement sa prise sur ma nuque d'une main, il martelait si intensément en moi que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir proche de la fin. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que je pouvais confier un fantasme aussi... secret. Il était parfait.

Je pouvais presque pleurer d'entendre Taeyeon jurer, feuler, me crier des ordres et plonger ses doigts dans ses longues mèches trempées de sueur alors que je m'acharnais à la faire jouir avant moi. C'était une tigresse, ma tigresse. Et qu'importait si le pouvoir qui nous échappait à tous deux mettrait le feu à la baraque autour de nous. Ça n'en serait que meilleur. Que tout le Royaume s'amène et réalise à quel point on est incontrôlables ! Qu'on ne nous arrête pas !

Je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps ! De mes dernières forces, je mes premiers gémissements jusqu'aux étoiles. Il se joignit à moi sans s'arrêter. On y était presque !

J'étais au bord de l'épuisement ! Mais j'aurais préféré recommencer dix fois que de finir avant elle. Comment quelque chose pouvait être aussi bon sans tuer? Allez, craque !

Il n'y aurait plus personne d'autre. C'était elle et seulement elle. Elle me comprenait et je la comprenais parfaitement. Je te ferais jouir ce soir ! Et je serais plus féroce demain ! Encore !

J'avais oublié comme c'était génial, qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui que j'aimais gueuler sans jouer la comédie. Et j'avais oublié son petit regard fier qui me ferait presque rougir. T'arrêtes pas !

Je…

Je…

Je…

Je…

Oppa et moi, on a fait un câlin, c'était cool.

Oppa et moi, on a fait un câlin, c'était cool !

« Oh, regardez ma chère, des fleurs se sont épanouies dans l'Arbre. Comme elles sont belles !

-Il n'y a pas de doute, mon cher. Je crois que nous aurons de beaux fruits, cette année. »

FIN.


End file.
